Mi Enemigo Favorito
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: En el tránsito de Mortífago a Auror lograste algo más que evitar la cárcel. Te convertíste en alguien nuevo, aunque nadie debe saberlo. Menos ella. Especialmente ella. DM X HG, algunos spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_**Estimados lectores.**_

Mi mente traviesa se resiste a hacer una cosa a la vez. Y así como tengo dos trabajos, el grado y mi vida social, ahora le agrego otro fic. Me di cuenta que la razón de que me cueste tanto concentrarme para escribir "Tu Verdugo" es precisamente el hecho de que solo estoy enfocada a esa historia, y siempre he escrito a dos bandos.

No juro nada, pero prometo intentar actualizar una vez por semana. Al menos hasta diciembre. Después de diciembre puede que termine actualizando día por medio como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos (no se preocupen, los meses pasan volando para mi desgracia)

Muchos saludos, y desde ya, gracias por leer.

Mad Aristocrat

La abogada poco seria.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**1.- Prologo**

Veamos.

Estás sentado, callado, observando como tu abogado se mueve de un lado a otro tratando de convencer al resto de tu inocencia, especialmente, a aquel jurado que hace unos días no tuvo mayores consideraciones en enviar a tu padre por cinco años a azkaban, y a tu madre por uno.

_**...Madre...**_

El recuerdo de tu madre te produce un escalofrío que recorre toda tu espina dorsal _¿Cómo algo tan delicado y bello puede encontrarse en ese asqueroso lugar?_ Sin embargo estás resignado, y probablemente te encuentras a escasos segundos de hacerle compañía. _Una familia unida en el deshonor social..._ sonríes ante la idea, ante lo irónico de la situación. Solías jactarte de que pertenecías a la estirpe de sangre pura más antigua del mundo mágico, y te regodeabas en tus millones de galeones, enrostrándole al resto su miseria. Pero esos millones no podrán salvarte. No esta vez. Y la riqueza comienza a parecerte tan absurda como absurdo es el prejuicio a los sangre sucia _¿Qué importancia tiene el origen de la sangre? _La sangre es solo eso, sangre. Un tejido fluido de color rojo. Gran cosa.

_¡Que absurda resultó ser toda tu vida al final de cuentas! _Viviste creyendo mentiras, y creciste escudándote en espaldas ajenas. Tardaste tanto en madurar que cuando lo hiciste ya estabas podrido. Sientes cadenas invisibles que laceran todo tu cuerpo, y te despides de las experiencias que nunca tuviste. Que perdiste en el camino.

Pero eso no lo sabrá el resto. Primero muerto _¿No, querido Draco?_ Si algo no ha cambiado es tu orgullo, que por cierto, es lo único que te queda.

Vistes tu mejor túnica tratando de aparentar seguridad, sin embargo, por dentro tiemblas como una hoja ante la expectativa de que tu vida está a punto de terminar sin vivirla. Que probablemente termines tus días enjaulado con una tropa de esquizofrénicos, hundido en la mugre, la desesperación y el olvido.

La noche anterior no pegaste un ojo, y semicírculos oscuros adornan tus ojos grises. Pero no tienes sueño, porque el sueño significa estar desprotegido… significa que tu subconsciente puede aflorar y reclamarte tus errores. _¡Y cuantos tienes para tus dieciocho primaveras!_

No. No quieres soñar.

No quieres recordar a Crabble ardiendo en llamas, ni los gritos de Granger cuando tu tía la torturó sin piedad. No quieres recordar la lastimosa cara de Dumbledore ofreciéndote protección, ni a tu madre llorando desconsolada por los rincones. Prefieres escudarte en una ignorancia prefabricada, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado... deseando con todas tus fuerzas que nada haya pasado.

- Señor Malfoy, de pie - escuchas de pronto, y tu corazón se desespera ante el inminente veredicto.

El público murmura entre sí y el juez se ve obligado a golpear el mazo ordenando silencio. Las túnicas rojas y negras del jurado se mezclan creando un efecto visual bastante curioso que termina por marearte. Súbitamente, perdiste el miedo. Alzas el mentón y entablas contacto visual con el anciano que sostiene entre sus manos tu futuro, dispuesto a no desmoronarte cualquiera que sea la pena. No les darás en el gusto.

- Bien, se ha deliberado de acuerdo a los procedimientos establecidos por la ley, otorgándosele la posibilidad de defenderse en juicio, cumpliendo con el requisito de la bilateridad de la audiencia establecido en la Ley Mágica Procesal – el hombre carraspeó un poco y tomó un vaso de agua antes de continuar – Es así como escuchados los testimonios de los testigos legalmente juramentados, y las pruebas ofrecidas en juicio, este honorable tribunal ha llegado a la siguiente convicción.

Cierras los ojos y agudizas tus oídos. Sientes como al lado tu abogado se tensa y está nervioso. De seguro está cruzando los dedos.

- De los cargos de homicidio frustrado en contra del director Albus Dumbledore, se te encuentra…

_**Culpable **_piensas automáticamente. A pesar de que la maldición asesina no fue lanzada por tu varita, sabes que toda la invasión a Hogwarts fue tu responsabilidad, y eso nadie te lo iba a perdonar. Ni siquiera tú mismo.

- Inocente.

Percibes como tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, y tu mandíbula está a escasos centímetros de tocar el piso. _**¿Inocente? **_Repites incrédulo, preguntándote si en realidad no estarás soñando.

- De los cargos de ser parte de una asociación ilícita genocida, conocidos públicamente como mortífagos, se te encuentra culpable. Sin embargo, atendido que revisada tu varita mágica no se encontraron pruebas de que efectivamente hayas asesinado a alguien, y considerando tu edad, las posibilidades de reinserción social y que no poseías antecedentes penales, se te remitirá la pena correspondiente por el cumplimiento de labores sociales…

- Su señoría – interrumpió tu abogado, quien no podía esconder la sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro - ¿En qué consistirían las mismas y por cuanto tiempo? Considerando que su educación superior aún no está completa.

- A eso iba, señor abogado – contestó ceñudo el anciano, mirándolo entre sus gafas recriminatoriamente – Como su educación superior no está completa, y poco puede hacer por la sociedad en ese estado, el jurado le ofrece la opción de integrarse a la escuela de aurores en calidad de estudiante, y así, enmendar su camino para ser un aporte a la seguridad de la sociedad mágica; seguridad contra la cual en el pasado atentó...

Draco parpadeaba confundido. La situación le parecía cada vez más irreal e inverosímil. Le estaban proponiendo terminar como auror el resto de sus días para borrar su perfil de mortífago. Ironías del destino.

- Disculpe, ¿Decía? – soltaste desconcertado al ver como la boca del juez se movía hablándote y tú no habías escuchado ni pío.

- Le estaba preguntando si aceptaba el amable ofrecimiento de este honorable tribunal – repitió él con voz cansina - La otra opción es cumplir una pena de reclusión nocturna por un año y un día, pero si me permite opinar, Azkaban no es el mejor hotel para ir a dormir.

Sonreíste ampliamente ante el sarcasmo del hombre. _¿Acaso había donde perderse?_ No tenías sueños ni esperanzas para el futuro. No tenías vocación ni una meta que alcanzar. Que te impusieran una facilitaba las cosas, y de paso, evitaba la estadía en la cárcel.

- Claro que acepto, su señoría.

Y cinco palabras, marcaron tu destino.

_**&**_

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Otro capítulo corto, pero es lo que hay, sorry ¡el trabajo me chupa el tiempo!

Lo escribí hoy mismo, mientras viajaba en bus. Mis musas se activaron de pronto y comencé a escribir fluidamente, justo encima de un papel que contenía un proyecto de ley… a veces me sorprende lo poco seria que puedo ser.

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: **Susan Malfoy Black, Jenlic, Enichepi, Hestia.Phoenix, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Afri Potter, Crystallus, Meiny bruja, Lady Arilyn de Rhimine, Marie Malfoy, Ygorla, María, Wichimiru, Fiona Garay, Theresita Potter, Mónica Malfoy, Kunii 24, Potteriana, Lagordis, Petalo vj, Pétalos de rosa, Ary Evans, Marta00Black Ethel Potter, Gossip Girl, Dermiel, Namine 1993, Edna, Lauren Cullen Weasley.**

Los reviews que aún no he respondido, prometo hacerlo a la noche.

Besos cósmicos.

**_Mad._**

(Ustedes ya saben mi slogan)

ps: A todo esto. La historia la tengo planeada, pero me he propuesto experimentar un poco más. Así que lamento si se lee algo enredada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Sonreíste ampliamente ante el sarcasmo del hombre. __¿Acaso había donde perderse?__ No tenías sueños ni esperanzas para el futuro. No tenías vocación ni una meta que alcanzar. Que te impusieran una facilitaba las cosas, y de paso, evitaba la estadía en la cárcel._

_- Claro que acepto, su señoría._

_Y cinco palabras, marcaron tu destino_.

**2.- Buenas nuevas... ¿o no?**

Abriste los ojos desorientado, _¿Qué hora era? ¿Estabas a lunes o domingo? _Desde que vivías solo en aquella enorme y fría mansión, acompañado por un par de raquíticos elfos domésticos, habías perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Uno de los tantos efectos de la soledad, junto con la pérdida de peso y la escasez de sueño.

Aún no había amanecido, pero no podías seguir durmiendo. Sólo tenías pesadillas cada vez que cerrabas los ojos, entonces _¿Para qué molestarse? _era una pérdida de tiempo, una lucha perdida contra el escurridizo Morfeo.

Estiraste los músculos antes de levantarte de la cama, y emitiste un largo y profundo bostezo que casi tragó por completo tu habitación. Al parecer, había llegado el día. Sí, aquel fatídico día en que debías enfrentar al mundo con tu clásica careta ensayada, personificando al sujeto odioso y orgulloso que solías ser.

_**Mierda**_ maldijiste, consciente de que era algo que no podrías evadir. Cualquier cosa era mejor que una estadía con todos los gastos pagados en azkaban. Tampoco eras tan idiota para negarte, y después de todo, no tenías algo mejor que hacer.

Te vestiste de negro, pues reflejaba fielmente tu estado de ánimo. Aunque de estar alegre, probablemente también te hubieras vestido del mismo color. Todas las prendas de tu armario eran parecidas. Elegantes, caras, y exclusivas, pero todas similares. Sólo negro, blanco y gris había tras esas puertas de madera caoba.

Bajaste las escaleras como un _inferi_, parecía que flotabas por el lugar como el barón sanguinario, sin embargo, un olor a _hot cakes_ invadió tus fosas nasales, y frunciste el ceño extrañado. No recordabas haberle ordenado a Kytai que te sirviera desayuno _¿o si?_. Asomaste la nariz por la puerta de la cocina y lo primero que viste fue a una alta pelinegra, que estaba colocando la mesa mientras tarareaba alegre una canción.

- Buenos días, señor insomne - te saludó sonriente.

- ¿Pansy? – soltaste incrédulo - ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? Deben ser las cinco de la mañana, y tú no te despiertas hasta las diez.

- Sabía que no podrías dormir – respondió ella volviendo a su tarea, ordenando los cubiertos pulcramente alrededor del plato – Así que decidí venir a visitarte antes del gran día. ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que hoy comienzas una nueva etapa, una mucho mejor.

- No exageres.

- ¡En serio! – exclamó con una sonrisa que te pareció sumamente irritante, no estabas de humor para predicciones sosas - Theo está de acuerdo conmigo. Lamentablemente hoy no puede venir, pero de seguro pronto se aparecerá por tu camino.

Rodaste los ojos desinteresadamente, y tomaste asiento en el lugar que te había preparado tu amiga de la infancia. A veces te sorprendía lo dulce que podía llegar a ser, para luego mutar a su característica personalidad de slytherin. Todo un misterio bipolar _¿O todas las mujeres eran así de extrañas?_.

Los minutos transcurrieron con calma, mientras comían y charlaban como en los viejos tiempos.

Aunque no lo dijeras, estabas agradecido de su compañía.

Y aunque ella no lo escuchara, lo sabía.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo. Lo admito. Y es que era uno de esos días en los que me preguntaba porqué había tomado esa opción, nunca quise ser auror.

Quizás era la ansiedad de que estaba perdiéndolos, o probablemente la costumbre no me dejaba estar sola, sin ellos. Estar ahí, justo entremedio de Harry y Ron, se había vuelto tan esencial y básico como respirar, así que a pesar de que quería estudiar solamente leyes mágicas, terminé cursando carreras paralelas, lo que definitivamente me estaba crispando los nervios. Apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, comer e ir al baño.

Ron aún seguía roncando en su habitación, y Harry probablemente estaba en la ducha. Yo me encontraba tomando desayuno en la cocina americana del departamento que los tres compartíamos. Aún recuerdo la cara de horror de mi padre cuando supo que me iría a vivir con ellos, sobretodo después de mi sorpresivo noviazgo con Ron luego de la guerra. "_Papá" _le dije en esa ocasión _"No hay nada de lo que preocuparse"_ aseguré, pues sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su retorcida cabecita. Aún no habíamos llegado a esa clase de intimidad con Ron, aunque no descartaba el punto, ya que el estar tantas veces al borde de la muerte hace que te replantees las cosas.

A veces parecía mentira que ya hubiéramos terminado con la amenaza de Voldemort, los tres intactos. Viví con tanto miedo en esa época que se me erizaba el pelo de solo recordarlo. No era el miedo a la batalla misma, ni el miedo a morir. Era el terror a perder a mis seres queridos, a la gente que me importaba, a mi familia.

En eso pensaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera noté cuando Ron puso ambas manos en mis hombros, y depositó un suave beso de buenos días en mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a hurgar en la despensa.

Era agradable y a la vez extraño su repentino cambio de personalidad. Luego de que nos abandonara y volviera durante nuestro migrar de lugar en lugar en búsqueda de los horrorcruxes, prácticamente se había vuelto otra persona, preocupado, atento y algo más maduro, aunque claro, jamás cambiaría su descomunal apetito. Eso estaba tatuado en su ADN.

- Bien, supongo – respondí encogiéndome de hombros – Aunque pasé algo de frío.

- Tú sabes que eso es solucionable, Hermione – respondió como si nada, pero con una mirada bastante insinuante – Siempre puedo oficiar de frazada.

Me coloreé de inmediato, el muy bastardo siempre me hacía lo mismo. No me presionaba con...con... bueno, eso, pero a través de esa clase de comentarios dejaba en claro que me deseaba, y eso alborotaba todas mis hormonas. En mi estómago había un carnaval de mariposas en ese instante, _¿por qué no se comportaban como la gente y dejaban de bailar las condenadas?_.

- Buenos días – saludó Harry desde el baño, saliendo de ahí sólo con una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura.

Desde que viviamos juntos, él había perdido todo pudor conmigo, pero yo no podía evitar desviar la mirada a cualquier punto fuera del alcance de su apariencia en esa facha. No quería tener la oportunidad de llegar a pensar tonterías al respecto, ¡era como mi hermano! Sería incesto.

- ¿Podrías taparte? – espetó Ron, leyéndome los pensamientos – No sé que te ha dado por dártelas de exhibicionista.

- ¿Exhibicionista? – preguntó el pobre confundido, rascándose la cabeza aún salpicada con gotas de agua - ¡Ah! pero si estamos hablando de Hermione, somos casi hermanos, a ella no le incomoda, ¿cierto?

- No, no, claro que no – mentí mirando atentamente el vapor que salía de mi café – Me da igual.

Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y avancé hasta mi habitación para sacar el bolso con mis pergaminos y libros. Me lo puse al hombro luego de enfundarme en mi abrigo color rojo y guantes del mismo tono. Hoy era un tomate con patas, pues mi cara estaba combinada. _¿Cuando lograría controlar esas reacciones?_

- Chicos, nos encontramos en la academia de aurores, necesito hacer unas cosas antes de entrar a clases – informé, saliendo apresurada del lugar después de darle un rápido beso en los labios a Ron – Nos vemos más tarde - agregué sin esperar respuesta.

Cerré la puerta por fuera y suspiré aliviada. Tenía que arrancar de ahí antes del clásico desayuno – conversación matutina de Quidditch, esta vez, con Harry en cueros. Ginny me envidiaría mucho si tan solo lo supiera, pero no quería ser objeto de un bien ejecutado moco murciélago. Tenía respeto por mi integridad física.

Caminé tranquila por las calles de Londres, me gustaba darme esos espacios de soledad de vez en cuando. El sol recién estaba alumbrando y casi no había gente alrededor. Sólo unas cuantas personas caminaban rápido por la vereda del frente, mientras yo prefería ir lento, disfrutar del aire fresco, y llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno antes de enclaustrarme a estudiar por horas hasta el anochecer.

Cuando iba llegando a la academia divisé una figura familiar sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, que cuando pude reconocerla, me petrificó. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, vestido completamente de negro, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos mirando al vacío.

Lo primero que sentí fue pánico. Un horripilante miedo que comenzó a calar mis entrañas. Mi tendencia paranoica lo primero que hizo fue advertirme que él estaba ahí para matarme, para vengarse por la prisión de sus padres, para continuar con el legado del Señor Oscuro. Pero ese miedo pronto se disipó cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, pues estos no demostraban rencor, ni mucho menos un ánimo combativo. Solo expresaban melancolía, y quizás _¿tristeza?_

- ¿Qué miras, Granger? – espetó, pero en su voz no había desprecio, sino cansancio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté a la vez, tratando de mostrarme indiferente ante su presencia.

- Supongo que no te han dado la buena nueva – bufó, apoyando ambos codos en las rodillas.

- ¿Y cuál sería? – indagué incrédula. Se trataba de Malfoy, era como un mal de ojo, incapaz de traer algo bueno consigo.

Sin embargo, no podía estar más sorprendida con su actitud. Hasta el momento no había sido descortés ni había escupido sangre sucia como siempre, de hecho, parecía algo abatido para eso, como si no quisiera más guerra, como si solo deseara que lo dejaran en paz.

De improviso se levantó en toda su altura, quedando justo al frente mío, a sólo un metro de distancia, y por inercia contuve la respiración. Estaba unos centímetros más grande de lo que recordaba, y su rostro denotaba falta de sueño, unos semicírculos negros lo adornaban.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – susurró a penas audible, formando una mueca divertida en los labios.

Acortó la distancia y por más que traté, no pude alejarme. Era como si me hubiera hipnotizado con los ojos, como esas serpientes encantadas del medio oriente, sólo que el flautista era él, y yo la estúpida serpiente.

Una parte de mi supo que no debía tener miedo. Malfoy no sería capaz de ensuciarse las manos con una impura como yo, así que alcé el mentón con dignidad, atenta a su próximo movimiento, dispuesta a sacar la varita que ya tenía fuertemente agarrada en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Él se inclinó hasta mi oído y pude percibir como su aliento me golpeaba el lóbulo, provocándome un pequeño respingo. _¿Qué pretendía este hurón de pacotilla? ¿Acaso no le enseñaron lo que es el espacio personal?_

- Entonces, tienes el placer de saludar a tu nuevo compañero de clases, Granger – me susurró, y fue como recibir un golpe en la cabeza, de esos que te dejan _knock out _sin necesidad de contar hasta diez.

_¿Malfoy auror?_

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wiiiii, no me demoré tanto, ¿o sí? La verdad es que para mí el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. De Lunes paso a Viernes, y luego me salto al Domingo… ¡Es horrible! En fin. Quería contarles que los capítulos de _M.E.F _no serán tan largos como los de _Tu Verdugo_, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido, ¿Les parece el trato? Es lo mejor que puedo dar dado mi escaso manejo de tiempo (mis horas abogadisticas están bien evaluadas, entonces me hacen justificar el Money que gano por ellas)

Mil agradecimientos por su apoyo a: **Verito Malfoy, Kunii 24, Hestia.Phoenix, Lagordis, Crystallus, Petalo VJ, Jos Black, Abril, Meiny bruja, Alastor 82, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Salesia, María, Theresita Potter, Iamalonefordanny19, Mariale 26, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Fiona Garay, Cleoru Misumi, Idril, Susan Malfoy Black, Enichepi, Namine1993, Potteriana, Ygorla, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Ethel Potter y Edna. **

¡Saludos cósmicos y a leer!

Mad

The Non Serious Lawyer.

Ps: Los invito a leer mi mini fic "Reflejo", que trata acerca de la pareja Theo / Luna.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Él se inclinó hasta mi oído y pude percibir como su aliento me golpeaba el lóbulo, provocándome un pequeño respingo. __¿Qué pretendía este hurón de pacotilla? ¿Acaso no le enseñaron lo que es el espacio personal?_

_- Entonces, tienes el placer de saludar a tu nuevo compañero de clases, Granger – me susurró, y fue como recibir un golpe en la cabeza, de esos que te dejan __knock out __sin necesidad de contar hasta diez._

_¿Malfoy auror?_

.

**3.- Inusual comportamiento.**

Me sorprendió que en todos los minutos que estuve con la mandíbula desencajada no me hubiera tragado una mosca. A veces no puedo evitar trasladar mi sorpresa a gestos visuales tan evidentes como una deformación facial de ese tipo. Malfoy me miraba aparentemente divertido, sin embargo, no agregó nada más. Se limitó a entrar al edificio de la Academia sin dedicarme mayor atención, lo cual me extrañó… hasta yo me hubiera burlado de mí misma en tales condiciones, y el hurón no era la clase de serpiente que solía desaprovechar esa clase de oportunidades.

_**Cierra la boca, Hermione, tan sólo ciérrala **_me dije molesta. Sacudí la cabeza para re-ordenar mis pensamientos, pero lo único que logré con el acto fue marearme y sentirme aún más confundida. _¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? ¿En qué recondenada realidad paralela lo que acababa de escuchar era posible? _Todo tenía que ser un chiste, y uno de muy mal gusto.

Subí los peldaños de la entrada con rapidez y comencé a seguirlo de cerca sin pudor, olvidando que se trataba de Draco – Hurón ex mortífago – Malfoy. Desde atrás, él parecía otra persona. Ya no llevaba el cabello como si una vaca le hubiera pegado una lamida, y su caminar era pausado y aristocrático, más no excesivamente soberbio.

- ¡Hey, Malfoy! – grité como si estuviera vendiendo naranjas en la feria - ¿Me estás bromeando?

- No bromearía con algo así, Granger – respondió sin dejar de caminar ni girarse hacia mi – No creas que a mi me agrada la idea, pero tampoco tengo nada que explicarte, así que deja de seguirme.

- Pero, pero, pero – objeté apresuradamente, tratando de tomarle el paso hasta llegar a su lado - ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Te caíste de una escalera y rodaste, provocándote una contusión cerebral? ¿Recibiste iluminación divina para enmendar el camino? ¿Te equivocaste de edificio? Esa opción me parece más creíble.

Él se detuvo bruscamente con los puños apretados, y con una lentitud que anunciaba tragedia, me dio la cara. Se veía ojeroso, como si hace días no durmiera, pálido y mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba. Un fantasma de lo que solía ser.

- Mira… Granger – respondió flemáticamente, y yo podía notar como hacía el esfuerzo por no lanzarme un rayo verde directo a la cabeza – Como te dije hace unos segundos atrás, y espero que esta vez te quede claro, mis asuntos no te competen en lo más mínimo. Pero como pareces un mosquito irritante aleteando al lado de mi oreja, sólo te diré lo siguiente: no es una broma, y no estoy aquí por opción. Ni que fuera idiota como tú y tus amiguitos.

La última frase sonó como _the old Draco Malfoy´s style,_ y eso me enfureció. Podía imaginarme con facilidad que él volvía a hacernos la vida imposible como en tiempos escolares, y yo no estaba para eso. No señor. Esta vez no lo permitiría.

- Pobre de ti si pretendes fastidiarnos, Malfoy, o no respondo – amenacé apuntándolo con el dedo –. Ni te atrevas a colocarle estúpidos sobrenombres a Harry o Ron, ya tuvimos suficiente de ti en Hogwarts, y ahora estamos exquisitamente tranquilos para que tú vengas a perturbarnos.

- A ver, sabelotodo – suspiró él rodando los ojos – No me interesa tu vida, la de San Potter, ni menos aún la de la comadreja, así que por favor, ahórrate tus comentarios. Hagamos un trato; yo no me meto con ustedes y ustedes se apartan de mi camino, ¿Te parece? Aunque no lo creas, Granger, no son el centro del universo, y me importa un bledo lo que hagan, hablen o piensen. Así que tú decides, que eres la única que tiene algo de masa encefálica de los tres. O llegas a este trato conmigo y desde ahora hacemos como que no existimos, o te atienes a las consecuencias de que seré un tormento para sus perfectas vidas, ¿está claro?

- ¿Me estás amenazando, hurón?

- No, te estoy informando – respondió altivo, levantando una ceja - Y sabes a la perfección de que puedo ser una real espinilla en el trasero si me lo propongo. Pero ¿sabes? Me cansé. Así que dejémoslo hasta aquí. Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

Y unilateralmente, Malfoy cortó la conversación seudo civilizada que manteníamos. Se giró con elegancia y siguió su camino hasta el despacho del director de carrera, cerrando la puerta de un seco portazo que retumbó en el aún vacío edificio de aurores.

Me rasqué la cabeza aturdida. Aunque no lo confesara abiertamente, mi parte curiosa, ávida de conocimiento, necesitaba saber qué hacia él ahí, y además conocer el motivo de su cambio de personalidad. Porque estaba segura de que él seguiría siendo mi enemigo por la eternidad, y la mejor forma de enfrentarlo, era aprender su patrón de conducta… un patrón que parecía completamente alterado ahora.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Los dos corrían apresurados con sus respectivos bolsos colgados al hombro. Para variar, estaban atrasados. Entraron a la Academia como un rayo, y entre la muchedumbre se hicieron paso hasta llegar a la sala. Afortunadamente la clase de defensa aún no había comenzado, y ambos emitieron un profundo suspiro de alivio. Caminaron con la respiración aún entrecortada hasta la muchacha de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada en el primer puesto al lado de la ventana, absorta mirando hacia fuera como si estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos, o al menos, eso creyeron por un momento.

- Atrasados – dijo ella con voz seca, sin moverse de su posición.

- Todo fue culpa de Harry – acusó Ron, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de su parte. - ¡Hey! ¡Pero para que me golpeas! ¡Sabes que es así!

- ¡Eso no es cien por ciento exacto! – se defendió él como un niño que está excusándose con su madre – Verás, cuando íbamos saliendo, Ginny apareció y…

- Y Harry no paró de babear hasta que se fue por su propia cuenta, no fue capaz de decirle que estaba estorbando – interrumpió el pelirrojo – Pero eso ya no importa, si el profesor aún no ha llegado, entonces técnicamente no llegamos atrasados – agregó con una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

Hermione suspiró negando con la cabeza, y siguió mirando por la ventana, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez el extraño encuentro de la mañana. Todo era demasiado raro para ella, y para rematar su aturdimiento, no podía quitarse al hurón de la cabeza, especialmente al verlo tan esquelético… _**¿Se estará alimentando bien?**_ Se preguntó, para luego responderse molesta _**¡Por Merlín, que te importa la dieta de Malfoy! **_

- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Harry casi como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Ella se limitó a girar la cabeza hasta el último puesto de su fila, indicándoles la dirección donde debían mirar. Los dos muchachos hicieron lo mismo, y lo que vieron fue a un joven rubio mirando por la ventana, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano izquierda, callado, solitario, y por sobretodos las cosas, quieto como una estatua.

- Wow, un sujeto calcado a Malfoy – esbozó Ron sorprendido.

- Sí, es muy parecido… ¿será un primo o algo así? – sugirió Harry pensativo.- Que yo sepa, no tiene hermanos.

La joven tuvo que contar hasta veinte para no golpearlos. Los quería, de eso no cabía duda alguna, sin embargo, a veces eran tan lentos que les daba ganas de zamarrearlos hasta que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis. _¿Cómo no veían lo evidente?_

- Par de pelotudos, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? ¡Es Malfoy! – masculló en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención del resto.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, incrédulos, y volvieron a echar el ojo al muchacho tranquilo que estaba sentado más atrás. Al parecer, él no había notado que estaba siendo objeto de dos persistentes miradas que lo estaban escudriñando de pies a cabeza, o sencillamente los ignoraba con facilidad.

- Sí, y yo soy Myrtle la llorona – rió Ron negando con la cabeza – Hermione, ¿en que estás pensando? Es imposible que ese mal nacido esté acá.

- No dormiste mucho anoche, ¿cierto? Quizás te confundiste – secundó Harry - Sinceramente creo que eso de estudiar dos carreras te está afectando.

- ¡Que no! – exclamó ella con un aleteo de brazos – Es él, me lo encontré esta mañana y tuvimos un… intercambio de palabras. Al parecer está aquí obligado, y será nuestro compañero de curso de hoy en adelante.

Los rostros de Harry y Ron se ensombrecieron notablemente, y Hermione no tenía que ser pitonisa para adivinar los múltiples escenarios estaban pasando por sus respectivas cabecitas. El rostro de su novio estaba tan colorado como un tomate maduro, y su mejor amigo parecía un búfalo expidiendo vapor por la nariz. Malfoy los miró por el rabillo del ojo solo por un instante, y luego desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, completamente ausente.

- Chicos… - esbozó preocupada - ¿Están respirando?

Ninguno respondió, y eso le preocupó. Jaló la mano de Ron hasta dejarlo sentado a su lado, y lo rodeó en una especie de abrazo. Nunca había sido de las mujeres que demostraban su cariño en público, pero la evidente descomposición facial de Ron la había puesto nerviosa. Por su parte, Harry siguió de pie al lado de ellos, con los puños férreamente apretados y el ceño fruncido hasta formar una sola ceja. Hermione incluso podía escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban.

- No se preocupen – dijo midiendo con cautela cada una de sus palabras – Como les dije, hablé con él y dejamos algunas cosas en claro…

- Si ese desgraciado te hizo o dijo algo yo lo mato – interrumpió Ron con los ojos inyectados de furia.

- Que no, no me hizo nada – se apresuró a asegurar ella – Verás, llegamos a un trato. Malfoy se comprometió a no fastidiarnos si nosotros no lo fastidiábamos a él. Es un trato justo y civilizado. Bastante conveniente y racional para alguien como él.

- ¡No puedes ser tan ingenua! – reclamó Harry - ¿Tú crees que cumpliría? Jamás.

- Pero nada cuesta intentarlo, ¿o si? – repuso ella algo molesta _– _Por favor, no quiero tener problemas, ni hacer de mi carrera un infierno. Ignorémoslo. Háganlo por mí, ¿por favor?

Silencio. Mucho silencio.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con las manos temblorosas, esperando que sus amigos fueran inteligentes y no cometieran una estupidez. Tuvo que esperar largos segundos para ver como las facciones de ambos se relajaban, y volvían a su color original. Suspiró, por ahora había vencido.

- Esta bien, pero solo por ti – dijo Ron, aspirando hondo como si quisiera infundirse paciencia – Eso si. Si llega a insultarte como en el colegio, ten por seguro que nadie lo salva.

- Al primer error que cometa…- dejó Harry en el aire, probablemente terminando la frase en su fuero interno.

Ella asintió conforme y los mandó a sacar sus pergaminos, pues justo a tiempo había llegado el profesor. Se percató que Ron apretaba tanto la pluma entre sus dedos que sus apuntes sólo eran un montón de manchones color negro, pero aún así, agradeció que tuviera la suficiente madurez como para no empezar una tercera guerra mágica ahí mismo. Acarició con dulzura su mano y con eso logró que sonriera y se relajara por el resto de la clase. Definitivamente se había hecho una experta en controlar a esa bomba de tiempo de llamada Ron.

A pesar de los constantes comentarios venenosos por parte de los muchachos, Hermione notó que el magnifico hurón botador había cumplido con su promesa. Su presencia casi ni se notaba, y durante el día ni siquiera los miró. Estaba muy satisfecha con su tregua y se felicitó mentalmente por ella, sin embargo, su cerebro no dejaba de preguntarse a que se debía el radical cambio de Malfoy, todo un misterio de la psicología muggle.

Así que cuando llegó a la casa, justo a medianoche después de sus vespertinas clases de leyes mágicas, se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Ron, pensando en cómo podría concretar sus planes. Ya que como dice la sabiduría popular, la mejor estrategia para vencer a tus enemigos es conociéndolos mejor que a tus propios amigos. O eso creía.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

El primer día no había sido tan horrible, o al menos, eso te hiciste pensar. Te quedaste callado en todas las clases y a penas apuntaste materia en tus pergaminos, pues tu mente volaba por otras direcciones, lejos de ahí, cerca de tu madre, preguntándote como estaría, cuándo te dejarían verla.

Al terminar la última hora, caminaste hasta el parque que quedaba a medio kilómetro de la Academia, ya que en ese lugar te encontrarías con tus dos únicos amigos, y en estos momentos, tus únicos cables a tierra. A penas llegaste pudiste distinguir a Pansy sentada en el pasto, jugando con una flor entre sus dedos, riendo sonoramente con alguna tontería que le debe haber dicho Theodore, que estaba parado justo a su lado, lanzando piedras al lago artificial del frente.

Pansy había entrado a la Academia de leyes mágicas, mientras Theodore había optado por seguir una carrera de periodista político. Te hubiera gustado que ambos te acompañaran en la cruzada de ser auror, pero sabías que no podías pedirle tamaño sacrificio, aunque te picaran los labios por ello.

- ¿Y como te fue, futuro salvador de los ciudadanos? – bromeó Theo, pegándote una palmada en la espalda a penas te vio detrás de él.

- Dime que no hechizaste a nadie – rogó Pansy preocupada, levantándose de su lugar para quedar a tu lado.

- Nada de eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro que notaron mi presencia – dijiste encogiéndote de hombros.

- ¿Un Malfoy que no resalta entre el resto? Eso es raro. – comentó tu amigo, incrédulo.

- Pero es mejor – replicó ella – Draco no necesita llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Lo ideal sería que pudiera volver a la normalidad, con unos ajustes, claro está.

- Eso sería excelente, si no me estuviera volviendo loco – soltaste en un bufido, pasándote la mano por la cara con frustración.

- Eso no es novedad – te respondió la pelinegra con una risa amigable – Siempre lo has sido.

- No, esta vez es de verdad – repusiste seriamente. – En cualquier minuto me envían al sector de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

- Pero, ¿A que te refieres, Draco? – preguntó Theodore interesado.

Titubeaste si seguir hablando o no. No eras de tipo de persona que podía hablar de si mismo en serio. Solías reprimir las preocupaciones, y fingir que estabas bien ante el resto. Pero eso ya no te servía, ¿cierto?, necesitabas contarle a alguien lo que te estaba sucediendo, o sino ibas a explotar.

- Digamos que… veo cosas que no están ahí. – confesaste en un murmullo.

- ¿Te las imaginas? – inquirió Pansy extrañada.

- Supongo… y eso sin contar las veces que hablé solo en voz alta.

- Pero eso no es nada anormal, Draco – dijo Theo despreocupadamente - Todos hablan solos de vez en cuando. Yo me hablo también por las mañanas, y no por eso estoy loco.

- Pero no hablas solo con gente alrededor.

Sí, eso era extraño, y tus amigos lo confirmaron con la mirada que te brindaron cuando lo dijiste. Comenzaste a caminar en círculos angustiado, esperando que se burlaran de ti, pero no lo hicieron, es más, se quedaron estáticos mirándote dar vueltas.

- Draco, no te angusties – susurró Pansy finalmente, deteniéndote por el hombro - Debe ser que estás sometido a mucho stress, sin contar que hace meses vives solo y no duermes ni comes bien. ¿Por qué no vas al medimago para que te recete algo?

- No. No quiero medicarme. El día que me medique será el día que de verdad estaré mal.

- ¿Y cuando sabrás que ha llegado ese día? – replicó Theo.

- Buena pregunta – suspiraste levantando la cara en dirección al sol, dejando que sus rayos entibiaran tu rostro - Probablemente el día que pueda ser amigo de Potter y compañía.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Ese día, me arranqué temprano de los chicos sólo con un objetivo. Interceptar a Draco Malfoy y extraerle más información. No sé porqué supuse que él sería un madrugador como yo, pero por fortuna no me había equivocado. Ahí me lo encontré otra vez, sentado en las escaleras de la Academia, mirando perdidamente quien sabe que cosas y estaba… _¿Hablando? ¿Estaba hablando solo?. _Me acerqué con cautela para tratar de escuchar lo que decía, pero desafortunadamente una piedra se atravesó en mi camino, y terminé estampada en el piso como una vil calcomanía.

Sentí como él se levantaba y avanzaba hasta mí. Sus pasos resonaban en mis oídos escandalosamente, y podía percibir como mis mejillas estaban a cuarenta grados Celsius de la más absoluta vergüenza. No quise levantar la mirada para exponer mi rostro, pero no tuve más remedio. Sin delicadeza el hurón me tomó por los brazos y me levantó de un sopetón, dejándome de pie algo mareada.

- No sabía que eras tan torpe, Granger – me dijo, pero en su voz no había burla, sino indiferencia – Quizás deberías ir a que te den gafas como al miope de Potter.

- No soy cegatona – respondí, tapándome instintivamente con una mano mi nariz adolorida – Y tampoco torpe.

- Ajá – soltó incrédulo - Y supongo que tampoco estás sangrando.

- ¿Sangrando? – repetí confundida.

Él tomó la mano con la que me estaba tapando la nariz y la quitó del lugar. Su piel era fría y pude notar como todos los pelos de los brazos se me erizaban con el contacto. Me quedé callada. Nunca creí que Malfoy no sintiera asco de tocar a una sangre sucia como yo. De su túnica extrajo un pañuelo blanco, con una DM bordada en la punta derecha y me lo pasó.

- Límpiate - ordenó señalándome la cara con el dedo – Te está sangrando la nariz.

Horrorizada me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Utilicé el pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que corría por mis fosas nasales, sintiéndome estúpida y abochornada, esperando su risa burlona en cualquier momento, sin embargo, esa risa nunca llegó. Él simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta las escaleras, donde recogió su bolso dispuesto a entrar a la Academia.

- ¡Hey, Malfoy! – grité antes de que estuviera fuera de mi alcance - ¿Y tu pañuelo?

Él se giró y me miró evaluativamente. Nunca había notado lo grises que eran sus ojos, y tampoco nunca me había dado el tiempo de observarlos. Lindos, pero jamás lo admitiría.

- No pretenderás devolverme el pañuelo ensangrentado, ¿Cierto? – dijo en una carcajada – Bótalo, Granger, tengo cientos.

Lo observé ingresar al edificio y pude respirar con tranquilidad. Terminé de sacar la sangre de mi hinchada nariz y caminé hasta el basurero más cercano para botar ese trapo ensangrentado. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a segundos de soltarlo, me arrepentí, y no tengo la más mínima idea del porqué.

Simplemente lo guardé en mi bolsillo, prometiéndome a mi misma que algún día se lo devolvería, sin saber que después de un tiempo, ese pañuelo se convertiría en uno de mis más grandes tesoros.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**¡Esquivo cruciooooos! ¡No me maten que o sino no puedo terminar la historiaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Besos cósmicos y espero no haberlos decepcionado.**_

_**Mad. **_

_**Ps: ¡mis musas están más rebeldes que nunca!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Me atrasé un poquito según lo prometido, espero que no les moleste.

Cambiando a otro tema, les recuerdo que este fic es experimental, por eso, si los mareo con la narración me avisan, ¿está bien?.

Agradecimientos a: **Enichepi, Beautifly 92, Susan Malfoy Black, Lagordis, Marie Malfoy, Ethel Potter, Gabrielle Felton, Drajer, Salesia, Shikita Malfoy Cullen, Petalo Vj, Ly draco, Selegna, Meiny Bruja, Abril, Jessica Black, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Hestia.Phoenix, Kunii 24, Cleoru Misumi, Angy Malfoy, Tonkstar, Lunita CK, Saris Brujita, Lilith, Namine1993, Yelena, Ice Jonas M.feat Lil Cat Jonas , y María. **

También gracias a los lectores que me siguen y que permanecen en el anonimato.

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

La abogada al borde de la locura efectiva.

Ps: recuerden visitar el blog de peter pan complex.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¡Hey, Malfoy! – grité antes de que estuviera fuera de mi alcance - ¿Y tu pañuelo?_

_Él se giró y me miró evaluativamente. Nunca había notado lo grises que eran sus ojos, y tampoco nunca me había dado el tiempo de observarlos. Lindos, pero jamás lo admitiría._

_- No pretenderás devolverme el pañuelo ensangrentado, ¿Cierto? – dijo en una carcajada – Bótalo, Granger, tengo cientos._

_Lo observé ingresar al edificio y pude respirar con tranquilidad. Terminé de sacar la sangre de mi hinchada nariz y caminé hasta el basurero más cercano para botar ese trapo ensangrentado. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a segundos de soltarlo, me arrepentí, y no tengo la más mínima idea del porqué._

_Simplemente lo guardé en mi bolsillo, prometiéndome a mi misma que algún día se lo devolvería, sin saber que después de un tiempo, ese pañuelo se convertiría en uno de mis más grandes tesoros._

**4.- **

Desde el incidente del pañuelo había pasado una semana, y aún no salía de mi sorpresa. Aquel día no dejé de observar al hurón como una verdadera psicópata, consternada por su extraño arranque de amabilidad, pero él parecía no notarlo, andaba definitivamente en otro mundo. Lo vi mover los labios como si estuviera hablando solo, otras veces reía como si alguien le hubiera contado un chiste, y más veces tenía pintado en el rostro una mueca de verdadero terror. La gente parecía no percatarse del punto, pero yo, en mi afán de acosadora, había anotado mentalmente cada movimiento.

Esa la noche al llegar a la casa, me encerré en el baño y extraje el pañuelo de mi bolsillo, tratando de limpiarlo con todos los hechizos que se me ocurrieron. Ron golpeaba la puerta preocupado por la demora, y odié tener que mentirle e inventar que me había enfermado del estómago. Me sentía casi como una delincuente con tanto secreto, pero ellos jamás me creerían que Malfoy tuvo de la delicadeza de ayudarme, y es más, de seguro pensarían que sangré precisamente por su culpa. Había que evitar cualquier conflicto a toda costa. De eso dependía mi frágil tranquilidad espiritual.

Ahora estaba otra vez en las mismas, observándolo en la hora de almuerzo, viendo como era la única persona del lugar que no se echaba bocado, mientras los chicos a mi lado no paraban de tragar como si fuera su último día de vida. Con una excusa barata me levanté de mi puesto, y caminé simulando estar distraída hasta llegar a la mesa del magnífico hurón botador, que estaba atrincherado en una esquina alejado del resto, mirando el vacío ausente.

- Malfoy, si pretendes desaparecer, creo que vas por buen camino – le dije en un tono más hosco de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Qué? – esbozó como si saliera de un trance - ¿Desaparecer? ¿A qué te refieres? – agregó fijando sus ojos en los míos con confusión.

- Que no has comido nada – expliqué apuntando su plato – Nunca comes en realidad. Estás en los huesos.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi nutrición, Granger – respondió con sarcasmo – Pero no es tu problema. Vuelve por donde viniste. No trates de hacer trabajo humanitario conmigo, que no lo necesito.

- No me preocupo – mentí algo enfadada, _¿acaso tanto le costaba ser gentil?_ - Sólo estoy señalando un hecho público y notorio. No me gustaría que tuvieran que interrumpir una clase porque te andes desmayando por ahí.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – esbozó al aire aguantando una sonrisa burlona - Siempre tan preocupada de los estudios... pero no te perturbes por eso tampoco, trataré de no morirme en clases. Esperaré hasta la salida.

.

Quise responderle, pero ya no se me ocurría nada más en mi repertorio. Era difícil conversar con Malfoy cuando no nos insultábamos de por medio, algo demasiado inusual, tanto que mi cerebro aún no procesaba una estrategia para enfrentar esta nueva situación. Me di una media vuelta y regresé a mi mesa con cierto grado de frustración, que terminó por quitarme el apetito también. _¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme de imbéciles? No más _Bufé en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Te vas a comer eso? – me preguntó Ron esperanzado, apuntando el pedazo de pollo que descansaba al frente mío.

- No, adelante – respondí notando lo distinto que era al resto de los humanos cuando se trataba de comida. Debía tener un súper metabolismo para no ser una bola de grasa con todo lo que ingería al día - ¿Aún tienes hambre?

- Siempre – contestó sonriente, regalándome un beso en la sien – Pero no es lo único que entusiasma, también hay otras cosas que me apetecen pero que no puedo tenerlas... al menos no aún – me susurró a la oreja el bastardo.

_¿Por qué siempre me hacía lo mismo? _No pude evitar colorearme tanto como su cabello, y le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria que no le debió parecer muy convincente, ya que siguió provocándome, escondiendo su mano bajo la mesa, acariciando con lentitud mi pierna derecha. Miles de cortocircuitos hicieron mis neuronas, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude, de una palmada quité su mano del lugar, aparentando que nada había pasado.

Ron siguió comiendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras yo trataba de bajar las revoluciones de mis hormonas. Verlo comer me recordó a cierta persona que no lo hacía, y mis ojos volaron hasta el puesto de Malfoy, a pesar de que me había prometido no preocuparme más por él. Noté que se levantó sin tocar su plato, y desaparecía por la puerta del comedor casi flotando como un fantasma. _¿Qué diablos le ocurría?¿Dónde estaba el niñato engreído y soez? _

Una mano grande y oscura se posó en mi hombro izquierdo, y reconocí de inmediato el terno blanco del señor Huntington, el director de la Academia de aurores, que me miraba desde arriba con una expresión insondable.

- ¿Me acompaña? – preguntó amablemente.

.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí preocupados, pero con un movimiento de cabeza les aseguré que no se preocuparan, que no podía ser nada grave... _¿o sí? _Seguí al director a la salida, y por los pasillos avanzamos hasta su despacho, camino que recorrimos en completo silencio; silencio que aumentaba la curiosidad que ya me estaba angustiando.

- Verá, señorita Granger – dijo con solemnidad, rodeando su escritorio para sentarse en su gran y abultada silla de cuero – Usted es una de las mejores alumnas de la Academia, a pesar de que no es la única carrera que cursa, ¿cierto? – asentí desconcertada – Es ordenada, inteligente, respetuosa, paciente y responsable, y por eso mismo, me gustaría abusar un poco de su gentileza para pedirle un favor. Uno de los grandes.

- ¿Qué desea, director? – pregunté intrigada.

Él me observó en silencio, como si estuviera sopesando lo que iba a decir, o buscando las palabras correctas para pedirme el dichoso favor.

- Necesito agregarle otra carga más a su ya atareada agenda. Necesito que sea la tutora del joven Malfoy.

- ¿Tutora? – repetí, atorándome con saliva, debiendo aclarar mi garganta antes de continuar - ¿Tutora? Discúlpeme, señor Huntington, pero no creo que Malfoy necesite una tutora, tiene muy buenas calificaciones.

- Eso lo sé, es un excelente alumno.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirí con total desconcierto.

- Señorita Granger – dijo en un suspiro – Es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mis alumnos, y acatar las órdenes del Ministro de magia. El joven Malfoy está cumpliendo una especie de condena por sus actos reprochables durante la guerra, y aún lleva la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo... eso no puede olvidarse jamás. Por eso mismo me preocupa. Su comportamiento desde que entró a la Academia es muy sospechoso, y necesito asegurarme de que no se ha convertido en un peligro para nosotros, en una bomba de tiempo. Quiero tenerlo vigilado, bajo control, y la mejor persona para ocupar el cargo es usted. Sé que está muy ocupada, pero me haría un gran favor.

- Pero, yo, no creo, es decir, él no... – balbuceé contrariada. Una parte de mi encontró injusto aquel razonamiento, pero no había mucho que podía hacer al respecto. La mirada del señor Huntington no admitía un "no" como respuesta.

Finalmente asentí con la cabeza y me giré para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. De pronto, mi concepción sobre el director de la Academia había mutado en ciento ochenta grados, y no quería ver más su ridículo terno blanco ... me encandilaba la vista.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó a mis espaldas cuando mi mano estaba a escasos centímetros de la manilla – Es muy importante que no sepa que usted lo está vigilando. Recuerde, es simplemente "su tutora", me basta con eso.

- Claro – suspiré, segura que ser simplemente "su tutora" no sería nada de fácil.

No con Malfoy.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Estabas sentado al borde de tu cama, con el cuerpo recogido y la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Había llegado otra noche... otra noche en la cual no podrías dormir sin tener pesadillas, otra noche de desesperación y locura, otra noche odiosamente interminable.

Suspiraste derrotado y te dejaste caer de espaldas en el colchón, el cual te movió de arriba abajo antes de dejarte completamente quieto. Observaste el techo en la oscuridad parpadeando pesadamente, y pronto, todo comenzó a suceder...

_Líneas de colores empezaron a pintarse desde el medio del techo. Trazos azul, rojo, amarillo y verde se enlazaban entre si realizando figuras abstractas que pronto mutaron en un paisaje surrealista, donde el mar era rojizo, el cielo amarillento, el bosque azul y las nubes verdosas. Siete cuervos surcaban el horizonte, y en la tierra brincaba una niña tratando de alcanzarlos. "¡Hermanos, Hermanos!" les gritaba, pero los siete cuervos seguían volando hasta perderse de vista. La niña cayó de rodillas llorando destrozada, justo frente a la puerta de un gran castillo que apareció de la nada, con una cerradura pequeña en forma circular. Ella buscó entre sus bolsillos algo que sirviera para abrirla, pero en ellos sólo encontró un gran cuchillo. Desesperada, no tuvo otra opción que cortarse el meñique para utilizarlo de llave, y cuando abrió la puerta, una sombra apareció ... _

El delicado roce de la cola de Anastasia te hizo despertar, y la tomaste entre tus brazos para acariciarle el lomo en recompensa por sacarte de tus estúpidas alucinaciones. Anastasia era la gata siamés que habías encontrado en la calle una noche meses atrás, justo a la salida de Wizegamot, después de oír la condena de tu madre en Azkaban. Parecía perdida y maullaba sin cesar, casi como si estuviera llorando. Te acercaste y le ofreciste la mano, sin saber porqué. Ella se acercó y la olió antes de encaramarse encima tuyo, demostrando que por tu simple aroma te había adoptado. Porque los gatos no son mascotas, ellos nos eligen y nos desechan a conveniencia.

Anastasia había aparecido en el momento adecuado. Era un animal inteligente, astuto y siempre estaba cuando la necesitabas.

- ¿Sabes? – le contaste mientras la acariciabas detrás de la oreja – Granger no es tan desagradable después de todo. Es decir, si le sacas lo sabelotodo, lo prepotente y lo de ser amiga de esos dos fenómenos, podría hasta conversar con ella. Tampoco es fea... no será una supermodelo pero tiene su encanto.

La gata arrugó la nariz molesta y te enterró las uñas en reproche.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Celosa? – preguntaste divertido, dándole un pequeño coscorrón - No seas tonta, jamás te cambiaría.

Anastasia maulló conforme y se acurrucó en tu regazo para seguir siendo mimada, con las orejas bien paradas para continuar escuchándote, y para ti, hablarle era casi terapéutico.

- A decir verdad, no sé que le habrá dado por conversarme- proseguiste ceñudo con cierta molestia - De seguro ella y su espíritu caritativo sintieron compasión de mí... ¡Cómo si necesitara de su lastima!, es decir, tampoco estoy tan mal, ¿cierto? En cualquier momento regresan las glorias de antaño... madre sólo estará un año en ese infierno... sólo espero que pueda soportarlo... padre me da igual, él se puede pudrir ahí... por su culpa estamos como estamos... pero bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora tengo que terminar con estas alucinaciones estúpidas...

Ella ronroneaba ausente, y su pequeño cuerpo subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

- ¿Ya te dormiste? – le preguntaste ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha - No sabes cuanta envidia me das – confesaste con sinceridad, evitando mirar al techo, donde el paisaje, la niñita y los cuervos volvieron a aparecer en toda su magnitud.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&  
**_

.

- ¡Qué! – chilló Ron con los ojos desorbitados - ¡No, no y no! ¿porque tú tienes que ayudar a ese idiota?

- Concuerdo. Puede hacerlo otra persona – secundó Harry con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho – Ya tenemos suficiente con su presencia en la Academia, para que ahora te tengan de su niñera.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos buscando paciencia en seres superiores. No alcanzó a terminar de contarles su reunión con el director cuando ambos saltaron como hienas mostrando los dientes, dispuestos a lanzarse al cuello de su antiguo enemigo y destrozarle la yugular.

- Chicos – dijo finalmente – No me agrada la idea, y dudo mucho que a Malfoy le guste también, pero es algo que debo hacer. No tengo posibilidad de negarme.

- Pero pueden expulsarlo – sugirió el niño que vivió ceñudo – Si creen que es un peligro, deberían encerrarlo y ya.

- No seas injusto, Harry – bufó ella, también ceñuda - ¿No crees que es prejuicioso de su parte? Hasta ahora, Malfoy no le ha hecho daño a nadie.

- Hasta ahora – soltó enojado el pelirrojo – Y no voy a permitir que tú seas la primera.

.

En cierta medida, su aire protector la enterneció, y tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas antes de continuar.

- Puedo cuidarme sola – aseguró – Saben que puedo defenderme incluso mejor que ustedes.

- Aún así, no me gusta la idea – espetó Harry – Lo tendremos bajo vigilancia.

- No lo dudes – agregó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos rendida y molesta. Cuando a ese par se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era difícil sacarlos de su tozudez. El día había iniciado de la manera más bizarra posible, y lo peor de todo, era que quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pues para la tarde el señor Huntington ya había fijado su primera "tutoría". Mientras pensaba en ello, Ron la apresó entre sus brazos con posesión y le plantó un beso en el cuello como si estuviera marcado territorio. Ella lo miró extrañada y notó que justo en ese momento iba transitando Malfoy al frente de ellos. _**¿Acaso estará celoso? **_Se preguntó extrañada. Desde que terminó la guerra el pelirrojo se había comportado como el novio modelo y había dejado de lado su característica inseguridad, sin embargo, ahora notaba en sus orbes azules una chispa que hace mucho tiempo no veía. Algo que ella no podía descifrar.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Mi reloj de pulsera marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde; había llegado la hora de la verdad. Como quien camina a la hoguera, avancé arrastrando los pies hasta la biblioteca, predispuesta a una batalla sin tregua, donde los viejos insultos saldrían a flote en gloria y majestad. A penas puse un pie en el lugar lo ubiqué, sentado en la mesa más cercana al gran ventanal del fondo, escondido tras un libro viejo.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, él levantó la mirada por sobre su libro, y me fulminó con sus ojos de acero cuando me vio avanzar a su sitio. Era impresionante como el gris de sus orbes cambiaba según su estado de ánimo.

- Por tu cara, supongo que ya supiste la noticia – le dije cuando llegué hasta él, tratando de aparentar indiferencia – No es mi culpa, así que no la tomes conmigo. No he roto el trato

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a su lectura. El libro era azul, y en la tapa no decía de qué se trataba. _¿Qué estaría leyendo? _Era raro verlo así, pero en el último tiempo _¿qué no era raro?_ Me senté a su lado fastidiada, definitivamente sería una tarde muy, pero muy larga. Extraje de mi bolso un pergamino y dos tarritos de tinta, junto con mi libro de magia ancestral para aurores... aprovecharía de avanzar con la tarea de la próxima semana. Sin embargo, conforme los minutos pasaban, el silencio que había entre ambos me estaba empezando a molestar mucho, y ni siquiera podía concentrarme en mis cosas.

- ¿Qué lees? – no pude evitar preguntar, apoyando el codo izquierdo en la mesa y el mentón en la palma.

- ¿Te importa? – respondió cortante, sin siquiera prestarme atención.

- No. Pero el silencio me está matando – confesé frustrada.

- Entonces que descanses en paz.

.

Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero podía ser peor tratándose de él, así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir.

- Malfoy... estoy haciendo el intento, por favor no abuses de mi paciencia.

- A ver, ¿cuál es tu problema? – espetó algo alterado, dejando de lado su libro – Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no te necesito, y que estás acá por obligación.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero al menos podríamos hacer de esta obligación algo menos desagradable, ¿no crees?

.

No supe si me escuchó o deliberadamente me ignoró, pues volvió a tomar su libro y escondió el rostro tras de el. A penas podía ver una parte de su pálida frente, adornada por unos mechones de cabello platinado que caían sobre ella. Suspiré derrotada. Definitivamente la especie "Malfoy" no era mi fuerte, y mi misión de "conocer al enemigo" se quedaría sólo en un absurdo plan impracticable.

- Nietzsche – dijo después de un rato, devolviéndome las esperanzas – "Más allá del bien y el mal"

- ¿Un filósofo muggle? – inquirí sorprendida.

- Bromeas, ¿cierto? – preguntó igual de sorprendido – Friedrich Nietzsche no era muggle, era mestizo. Su padre fue un gran mago, pero él nunca pudo controlar su magia, quien sabe por qué. Así que se dedicó a cultivar su mente dentro del mundo de su madre, pero resultó ser tan recondenadamente genio que cayó en el mal de la locura ... algunos dicen que fue por no liberar nunca su poder, otros apuntan a un tumor en el cerebro. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, Granger.

- Para que veas que estás equivocado – respondí calmada - No soy una sabelotodo.

.

En un inicio frunció el ceño, pero luego no pudo dejar de escapar una risa tenue, que contra todos los pronósticos, resultó ser encantadora. Jamás lo había visto reír de forma auténtica, y una parte de mí quiso ver esa reacción más a menudo.

- Aunque no lo creas, nunca me di el tiempo de leer mucho de él – comenté, haciendo garabatos en mi ya fenecido trabajo de magia ancestral – De hecho, sólo leo filósofos clásicos. No me preguntes porqué, pero los filósofos existencialistas me angustian... En fin, ¿De qué trata el libro que tienes ahí?

- Básicamente echa pestes sobre los filósofos, y habla acerca de la contraposición entre el mundo real y aparente. También postula tres niveles de moral, pero no te daré más detalles. Es un crimen que no lo hayas leído.

.

Me dio tanta risa su tono de reproche, que apreté la pluma sobre el pergamino más de la cuenta y una gota de tinta negra me saltó directo a la cara.

- ¡Demonios! – maldije, levantándome de un brinco de mi asiento, llevándome ambas manos a la cara... el ojo derecho me ardía una brutalidad.

- Si que eres torpe, Granger – rió él, y pude sentir como también se ponía de pie.

- No molestes, ya te he dicho que no soy torpe – bufé avanzando a tientas – Sólo han sido dos míseros errores, así que si me disculpas, yo me voy a la enfer...

.

El término de la palabra quedó atascada en mi garganta, cuando me tropecé con el bolso de Malfoy que estaba tirado al lado de la mesa. Traté de afirmarme de él para no chocar contra el piso, pero lo único que logré fue arrastrarlo conmigo. Escuché en el trayecto al suelo cómo él maldecía también, y me preparé mentalmente para sentir mi cabeza azotándose en el suelo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. A pesar de que los kilos de Malfoy me aplastaban el cuerpo, mi cabeza quedó incólume... las manos de él me habían protegido la nuca como una almohada.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, y fue extraño verlo preocupado por mí.

- Sí, gracias – respondí automáticamente, mirándolo con el ojo que no tenía entintado, viendo su rostro más cerca de lo moralmente correcto.

Y a decir verdad, la posición en la que estábamos distaba de ser moralmente correcta. Malfoy estaba prácticamente acostado encima mío, con las rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y siendo honesta, no me molestó en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera lo vi como una traición hacia Ron, ya que lo que en esos momentos sentía sólo era curiosidad por la persona que tenía al frente. Un misterio en dos patas.

.

- ¡Qué pretendes, desgraciado! – se escuchó la clara voz de Ron desde arriba.

- ¡Suéltala en este instante! – gritó Harry - ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en un sucio mortífago!

.

_**¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!. **_Grité para mis adentros, sabiendo que estaba en un minuto complicado. Malfoy se levantó de encima con tranquilidad, y tomó de mi muñeca para incorporarme también. Me arreglé el pelo completamente sonrojada, pero mi nerviosismo pronto mutó a horror cuando noté que mi novio y mi mejor amigo estaban con las varitas desenfundadas, apuntando a mi "tutoriado" directamente al pecho.

- Chicos, no es lo que ustedes creen – balbuceé, sintiendo como los maleficios mentales estaban a flor de piel.

- Déjalos, Granger – siseó a mi lado Malfoy – Si quieren pelea, pelea tendrán – aseguró, desenfundando la varita también.

.

Miraba a los tres alternativamente, sintiendo como mi estómago se apretujaba ante el peligro de la situación, incapaz de hablar, ya que mis cuerdas vocales estaban completamente petrificadas. Cuando me iba a interponer para evitar un festival de hechizos, Ron me lo impidió, tirando de mi brazo para dejarme a sus espaldas.

Definitivamente se iban a moler entre sí, pero lo que no me esperaba, era que finalmente optaran por molerse a lo _muggle._

A golpes…

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**¿Y que pasará ahora? ¿Podrán salir ilesos? **_

_**Hice un guiño en la parte de la alucinación de Draco... ¿Adivinaron de que se trataba? **_

_**Espero sus apuestas en el review. En el próximo capítulo les cuento cual era la referencia. **_

_**Mad**_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Dije que me iría de cabeza a terminar el fic "Reflejo" pero las musas dictaron lo contrario. Me inspiré para esta historia. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Cómo les prometí la vez anterior, ahora les digo las referencias de la alucinaciones de Malfoy. Siempre se tratará de algún cuento, película o novela extraña. En el capítulo pasado, se trató de una versión libre del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm "los siete cuervos". Hoy, traten de averiguarlo, está sencillo.

Lamento no haber podido responder los reviews, pero como prometí en Tu Verdugo, ahora me pondré las pilas para responderlos a penas me lleguen. Lo que me colapsa es la acumulación.

Agradecimientos a: **Angy Malfoy, Lagordis, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Kunii 24, Petalo vj, Alastor 82, Abril, Rianne, María, Ygorla, Shikita Malfoy Cullen, Cristhine, Almanara, Salesia, Ethel Potter, Hestia Phoenix, Enichepi, Cleoru Misumi, Beautifly 92, Selegna, Crystallus, Iamalonefordanny19, Lucan Malfoy, Theresita Potter, Dayah, Susan Malfoy Black, Meiny Bruja, Jos Black, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Lupisprincess, Gabrielle Felton, Lunática y Edna.**

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A KARIX 7, MY BEST FRIEND, REGALO DE CUMPLE ATRASADO.**

Saludos cósmicos y gracias por leer.

Mad

La abogada que detesta la primavera. (y que casi se nos va con la alergia)

Ps: Aviso de utilidad pública, **Recuerden que este fic es experimental, **así que si se marean la culpable soy yo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Miraba a los tres alternativamente, sintiendo como mi estómago se apretujaba ante el peligro de la situación, incapaz de hablar, ya que mis cuerdas vocales estaban completamente petrificadas. Cuando me iba a interponer para evitar un festival de hechizos, Ron me lo impidió, tirando de mi brazo para dejarme a sus espaldas._

_Definitivamente se iban a moler entre sí, pero lo que no me esperaba, era que finalmente optaran por molerse a lo muggle._

_A golpes…_

**4.1.- Ella.**

Si hoy me preguntaran que sucedió aquella tarde en la biblioteca, no sabría que responder. Los hechos acontecieron con tanta rapidez que mis ojos no pudieron captar lo que pasó, es más, ni siquiera mis oídos funcionaron correctamente. De vez en cuando escuchaba uno que otro insulto, _"hijo de puta", "maricón" y "vete a la mierda" _fueron las palabritas más suaves que se dedicaron entre quejidos de dolor. Golpes iban, golpes venían, y de pronto me vi mirando aquella batalla campal con la boca abierta, sin hacer nada al respecto, aunque no era la única... Alrededor de nosotros se había formado un círculo de espectadores, ¡nunca la biblioteca había estado tan llena!, y los muy bastardos apostaban entre sí quien saldría vencedor. De buenas a primeras se podría pensar que dos contra uno era injusto, pero a decir verdad, dudo mucho que haya sido efectivamente así. Podría asegurar que más de un golpe le propinó Harry a Ron por confusión, y viceversa.

A esas alturas, ya parecían una mala copia de los tres chiflados.

Cuando mis neuronas volvieron a funcionar, y pude cerrar la boca apropiadamente como una señorita, recordé que no necesitaba lanzarme a ese mar humano que se revolcaba por el piso para detener la lucha. Tenía la varita para hacerlo. _**¿Cómo me tardé tanto en reaccionar?** _reclamé contra mi ineptitud. La extraje de mi túnica, y tratando de apuntar con mi vista aún borrosa por la tinta, pronuncié el encantamiento burbuja, encapsulándolos a los tres en diversos globos gigantes, incapaz de tocarse entre sí, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El rumor corrió por la Academia a la velocidad de la luz, y ni me percaté cuando a mis espaldas ya se encontraba el director Huntington, mirándome con reproche y decepción. Sus ojos negros estaban dilatados y sus cejas tan fruncidas que parecía que sólo tuviera una.

- ¿Me puede explicar qué diablos es esto, señorita Granger? – preguntó furioso, apuntando a las tres burbujas que se encontraban al frente de nosotros.

- Nada importante, director – solté tratando de bajar el perfil al asunto – Un malentendido.

- No creo que tres alumnos tratando de asesinarse entre sí sea "nada importante", señorita Granger, por muy "malentendido" que sea – espetó irónico - ¡Los cuatro, a mi oficina!

De un movimiento de varita liberé a los tres energúmenos que parecían no haberse calmado aún, y con una mirada les advertí que si querían seguir con vida los próximos minutos, debían comportarse como personas. No como animales.

Al parecer la táctica surtió efecto. Harry y Ron caminaron en dirección a la oficina del director mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras Malfoy caminaba unos metros más atrás rezagado, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, la barbilla en alto, pero la mirada perdida. Una parte de mi quiso bajar la velocidad hasta quedar a su lado y pedirle disculpas, después de todo, él sólo fue victima de una confusión provocada por mi torpeza...

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca había sido una persona torpe, pero con él siempre terminaba haciendo alguna estupidez y quedando en ridículo. Estaba segura que en esos momentos él sólo pensaba que hubiera sido mejor dejarme caer sola, o que me azotara la cabeza contra el piso, total, así se habría merecido los golpes que recibió, en vez de que el ataque fuera gratuito.

Llegamos hasta esa gran puerta antigua cuya plaquita de oro la sindicaba como el ingreso al despacho del director de la Academia, y suspiré profundo antes de entrar, ya que ilusamente pensaba que no había nada que pudiera ser peor.

- No puedo creerlo. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo. – soltó el señor Huntington negando enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa por sus cabecitas? ¿Cómo es posible que armen semejante escándalo? ¿Acaso creen que están en el colegio?

- Director – intervine con todo el valor que pude – Déjeme explicarle, todo fue un error. Verá, mientras trabajaba con Malfoy en la biblioteca, sin querer me eché tinta en el ojo, y cuando me dirigía a la enfermería para revisarlo, me tropecé con su bolso. Traté de evitar la caída afirmándome de él, pero lo único que logré fue llevármelo al piso. Fue así que me encontraron mis amigos, y asumieron que estaba siendo atacada. De verdad, todo fue un mal entendido.

- ¿Y usted intentó explicarles eso a sus amigos? – me preguntó enarcando ambas cejas.

- Señor, traté pero no dio resultado – contesté, notando la incomodidad de mis compañeros – Pero de todas formas, fue mi culpa. Si ha de castigar a alguien, que sea a mí.

El director me miró evaluativamente y luego observó al resto. Su cara casi se deformaba del disgusto, y podía adelantarme a que no saldríamos tan fácil de esta, por muy de martir que me las diera.

- No. Un hecho de estas proporciones no puede pasar desapercibido, ni mucho menos, ser obviado sin castigo para todos, como debe ser. – respondió ceñudo – Tienen que aprender a convivir juntos sin asesinarse, sí o sí.

- Señor, le prometo que lo lograremos – aseguré. No sabía en qué momento me había convertido en la vocero del grupo, pero nadie más sacaba la voz.

- Claro que lo lograrán, no les quedará de otra. Desde mañana, los cuatro vivirán juntos.

Creo que en ese momento las mandíbulas de todos chocaron contra el piso, logrando un golpe seco que retumbó en toda la oficina.

- ¿Disculpe? – esbozó Malfoy como si despertara de un sueño y no hubiera creído lo que acababa de oír.

- Ya me escucharon. Vivirán juntos hasta que aprendan a comportarse civilizadamente.- repitió el hombre, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y apoyando todo el cuerpo en el respaldo.

- ¡Pero director! – reclamó Harry - ¡No nos puede obligar a eso! ¡Es demasiado!

- ¡Es suicidio! – secundó Ron horrorizado.

- Es lo que deben hacer si quieren seguir en esta Academia, claro está – bufó el director, cruzándose de brazos decidido - Si no, las solicitudes de retiro las tiene mi secretaria, no tengan miedo en llenarlas.

El silencio fue tan tenso en esos minutos que cualquier paso en falso podía significar algo muy cercano a la muerte. Todos nos mirábamos entre sí, indecisos sobre qué decir y cómo decirlo para evitar tamaña estupidez. Aunque, si existía posibilidad de salvación, yo no la veía por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Malfoy de pronto.

- ¿Decía? – indagó el director.

- Le preguntaba que dónde viviremos.

Nuevamente nuestras mandíbulas cayeron al piso... _¿Malfoy aceptando tan fácilmente una decisión de esa clase?_ Definitivamente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba, o quizás era el más racional de todos. De nada servía seguir peleando con ese hombre de ideas fijas.

- Bueno, eso lo dejo a su elección. O usted se va a vivir al departamento de los muchachos, o ellos se van a su mansión. Aunque creo que, considerando el espacio, esa es la mejor opción.

Me puse pálida ante la posibilidad, y mis piernas temblaron un poco antes de que pudiera controlarlas. Aún tenía pesadillas con esa enorme casa, con la tortura de la que fui victima en ese lugar. Por las noches escuchaba la macabra risa de Bellatrix, y como cada Crucio significaba para mí una nueva oleada de dolor. No podía vivir ahí.

Malfoy miró de reojo mi rostro desfigurado, y como si adivinara mis pensamientos, respondió.

- No creo que eso sea conveniente, señor, es más fácil que yo me mude.

- Entonces. Que así sea. – sentenció el director – Ahora, largo. Tengo cosas que hacer – nos disponíamos a salir cuando agregó - ¡Ah! Y tienen prohibido curarse esos moretones con magia. Que se desaparezcan naturalmente, para que así recuerden que la próxima vez deben hablar y no pelear.

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que tan molidos estaban los tres. Harry tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y Ron la mejilla de un color escarlata, pasando al morado. Por su parte, Malfoy se había provocado un pequeño pero profundo corte en la mandíbula, y otro en el labio inferior. Me dio lástima. Al menos mi manchón de tinta se salía con agua.

Vi como Malfoy comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la Academia, y rápidamente extraje un pergamino y una pluma. Utilicé a Harry, quien a regañadientes me sirvió de mesa para escribir en el. Luego lo seguí trotando apurada, pero parecía que no pretendía reducir la velocidad.

- ¡Malfoy! – grité, logrando que detuviera la marcha momentáneamente - Toma, aquí se encuentra la dirección de nuestro departamento. Te espero antes de las ocho, ya que debo ir a mis clases de Leyes Mágicas y dudo que los muchachos te abran la red flu si no estoy yo.

Él simplemente me miró y guardó el papel en su túnica.

- Lo siento mucho – agregué apenada - No fue mi intención meterte en esto.

Esta vez se encogió de hombros, y nuevamente se dirigió a la salida de la Academia para desaparecer por ella. Sin decirme absolutamente nada. Inhalé hondo. **_Fortaleza, Hermione, Fortaleza _**me dije. Cuando iba de regreso a los muchachos, los escuché discutir acerca de nuestro nuevo "invitado", percatándome de un detalle bastante importante.

- Que duerma en el sofá – bufó Harry.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamé, dándome una palmada en la frente – No tiene dónde dormir... chicos, no sean malos, si fuera un día no habría problemas, pero no podemos tenerlo durmiendo en el living eternamente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Sólo hay tres habitaciones, y no pienso compartir la mía con él. – refutó el pelinegro.

Instintivamente miré a mi novio, pero supe que era una causa perdida.

- A mi no me mires – me dijo - No tengo estómago para eso.

- ¿Y por qué ustedes dos no comparten habitación? – sugirió Harry como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Creo que es la solución más conveniente.

- ¡No! - grité colorada, fucsia, casi fluorescente – No... no es... apropiado. Mejor compártala ustedes.

Sólo imaginar compartir cama con Ron me colocaba los pelos de punta. Era algo que siempre había evitado para controlar mis alocadas hormonas. Y de sólo pensarlo volvían las mariposas a mi estómago.

- Hermione, vamos, es una buena idea – insistió Ron, acariciando mi mejilla con esa lentitud que suele marearme - Si es sólo dormir, no te aflijas – lo miré desafiante sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente sincero – Además, tú eres la que quiere hacer trabajo humanitario con el hurón.

Malditos gusanos, me tenían contra la espada y la pared. No tenían nada que perder, en cambio yo... Pensé en dejar que Malfoy simplemente viviera en el sofá, después de todo _¿Quién me manda a velar por sus intereses? _Sin embargo, mi mente traicionera recordó su mal semblante y su ánimo decaído. No podía seguir sumándole preocupaciones, sobretodo considerando de que viviría con nosotros por mi culpa.

- Está bien – mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

Ron sonrió victorioso y me abrazó por la cintura, depositando un rápido beso en mi cuello.

- No te emociones tanto- bufé con un leve cosquilleo en el lugar – No es para tanto.

- Claro – dijo, aunque pude notar en su voz un rastro de sarcasmo – No es nada.

**.**

**4.2.- Él.**

Llegaste a tu mansión derrotado y con el ánimo por los suelos, _¿Acaso podías tener más mala suerte? ¿No era suficiente con los líos que ya tenías?_ Vivir con el "trío dorado" se volvería una pesadilla, de eso estabas seguro, y sólo pensarlo te provocaba una jaqueca del porte de Hogwarts. Tan ensimismado estabas que ni siquiera notaste que en la sala de estar se encontraba tu mejor amigo, esperándote impaciente para contarte algo.

- ¿Qué escoba te arrolló? – dijo cuando te disponías a subir a tu habitación – Supongo que le tomaste la patente.

- ¿Theo? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntaste extrañado - ¿Y por qué siempre tú y Pansy entran a mi casa sin permiso?

- Somos como de la familia, los elfos nos abren la puerta de inmediato – respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Tienes unos minutos? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Asentiste con la cabeza y te acercaste al sofá donde él se encontraba sentado, posicionándote justo a su lado. Jamás le habías visto el rostro tan compungido, pues aunque tratara de evitarlo, Theodore era la clase de persona que siempre demostraba sus emociones con sus gestos y muecas.

- Y bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que estoy hasta el cuello en el periódico – soltó, cerrando los ojos con cansancio - Te conté que estoy haciendo la práctica en el Quisquilloso, ¿cierto? – asentiste nuevamente – Pues bien, ahí conocí a una mujer preciosa, encantadora, no sabría como explicarte lo que me pasa cuando la veo, me deslumbra constantemente...y para serte honesto, creo que me enamoré de ella. Nunca me había pasado antes, es como caminar en un terreno repleto de bombas con los ojos tapados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema? – indagaste confundido – No eres una persona con problemas de autoestima. Supongo que has iniciado un plan de conquista.

- Supones bien – corroboró él – Pero hay un problema, y no uno menor. Está comprometida. Se casa en dos meses.

- Diablos – esbozaste arrugando la nariz – Bueno, de ser yo, haría esto.

Te quedaste toda la tarde hablando con Theodore, planificando estrategias, haciendo planes de la a) a la z) para que todo resultara bien, sacando a relucir tus ya olvidados conocimientos sobre la conquista y la seducción.

Ni te diste cuenta como pasaron las horas, y ya estabas atrasado para mudarte de hogar. Afinaste un par de asuntos, lo despediste en la puerta, y armaste tus maletas con calma, llevando sólo lo necesario. No pretendías quedarte mucho tiempo.

_Cuando el muchacho caminaba a la chimenea para utilizar la red flu, un conejo lo pasó a toda velocidad, brincando como una pelota blanca, de terno y corbata. "Atrasado, estás atrasado" gritó nervioso, indicándole con las orejitas que debía apurar el paso._

- No le haré caso a un estúpido conejo que ni siquiera existe – bufaste, ya nada te sorprendía a esas alturas.

_El animal movió la nariz y los bigotes molesto, retrocediendo hasta quedar a tu lado. "No sabes lo que te harán si llegas atrasado" advirtió serio._

- Nada. La comadreja y Potter no pueden hacerme nada. Al menos, nada que me importe – respondiste encogiéndote de hombros.

_"¡Quien te habla de esos dos súbditos!" exclamó con sus ojos rojizos bien abiertos, "La reina es la importante, ¡la reina te cortará la cabeza!"_

- ¿Qué reina? ¿Te refieres a Granger?

_"Plebeyo ignorante" espetó el conejo, desapareciendo del lugar a toda velocidad._

Cuando llegaste al departamento del trío dorado, lo primero que viste fue a Hermione Granger esperándote a la entrada, golpeando su zapato contra el suelo impaciente, con ambas manos en las caderas y una mirada asesina.

- Llegas tarde – escupió rabiosa – Y por tu culpa perdí mis clases.

- Yo no te pedí que me esperaras – contestaste indiferente – Si los tarados de tus amigos no me abrían la conexión flu era mi problema.

Ella masculló algo que no alcanzaste a entender, pero supusiste que eran maldiciones por debajo.

- Bien, ¿dónde duermo yo? – preguntaste, ante lo cual te indicó la pieza del fondo del pasillo – Gracias.

- Oye – te dijo antes de que pudieras avanzar dos pasos– Voltéate.

- ¿Qué quieres? – suspiraste cansado, dándole en el gusto.

Ella se acercó y te examinó el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

- Se nota que no te has cuidado esa herida, ¿Le echaste aunque sea un poco de alcohol para que no se infectara? – negaste con la cabeza extrañado - Ven aquí.

Te tomó de la muñeca y te arrastró hasta uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Ahí te obligó por los hombros a sentarte y se retiró, volviendo a los pocos segundos con una pequeña caja blanca llena de frasquitos. La miraste extrañado cuando en un pedazo de algodón, untó una sustancia color café y trató de acercártela a la cara, ante lo cual, retrocediste alarmado.

- Oye, si no te voy a hacer daño. No seas un bebé - rió aparentemente divertida - Es sólo algo para que se te cure más rápido, de origen muggle claro está. Ni pienses que voy a romper la regla del señor Huntington.

Asentiste en silencio, otorgándole tu permiso. Ella volvió a acercarse y comenzó a esparcir el contenido del algodón por tu mentón. Una vez terminado ahí, con cuidado repitió el procedimiento en tu labio inferior, completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, ajena a tu incomodidad. Pudiste observar de cerca cada porción de su rostro; la forma de su nariz, el color exacto de sus ojos y las imperceptibles pecas de su piel. Carraspeaste cuando ella finalizó, sintiendo que la sangre escapaba a tus pálidas mejillas, y a las de ellas también.

- Listo... – esbozó Granger en un murmullo, bajando la mirada.

- Gracias – le dijiste tratando de aparentar normalidad – No tenías porqué.

Granger se encogió de hombros con humildad y te extrañó que su actitud fuera tan amable. Si fuese tu situación, por ningún motivo ayudarías a quien te hizo la vida imposible por años, pero ella no parecía una mujer rencorosa.

- Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, ¿vienes? – interrumpió la comadreja, y te preguntaste hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí y cómo no te habías dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Seguro – respondió ella, levantándose de tu lado – Y Malfoy, si necesitas algo, me avisas.

Ella simplemente te sonrió y entró a su habitación, seguida de cerca por la comadreja, que te miró con aire desconfiado antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

_En ese instante, reapareció el conejo brincando a toda velocidad, deteniéndose justo al frente de ti, con semblante molesto y recriminatorio._

- ¿No que me iban a decapitar? – le soltaste, aún sabiendo que el animal realmente no estaba ahí.

_"Suerte de principiante" te dijo moviendo sus orejitas de izquierda a derecha, "La reina siempre puede cambiar de opinión, ahora te perdonó sólo porque le agradas_"

- ¿Le agrado? – preguntaste sorprendido.

_"No sólo plebeyo e ignorante... ¡sino también ciego!" exclamó ofendido "¿Tú crees que la soberana de corazones se habría tomado la molestia de limpiarte esa herida de lo contrario?, definitivamente estás demente"._

- Y la mejor prueba de ello es que estoy hablando contigo, ¿no?

"_Tienes demasiado que aprender. Pero no tengo tiempo de enseñarte, ¡Estoy atrasado para el té!" gimió horrorizado cuando vio su reloj de bolsillo, antes de salir a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de un brinco por la ventana. _

_- _Genial, un conejo suicida - musitaste.

**.**

**4.3.- Ambos.**

Los días que siguieron a la mudanza de Draco Malfoy fueron más tranquilos de lo esperado. Si quitamos los ocasionales insultos que se proferían los tres muchachos, incluso se podría afirmar que llevaban una vida bastante civilizada, cada uno en sus respectivos asuntos como si vivieran en mundos paralelos.

Por su parte, Hermione iba de un lado a otro. Durante el día acompañaba a su novio y a su mejor amigo en la Academia, se sentaba en clases con ellos y almorzaban juntos. En las tardes, partía a sus clases de Leyes Mágicas acompañada sólo por sus libros y un kilo de pergaminos; mientras que en las noches volvía muerta al departamento, y charlaba con la única persona que siempre estaba despierta a esas horas: Malfoy.

Sin proponérselo, había adquirido la costumbre de hablar con él cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de irse a la cama, cuando el sueño ya la vencía por completo y no era capaz de formar frases coherentes. Dichas conversaciones no sólo le permitieron conocerlo mejor, sino que también le hicieron muy bien; era la oportunidad perfecta para borrarse del mapa, dejar de ser la estudiante ejemplar, la novia abnegada y la amiga preocupada, para convertirse en Hermione. Simplemente Hermione.

Draco resultó ser una persona más interesante de lo que a primera vista parecía. Con él podía conversar de historia, literatura, arte, música e incluso de cine, ya que luego de una semana el rubio había descubierto su colección de dvds, y fascinado con ello, se devoró cada película que encontró en pocos días, todo a causa de su insomnio.

El insomnio de Draco era tema de batalla entre ambos, pero mayor aún era el asunto de la comida. Hermione podía estar horas peleando con él para que cenara algo, y pocas veces salía victoriosa. La muchacha no entendía porqué se negaba a comer, y él simplemente respondía que "no tenía hambre". Eso sí, había descubierto que las pocas veces que lograba un poco de alimentación en ese escuálido hurón, había sido con comida italiana. Así que trató de preparar pastas al menos tres veces a la semana, preocupada de que no se notara la intencionalidad del plato, después de todo, una cosa era hablar con Malfoy y otra muy distinta era admitir que realmente se preocupaba por su salud.

Cuando lo pensaba, Hermione se sorprendía. Ambos tenían la suficiente confianza para bromear entre sí, pero aún no la tenían para llamarse por sus nombres. Eso era un gran paso que, eventualmente, algún día darían.

- Oye – dijo ella una de las tantas noches – Aún no conozco a tu famosa gata, para mi que la inventaste.

- ¿Anastasia? – inquirió él, alzando una ceja – Es una de las pocas cosas reales que tengo. Es más probable que haya inventado esta conversación contigo que la existencia de mi gata.

Hermione lo miró extrañada y Draco se aclaró la garganta tratando de desviar la atención. Él aún no le había confesado de sus alucinaciones, y probablemente, nunca lo haría. Cada vez eran peores, más largas y reales, por lo que muchas veces al día se preguntaba si lo que estaba viviendo era verdad o mentira.

- De seguro te huele y arranca – continuó con un aire jocoso – Estás pasada a ese feo gato de cara aplastada.

- ¿Crookshanks? – preguntó ceñuda – ¡Hey! No te metas con él.

- Bah, ni siquiera tu comadreja lo quiere... por cierto, el susodicho te debe estar esperando.

Draco soltó la última frase con un dejo de amargura que lo sorprendió, y no sólo a él... _¿Por qué habría de molestarle que ambos compartieran habitación? _Era lógico, después de todo eran novios. Trató de suavizar la expresión de su rostro, pero no pudo. Sus facciones se habían contraído irremediablemente.

- Cierto, es hora de dormir – dijo ella consternada, despidiéndose de un movimiento de manos – Hasta mañana, Malfoy.

_**Ya es mañana, Granger **_pensó él, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

**.**

**4.4. – El otro.**

A pesar de que no haga nada en particular más que respirar, me desagrada su presencia, me desagrada mucho, me repele como las arañas, y eso no es menor.

No había que ser un genio para notar que efectivamente el hurón había cambiado; si bien, seguía siendo un soberbio y engreído de mierda, al menos ya no molestaba como antes. Ok. Eso se lo concedo. Lo que no me agrada en lo absoluto es su aire taciturno y perdido de adolescente con problemas de alimentación, que atrae el alma caritativa de mi inocente Hermione.

Desde que Malfoy vive con nosotros ella parece girar sobre lo que hace y deja de hacer. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero no sabe que sencillamente he decidido ignorar el asunto. No quiero pelear con ella, pues si lo hago, sé que las cosas terminarán peor, y la verdad sea dicha, no quiero perderla, la amo demasiado como para arriesgar nuestra relación.

Sé que por las noches se queda en vela conversándole, mientras la espero en nuestra habitación haciéndome el dormido. Sé que se preocupa de que coma, e inventa curiosos platos para tratar de atraer a su estómago. Y también sé que hay cosas que sólo conversa con él, temas en común que no puede tener conmigo, y eso me corroe el alma de la envidia.

Pero sobretodos las cosas, sé que jamás me traicionaría, y eso me deja de manos atadas.

No puedo prohibirle tener un amigo. No puedo prohibirle que se preocupe por otro. Pero a la vez, me muero por hacerlo. Día a día tengo que luchar con este sentimiento de posesión que surgió de un momento a otro; tragarme los celos y aparentar, con una sonrisa, que todo está bien.

Así que la abrazo más que nunca, y me insinúo a su oído sólo para verla sonrojar, para comprobar que aún me quiere, no necesito más.

Sin embargo... hoy otra vez se ha quedado conversando con él. Hace media hora que la oí llegar al departamento y aún no se aparece por acá. Abrazo la almohada y ahogo un grito de impotencia en ella, mientras me pican las manos para arrastrarla a mi lado, dónde debería estar. Dirijo mi mirada instintivamente al reloj, y noto que ya pasó la medianoche.

Cuando ya pensaba que iba a enloquecer, la siento abrir la puerta. Cierro los ojos de inmediato y finjo un par de ronquidos para que no sepa que la estaba esperando. Percibo como su cuerpo se acuesta a mi lado, y me acoplo a el con rapidez, escondiendo el rostro entre sus cabellos alborotados, tranquilizando mis inseguridades.

Y sólo así, en la calidez de su ser, me puedo dormir de verdad.

.

**4.5.- Ella, otra vez.**

Llegué tarde, para variar, pero religiosamente ahí estaba Malfoy, absorto en una película como siempre. No tuve que preguntar para saber de cual se trataba; era "eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", una película que por lo menos él había visto unas cinco veces, como si se sintiera identificado con ella.

- ¿Aún despierto? – ahí estaba yo, preguntando lo obvio para sacarlo de su concentración.

- Aja – respondió sin mucho interés.

Seguí el trayecto de su mirada y pude notar de que en realidad no estaba observando el televisor, sino el vacío mismo, como ocurría a menudo, más de lo recomendable y lo normal.

- ¿Comiste algo? – inquirí de manera casual.

- Sí.

- Mentiroso.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Malfoy parecieron volver a la realidad y se posaron en los míos. Una media sonrisa traviesa se instaló en sus labios pero nada dijo. Hoy estaba más callado de la habitual, y eso me empezó a crispar los nervios.

- ¿Y los chicos? – otra vez, preguntando estupideces para sacarle una palabra.

- ¿Tengo cara de que me interese lo que hacen o dejen de hacer? Probablemente estén durmiendo, no sé – respondió mirando nuevamente la pantalla, avanzando con el control remoto un par de escenas.

Me senté a su lado frustrada y me puse a ver la película con él. Estaba mirando su escena favorita, lo sabía. Joel y Clementine adentro de una casa de playa ajena, conversando mientras ésta se caía literalmente a pedazos a su alrededor. Podía asegurar que para esas alturas, Malfoy ya se sabía los diálogos a la perfección.

- ¿Qué piensas? – solté en un susurro, verdaderamente ansiosa por saber.

- Granger... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás co-fraternizando con el enemigo? – me preguntó sin dejar de ver aquella escena.

Su voz sonaba confundida, y para que iba a mentir, yo también lo estaba. Lo observé en silencio unos segundos antes de confesar lisa y llanamente.

- Sí es por eso, debo admitir que te has convertido en mi enemigo favorito, Draco.

Me levanté tratando de aparentar indiferencia y desaparecí por mi habitación, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba a mil kilómetros por hora, sólo por pronunciar su nombre sin permiso. Aturdida, me puse el pijama a toda velocidad, me acosté en la cama, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló en mi pecho cuando Ron se acurrucó a mis espaldas, abrazándome como si fuera su oso de peluche personal.

_¿Por qué me sentía culpable? ¿Por qué, si nada había hecho? _Sólo estaba empezando a querer a Malfoy como amigo, _¿Tan malo era eso? ¿O había algo más de lo que no me había dado cuenta aún?_

_**Continuará...**_

_**&**_

_**Chan! Chan! Chan!**_

_**¿A dónde los llevará esta amistad improvisada? ¿Ron podrá seguir aguantando sus celos? ¿Por qué Anastasia no se aparece cuando está Hermione?**_

_**Chan!**_

_**Muchos besos cósmicos.**_

_**Mad.**_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda. Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de MEF (Suena redoble de tambores). En esta ocasión, la alucinación tendrá un carácter histórico, je je je. (¡Gracias Karen!)

Agradecimientos a: **Marie Malfoy, Beautifly, Lagordis, Kunii, Hestia. Phoenix, Rianne Black, Jos Black, Selegna, Crystallus, Drajer4, Abril, Meiny bruja, Ice Jonas M Feat Lil cat Jonas, petalo vj, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Linne Malfoy, Enichepi, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Azul Lovegood, María, Theresita Potter, Ygorla, Fiona garay, Magda, Almanara, Susan Malfoy Black, Cleoru Misumi, Salesia, Edna, Zareth Malfoy, Nessa, Lunáticaa, Ethel Potter, Angy Malfoy, Potteriana, Bernardita y Iamalonefordanny.**

Este capítulo trae banda sonora. Cuando aparezca el signo **& **tienen que poner play a la melodía _**Summer 78 **_de Yann Tiersen, de la banda sonora de la película Goodbye Lenin. Aquí les dejo un link de youtube www. youtube. com/ watch?v8nrI2ttkM-U

Saludos cósmicos y muchas gracias por leer.

Ps: **Pika,** si no actualizas pronto, ya sabes...

Mad

_**La abogada al borde de la muerte. **_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_- Granger... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás co-fraternizando con el enemigo? – me preguntó sin dejar de ver aquella escena._

_Su voz sonaba confundida, y para que iba a mentir, yo también lo estaba. Lo observé en silencio unos segundos antes de confesar lisa y llanamente._

_- Sí es por eso, debo admitir que te has convertido en mi enemigo favorito, Draco._

_Me levanté tratando de aparentar indiferencia y desaparecí por mi habitación, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba a mil kilómetros por hora, sólo por pronunciar su nombre sin permiso. Aturdida, me puse el pijama a toda velocidad, me acosté en la cama, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló en mi pecho cuando Ron se acurrucó a mis espaldas, abrazándome como si fuera su oso de peluche personal._

_¿Por qué me sentía culpable? ¿Por qué, si nada había hecho? __Sólo estaba empezando a querer a Malfoy como amigo, __¿Tan malo era eso? ¿O había algo más de lo que no me había dado cuenta aún?_

**6.- El infame consejero real.**

Cada célula de tu cuerpo sufrió un shock nervioso con sus palabras, y tuvo que pasar un buen lapso de tiempo para que pudieras recuperarte de ello. Hasta ese instante no habías reparado en lo bien que te hacía la presencia de Granger, ni lo mucho que te gustaba conversar con ella. De una manera subrepticia, la muchacha había sorteado todos los obstáculos que inconscientemente tu personalidad ponía para alejar a la gente, y ahora que ya había llegado al centro de lo que eras, te sentías terriblemente indefenso. Sobretodo al saber que con sólo tres palabras había hecho latir aquel corazón que tan lleno de telarañas estaba, y despertar aquella mente que parecía hace siglos dormida.

**_Mi enemigo favorito…_**

Te levantaste del sofá contrariado y avanzaste hasta tu habitación para encerrarte en ella. Al principio ni le prestaste atención al hombre de apariencia lóbrega que ahí se encontraba, ocupando tu escritorio con aire pensativo y pluma en mano, rasgando un pergamino con palabras que al parecer no le convencían, pues luego lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo arrugaba para tirarlo al piso. Sin embargo, el constante _"mmmm"_ que profería, y el persistente sonido de bolitas de pergamino caer al suelo comenzó a crisparte los nervios.

- ¿Y tú, quién eres? – preguntaste mosqueado – Lárgate de aquí, no necesito lidiar con alucinaciones, y menos si son tan feas.

_El hombre te miró como si fueras un bicho insignificante, tamborileando sus largos y huesudos dedos contra el escritorio. "Y yo no necesito que un mocoso me venga a dar órdenes" te espetó ceñudo, llevando su mano derecha a acariciar su extensa y retorcida barba "Además, tú eres el que está sobrando, así que lárgate, necesito pensar."_

- Pues ándate a pensar a otro lado, que quiero estar solo – replicaste dejándote caer en la cama rendido.

_Él ladeó la cabeza pensativo, y luego de unos segundos, amablemente preguntó. "¿Te aqueja algún problema?"_

- Ni te imaginas. Más de uno.

_"Chiquillo, cualquier cosa que te haya pasado no es nada. Por lo menos tú sigues vivo. A mí me envenenaron, me tirotearon, y luego me lanzaron a un río envuelto en una alfombra... ¿y sabes que es lo más triste?"_

- ¿Qué? – inquiriste interesado.

_"Morí ahogado"._

Una involuntaria risotada se escapó de tus labios, _¿porque no te sorprendía que la vida pudiera ser tan condenadamente irónica?_ Después de lo que habías vivido en el último año, todo te parecía posible. Hasta lo más surrealista. Como haberte encariñado de Granger, por ejemplo.

- ¿Sabes? No eres una alucinación tan desagradable después de todo.

_"Eres una de las pocas personas que lo piensa. La mayoría me odia sin justificación. Pero yo sé que todos envidian mi posición de consejero del Zar, tú sabes, el poder, las influencias, y esas banalidades… ¿Necesitas algún consejo? Es mi especialidad."_

- Puedo resolver mis problemas solo, gracias – contestaste rodando los ojos.

_"Supongo que se trata de una señorita" soltó sonriente y seguro_.

- ¿Cómo…?

_"Tengo facilidad para identificar los problemas" explicó restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos "Y lo que puedo adivinar, sin que me digas nada, es que esta señorita te tiene desconcertado y a la vez encantado."_

- Creo que el término "encantado" es exagerar las cosas – te defendiste no muy seguro – Pero sí, me tiene algo desconcertado. Verás, con Granger solíamos pelear todo el tiempo. Ella era una insufrible sabelotodo y yo… bueno, yo era un hijo de puta. La fastidiaba sólo por su origen muggle. La verdad es que en esa época estaba medio perdido por la vida y no tenía opinión propia, me dedicaba a repetir lo que escuchaba de mi padre. Ahora que estamos un poco más maduros, hemos podido conversar como personas civilizadas, y me di cuenta que tenemos varios intereses afines.

_"Aún no veo el problema"_

- Hoy le pregunté que opinaba acerca de eso – continuaste ignorando su comentario - y me respondió que era "su enemigo favorito". Parecía una frase insinuante, pero sé que ella no es así. Tiene un noviazgo eterno con un sujeto despreciable. Sin embargo…

_"Sin embargo la frase te quedó dando vueltas como vinilo rayado" completó como si fuera evidente._

- Exacto. Sé que sólo desea una amistad. Pero su comportamiento es bastante extraño cuando se trata de mí. Se preocupa demasiado y no sé, a veces me da la impresión de que...- espantaste la idea de tu cabeza antes de proseguir – En fin, olvídalo. Son estupideces mías, últimamente no me reconozco.

_"No eres tú, es ella. ¡Agh!, si se parece a la malcriada de Anastasia. No te recomiendo que sigas por ese sendero. Son las peores. Te atraen como abejas a la miel con su dulzura e inocencia, y luego, cuando tienen tu corazón entre los dedos, lo aplastan sin piedad. Ellas dicen buscar amistad, cuando en realidad lo que quieren es atención masculina, para luego rechazarte con un nervioso "te quiero sólo como un amigo". No caigas en ese viejo truco, es más viejo que yo"_

- No creo que Granger sea esa clase de mujer – objetaste sin mucho convencimiento.

_"Puede que sí como puede que no. Pero yo que tú no me arriesgaría. Menos si no quieres agregarle problemas a tu vida, ¿o si?"_

Negaste enérgicamente con el ceño fruncido. _**No, no necesito más problemas**_ pensaste para tus adentros.

**_&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&_**

Desperté en los brazos de Ron, completamente despeinada, bostezando tan exageradamente que casi terminé tragándome toda la habitación. Él aún dormía con la boca semiabierta, y no pude evitar sonreír con su expresión infantil. Ron tenía esa mezcla perfecta de niño y hombre que lo hacía sencillamente adorable. Me acurruqué en su pecho buscando algo de calor, y él no tardó en reaccionar abrazándome por la cintura, acariciando mi espalda torpemente.

- Es hora de levantarse – le susurré, dándole un suave beso en el mentón.

- Cinco minutos más – balbuceó haciendo un puchero – Por favor, ten piedad de tu pobre novio.

- Sólo cinco – accedí divertida con su dramatismo – De ahí a la ducha.

El asintió con los ojos cerrados y yo me escabullí de su agarre para preparar el desayuno. A penas salí de la habitación en mi ridículo pijama con pantuflas de vaquita, me encontré frente a frente con Draco, que ya estaba vestido y cuyo animo no parecía nada amigable, por no decir violento.

- Buenos días. ¿Un café? – le pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa, sintiendo como toda la sangre se escapaba inexplicablemente a mis mejillas.

- No, gracias. No me gusta el café que no sea de grano.- respondió seco, arreglando su bolso sin dirigirme una mirada.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada. ¿Debería pasarme algo? – me preguntó enarcando una ceja, ante lo cual negué con la cabeza- Entonces no preguntes tonterías. Nos vemos más tarde.

Lo vi cerrar la puerta tras de si sin ninguna delicadeza y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte. Su frío comportamiento me dejó preocupada, pero decidí preguntarle sobre ello en la noche.

Durante clases pude notar que estaba algo más distraído que de costumbre, mirando por la ventana apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, en el almuerzo algo cambió. Estaba en su esquina, como siempre, con su plato intacto, cuando un grupo de cuatro compañeras, un grado mayor que nosotros, se acercaron hasta él y se sentaron a su lado. Podía verlas mover la boca con insistencia, hablándole coquetamente quizás de qué cosas, pero él no parecía colocarles mayor atención. De vez en cuando les contestaba por cortesía y ellas sonreían encantadas con el gesto.

Mi paladar degustó un sabor amargo... No sé en qué momento di por sentado que siempre estaría solo, que permanecería de ese modo sin mutar. Era bastante obvio que la situación cambiaría. En Hogwarts solía estar acompañado todo el tiempo, es más, le encantaba ser el centro de mesa, rodeado de mujeres que tenían claras intenciones de ligárselo como ahora. Al parecer, el miedo inicial que todos le habían tomado por su prematura conexión con Voldemort había desaparecido por completo, al darse cuenta como yo de que en realidad, Malfoy era inofensivo... claro, cuando su lengua no se volvía bífida y venenosa.

Debo confesar que hasta ese día yo no era la clase de estudiante que rogaba a Merlín para que las clases terminaran rápido, es más, yo disfrutaba aprender y adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Pero ese día en particular no podía estar más ansiosa de salir de ahí, volver a casa, y encontrarme con Malfoy sentado en el sofá viendo alguna de mis películas, dejarme caer a su lado y preguntarle si tenía algún problema, porqué se veía de tan mal humor.

Pero me quedé con las ganas. Nunca una clase se me había hecho tan eterna, y cuando logré aparecerme en el departamento, Malfoy no se encontraba en la sala de estar, sino encerrado en su habitación.

Y eso se repitió la noche siguiente.

Y la subsiguiente.

Y la que siguió a esa.

Al principio me extrañó, pero después me di cuenta que no era casualidad; lisa y llanamente me estaba evitando. Frustrada, opté por enfrentarlo en cualquier otro lugar, pero él siempre lograba escabullirse como agua entre los dedos, o alguien me interrumpía dándole la oportunidad para desaparecer más rápido que un trozo de pollo en manos de Ron.

Fue una tarde, una semana y media después de la última mañana que me dirigió la palabra, que me di cuenta que ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba hablar con él, discutir con él. Tuve que aceptar que lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que el corazón se me oprimía cada vez que se cruzaba en mi campo visual, para luego desvanecerse como un fantasma, ignorándome a propósito.

Esa tarde estaba entrando a mis clases de Leyes Mágicas cuando lo divisé a lo lejos. Una parte de mí, la ilusa y estúpida, se imaginó que estaba ahí para hablar conmigo, pero pronto mis esperanzas se derrumbaron como un castillo de cartas con el viento cuando vi a Parkinson corriendo hacia él a brinquitos, y le depositaba un sensual beso en la mejilla, para luego hablarle bajo un par de palabras y a continuación colgarse de su brazo como si fuera de su propiedad.

Creo que hace bastantes años no me sentía tan rabiosa y con tantas ganas de estrujarle el cuello a otro ser vivo. Si no me equivoco, la única persona que había despertado ese lado oscuro de mi personalidad fue la fastidiosa de Lavender.

Respiré profundo tratando de calmarme. _¿Qué me importaba lo que hiciera el hurón?_

No estaba celosa, pero el sentimiento se acercaba bastante. Alcé el mentón con toda la dignidad que pude y seguí mi camino, pero supongo que no me notaron, pues estaban demasiado ensimismados en ser cariñosos entre si... _¿desde cuando Malfoy podía ser tan cariñoso? ¿O es que estaba saliendo con ella? _Y aunque fuera así _¿Qué diablos me importaba?_

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**

Pansy corrió como una colegiala hasta donde te encontrabas, y de puntillas depositó un sonoro beso en tu mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban como un puñado de estrellas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro. Jamás la habías visto de esa forma, tan… radiante, como si no existiera una persona más feliz en el planeta.

- ¿Y que te pasó a ti? – preguntaste extrañado - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

- Te llamé porque hoy serás mi acompañante – contestó picara - ¿Ves al sujeto de ahí? ¿el que te mira con cara de instinto homicida? – asentiste, era imposible no verlo – Pues bien, me encanta. Me fascina. Su nombre es Alexander y es el mejor alumno de toda la Academia, con Granger se pelean calificación por calificación, es difícil determinar cual de los dos terminará en primer puesto.

- Vaya, primero Theodore y luego tú. A ambos se les adelantó la primavera – esbozaste colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos - ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en el asunto?

- Resulta que Alex no es muy, como decirlo, "arriesgado". Sé que no le soy indiferente, por el contrario, lo he pillado mirándome a hurtadillas, sin embargo, no sé si es tímido o derechamente estúpido.

- Vale, estoy para provocarle celos, ¿no? – adivinaste de inmediato, la conocías demasiado bien.

- ¡Bingo! – exclamó colgándose de tu brazo con tanta dulzura que casi te vuelve diabético – Así que haz bien tu trabajo. Sorpréndeme con tus dotes de galán.

- ¿Sabes que si termino siendo asesinado en sospechosas circunstancias será por tu culpa?

- Te aseguro que tu muerte será por una buena causa. El mundo mágico estará en deuda contigo.

Reiste divertido y cambiaste de actitud como quien cambia de camiseta. La tomaste de la cintura sugerente, y luego le lanzaste una mirada soberbia al pelinegro que parecía lanzar llamas por los ojos. Con la mano que tenías libre le despejaste un mechón rebelde a tu amiga del rostro, y después de colocarlo tras su oreja, le depositaste un suave beso en la nariz.

- ¿Así está bien? – le susurraste con una sonrisa seductora.

- Nunca me decepcionas, Draco – respondió encantada, con un leve rubor involuntario.

Esa noche, prácticamente volviste al departamento al mismo tiempo que Granger. Ella parecía algo enojada pero decidiste ignorarla, después de todo, lo que le sucedía o no estaba fuera de tu competencia. Rápidamente te escurriste hasta tu habitación, encerrándote ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

_"Veo que fuiste sensato y seguiste mi consejo" dijo el hombre de la extensa barba "Eres más inteligente que cualquier Romanov"._

- No fue por lo que me dijiste – replicaste ceñudo.

_"¡Oh! Claro que no lo fue, tienes razón, tu solucionas solo tus problemas, no necesitas a nadie más que a ti mismo, ¿Cierto?"_

Bufaste afirmativamente y te metiste a la cama sin siquiera quitarte la ropa. El verla de cerca te había alterado y necesitabas reordenar tus pensamientos. Creíste que con evitarla y dejar de hablarle lograrías parar de pensar en ella, pero lamentablemente el efecto había sido el contrario. _¿Cómo mierda te la sacabas de la cabeza? _Ni que te gustara... _¿O podría ser que en realidad te sentías atraído __y eso te provocaba pánico?_

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Dos semanas.

Dos largas semanas ausentes de conversaciones nocturnas y repletas de preocupaciones.

Y yo ya no aguantaba más. Ese día falté deliberadamente a la Academia de Leyes para esperarlo clavada en la sala de estar. Afortunadamente tanto Ron como Harry estaban en un partido de Quidditch y no nos molestarían, bueno, en caso de que lograra que él me dirigiera la palabra.

Malfoy no tardó en llegar al departamento, y a penas me vio esperándolo, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a salir. Me levanté del sofá como si tuviera un resorte pegado en el trasero y lo seguí, atrapándolo del antebrazo antes de que pudiera desaparecerse del lugar.

**&**

- ¿Por qué me evitas? – solté sin más, mi voz estaba teñida de rabia y dolor - ¿Qué te hice?

- ¿Por qué piensas que me hiciste algo? – respondió él, tan hosco como últimamente se estaba comportando, quitando mi mano de su antebrazo de un rápido movimiento.

- ¿Por qué otro motivo te estarías escapando de mí? – repliqué. Mi barbilla tiritaba y me costaba sacar las palabras de mi garganta – No entiendo. Creí que nos estábamos llevando bien, que teníamos un acuerdo...

- Lo teníamos, pero ahora no.- interrumpió ofuscado - Me di cuenta que no necesito más problemas en mi vida. Así que déjalo estar. ¿Quieres? deja de buscarme.

_**¿Problemas? ¿Malfoy me consideraba un problema? **_Noté como sus puños estaban férreamente apretados, sus ojos grises chispeaban y en su tono se vislumbraba puro rencor. Su actitud me hirió más de que si me hubiera lanzado un _crucio_. Sin mirarme otra vez, reanudó su marcha hasta la salida del edificio, dejándome ahí, impotente, luchando contra las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. Cualquier parpadeo las haría correr.

- ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡No es justo que decidas cortar unilateralmente la amistad que estábamos logrando! – le chillé histérica, sentía como la vena de mi sien palpitaba violentamente - ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que tiene problemas? ¿Ah? ¡Intenta estudiar dos carreras a la vez y ser el mejor alumno en ambas! ¡Intenta repartir tu tiempo para no dejar ni a tu familia ni a tus amigos botados! ¿Sabes? ¡Te detesto! ¡Ojala nunca hubieras entrado a la Academia ni a nuestras vidas! ¿Quieres saber lo que es tener problemas? ¿Ah? ¿Quieres? Pues bien, imagínate esto. Imagina lo que es estar enamorada hasta el cuello de Ron desde tercer año. Imagina lo feliz que me sentí cuando por fin logramos estar juntos. Y ahora imagínate lo miserable que me siento porque, a pesar de que lo amo, ¡en un par de semanas lograste confundirme por completo!

Me mordí de inmediato la lengua por imprudente... _¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo?. _Él pareció petrificarse con lo que dije, y luego de unos segundos, caminó de regreso a mí con un aire tan solemne que logró hacerme bajar la mirada.

- ¿Confundirte? – preguntó. Su voz sonaba profunda y seria - ¿Confundirte en qué?

Tirité involuntariamente. Ese desliz no lo tenía presupuestado. A veces me gustaría no ser tan habladora. Me evitaría muchas incomodidades, y de paso, tener que dar explicaciones acerca de temas que ni siquiera manejaba. No tenía palabras suficientes para ilustrarle todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo a la vez.

- ¿Confundirte en qué? – insistió, levantando mi mentón para enfrentarme con sus ojos. – Granger, respóndeme.

- Yo…yo sólo quería ser tu amiga, ¿es tan malo eso? - dije finalmente, optando por desviar el tema ante la incertidumbre de mis propios sentimientos.

Él me inspeccionó con la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras yo sentía como las lagrimas traicioneras abandonaban mis ojos para deslizarse libremente por todo mi rostro. _Malditas, ¿que les costaba mantenerse en su sitio hasta que estuviera sola?_

- No. No lo es – concedió Draco en un suspiro, cerrando los párpados como si estuviera muy cansado – Deja de llorar, no seas alharaca, nadie se ha muerto. Dime, ¿Tanto te importa?

- Sí – confesé – Mucho en realidad.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Cerraste los ojos derrotado.

Granger parecía una pequeña decepcionada porque le habían roto la promesa de un unicornio nuevo para navidad. Se veía tan frágil que no tuviste la voluntad de abandonarla; era como un imán que te atraía aunque quisieras resistirte _¿Para qué luchar?_. Te pasaste la mano por los cabellos exasperado, _¿Qué quería? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué demonios debía importarle tanto?._

Estabas seguro que tenía la misma clase de confusión que tú, pero al parecer, ella estaba intentando obviarla para alcanzar una especie de amistad contigo. Dispuesta a arriesgarse, a confundirse aún más con tal de no perderte.

- Ya déjalo – le murmuraste derrotado – No llores más.

- Pero... – hipó ella – No es justo. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts no tenía a nadie... sólo en Harry y Ron pude encontrar verdaderos amigos... luego Ginny, Luna y Neville fueron grandes aliados, pero nunca había podido encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera hablar prácticamente de todo. Y menos imaginé que ese alguien terminarías siendo precisamente tú. Creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta con la idea de contarte como uno de mis amigos. Lo siento.

Tan fuerte, sensible y terca a la vez. Tan sincera y honesta, sin temor a exponerse. Tan ella. Tan Granger.

_¿Cómo no te habías percatado antes de lo preciosa que era?_

La abrazaste por sobre los hombros en un arranque que no pudiste ni quisiste controlar, a pesar de que no acostumbrabas tener esas muestras de afecto con nadie que no fuera tu propia madre.

Abrazar a Granger era como abrazar a una nube, un lejano sueño que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer, y transformarse en tu peor pesadilla.

- Basta. Esta bien. No te dejaré de lado. Tan sólo deja de llorar ¿quieres? – ella asintió tímida entre tus brazos, se notaba ridículamente tensa – Pero no me pidas que me quede para siempre. Puede que esto no funcione, y no quiero agregarle más complicaciones a mi vida, ¿Está claro? Cuando te diga que ya no da para más, debes aceptarlo sin chistar.

- Eso significa que... ¿Somos amigos? – preguntó esperanzada.

- No – le respondiste tajante - Eso significa que quiero seguir siendo tu enemigo favorito.

_**Continuará...**_

_**&**_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Acá les hago la entrega de MEF antes de mis vacaciones mentales, espero que les guste y queden intrigados con lo que seguirá en adelante.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Jos Black, Kunii 24, Iamalonefordanny19, Rianne Black, Enichepi, Karix 7, Cleoru Misumi, Seika, Lagordis, Linne Malfoy, Angy Malfoy, Pika B. Bacará, Beautifly 92, Ethel Potter, Nessa, Selegna, Drajer4, Zareth Malfoy, Salesia, Petalo vj, Laurus Cullen Malfoy, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Almanara, Theresita Potter, Meiny bruja, Fiona garay, Gabrielle Felton, Hestia.Phoenix, Edna, Mailen, Ygorla, Cissy blackfoy, María, Marie Malfoy y Nattu.**

Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas, pues en ellas pensé escribiendo dos escenas: para **Karix y Arrayan. **Que a pesar de la distancia, siempre las llevo en mi corazón.

Cuando aparezca el signo **1.& deben poner el solo cello de Bach, suite 1 in G major. Les dejo link **http /www. youtube. com/ watch?vZmQwkvlwjTA

Cuando aparezca el signo** 2.& deben poner la canción "At Last" de Etta James. La deje en mi blog personal, que está en mi perfil.**

Saludos cósmicos para el resto de los lectores.

¡Acción!

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

_La abogada con vacaciones mentales hasta noviembre. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_La abrazaste por sobre los hombros en un arranque que no pudiste ni quisiste controlar, a pesar de que no acostumbrabas tener esas muestras de afecto con nadie que no fuera tu propia madre._

_Abrazar a Granger era como abrazar a una nube, un lejano sueño que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer, y transformarse en tu peor pesadilla._

_- Basta. Esta bien. No te dejaré de lado. Tan sólo deja de llorar ¿quieres? __–__ ella asintió tímida entre tus brazos, se notaba ridículamente tensa __–__ Pero no me pidas que me quede para siempre. Puede que esto no funcione, y no quiero agregarle más complicaciones a mi vida, ¿Está claro? Cuando te diga que ya no da para más, debes aceptarlo sin chistar._

_- Eso significa que... ¿Somos amigos? __–__ preguntó esperanzada._

_- No __–__ le respondiste tajante - Eso significa que quiero seguir siendo tu enemigo favorito._

**.**

**7.- ****¿Shall we dance?**

Cuando creía que todo volvería a la normalidad, la suerte insistía en demostrarme lo contrario. Hermione, después de tenerla casi dos semanas solo para mi, había vuelto a su incomprensible costumbre de conversar cada noche con el magnífico hurón botador; y lo que es peor, ahora se veían mucho más cómodos entre sí.

Múltiples dudas e inseguridades comenzaron a atormentarme al verlos tan compenetrados, y desde lejos, cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de una pareja consolidada.

Fue entonces que decidí tratar de mejorar mis relaciones con él, después de todo, prefería morderme la lengua y aguantar su presencia que dejarlo tanto tiempo solo con mi novia. Fue como firmar un pacto tácito de no agresión; Malfoy no se comportaba como el hijo de puta que solía ser, pero tampoco hacía esfuerzos para ser agradable conmigo. No me importaba, a mi tampoco me nacía serlo con él, y si no nos matábamos mutuamente, era precisamente por Hermione.

- Oye - le dije un día a ella, mientras descansábamos en la sala de estar - ¿Y si salimos a comer un día juntos?

- ¿Los dos? – me preguntó desinteresadamente, estaba absorta en su lectura para variar.

- No. Los cuatro – levantó la mirada por sobre su libro, intrigada – Harry, Malfoy, tú y yo.

- ¡Me parece una magnífica idea? – exclamó encantada, sus ojos brillaban de la ilusión - ¿Para cuando?

- No sé, tendríamos que planificarlo – contesté sacando un calendario de mi billetera – Tiene que ser un día que podamos todos, también Ginny y la acompañante de Malfoy.

- ¿Acompañante? – repitió desconcertada.

- Claro, o sino, no sería una cita en parejas.

Noté como su rostro adquiría un aspecto rígido y su ceño se fruncía unos breves segundos, volviendo a la normalidad con rapidez. Cualquiera no habría notado esa reacción, pero increíblemente, yo estaba más atento que nunca desde que inició su amistad con él. Algo le estaba pasando, y no me gustaba para nada…

- Por supuesto – respondió finalmente – Yo le digo.

Me levanté y caminé hasta su sillón, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado del mismo. Me incliné hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios, y aspiré el agradable olor a vainilla que expedía su cuerpo.

- ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa por ser un novio tan tolerante? – le susurré provocativamente, logrando que sus mejillas ardieran.

Sólo eso necesitaba para calmar mis preocupaciones; sólo eso necesitaba para asegurarme de que aún me quería. Rocé su boca con lentitud, buscando su permiso para explorarla, y ella la entreabrió como toda respuesta. Sus labios estaban cálidos como siempre y sabían a cereza. El beso no tardó en aumentar de intensidad, y percibí como sus manos se colaban por mis cabellos, desordenándolos. La posición se volvió muy incómoda, así que la tomé entre mis brazos, tratando de cortar el contacto lo menos posible, y la llevé hasta nuestra habitación, recostándola en la cama que cada noche compartíamos, colocándome encima, apoyado en codos y rodillas para no aplastarla con mi peso.

- Ron… - jadeó en un suave ronroneo para mis oídos – No…

- No te preocupes – le aseguré desviándome a su cuello para recorrerlo – No haremos nada que tú no desees.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Parpadeaste varias veces antes de decidirte a responder, _**¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿O mi cerebro estaba peor de lo que pensaba? **_Te preguntaste.

- ¿A cenar? – le soltaste extrañado - ¿Todos?

- En principio, sí – te respondió, tomando un sorbo de su humeante taza de té – La idea es que lleves a un acompañante, aunque si no quieres, no hay problema.

El tono de su voz parecía indicarte que prefería que fueras solo, sin embargo, _¿Qué harías mirando al par de parejas como gato a la pescadería? _Últimamente habías notado como Granger te miraba por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que una chica se te acercaba en la Academia. No era una mirada común, más bien era una mirada pensativa, como si estuviera evaluando si esa circunstancia le molestaba o no. _¿Qué demonios significaba su actitud? _Ella aún seguía comportándose como una adolescente enamorada con la comadreja, pero a veces te daba la impresión de que también quería controlar lo que sucedía contigo, o estar al día con tu vida amorosa, sin saber que estaba más añeja que yogurt vencido. Desde que encarcelaron a tu madre, no tenías tiempo para pensar en esas banalidades, ni mucho menos ocuparlo para cortejar a una mujer.

- Está bien, aunque no me entusiasma mucho la idea – respondiste rodado los ojos – Llevaré a alguien.

- Oh.

Ella se quedó callada mirando su taza, mientras la golpeaba con el índice reflexivamente. Llevaban alrededor de media hora conversando, y las manillas del reloj ya se acercaban a la media noche. El toque de queda.

- Veo que descubriste mi colección de discos – te dijo, observando la pila de cajas que tenías al lado.

Si un defecto tenías, era el ser irremediablemente curioso. Como aún seguías con vestigios de insomnio, pasabas gran parte de la noche mirando las cosas que estaban en la habitación de Granger y que ahora te pertenecía. La muchacha no había quitado todas sus pertenencias de ahí, dejando algunos libros, películas y discos, más un armario lleno de ropa, que solía frecuentar cada mañana mientras desayunabas.

Afortunadamente, a ella no le molestaba que curiosearas lo suyo, es más, siempre te decía que podías tomar lo que quisieras, mientras cuidaras de ello, claro está. Parecía interesada que te imbuyeras en la cultura_ muggle_.

- Ah, sí, eso – respondiste tomando algunos entre tus manos – Tienes cosas muy interesantes por aquí, especialmente estos dos – agregaste enseñándoselos.

- ¿Elvis? ¿Los Beatles? – esbozó incrédula – Vaya. Jamás pensé que te pudiera atraer este tipo de música. Muchos de sus fanáticos se consideran incompatibles, especialmente los de Elvis, ellos son fieles a su Rey – explicó con vocecita de sabelotodo.

- Pues ya ves, no todo es lo que parece. Aunque debo admitir que si me dan a elegir, me parece mucho mejor Presley, tiene toda la estampa de un ganador.

Ella rió tímidamente y cambió de tema.

Conversaron unos minutos más sobre diversas cosas y luego se despidieron para retirarse a dormir, cada uno por su lado, como siempre, pues todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

A la mañana siguiente amaneciste un poco más descansado; cada vez lograbas más conciliar el sueño, y aunque no durmieras de corrido, peor es nada. Fuiste a la Academia, tomaste apuntes, comiste con unas alumnas un grado superior y después volviste a tomar apuntes, exhausto. Cuando terminó la jornada – y agradeciste a Merlín que así fuera - saliste en búsqueda de Pansy para interceptarla antes de que tuviera que entrar a sus clases vespertinas de Leyes Mágicas.

Ella lucía desganada y estaba menos arreglada de lo común, lo cual te extrañó de sobremanera. La invitaste a tomar un café a un local que quedaba a escasas cuadras de su Academia, y una vez sentados ahí, le explicaste sobre la cena y le pediste que te acompañara.

- ¿Y pretendes que vaya contigo? – te dijo con desdén, una vez que terminaste de hablar.

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, después de mi magnifica actuación…

- Que no sirvió de nada, por cierto – interrumpió ella, suspirando mientras apoyaba la barbilla en ambas manos – El idiota resultó ser más terco de lo que pensaba. Ya he hecho de todo para conquistarlo, pero nada resulta… creo que me daré por vencida.

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente le dices que te atrae?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que piense que soy una lanzada? ¿Una yegua enloquecida? – te recriminó ceñuda – Tengo dignidad, o al menos, aparento que la tengo. Ya no sé que pensar, jamás alguien me había resultado tan escurridizo. Siento que he perdido mis encantos… estoy en una crisis existencial y no tengo ánimos para ir a insulsas cenas con gente que ni conozco.

- Pero si los conoces – objetaste.

- No. Sólo los he visto, y de lejos, debo agregar – repuso ella – Además, las únicas veces que me acerqué a ellos fue para fastidiarlos con comentarios venenosos, dudo que les agrade mi presencia.

- Igual, acompáñame – insististe ceñudo.

- Ay, Draco, no seas torpe – te dijo con un movimiento de mano que parecía espantar una mosca – Si vas conmigo no tiene ninguna gracia, anda con otra mujer, una verdadera cita. Conozco a varias que harían lo que fuera para salir contigo. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, sé de la persona perfecta para la ocasión, alguien que siempre estuvo prendada de ti durante el colegio, y que es bella e inteligente… no tanto como yo, pero eso es imposible, ¿no? La perfección no es algo común.

Sonreíste con la observación, _¿no que estaba en una crisis existencial? _Con ese comentario narcisista, no se notaba mucho, pero _¿Qué podías esperar? _Después de todo, era tu versión femenina, y por eso eran amigos.

- Hagamos lo siguiente. Pasa a buscarla a las ocho de la noche a mi casa, ahí te tendré a una verdadera princesa esperándote, que hará babear a la comadreja y a Potty, ¿te parece?

- Mientras no sea una psicópata, soy feliz – respondiste, dejando un par de galeones en la mesa para pagar la cuenta – Ahora apúrate, que estás atrasada.

Pansy comprobó su reloj y luego te regaló una mirada reprobatoria. _"¡Por tu culpa!" _reclamó antes de salir a la velocidad del rayo a clases, mientras tú te colocabas el abrigo y te disponías a aparecerte en el departamento.

Aún era temprano, así que decidiste echarte un rato en la pieza leyendo ese libro que te recomendó Granger, "Nunca me olvides" de Kazuo Ishiguro, sin embargo, no habías puesto un pie en el lugar cuando te encontraste con un invitado no esperado.

- Ay, no – reclamaste, pegándote una palmada en la frente – Lo único que faltaba. Sigo alucinando con muertos… prefiero los conejos – agregaste en un murmullo.

"_¿__Qué?" Espetó el hombre __que estaba al frente tuyo __"Muchos darían lo que fuera para ver al rey del rock__ and roll en directo. Además, no te confíes, algunos aseguran que sigo vivo, que me hice pasar por muerto o fui abducido por alienígenas"_

- ¿Aliequé? – preguntaste.

"_Alienígenas, seres vivos de otros planetas__ según la cultura popular muggle. Tú sabes, hombrecitos verdes o morados con gigantescos o varios ojos, que se movilizan en platillos voladores y que, normalmente, tienen una tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra__"_

- Como sea – suspiraste negando con la cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

"_Vine a ayudarte con tus problemas" respondió, cambiando de mano la guitarra de color blanco que sostenía "A ayudarte con tu conquista imposible__. Soy un maestro en el tema__"_

- ¿Conquista imposible? – inquiriste desconcertado – Primero, no hay nadie a quien quiera conquistar, y segundo, para mí ninguna conquista es imposible. Así que no te necesito.

"_¿__Sabes?" dijo__, ignorando tu respuesta "A las muchachas les encanta música y el baile. Siempre me caractericé por tener un buen movimiento de caderas, y eso realmente las volvía locas__… cuando tenia tu edad__, recuerdo que existía una niña que me encantaba, su nombre era Sally y tenía la cara de una muñequita de porcelana. En esa época no tenía dinero y mis padres estaban en la quiebra, así que sólo paseábamos tomados del brazo a la luz de la Luna, mientras le cantaba alguna canción improvisada con mi guitarra, o bailábamos con la radio en la cocina de su casa. Luego vino Susan, Emily, Roxana, Jean, Danielle…__"_

Te tiraste en la cama de estómago, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada mientras el Rey no dejaba de hablar de su experiencia personal con las mujeres. Te resignaste a escucharlo, mirando el reloj impaciente, sin saber que lo que realmente querías era que llegara la hora en que ella tocaría tu puerta, para conversar de cualquier cosa mientras bebían una taza de té caliente.

**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

La fecha de la cena llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, para mi desgracia, Harry y Ginny se bajaron a último minuto... _**¿A quien llevará? **_Me pregunté todo el día antes del gran evento, nerviosa de que la salida de tres parejas, terminara siendo solamente de dos.

La última semana había estado arriba de una montaña rusa emocional, y me sentía demasiado confundida con todo lo que me rodeaba. El cariño que le había agarrado a ese ser engreído pero increíblemente interesante me estaba empezando a complicar, porque lograba activar en mi estómago las mismas mariposas que se activaban con las insinuaciones de Ron. Y eso no podía ser. Por ningún motivo. Debía superarlo a como diera lugar.

Quedamos de encontrarnos en el restaurante a eso de las nueve de la noche y cometí el error de dejar la elección del mismo a Draco, quien por supuesto, se decidió por el más elegante de Londres. A regañadientes Ron aceptó, arguyendo que sólo lo hacía para poder verme vestida de gala, comentario que me enrojeció hasta las orejas y algo más.

Me compré un vestido blanco, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, cuyos tirantes tenían un estilo romano muy diverso a lo que solía usar. Cuando Ron me vio, fue toda una hazaña quitármelo de encima y rechazar su propuesta de no ir a la cena y quedarnos haciendo "otras cosas más interesantes" en el departamento, lo que era un buen indicio, pues estaba a la altura de la ocasión.

Caminamos bromeando hasta el restaurante, y suspiré aliviada al percibir que aún mi corazón se aceleraba con su sonrisa, con las pequeñas margaritas que se le formaban cuando lo hacía, y como aún amaba cada peca que adornaba su pálido rostro. No había duda, mis sentimientos por él aún estaban a flor de piel, pero… _¿Era posible tener esa clase de sentimientos paralelamente por otra persona? _

Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en la mesa reservada. Draco llegó cinco minutos después, con una rubia despampanante al brazo, que estaba enfundada en un coqueto vestido verde Slytherin que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Se trataba de Daphne Greengrass, una compañera de generación, la única serpiente de su casa preocupada por las calificaciones tanto como yo… Sentí como los músculos de la cara se me contraían en una sonrisa falsa al verla, y tuve miedo de que si me movía más de la cuenta, la máscara de mi rostro se trizaría y caería a pedazos.

Quise odiarla, pero era imposible. No sólo era una mujer bella, sino también muy elegante, inteligente y graciosa, que lanzaba unos comentarios tan ocurrentes que se ganaban las risas no sólo de Draco, sino que también de Ron. Me concentré en comer mis fetuccinis, rogando a Merlín que me atorara con uno para quitarle su atención, pero el viejo barbón no fue tan caritativo, y terminé dándome por vencida. Era una lucha perdida.

No había que ser adivina para averiguar lo que la rubia pretendía. Sus ojos delataban la fuerte atracción que sentía por Draco, y más de una vez tuve que contener las ganas de golpearla en plena cara para borrar esa sonrisita estúpida que le regalaba, pero lo peor de todo, era que él no parecía molestarse con sus atenciones.

La orquesta que estaba en el restaurante comenzó a tocar una melodía de_ ballroom_, una mezcla rara entre tango y flamenco. Daphne se entusiasmó enseguida y lo tironeó del brazo para incitarlo a bailar, y para mi sorpresa, él se encogió de hombros y aceptó, siendo la primera pareja en animarse a salir. Draco la deslizó con la gracia, y ella parecía una verdadera bailarina que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, casi como si estuvieran teniendo sexo sobre la pista de lo sensual que eran sus movimientos. Los observé desde lejos con envidia, mientras ellos se robaban todas las miradas del lugar.

Los dos perfectos.

La pareja perfecta.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – me preguntó Ron de pronto algo apenado.

- No, gracias, estoy cansada – mentí, notando como el lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

La música terminó y el lugar estalló en aplausos. Yo también aplaudí, de mala gana, pero lo hice. Los dos volvieron a la mesa y ella se abanicaba con la mano acalorada, _¿como no iba a hacerlo después de tamaño espectáculo?. _

- Es hora que me vaya – anunció, y no pude evitar sonreír de alegría – Tengo un asunto familiar. Lo pasé muy bien con todos ustedes, espero que se repita.

- Claro – solté fingidamente – Cuando quieras.

Ella sonrió y se despidió de un beso, desapareciendo entre la multitud y devolviéndome el aliento.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos también – opinó Ron – Harry me avisó de una reunión de los chicos de Gryffindor, ¿Te molesta que vaya?

- Para nada – le respondí – Anda.

- Bien, entonces voy a dejarte al departamento y me voy a la casa de Seamus, estoy algo atrasado así que no creo que alcance a cambiarme de ropa…

- Yo me la llevo de regreso, Weasley – interrumpió Draco, jugando con su copa de vino. Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina que hace siglos no veía - No te preocupes, no me la voy a comer – agregó al notar su tensión.

Él lo miró fijamente varios segundos, y pensé que en cualquier momento explotaría el viejo Ronald, aquel celoso que no soportaba verme con cualquier persona que no fuera él. Sin embargo, no fue así, sino que respiró hondamente antes de responder.

- Está bien. Cualquier cosa que le suceda, eres hombre muerto – amenazó ceñudo, antes de dirigirse hacia mi – Cuídate, ¿quieres? Y no te preocupes, volveré temprano.

- Tranquilo, hace tiempo que no ves a todos los chicos juntos, tómate tu tiempo – aseguré, depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Salimos los tres del restaurante y Ron se despidió de mi con un apasionado beso que me dejó viendo burros verdes. "_Te quiero_" dijo antes de partir, dejándome sola con mi enemigo favorito. El viento que corría era helado, así que comencé a frotarme los brazos para entrar en calor mientras caminábamos al departamento, sin embargo, no duré mucho en ese estado, ya que él puso caballerosamente su abrigo por sobre mis hombros, abrigándome por completo.

- Gracias – dije totalmente roja - ¿Y tú?

- Estoy acostumbrado al frío. Esto no es nada.

Asentí en silencio, notando como el perfume impregnado en su abrigo comenzaba a impregnarse en mi nariz. Quizás fue por eso que no me di cuenta que hace rato caminaba sola, pues él se había quedado más atrás, mirando con detención la vitrina de una tienda de instrumentos de música. Retrocedí hasta su lugar y entramos juntos.

Para mi sorpresa, como si estuviera hechizado, Draco avanzó hasta el sector de los Cellos, y ahí se quedó observándolos con rostro embobado.

- ¿Me deja probar el de ahí? – le dijo al vendedor, quien al ver su elegante atuendo, casi corrió para atenderlo.

Le hizo entrega de un invaluable instrumento del siglo XIX, de madera tan oscurecida que se asimilaba al negro. También le pasó una silla para que pudiera sentarse y probarlo cuanto quisiera, después de todo, a leguas se notaba que Draco era un buen cliente.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó detrás de la silla, aflojándose la corbata de dos tirones. _**Por todos los demonios, que se ve bien con esa apariencia desgarbada **_no pude evitar pensar. Se sentó y colocó el Cello entre ambas piernas, tomó el arco para echarle pecastilla y luego se preparó para tocar.

**1.&.**

Draco deslizaba con precisión los dedos por todo el diapasón, mientras frotaba el arco contra las cuerdas, al compás de una hipnotizante melodía. Se veía tan concentrado que inconscientemente dejé de respirar para no perturbarlo, pero al parecer, no era la única. No sólo la gente del local, sino también otros transeúntes que pasaban por fuera se acercaron a verlo, rodeándolo aunque él no se percatara. Estaba en otro mundo, sus ojos se habían cerrado y movía la cabeza suavemente para seguir el ritmo.

Jamás me habría imaginado que tocaba algún instrumento, pero _¿Qué me iba a imaginar? _Cuando éramos niños sólo nos dedicábamos a pelear entre nosotros, y lo tenía tan prejuiciado que me era imposible pensar que tuviera alguna virtud. Que equivocada estaba. Que engañosa es la mente.

Su música me recordó a un paisaje nevado, lleno de árboles cuyas hojas estaban forradas de un manto blanco. Casi podía sentir mis pies descalzos tocando el pasto escarchado, mientras su melodía me llamaba desde un lugar lejano. Pasión, pura pasión era lo que trasmitía con cada nota, un fuego interior discrepante con su fría apariencia, un alma llena de contradicciones, deseos y miedos… un alma pura pero extrañamente sumida en la más profunda oscuridad.

Cuando terminó de tocar, recibió aplausos fervorosos por segunda vez en la noche, y noté como se coloreaba un poco avergonzado, de seguro no se había dado cuenta la muchedumbre que había congregado con su música.

- Me lo llevo – decidió con una sonrisa de niño encaprichado que jamás le había visto y que me deslumbró por completo

Nos aparecimos en el departamento y él pasó directamente a la pieza para guardar su nueva adquisición, mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá del living. Prendí el televisor por inercia, y lo primero que vi fue una película en blanco y negro, donde una pareja bailaba lentamente al ritmo del blues, deslizándose con la misma coordinación y gracia con que lo habían hecho Draco y Daphne, finalizando con un beso de esos que sólo se ven en televisión. Mi cerebro traicionero replicó aquella imagen, cambiando los personajes por mí con alguien más…

- Te quedaste con las ganas, ¿no? – me preguntó de improviso, ni me percaté que había vuelto.

- ¿De qué? - pregunté alarmada

- De bailar – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ah, puede ser… - concedí suspirando - Ron lo intenta, pero tiene dos pies izquierdos. Normalmente me arriesgo a bailar con él, pero esta vez he decidido resguardar la integridad física de mis propios pies.

Draco sonrió burlonamente pero se tragó cualquier comentario al respecto. La pareja de la película seguía danzando y no pude evitar colocar un puchero. Eso sería algo con lo que sólo podría llegar a soñar.

**2.&**

- Entonces – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos masoquistas, a la vez que se levantaba para ofrecerme la mano - ¿Bailamos?

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? - esbocé con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Claro. No quiero que después me eches la culpa de tu frustración.

Antes de que pudiera replicar a su pesadez, él me había tomado la mano y levantado del sofá a la fuerza, cerrando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. _¿Había un terremoto que el suelo se movía a mis pies? _Draco comenzó a guiar mis movimientos, y pronto estábamos deslizándonos por todo el lugar, como si fuéramos uno solo. Tenía su rostro tan cerca como aquella vez que se cayó encima, y estuve tentada de recorrer sus facciones con las manos como los ciegos… delinear aquella nariz respingada y descubrir la textura de sus cabellos… probar, aunque sea por una sola vez, esos labios delgados, e intoxicarme con su perfume caro.

Sacudí la cabeza ofuscada, _¿Cómo podía tener esa clase de pensamientos? _estaba siendo infiel por doble partida; con Ron por engañarlo en mi imaginación, y con Draco, por traicionar nuestra "enemistad" con mis deseos inescrupulosos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro tratando de evitar sus ojos grises, pues sentía que si lo miraba, él podría descifrar todas aquellas tonterías que mi cabeza estaba elucubrando.

Me moví a su ritmo, sintiendo que caminaba en el aire, que mi cuerpo pesaba menos que una pluma, que el tiempo se había detenido solo para nosotros. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la afinada voz de la mujer que nos cantaba, y me imaginé en una pista de baile vacía, cuya única luz nos alumbraba tenuemente.

- ¿Ahora se te pasó, Granger? - susurró a mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

- Sí – confesé un poco acalorada – Ya no me suicidaré – agregué bromeando.

- Deberían darme una medalla – opinó él enarcando una ceja – Acabo de salvar la vida de un héroe nacional.

Me soltó suavemente y con un _"buenas noches"_ se dio la media vuelta para encerrarse en su habitación. Una parte de mí no quería que lo hiciera, el tiempo que pasaba con él cada vez se hacía más corto e insuficiente. Me llené de ansiedad.

- Sácame de una duda – esbocé algo nerviosa antes de que desapareciera de mi vista - ¿Por qué seguimos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos?

- Costumbre. - contestó sin darle la mayor importancia - Además, tiene más estilo, me diferencia del resto que te rodea, ¿no crees?

_**Aunque no fuera así, es imposible no diferenciarte del resto **_pensé para mis adentros. Pero jamás me atrevería a decírtelo.

- Por cierto - agregó mientras cerraba su puerta - Te ves preciosa esta noche.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

**_&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&..&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&._&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**

Entraste a tu habitación flotando en una nube. La noche terminó siendo más interesante de lo que pensabas. Te sacaste los zapatos y caminaste descalzo por ella, tratando de ordenar tanto tus pensamientos como tus sentimientos.

"_Después de todo, terminaste haciendo exactamente lo que te dije, galán" __esbozó el Rey, que estaba sentando en el marco de tu ventana, rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra._

- No fastidies, no fue a propósito – te defendiste ceñudo, no completamente convencido de tus palabras.

"_Ajá" te respondió incrédulo__, "tu inconsciente te traiciona, muchacho, anhelas más de lo que puedes tener y eso te da miedo. No puedes ambicionar libremente, y lo sabes, pero tu cerebro te lleva a hacer lo contrario. ¿Es extraño, no? Tal vez es verdad aquella creencia que no posible la amistad entre ambos sexos__".__ El hombre extrajo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una peineta y arregló un mechón rebelde para atrás. "Que difícil la debes tener". _

- No ahora, ¿quieres? – espetaste revolviéndote el cabello – Prefiero escucharte cantar que tenerte como consejero personal. Ya cometí el error de escuchar a uno y me fue fatal… y eso que se decía profesional.

_El rey del rock and roll se encogió de hombros y te guiñó el ojo. __"Si te lo propones, la tendrás." dijo antes de esfumarse, con esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares que hacía desmayar a millones de fanáticas. _

Suspiraste de cansancio y comenzaste a quitarte la camisa, dejando tu torso completamente desnudo. Ibas a desprenderte de tu pantalón cuando recordaste tu juguete nuevo. Tu cello. Sonreíste inconscientemente y caminaste hasta dónde éste reposaba, sacándolo de su funda y admirándolo como una pieza de arte. Lo colocaste entre ambas piernas mientras te sentabas en una silla, listo para tocar una vez más antes de dormir.

No alcanzaste a tocar dos acordes cuando una exclamación ahogada te sacó de tu concentración. Dirigiste instintivamente la mirada a la puerta encontrándote con Granger, petrificada bajo el marco, luciendo tan roja como un tomate, enfundada aún en su ajustado vestido blanco.

- Lo… lo siento – balbuceó desviando la mirada al piso – Vine a buscar algo a mi armario, con permiso, salgo enseguida.

A paso torpe ella avanzó hasta el mueble, abriendo sus puertas de par en par. La oíste murmurar cosas ininteligibles, como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí misma por tamaño desliz. Desde tu posición podías verle la curvatura de la espalda y las piernas, y percibiste como el aire se volvía cada vez más denso y difícil de respirar. Sin pensarlo, te levantaste sigiloso, dejando de lado el instrumento, y te acercaste a ella, acorralándola contra la ropa que ahí colgaba. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y trató de poner distancia entre ambos con las manos en tu pecho, lo que sin duda terminó por empeorar las cosas. Pudiste notar como la muchacha temblaba como una hoja, sin decidirse a quitarlas del lugar. Todo tu cuerpo ardía, el de ella también...te sentías afiebrado.

- Qué… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

Tu conciencia gritaba desesperada que te detuvieras, mientras tus instintos reclamaban otra cosa, el problema era…

_¿A cual de los dos escucharías?_

_**Continuará…**_

_**&**_

_**¡Tan! (¡Demonios!) ¿Qué sucederá ahora en adelante? **_

_**Ahora si me puedo dar mis vacaciones mentales, wiii, volveré pronto, no lo duden. Además, debo abocarme a terminar un cuento para un concurso, ¡Deséenme suerte! Si me va bien, les digo dónde podrán leerlo. Nos vemos el 3 de noviembre!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola estimados lectores, he vuelto... ¡Y con un día de anticipación! (aplausos, aplausos) con un nuevo capítulo de su rucio favorito, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora. **_Les cuento que al final se me olvidó la fecha límite para el concurso… ¡y eso que la historia estaba tan buena! (viene de cerca la recomendación, jo jo), pero cuando la termine la subiré a mi blog personal (para que lean algún trabajo original).

Este capítulo viene en dos partes, debidamente individualizadas.

Agradecimiento por lo comentarios a: **Beautifly 92, Cleoru Misumi, Angy Malfoy, Kunii 24, Susan Malfoy Black, Marie Malfoy, Rianne Black, Theresita Potter, Enichepi, Linne Malfoy, Gabrielle Felton, Nydia Hiragizawa, Xgirl1, Drajer4, Seika, Nessa, Jos Black, Salesia, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Zareth Malfoy, Aniia hg, Petalo VJ, Ygorla, Fiona Garay, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Almanara, Edna, Ethel Potter, Crystallus, Lunaticaa, Cissy Blackfloy, Catu, Lodony, , Meiny Bruja, María.**

También, los **invito a leer mi nuevo mini fic, se llama ****juegos prohibidos****. **Tendrá unos tres capítulos cortos. Pansy… sin Alex. ¿Raro no?

Millones de gracias por leer, me llena de orgullo que lo hagan.

Saludos cósmicos.

**_Mad_**

La abogada poco seria y muy alérgica.

**3... 2... 1... ¡ACCIÓN!**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_A paso torpe ella avanzó hasta el mueble, abriendo sus puertas de par en par. La oíste murmurar cosas ininteligibles, como si se estuviera reprendiendo a sí misma por tamaño desliz. Desde tu posición podías verle la curvatura de la espalda y las piernas, y percibiste como el aire se volvía cada vez más denso y difícil de respirar. Sin pensarlo, te levantaste sigiloso, dejando de lado el instrumento, y te acercaste a ella, acorralándola contra la ropa que ahí colgaba. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y trató de poner distancia entre ambos con las manos en tu pecho, lo que sin duda terminó por empeorar las cosas. Pudiste notar como la muchacha temblaba como una hoja, sin decidirse a quitarlas del lugar. Todo tu cuerpo ardía, el de ella también...te sentías afiebrado._

_- Qué… ¿qué pasa? __–__ preguntó Hermione en un susurro._

_Tu conciencia gritaba desesperada que te detuvieras, mientras tus instintos reclamaban otra cosa, el problema era…_

_¿A cual de los dos escucharías?_

**.**

**8.1.- Primera parte: Elección.**

Los minutos transcurrían demasiado lento, y todo me parecía excesivamente aburrido. Estaba sentado en una esquina, con una botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano, observando como todos reían y conversaban entre tragos, felices de reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo alejados. Era de esperarse… vivimos siete años de nuestra adolescencia todos juntos en una misma torre, y a veces sentía nostalgia de escuchar los ronquidos de Dean, las pesadillas de Neville o las historias de Seamus antes de dormir, en esos aquelarres que nada tenían que envidiar a los cotilleos de las muchachas. Sin embargo, por más que trataba, no podía relajarme y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía. Algo me picaba el cerebro como un despreciable mosquito, diciéndome que estaba en el lugar equivocado y con las personas equivocadas.

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente, tratando de disipar aquella sensación de angustia que se había apoderado de mis emociones, pero sólo logré verla a ella, a Hermione, luciendo exquisitamente bella con aquel vestido blanco, pero recordando también su extraña actitud durante la cena. _¿Había hecho bien dejándola sola con el hurón? _quizás estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente con su amistad, y no debía confiarme tanto de una serpiente rastrera como él. A veces notaba como su mirada se posaba en ella, indescifrable, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo en su retorcida cabeza, y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto. _¿Qué pretendía? _si osaba ponerle un dedo encima se las vería conmigo…

Una lata vacía de cerveza de mantequilla se estrelló contra mi cabeza, devolviéndome al mundo real, dónde Seamus me observaba con la mano en el aire; claramente él me había atacado a traición, mientras yo cazaba moscas mentales.

- Hey, despierta tarado - me dijo muerto de la risa, a la vez que yo me acariciaba la cabeza adolorido - ¿En qué mundo andabas? ¡Es tiempo de divertirse!, aprovechemos que no están las subyugadoras de nuestras novias… por cierto, ¿qué haces vestido así?

- Vengo de una cena - respondí algo aturdido aún - Y mi novia no es una subyugadora, así que más cuidado con tu bocota. Que Parvati barra el suelo contigo no quiere decir que todas sean así.

- Ok, Ok, no es necesario que sulfures por una broma - bufó él rodando los ojos - ¿Qué pasó con el Ronald Weasley que solíamos conocer?

- Nada - respondí, levantándome de mi asiento - Simplemente maduró - agregué mientras me colocaba el abrigo, volteándome a la puerta principal.

- ¿Ya te vas? - me preguntó Harry sorprendido - Pero si acabas de llegar.

- Lo siento, amigo. Estoy cansado. Nos vemos en el departamento.

Salí de la casa con ambas manos en los bolsillos, una parte de mí me seguía indicando que algo iba mal… _¿o estaba siendo un paranoico de mierda? _sacudí la cabeza tratando de espantar esa clase de pensamientos. No podía gastar neuronas en inseguridades infundadas.

Pasé por el jardín de Seamus - probablemente cultivado por Parvati - y aproveché de robarme una flor para Hermione. Una bella rosa blanca que a penas la arranqué me pinchó el dedo, haciéndolo sangrar exageradamente para ser una espina tan pequeña. Succioné la sangre metálica que salió de la herida, y me quedé mirando sus pétalos ceñudo. _¿Cómo era posible que algo tan delicado podía ser igual de peligroso? _

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

La distancia entre ambos seguía acortándose, a pesar de que ya era físicamente imposible. La mirabas casi sin parpadear, embelesado por el rubor de sus mejillas y encantado de cómo temblaba con tu simple cercanía. Inhalaste hondo, llenándote de su suave olor a vainilla, y sentiste como cada molécula de tu piel se estremecía al percibir la tibieza de su cuerpo. Acercaste la nariz hasta su cuello, y lo acariciaste en el aire, notando como ella cerraba los ojos firmemente, incapaz de pedirte que te detuvieras, pero también temerosa de que siguieras.

Morías por besarla, por estrecharla, por tocarla como si sólo fuera tuya… el problema radicaba en que no era cierto, y estaba muy lejos de serlo. Por mucho que te molestara el punto, ella le pertenecía a la comadreja, y aunque ese sujeto te crispara los nervios, no dejaba de ser un buen tipo. Si ahora seguías tus instintos, sabías que se trataría de la primera y única vez que te dejaría hacerlo, y después, la perderías por completo, junto con esa amistad improvisaba que tanto te llenaba. La culpabilidad la destruiría progresivamente, y aunque correspondiera tus nuevos sentimientos, eras realista.

Hermione jamás dejaría a Weasley.

Porque con él, antes de tenerlo como su novio, tuvo siete años de amistad… mientras que en el mismo tiempo, tú la insultabas, te burlabas y la mirabas en menos.

Él la protegió contra cielo, mar y tierra, mientras tú permitiste que la torturaran en tu presencia… y aunque ella no te lo recriminara, tú sí lo hacías a diario, incluso antes de conocerla como ahora.

Con él tenía historia.

Y contigo, también, pero no era una feliz.

Te relamiste los labios percibiendo como tus palpitaciones aumentaban a una velocidad ridícula. Tus manos picaban por recorrerla, y conociste por primera vez el anhelo de algo que querías, pero que no podías tener ni comprar. _**Maldita seas, Granger, **_pensaste derrotado, lanzando un suspiro como bandera blanca para tu conciencia.

- Ti… tienes un bicho - dijiste, introduciendo una mano a ese sedoso cabello y sacudiéndolo para pasar desapercibido

- Oh. - esbozó ella colorada, abriendo los ojos para mirar el piso con nerviosismo - Gracias.

Te retiraste lentamente caminando hacia atrás, y giraste sobre tus talones, tratando de espantar los pensamientos pecaminosos que te perseguían con insistencia. Tomaste nuevamente tu Cello, y tocaste un par de acordes, ignorándola mientras sacaba de su armario torpemente un par de cosas y desaparecía de tu habitación atribulada.

"_Bien hecho muchacho" dijo una vocecilla a tus espaldas a penas se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta "Hiciste lo correcto"_

Te volteaste desganado para ver de quien se trataba, pero no había nadie a tu alrededor.

"_Me alegra saber que piensas con la cabeza, y no con otra cosa… ¡Hey! ¡Yuju! aquí estoy, ¿Qué no me ves? ¿acaso estás cegatón?"_

Bajaste la mirada extrañado y te encontraste con un pequeño grillo, vestido de tuxedo, guantes y sombrero, de cara redonda y bonachona, que te miraba con un dejo de orgullo en sus grandes ojos.

"_El hada azul me envió para que no cometieras ninguna tontería, pero creo que puedes cuidarte muy bien tú solito" agregó, jugando con el paraguas que llevaba en la mano, girándolo por el mango. _

- No estoy de humor para esto - bufaste al aire rodando los ojos - Vete de aquí. Ya me siento lo suficientemente estúpido como para que vengas a felicitarme por eso.

"_¿Estúpido? ¿Por qué estúpido?" indagó confundido, dando un gran brinco para posarse en tu rodilla y de ahí, llegar a tu hombro "Yo creo que tu conciencia no me necesita para hacer lo correcto. Esa niña de seguro habría caído en tus redes, pero después nunca más podría volver a mirarte a los ojos, y tú no la quieres perder, ¿cierto? Es difícil encontrar amigos como para andarlos regalando así como así. Esto te volverá más fuerte. Las tentaciones son grandes, pero lo que ganas absteniéndote de caer en ellas es mucho más…"_

- Cierra el pico - mascullaste, sacudiendo el hombro para dejarlo caer - Que tenga la certeza de que realmente no existes no quiere decir que no pueda imaginar que te aplasto con los dedos, maldito grillo.

"_¡Que genio!" exclamó ceñudo el bichito, regalándote una mirada de reproche "Mal agradecido. Prefiero trabajar con niños de mentira. Al menos no son unos groseros."_

Indignado, el grillo desapareció de tu vista, pero poco te importó. Necesitabas salir a correr y luego una larga ducha fría, aunque dudabas mucho de que eso te ayudaría con la presión que sentías en el pantalón.

_**¿Por qué justo ahora me nace una conciencia? **_maldijiste para ti, deseando volver a ser el antiguo y descarado Draco Malfoy. Aquel que en la escuela no respetaba a nada ni a nadie, y poco le interesaban los sentimientos de los demás.

_**&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

No sé como logré caminar hasta la puerta, mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y mi cerebro no podía procesar una orden tan simple como pasar un pie y luego el otro.

Salí aguantándome las lágrimas, pero no sabía exactamente porqué las tenía. Una parte de mi estaba decepcionada de no haber concretado nada, y la otra se sentía furiosa de sólo pensar que si se hubieran dado las condiciones, si Malfoy lo hubiese querido, le habría sido infiel a Ron en esa misma habitación, contradiciendo todos los valores que creía poseer, mandándolo todo al carajo.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Ron se apareció en la entrada, aún vestido formal y sosteniendo una rosa blanca entre las manos. Lo miré parpadeando con lentitud, sintiendo como si llevara siglos sin verlo, segura de que se trataba de un oasis o un truco de mi imaginación.

- No pude aguantarlo más - me dijo, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado - Te extrañaba mucho allá. Parece que me acostumbré a estar siempre a tu lado, ¿sabes? le diré a Seamus que la próxima vez el asunto sea en parejas. En fin… robé esta rosa para ti, te hubiera comprado un ramo de estar alguna tienda abierta, pero creo que ya era demasiado tarde para eso y no quería esperar hasta mañana. Tenía que darte algo… te ves demasiado preciosa esta noche y debo admitir que no te podía sacar de mi cabeza mientras esa tropa de estúpidos hablaban.

No lograba aguantarlo más. _¿Acaso Merlín me estaba castigando? _Ron no podía ser más dulce… y yo no podía sentirme más perra. Me lancé a llorar a sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su pecho como una pequeña, sintiendo como todas mis creencias se iban al tacho de basura, viviendo en carne y hueso lo que en tantas novelas había leído, pero jamás comprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó alarmado, separándome de él por los hombros - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te hicieron o dijeron algo?

Negué con la cabeza tratando de sacar la fuerza necesaria para hablar. Mis cuerdas vocales estaban contraídas, y la garganta la sentía demasiado seca. Culpabilidad. La culpabilidad me estaba corroyendo como el óxido. Me estaba pudriendo por dentro como una manzana envenenada. Era indigna de él. Indigna de su cariño puro y sin fronteras. Sencillamente indigna.

- Nada. Es que… eres demasiado bueno.

- ¿Y eso está mal? - repreguntó confundido.

- ¡No! ¡Para nada!… lo siento - balbuceé entre hipidos - Es que te quiero. Te quiero tanto y no creo que te merezca. La verdad que no.

Él sonrió enternecido, y su mano derecha comenzó a juguetear con mi pelo. Depositó dos suaves besos en mi frente, antes de lanzar un suspiro parecido al alivio.

- Tonta - soltó de pronto - Yo soy el que aún no se puede creer que me aceptaste a tu lado. Yo soy el que no te merece, y que ahora está haciendo lo imposible para hacerlo. Eres preciosa, inteligente y cariñosa, ¿Qué más podría pedir? En cambio tú tienes que lidiar con un sujeto de mal genio. Mañoso, flojo, sin modales, sin dinero y básico.

- ¡No eres básico! - me apresuré a aclarar, tomando su rostro entre las manos - Me importa un bledo el dinero. Y de tus modales y tu genio ya me acostumbré… eres muy especial, Ron, tienes un corazón de oro aunque no lo valores… en cambio yo… yo soy…

- ¿En cambio tú eres qué? - me interrumpió serio - Hermione, vamos, no empieces con inseguridades, que el que ocupa ese papel soy yo. Mejor vamos a dormir, ¿te parece? No me vas a convencer que eres una mala persona porque no es así. Eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo, y pase lo que pase, eso no va a cambiar.

Sin quererlo comencé a llorar nuevamente, esta vez en silencio. Ron me abrazó sin preguntar nada, y trató de llevarse mi dolor bebiéndose mis lágrimas, acariciándome con tanta dulzura que me hacía sentir más miserable sin proponérselo. Me levantó y me llevó hasta la habitación como si le pesara menos que una pluma, depositándome en la cama delicadamente, tapándome con las frazadas y acurrucándose a mi lado.

- Tranquila. Estoy aquí - me susurró, acompañando sus palabras de un beso en el hombro - Me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí incapaz de volver a abrir la boca.

_**Ron, perdóname, por favor perdóname, **_rogué en mi interior, deseando que todo se tratase de una vil pesadilla… una de la cual aún no podía despertar.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Esa mañana viste como el sol salía detrás de las montañas. No pudiste pegar un ojo durante toda la noche, así que te quedaste frotando las cuerdas de tu Cello como un obseso hasta el amanecer.

Miraste el reloj de tu velador. Ya había llegado la hora de verte con el par de amigos que te quedaban, y quizás sería una buena excusa para despejar la mente y olvidarla… aunque sabías que sería imposible por un buen tiempo, sobretodo cuando la habías tenido tan cerca y la dejaste ir.

Saliste del departamento tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, pero eso no fue necesario, pues los audibles ronquidos de Potter podían tapar incluso un _bombarda _con facilidad.

Caminaste hasta el lugar acordado para desayunar, y los viste de inmediato, sentados en la mesa más alejada cuchicheando entre si.

- Te ves fatal – fue lo primero que te dijo Theo al verte aparecer.

- Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal – le respondiste tomando asiento al frente de ambos - ¿Cómo van?

- Bien y mal – respondió él en un suspiro – Me daré por vencido. Esto no da resultado. Creo que estoy lanzando hechizos al aire con esa mujer. Parece que no pretende verme como otra cosa más que un simple amigo. Ya me cansé. Me rindo.

- ¿Otro más? – esbozaste burlón – Primero Pansy, y luego tú.

- Y tú, hay que agregar - repuso ella molesta.

- Yo no estoy tratando de conquistar a nadie.

- No. Eso es peor, te rendiste antes de intentarlo – replicó Theo, justo en el blanco, como siempre. - Puede que parezca que no estoy atento a lo que haces, pero me subestimas. Nos subestimas. Tanto Pansy como yo sabemos que te traes algo con Granger, y no puedes negarlo. Te conocemos demasiado bien, pequeño bastardo, y nos preocupas. Nunca te habíamos visto tan pensativo, y eso es un mal síntoma en nuestros parámetros.

- Eso es un tema que no quiero tocar, Theodore - advertiste, reclinándote en la silla - Y tampoco hay mucho de que hablar.

- Como quieras - bufó Pansy resignada - Lo que si te puedo decir es que, si no vas por Granger, Daphne está disponible. No tiene novio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que ella está completamente prendada de ti, hombre. Me llamó por la chimenea a altas horas de la noche sólo para agradecerme que le haya concertado una cita contigo, y contarme lo bien que lo habían pasado. La pobre parecía vivir debajo de un arcoiris de tan feliz que estaba, sin saber que la había enviado con el propósito de matar de celos a la incauta sabelotodo.

- ¿Por eso la elegiste? -pregunté sorprendido.

- Soy mala, ¿no? - respondió alzando la ceja juguetonamente - Pero ahora creo que no fue tan desafortunada mi elección. Ella es un buen partido, Draco, y no sólo eso, sino que también es una buena chica. La conozco hace siglos, y compartí habitación con ella en Hogwarts. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

_**Quizás no sería mala idea. **_razonaste, justo cuando a tus espaldas dos manos finas se posaban en tus hombros, y una voz familiar te saludó.

- Buenos días, Draco. Nunca creí que nos veríamos tan pronto…

_**&**_

**8.2.- Segunda parte: Consecuencias.**

**.**

Este último mes y medio aprendí tres cosas que jamás olvidaré. Primero, la culpabilidad es un sentimiento que no desaparece con el correr de los días. Segundo, es emocionalmente posible estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez. Y tercero, nunca digas que algo "no puede ser peor", pues la realidad se empeñará en demostrarte lo contrario.

Desde aquella noche, Draco se había transformado por completo. Si bien no me ignoraba, como ocurrió la última vez, derechamente me había dejado de lado.

A la semana siguiente del "incidente", en la Academia de Leyes se corría el rumor del sorpresivo noviazgo entre él y Greengrass, comentándose lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro. Cuando lo supe, sentí como mis entrañas se pulverizaban y comencé a contar los minutos para la salida: necesitaba verlo y que me desmintiera el hecho. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa y casualmente le pregunté, él sólo se encogió de hombros. _"¿Te importa"? _esbozó indiferente, ante lo cual solté una carcajada prefabricada, _"claro que no"_ le dije, _"sólo me entró la curiosidad"._

De ahí en adelante, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Casi ni conversábamos por las noches, pues mientras en algunas ocasiones se iba a acostar temprano aduciendo que estaba "agotado", en otras simplemente se quedaba encerrado en su habitación practicando el Cello… eso sin contar las veces que no llegaba a casa hasta el otro día.

Lo extrañaba. Por merlín que lo hacía. Ardía en celos de sólo pensar que en ese mismo instante que yo miraba aquel pedazo de tela como si fuera una sicópata, ella, la perfecta Daphne, se robaba mis tardes de conversaciones gratificantes e intercambios de bromas astutas. Se robaba mi tiempo con él, y la posibilidad de hundirme en sus ojos grises y quererlo desde lejos.

Cuando Ron estaba a mi lado no había problemas. Mi mundo se cerraba entorno a él y dejaba fluir todo el amor que tenía en el pecho. Me dejaba embriagar con sus besos y vibraba con sus caricias, olvidando cualquier contratiempo o mala cara. Pero no todo era tan sencillo… eventualmente él tenía que partir, y yo, en la soledad de mis pensamientos, recordaba a Draco, llenándome de resentimiento y lágrimas impotentes _¿Qué había pasado conmigo? _no podía evitar preguntarme, sintiéndome la peor escoria del mundo al saber que no sólo quería el cariño de Ron, sino que también el de Draco, aunque no se materializara en algún acto físico.

Mi comportamiento era extraño, obsesivo y egoísta. Más de alguna vez creí haberme roto un diente de tanto que se me tensaba la mandíbula cuando veía la rubia cabellera de Greengrass avanzar, sonriendo bobamente de oreja a oreja, flotando por los pasillos como si caminara entre nubes, loca e irremediablemente enamorada.

Y más aún, en esos instantes podría haberme auto cruciado… Tenía plena conciencia de que si yo estuviera con Draco, y Daphne estuviera así por Ron, me sentiría igual de miserable.

Por eso, cuando nadie estaba a mi alrededor, sacaba aquel pañuelo blanco con las siglas DM bordadas al lado derecho, el mismo que me había ofrecido cuando, por torpe, caí de narices justo al frente de él, en aquella hermosa época donde su presencia no me provocaba nada, y mi mente estaba ajena de cualquier confusión.

Cuando ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco días con siete horas y tres minutos del "incidente" , decidí que era hora de enfrentarlo… no podía seguir en esto. Necesitaba, por egoísta que sonara, compartir con Draco aunque fueran unos minutos al día. Me bastaba con tenerlo al frente y charlar con él para aplacar la amargura que corría por mis venas.

Y se lo exigiría.

Por la "enemistad" que nos unía que lo haría.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Estabas en su mansión, como últimamente acostumbrabas. Específicamente en su habitación, sentado en su cama, escuchándola tocar el violín con maestría, moviendo su cabellera al compás de las notas, completamente entregada a la música… una pasión que compartían.

Daphne era, objetivamente, una mujer perfecta en muchos sentidos. No sólo era amable, cariñosa, elegante, bella y divertida, sino que también muy inteligente. Sin embargo, Daphne tenía un horrible defecto ante tus ojos que aún no podías subsanar… No era Hermione.

- Algún día podríamos tocar una pieza– te dijo, sacándote de tus pensamientos, ni te percataste que la música había parado – Nunca has traído tu Cello a mi casa, sería una buena forma de compartir el tiempo juntos.

- No se me había ocurrido – respondiste encogiéndote de hombros.

Daphne dejó su violín de lado y te observó algo preocupada. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a colocar justo a tu lado, comenzando a acariciar tu rostro suavemente. No dijo nada, y agradeciste que no lo hiciera, simplemente se quedó ahí, apoyándote en silencio por varios minutos, sin saber qué batallas luchabas en tu interior, ni que tu corazón se encontraba sumamente confundido.

- Te quiero – susurró ella de pronto, antes de besar con dulzura tu mejilla – Y mucho – agregó, antes de desviarse a tu mentón.

Con sus finas manos volteó gradualmente tu rostro, y atrapó tus labios con los suyos, tímidamente. Cerraste los ojos tratando de desconectarte del mundo, y respondiste a sus caricias lento, pausado, sin prisas. Poco a poco sentiste como ella iba aplicando presión a tu pecho, y te recostaba en la cama para colocarse encima, mientras trataba infructuosamente, con dedos temblorosos, de desabrochar tu camisa.

- No es necesario, no te estoy apurando a nada – le musitaste, atrapando sus manos entre las tuyas, mirándola fijo para que viera la verdad en tus palabras.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo – te respondió sonrojada, desviando la mirada – Siempre me gustaste, Draco, siempre, y ahora que por fin estoy contigo, me doy cuenta que no era un simple capricho de adolescente. Te quiero tanto que no me cabe todo en el pecho, y si es posible, me gustaría estar por siempre contigo.

Daphne volvió a besarte, y aún tiritaba de nerviosismo por su confesión, probablemente, temía que salieras huyendo después de abrirte su corazón. Pero no lo hiciste. Dejaste que te siguiera besando hasta que recobrara la confianza, y también dejaste que terminara de desabrochar los botones de tu camisa, e hiciste lo propio con su blusa…

Pronto, depusiste la inactividad y liberaste tus instintos más primitivos, terminando enredado en sus sábanas, acariciándola, recorriéndola, haciéndola gemir y sonrojarse por ello, pues a pesar de que fuera una mujer despampanante capaz de robarse las miradas más lujuriosas de cualquier hombre, no tardaste en notar que jamás le había permitido a nadie llegar tan lejos como lo estabas haciendo tú.

Eras el primero.

_¿Por qué, si era tan perfecta, no podías corresponderle por completo? ¿Cuál era el problema? _Ella irradiaba una felicidad exorbitante en esos momentos, mientras tu cerebro estaba plagado de dudas. Llevaban sólo un mes y algunos días juntos, pero… _¿podrías llegar a amarla como se merecía? _

_**Sí, puedo, **_trataste de convencerte, mientras te dedicabas a delinearla con tus manos, perdiendo los últimos vestigios de racionalidad, reemplazándolos con pura pasión.

- Hazlo - jadeó ella, abriendo un hueco entre sus piernas.

_**&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Sentí un ruido en el living del departamento, y supe de inmediato que había llegado.

Con extremo cuidado me deshice del abrazo de Ron y me enfundé en mi bata para interceptarlo, antes de que se encerrara en su habitación para variar. Comprobé la hora y ya había pasado de la medianoche… _¿Acaso no tenía moral que venía llegando a estas horas?_.

Cuando salí lo vi desparramado en el sofá, sosteniendo compungido su cabeza entre ambas manos. Su camisa no estaba completamente abrochada y su cabello estaba despeinado. _¿De dónde venía en ese estado? ¿Y porqué? _me pregunté en mi inocencia.

- ¿Estás bien? - le solté genuinamente preocupada.

Draco alzó la mirada y luego la desvió. En su cara se dibujó una expresión muy parecida a la culpabilidad.

- Sí - respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño - Sólo necesito dormir.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, sin embargo no lo dejé avanzar mucho, pues lo atrapé por el antebrazo deteniéndolo justo a mi lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Otro día, estoy agotado - contestó soltándose de mi agarre, para seguir avanzando y escapar.

- Eres un mentiroso – mascullé apretando los puños, logrando que se diera la vuelta para enfrentarme – Eso es una excusa barata… ¿Cuál es tu problema? cambiaste por completo, te alejaste, otra vez.

Me miró extrañado y algo afectado, pero pronto esa emoción desapareció de sus facciones, convirtiéndose en una máscara indescifrable.

- No me he alejado - me objetó duro - Sencillamente, ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para ti como antes. No puedo estar a tus horarios, Granger. Recuerda que también tengo cosas que hacer por mi cuenta.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no? - repliqué, podía sentir como vapor salía por mis fosas nasales - Pero aún así me hago el tiempo para poder compartirlo contigo. No sé cual es tu concepto de amistad, Draco Malfoy, pero los amigos no se dejan botados cuando consiguen una novia con la cual revolcarse.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron alarmados, y fue como recibir un balazo en plena sien. _¿Mi masa encefálica se estaba saliendo por la oreja, cierto? _el golpe fue demasiado duro e inesperado.

- Ah. Con que eso es - solté, sintiendo como mi alma abandonaba el cuerpo - Ya veo.

Imaginé que lo mataba de mil maneras distintas, y luego, con todo mi pijama ensangrentado, iba hasta esa rubia oxidada y le hacía el favor de mandarla al más allá también. No tenía idea como aún me sostenía de pie. De seguro era la adrenalina que me provocaba el estar al borde de la locura, o quizás el simple orgullo me daba la fortaleza suficiente para no caer como un saco de papas al suelo. En ese momento podía deshidratarme llorando, pero no lo haría… _¿Quién era yo para impedirle que hiciera lo que quisiera con quien quisiera? _nadie, absolutamente nadie. _¿Acaso él me reclamaba por mis arranques pasionales con Ron? _claro que no, porque no podía, y a pesar de que no me viera hacerlo, no había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para suponerlo.

- Perfecto - escupí temblando de furia - Disfruta tu tiempo libre - agregué, escapando de su posible respuesta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

No había nada más que decir.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

A primera hora de la mañana arrancaste de ahí. No tenías la valentía suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, no después de aquella discusión. Caminabas sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres, mirando desinteresadamente los escaparates, tratando de olvidar aquellos ojos color miel que te perseguían como dementores, observándote en una mezcla de decepción y dolor.

- No importa. No tiene nada que decirme - murmuraste para ti - Ella está con Weasley. Que no joda.

"_Pero se supone que era tu amiga, ¿no?" dijo la vocecilla del grillo, que hace rato venía saltando a tu lado en silencio… Ya te parecía raro que no metiera la cuchara dónde no le convenía._

- Se supone. Pero ella parece no entenderlo. Es una niña caprichosa que cree que es mi deber distraerla.

"_Puede que sea caprichosa, pero no lo hace con mala intención" te dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Ella ha sacrificado mucho del tiempo con su novio para estar contigo"_

- Pues no debería hacerlo - respondiste, tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto - Nadie la obliga.

"_Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Te encanta que lo haga" objetó, negando con la cabeza decepcionado de tu terquedad "Creo que has metido la pata con tu comportamiento. La idea era no caer en la tentación para mantener la amistad; no perderla como lo estás haciendo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Perderla? ¿Qué te odie por patán?"_

- No – murmuraste cruzándote de brazos, deteniéndote en plena vereda - La verdad no quiero. Pero sé que si me sigo acercando, voy a terminar en ese dilema una y otra vez… no quiero seguir así.

"_Nadie te dijo que fuera fácil" resopló el bichito, brincando de aquí para allá hasta sentarse en tu hombro "A veces hay que arriesgarse para mantener una relación. Puede que ganes como puede que pierdas… pero si no lo intentas, te vas a arrepentir. ¿Porqué no le llevas un regalo en son de paz? Las mujeres aman esos detalles"_

- ¿Y qué le podría dar?

"_Algo que les permitiera pasar más tiempo juntos. Compartir y erradicar esa química para transformarla en una verdadera amistad con todas sus letras… ¿se te ocurre algo con esas características?"_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

El día había sido más que horrible.. todo un infierno. No pude concentrarme en nada, andaba ausente por la vida y creo que ni siquiera almorcé… ya ni recuerdo. Trataba de no separarme de Ron en ningún momento, de alguna forma, él era la razón por la cual no caía al suelo echa un puzzle, pero lamentablemente, en las clases prácticas de magia defensiva lo castigaron con trabajo adicional por no responder una simple pregunta, y Harry había quedado de salir con Ginny.

Esa tarde volvería sola a casa, y cuando lo hiciera, me hundiría en la más absoluta depresión.

Entré a mi pieza desganada, arrastrando los pies como cuando era pequeña. Dejé mi bolso al lado y levanté la mirada por primera vez en el día. Ahí, justo al frente de mis ojos, yacía un paquete enorme, enrollado en una gran rosa verde de regalo. Miré de izquierda a derecha confundida, buscando si había alguien más en el lugar, pero no, sólo era ese regalo perfectamente envuelto y yo. Avancé dudosa hasta el , y me acerqué a ver la tarjeta que colgaba.

"_**Cuando quieras aprender a tocarlo, avísame.**_

_**D.M"**_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y sin medir mis fuerzas, comencé a desgarrar el papel velozmente, como un niño en navidad. Una vez que estuvo completamente desenvuelto retrocedí un par de pasos para observarlo… era un Cello. Un Cello algo más pequeño del que poseía Draco, y cuyo color emulaba a un rojo oscurecido, casi guinda.

Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse de la emoción. Sabia que su regalo no era sino una forma de disculparse por comportarse indiferente conmigo, y porque en definitiva, el hecho de querer enseñarme a tocarlo significaba que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos… una oferta que no podía ni quería rechazar.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y me dirigí de inmediato a su habitación, abriendo la puerta impulsivamente, sin anunciar mi llegada. Él estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera pensativo, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía un libro abierto, tan concentrado en su propio mundo que no notó la irrupción.

- Quiero empezar mi clase de inmediato, profesor Malfoy – le dije desde el marco.

Draco se volteó a mirarme con lentitud, enfocando su mirada en mi silueta, e hizo lo que más me gustaba que hiciera…

Sonrió.

_**&**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

_**Por favor, no me asesinen por la continuaciín, ¿ya? Sean piadosas con esta pobre abogada. Que quedó sin neuronas después de esto. **_

_**Cariños.**_

_**Mad.**_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hey! ¿Adivinen quién es? Les daré una pista: es alérgica, ama a los rucios de ojos grises y le encantaría aprender a bailar tango con uno… ¿ya adivinaron?

Miles de agradecimientos por los comentarios en el capítulo pasado a: **Jos Black, Londony, Angy Malfoy, Marie Malfoy, Carola. Malfoy, Enichepi, Drajer4, Beautifly92, Gabrielle Felton, Salesia, Rainne Black, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Petalo VJ, Selegna, Crystallus, Meiny Bruja, Nattu, Zareth Malfoy, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Aniia Hg, Ethel Potter, Barbara, Cleory Misumi, Ygorla, Cissy Blackfoy, Tatiana Chan, Kunii 24, Almanara, Bigi43, María, Fiona Garay, icegirl06, Theresita Potter, Shikita Malfoy Cullen y Susan Malfoy Black, Hestia. Phoenix y Edna. **

Saludos al resto de los lectores que permanecen en las sombras.

**Ojo: Advierto que no le hice la segunda revisión habitual al capítulo. Así que si hay errores, mis más sinceras disculpas. **

3...2...1...ACCIÓN!!!!

_**Mad Aristocrat.**_

La abogada que odia el derecho.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse de la emoción. Sabia que su regalo no era sino una forma de disculparse por comportarse indiferente conmigo, y porque en definitiva, el hecho de querer enseñarme a tocarlo significaba que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos… una oferta que no podía ni quería rechazar._

_Lo tomé entre mis manos y me dirigí de inmediato a su habitación, abriendo la puerta impulsivamente, sin anunciar mi llegada. Él estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera pensativo, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía un libro abierto, tan concentrado en su propio mundo que no notó la irrupción._

_- Quiero empezar mi clase de inmediato, profesor Malfoy – le dije desde el marco._

_Draco se volteó a mirarme con lentitud, enfocando su mirada en mi silueta, e hizo lo que más me gustaba que hiciera…_

_Sonrió._

**9. En otro mundo. **

Nunca me había considerado una aficionada a la música. Lo mío siempre fue la literatura. Sin embargo, bastaron tan sólo tres meses de clases con él para entender a los melómanos, y su pasión por cada nota… Tocar un instrumento era sentirse parte de otro mundo, transportarse a otra realidad. Una donde los vibratos agregaban sabor a la melodía, y las escalas eran el primer paso para lograr una libertad desconocida, donde no existía nada más que uno y la música, unidos por un vínculo intangible y poderoso.

Draco era un maestro estricto, y a veces gruñón en su perfeccionismo, pero poco me importaba, mientras pudiera compartir sus intereses como míos, y aprender de paso algo nuevo. Realmente me sorprendió; podía pasar horas enseñándome sin cansancio, y su profesionalismo era intachable. Cuando pasábamos a una nueva pieza musical dentro del repertorio que él había seleccionado para "principiantes como yo", me contaba del proceso de su composición, los eventos históricos que la rodearon y un poco de la vida de su creador, transportándome a épocas lejanas y, porqué no decirlo, románticas… a veces podía imaginarnos a los dos vestidos de corte para agasajar al Rey, y tenía que reprimir una risa. No quería que se enfadase conmigo, cuando él se tomaba las clases tan en serio.

En ocasiones, solía equivocarme a propósito para que él se levantara de su silla y me rodeara por la espalda, enseñándome la correcta posición de las manos y la forma adecuada de tomar el arco. El breve contacto de sus frías manos me bastaba para dominar a mi yo interno que aún no se resignaba a quererlo desde lejos. Era extraño, enfermizo, ajeno, irreal, impropio, pero cierto.

Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones me esforzaba al máximo para sorprenderlo. Practicaba sola hasta que los dedos me quedaran marcados con líneas, y me iba a la cama con las partituras, memorizando las notas y el compás de la próxima clase. Me gustaba ver su expresión de satisfacción cuando notaba mis progresos… para mí valía como si me estuviera dando doscientos puntos para Gryffindor.

En algunas noches, mi imaginación me jugaba una mala pasada y me planteaba un panorama muy distinto, en el cual mandaba a volar todas mis creencias, valores y principios, e irrumpía su habitación a media noche, diciéndole algo como "_Hey, aquí me tienes, y ya me cansé de aparentar. Tú, yo, ahora. No tenemos que decirle a nadie" _y luego me lanzaba a sus brazos, derritiéndome a lo que tuviera que pasar. Pero desechaba esa alucinación de inmediato; ni con veinte whiskey de fuego en el cuerpo me atrevería, y de sólo pensarlo me sentía hundida en el mar durante una odiosa tormenta… _¿En qué monstruo inmoral me había convertido? _habían mañanas en las que sencillamente no podía mirarme al espejo de la vergüenza. Estaba sucia de pensamiento. Muy sucia.

Y no era mi único problema. La sensación de constante calor no dejaba de atormentarme todo el tiempo. Mis encuentros con Ron progresivamente se iban tornando más fogosos, sin embargo, lograba con esfuerzo sobrehumano un poco de racionalidad entre cada caricia para detenerme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sería injusto para él que en esos momentos la imagen de otro hombre se cruzara por mi cabeza, y estaba segura de que era una horrorosa probabilidad.

No. Mi primera vez tenía que ser un momento agradable, sin remordimientos, sin culpabilidad.

- Hermione, ¿en que planeta andas? - peguntó una voz que parecía demasiado lejana.

- Oh, en nada, Alexander, mil disculpas, estoy muy desconcentrada el día de hoy.

- No te preocupes. Es natural, considerando que estudias dos carreras a la vez.

Estaba en la biblioteca pensando de sexo… ¡Que horror! Había profanado mi templo sagrado del saber, y no sólo eso, sino que la muy descarada lo estaba haciendo acompañada por alguien más. Me encontraba realizando una investigación, en la cual afortunadamente se me asignó por compañero a alguien igual de responsable que yo. Aunque eso ahora estaba sujeto a debate, pues mientras él trabajaba, yo no podía evitar pensar estupideces, esperando impaciente la llegada de mis otras clases… aquellas que tenía con un profesor que me robaba el aliento.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - soltó él mientras seguía escribiendo en el pergamino.

- Claro, adelante.

- Es una pregunta hipotética, tú sabes, no tiene ninguna similitud con la realidad… ni siquiera sé porqué te lo pregunto.

Aún no levantaba su mirada del pergamino y noté que se sonrojaba un poco en las mejillas. Estaba segura de que Alexander no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba escribiendo, pero le dejé que siguiera con los rodeos, después de todo, necesitaba despejar la mente un rato.

- … es que a veces me viene la curiosidad de saber qué pasaría si, y bueno, prefiero estar preparado con antelación, al igual que en los exámenes.

- Aja. - solté apoyando la cara en la palma de la mano - Continua.

- El asunto es que, supongamos que existe una chica, ¿ya?, de mucha personalidad y carácter…

- ¿Es bonita? - interrumpí sin evitar sonreír. Parecía un niño de doce años, _¿Cómo podía ser tan tímido en ese tema? Contrarrestaba con su habitual personalidad seria y confiada. _

- Preciosa… ¡qué digo!, supongamos que es bonita, después de todo es imaginada, ¿no? - asentí para darle en el gusto - Bueno, ella al parecer está interesada en otro muchacho imaginario, pero en vez de decírselo, hace cosas extrañas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como pulular al frente de él sin la intención de acercarse, lanzarle miradas significativas y rozarlo de vez en cuando "accidentalmente". Sin embargo, luego va a pasearse del brazo de otro hombre acarameladamente.

- Esas son técnicas para llamar tu atención, Alex.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién ha hablado de mí? - reclamó ceñudo.

- Está bien, está bien. Esas son técnicas para llamar la atención del muchacho "hipotético" - rectifiqué rodando los ojos - En fin, todavía no veo el meollo del asunto.

Alexander dejó de escribir y suspiró hondamente.

- Que ahora sí que empezó a ignorarlo de verdad. La chica "imaginaría" se olvidó del chico "hipotético".

- Y supongo que el chico "hipotético" está encandilado con ella y no quiere que lo ignoren, ¿o me equivoco? - él se mantuvo en silencio como respuesta - Mira, Alex, hay mujeres que sencillamente se resisten a demostrar interés directo por alguien, les gusta sentirse deseadas, que las pretendan y que planeen maniobras para conquistarlas. Pero cuando el susodicho no lo hace, comienzan con las tácticas femeninas para generarles celos, y así, que se animen a dar el paso de una buena vez.

- ¿Por qué son tan complicadas? - bufó frustrado - Hasta imaginadas son todo un lío.

Me reí con su insistencia en el punto de la suposición, y por la apariencia de niño malcriado que había adoptado. _¿Quién lo pensaría? _jamás me habría imaginado que Alex tendría una personalidad así, tan contraria a lo que por fuera se veía.

- Yo creo que también es complicado el chico hipotético. - solté aparentando indiferencia - Si tanto le interesaba ella que hasta había notado sus maniobras, debería haber hecho algo al respecto y no quedarse sentado. Es hora de que asuma su torpeza y trate de conquistarla de vuelta.

- ¿Entonces tú opinión es que debería intentarlo?

Asentí divertida.

- No tiene nada que perder, después de todo, es hipotético.

Alexander me sonrió ampliamente y luego regresó su vista al pergamino. Leyó lo que llevaba escrito y negando con la cabeza, lo hizo una bolita… al parecer, mi suposición de que había escrito puras incoherencias no estaba tan lejana a la realidad. _**Curioso, **_pensé para mi. Con él no había cruzado más de dos palabras, fuera de los saludos cordiales y un par de intercambio de opiniones en clases… y ahora… ahora hablábamos como si fuésemos verdaderos amigos desde hace años, compatibilizábamos muy bien. Entonces, me empecé a sentir algo ansiosa. No tenía nadie con quien pudiera compartir mis problemas, y necesitaba exteriorizarlos antes de volverme oficialmente loca.

- Yo también tengo una pregunta hipotética - solté, y por un instante, experimenté lo que se sentía apretar el botón de una bomba nuclear.

- Lánzala.

- Digamos que existe un muchacho, al parecer, interesado en una chica, pero ella está comprometida…

- ¿Para casarse? - interrumpió enarcando una ceja.

- No, no. Sólo noviazgo - aclaré azorada.

- Continúa.

- Bueno. El punto es que al parecer esta chica corresponde sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no ha dejado de amar a su novio.

- Ouch.

- Lo sé.- suspiré - Y ella está muy confundida, porque no sabe qué hacer y los quiere a ambos con igual intensidad pero por distintas razones… en ese caso, ¿Qué pasaría por la mente del chico? ¿El que no es su novio? ¿Cómo actuarías tú?

Él se quedó callado, observándome en silencio, pensativo. Golpeaba los dedos contra la mesa, y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Para ese tipo de situaciones no tenía la más mínima paciencia. Quería gritar, arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza como una salvaje, pero no fue necesario. Él finalmente se decidió a hablar, con una honestidad que resultó chocante.

- Hermione, ¿sinceramente? Espero que la chica no seas tú.

- ¡Quién te dijo que era yo! - reclamé esta vez yo nerviosa- Es una pregunta hipotética. Con gente imaginada.

- Bueno - concedió incrédulo - En ese caso, ojala que la chica "hipotética" nunca se vea en una situación "real" como esa. No sé si será posible estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez, es una situación que desconozco, pero lo que sí sé es que en el mundo real eso es sinónimo de problemas y sufrimiento para todos, no está de más agregar.- tragué grueso, _¿era mi idea o todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor?_- Ella tiene que elegir, y ser consecuente con su decisión. Si no lo hace, sólo terminará hiriendo a diestra y siniestra… eso es egoísta y masoquista, ¿no crees?. Si elige, sólo dañará a uno, sino, dañará a los dos, o a los tres si te cuentas, ¡perdón!, si cuentas a la chica imaginaria.

Exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones. Tenía razón. Pero _¿Cómo elegir? _ni tenía la certeza de lo que significaba para Malfoy, y Ron… ¡por Merlín!, jamás me perdonaría hacerle daño a él. _¿Por qué no podía volver a esos gloriosos días dónde todo estaba claro? ¿cuando podía distinguir perfectamente el bien del mal, los héroes de los villanos, y lo correcto de lo incorrecto? _a medida que cumplía años, cada vez era más difícil. Todo se tornaba cuestionable. Incluyendo mis sentimientos.

- Suerte - me dijo de pronto Alex, con una sonrisa que buscaba reconfortarme - No era mi intención ser tan duro, pero de verdad pienso todo lo que te dije, es mi sincera opinión y tú verás que haces con ella. Por otro lado, no te he dicho que será fácil, así que date un tiempo y piénsalo bien, pues una vez que decidas no hay vuelta atrás.

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero a penas fue un gesto que quizás ni siquiera se exteriorizó en mi rostro. Tomé mis cosas y comencé a guardarlas en mi bolso, para luego levantarme con intenciones de volver a mi departamento. Ya no tenía ánimos de ninguna investigación.

- Gracias, Alexander por tu honestidad. - le dije - No sé porqué, pero confío en ti, ¡Y eso que a penas te conozco!

- Quizás, entre sabelotodos nos entendemos - bromeó él.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

- ¿Soy fea?

Pansy casi escupe su café cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras. Dejó la taza con estupefacción en el plato y la observó ceñuda. _¿Qué si era fea? _Daphne era una de las pocas rubias en la Academia de Leyes Mágicas que no sólo tenía cerebro, sino que también curvas. La mayoría de las muchachitas eran unas tablas sin gracia, paliduchas, bulímicas y con neuronas enfocadas sólo en su vestuario, en verse bien y parecer sensual. A Daphne esas características le salían con naturalidad, y por eso era más bien odiada por el sexo femenino y deseada por el otro

- ¿Esta es la parte dónde te digo que eres preciosa y después tú me devuelves el cumplido? - le soltó burlona.

- No. Te hago una pregunta bien concreta. ¿Soy fea? - insistió la rubia con un semblante preocupado - Sé sincera, por favor.

- No que yo sepa… ¿A qué se debe este arranque de inseguridad? - preguntó extrañada la pelinegra.

Daphne se mordió el labio indecisa, y jugaba con una bolsita de azúcar entre los dedos con un dejo de nerviosismo. El ruido del restaurante cobró fuerza ante su silencio, mientras su interlocutora la miraba expectante.

- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? - esbozó en un murmullo - Pero no se lo digas a nadie, o sino, te juro que te asesino, Parkinson.

- Trato.

La muchacha aspiró hondo como si tratara de infundirse el valor necesario para hablar y luego cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras precisas. Pansy comenzó a impacientarse con tanta demora, y empezó a golpear el plato con la cucharita aburrida.

- Hace tres meses atrás, cuando sólo llevaba un mes de noviazgo con Draco, hice algo que nunca había hecho… - ella le alzó la ceja interrogativamente, ante lo cual, prosiguió - Traté de seducirlo para que se acostara conmigo.

- ¡Oh, pero que gran crimen! Eres toda una perra, Greengrass, ¡te violaste a mi mejor amigo! - bromeó atragantada de la risa, debiendo toser un poco antes de continuar - ¿Esa es tu gran confesión? ¿Para eso tanto show? Demonios, si que eres una mojigata, aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi querido rubio oxigenado te lo quitó.

- No te burles o sino no sigo - advirtió Daphne arrugando la frente.

- ¿La historia continúa? Que bien, ya me parecía algo insulsa tu confesión.

- Eres insoportable, Parkinson - masculló asesinándola con la mirada - Pero de todas maneras, necesito desahogarme… Tú sabes que lo quiero, ¿no? Que desde el colegio me encantaba. Pues ese día no pude aguantarlo más, ya no me bastaban sus besos, quería ver si todo lo que decían de él en el colegio era verdad, una curiosidad enfermiza que fue alentada por todo lo que lo deseo. ¡Lo dije y qué!, y no me vengas con tu lengua venenosa a decirme "la señorita que quería llegar intacta al matrimonio se fue a la mierda" porque no me importa, deseché esa idea desde que estoy con él, y no me avergüenzo de ello. Y… bueno, sencillamente comprobé que todo lo que decían de él no era una mentira.

- Claro que no lo es - soltó despreocupadamente Pansy, a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una calada.

Daphne la observó suspicaz, y Pansy maldijo interiormente su bocaza. No podía irse de lengua y decir que, cuando eran más jóvenes, habían hecho un par de locuras juntos… ni que juntos habían descubierto lo que era el sexo. Siempre se habían tenido un cariño especial, pero cuando trataron de convertirse en pareja, algo no funcionó, y prefirieron dejarlo hasta ahí antes de perder la amistad.

- Aún no veo el problema - dijo la pelinegra, tratando de desviar su atención.

La muchacha bajó la mirada apenada.

- Es que, no todo ocurrió como yo esperaba…

_Draco la recorr__ía con destreza, haciéndola tocar el paraíso sólo con sus manos y sus labios. Ella sentía que todo giraba vertiginosamente, y el calor que se había instalado en su vientre la estaba enloqueciendo. _

_- Hazlo - jadeó, abriendo un hueco entre sus piernas._

_Y a penas pronunció esa palabra, esas cinco letras, las caricias cesaron. Abrió los ojos desconcertada, ansiosa y algo frustrada, ¿Qué ocurría? Draco estaba encima de ella, observándola con sus bellos ojos grises que parecían ausentes, y su cabello caía tapando una porción de su rostro._

_- Draco… ¿Qué ocurre? - indagó preocupada._

_É__l esbozó un gran suspiro y rodó para acostarse a su lado de espaldas. Ella se incorporó apoyándose en su antebrazo izquierdo para poder mirarlo interrogante. _

_- Lo siento, no puedo - dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos - Lo siento. _

_- Pero…_

_- Lo siento. - dijo nuevamente, interrumpiéndola como si no quisiera escucharla, a la vez que se levantaba y volvía a colocarse las ropas con torpeza - Es muy pronto para dar ese paso, Daphne, no quiero que hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir._

_- ¡Pero no me arrepentiré de nada, lo prometo! - soltó desesperada, y se golpeó mentalmente por sonar así. _

_- Daphne. De verdad… más tarde me lo agradecerás._

_Draco le dio un último y fugaz beso en los labios, y desapareció, dejándola atónita en su cama, y con unas incontrolables ganas de llorar… _

- … desde entonces, siempre se detiene antes de que podamos llegar más allá… comienza a conversarme de cualquier cosa o dice que tiene algo que hacer. Excusas baratas, miente muy mal. Sin contar las ocasiones en que lo encuentro solo discutiendo consigo mismo, como si hubiera alguien más.

Pansy se removió en su asiento incómoda, pues sabía a la perfección de qué se trataba. Primero, Draco aún seguía enganchado de Granger, y eso se había hecho más que obvio cuando supo que le estaba enseñando a tocar el Cello, algo que le había negado al resto de sus amigos e incluso a la misma Daphne. Segundo, Draco seguía alucinando… y eso ya se estaba volviendo preocupante. _¿Qué le costaba ir a San Mungo para tratar su problema?_

- Querida, no te angusties. Si bien, me parece rara su actitud, no es un problema tuyo, sino de él.- le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de seguir - No te lo voy a negar, el Draco que yo solía conocer jamás podía resistirse a una buena oferta de sexo, y le daba lo mismo los arrepentimientos matutinos… sin embargo, desde que tía Narcissa está en Azkaban, él cambió radicalmente, sumado a que tiene que compartir su espacio vital con el trío de oro y cursar una carrera que le es indiferente. No lo tomes a mal, no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres o lo que has hecho, lo que sucede es que está pasando por un mal momento. Dale tiempo, compréndelo. Y si habla sólo, déjalo, no le preguntes porqué. En estos momentos lo único que necesita es apoyo, no otra carga.

Daphne asintió enérgicamente, prometiéndose a sí misma que lo sacaría del hoyo en el cual se había sumergido. Lograría que la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él… estaba decidida a hacerlo feliz sin importar las consecuencias.

Dando el tema por cerrado, le esbozó una sonrisa a su amiga y tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

- Demonios, está frío - reclamó.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad se estaba albergando en tu pecho. Los reparos que tenías respecto a tu cercanía a Granger se estaban esfumando, _¿Qué más daba sentir cosquilleos en el estómago por ella? _podías ignorarlo y seguir disfrutando de su compañía, estabas convencido de que tenías la madurez suficiente para ello.

Enseñarle a tocar el Cello se estaba convirtiendo en todo un placer, jamás ningún músico tuvo mejor estudiante. Era talentosa y aplicada, sin contar el precioso cuadro que era verla tocar; algo realmente sublime… A veces no entendías como cometía errores de afinación tan estúpidos, pero luego su interpretación alzaba el vuelo con elegancia propia de cualquier cisne.

"_¿__Pensando en ella, otra vez?" _

Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama de ojos cerrados, más al sentir la voz se vio obligado a abrirlos otra vez. Al lado de él, sentado en el marco de la ventana, se encontraba un hombre mayor, vestido a la antigua. En sus manos llevaba pergamino y una pluma, y sus ojos denotaban melancolía. Tenía una leve calvicie que agrandaba su frente, y su cabello caía a ambos lados hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas.

- Sí - confesaste - No vale la pena que le mienta a una alucinación… pero no pienso en ella en el sentido que insinúas. Pensaba en que me agrada su compañía, sólo eso.

"_¿__Ya descartaste conquistarla como tu damisela?" preguntó con un dejo de asombro "No pensé que un caballero como tú desertara de sus anhelos"._

- No tenía sentido. Era algo imposible. Y aunque estoy seguro de que en cierta medida ella sentía algo por mí, jamás habríamos pasado a algo más, ella tiene a alguien y yo también. ¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho, y aunque nunca se lo diga, no me gustaría perderla. Creo que por ahora, nos va bien la "enemistad" que tenemos.

_El hombre rió suavemente y luego negó con la cabeza "__Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras. Lo que sientes por ella no puedes controlarlo ni desecharlo con la facilidad que deseas, y podría apostar que en cualquier momento la situación se te escapará de las manos… ¿Qué harás en ese momento? ¿Cómo lo manejarás? ¿Enloquecerás más aún? ¿Recuperarás tu racionalidad? Si bien la conciencia es la voz del alma, la voz del cuerpo son las pasiones, ¿podrás resistirlas o sucumbirás?. Podría escribir una digna historia de ustedes, mas aún es desconocido su final para mí. No sabría dónde clasificarla, si tragedia o comedia, ¿Qué opinas tú, mi gran protagonista?"_

_- _Yo opino que estás mal de la cabeza - terció el rubio, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano - No soy protagonista de nada, ni siquiera de mi propia vida.

"_Oh, eso es lo que tú crees, pero estás completamente equivocado. Sientes eso porque eres joven, y la juventud, aún cuando nadie la combata, halla en sí misma su propio enemigo. Tú eres tu peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, y aunque no lo demuestres, eres la persona más insegura del mundo…"_

El _toc toc _de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras, y aunque no te agradara en lo más mínimo lo que estaba diciendo, querías seguir escuchándolo. _**Para otra, **_pensaste.

- Ya, ándate, que ya llegó - ordenaste apresurado, mientras te quitabas las arrugas de la ropa, y te levantabas para abrirle la puerta.

_El hombre esboz__ó una sonrisa cansada, y dejó de lado sus cosas para sentenciar "El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen"._

- Sí, sí, lo que tu quieras - dijo rodando los ojos, haciéndole señas para que se fuera - ¡Hey! Antes que te vayas… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"_Muchos me dicen por mi apellido, pero prefiero que me llames por mi nombre. William. Sólo llámame William" y desapareció._

Negaste con la cabeza y emitiste un bufido. Lo que le faltaba ahora, ¡un escritor! _**¿qué saben ellos? **_te dijiste algo molesto. Tenías la teoría de que los escritores solían escribir de cosas que desconocían, ocupando palabras bellas para ocultar su ignorancia de la vida real.

Avanzaste hasta la puerta espantando las palabras del hombre de tu cerebro, y respiraste hondo antes de abrirla. Del otro lado se encontraba Granger, sosteniendo el Cello entre sus manos... traía el pelo trenzado y vestía un buzo blanco.

- ¿Practicaste las partituras que te dí? - le soltaste a penas la viste, tratando de desviar la mirada de su atuendo.

Era sencillo, muy sencillo. Pero aquel buzo casual le sentaba tan bien que no querías demostrar cuánto te turbaba… ¡Y que decir de su peinado!; esa trenza infantil logró acalorarte como la mejor lencería. _**Estoy mal, **_razonaste, _**muy mal**_.

- Claro, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy una Slytherin, yo hago mis tareas- te respondió, sacándote la lengua traviesamente.

- Entonces, a practicar. No hay tiempo que perder.

Acercaste dos sillas, ofreciéndole una a ella primero y luego tomando asiento tú. Era casi un proceso religioso lo que venía después. Colocabas el oído cerca de las cuerdas y las tocabas para comprobar la afinación. Hermione hacía lo mismo ya por costumbre, y te daba mucha risa ver su cara en esos momentos… ponía una mueca bastante graciosa cuando se concentraba. Una vez hecho esto, compartían un trozo de pecantilla para deslizarlo por el arco; y finalmente, extendían las partituras de la clase en el atril y se miraban entre sí, contando mentalmente para comenzar.

Siempre estaban dos horas, no más ni menos. Cuando llegaba el tiempo de dar por finalizado el día, ella siempre te rogaba que tocaras una pieza para ella, y como te gustaba complacerla, nunca te negabas. Esa noche en particular, tocaste una melodía corta pero con una dificultad increíble, pues tu mano se movía con una rapidez inhumana, acertando la afinación de cada nota con una precisión exacta, digna de un cirujano plástico.

- Impresionante - musitó ella para sí misma cuando terminaste, y sonreíste al verla tan fascinada - Eres increíble, Malfoy. Nunca te he preguntado como aprendiste tú a tocar el Cello, ¿tuviste un instructor particular desde pequeño?

- No. O sea, sí. Mi madre me enseñó - confesaste y se te revolvió el estómago con ello.

Inconscientemente contabas los días, las horas, los segundos para volver a verla, y parecía que cada vez el tiempo pasaba más lentamente, sólo con la intención de fastidiarte. Hermione notó tu sutil cambio de ánimo, y se mordió el labio inferior incómoda. Ya veías que se daba un cabezazo contra el instrumento como un elfo doméstico con síntoma de culpabilidad.

- Lo siento, no quería ser imprudente - murmuró bajando la mirada - ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

Se veía extremadamente atractiva con esa expresión de cachorrito arrepentido en el rostro. Y se te ocurrieron mil y una formas para sentirte recompensado, mas sólo dijiste.

- No te preocupes, no tenías porqué saberlo.

- No, no, no. Igual quiero hacer algo por ti.- insistió ella, colocándose en una posición pensativa -¡Ya sé! - exclamó de pronto, sobresaltándote - Te llevaré a una calle de Londres Muggle que te encantará. Es un barrio bohemio bastante interesante, donde hay muchos locales relacionados con la literatura, las artes y la música. Además, hay una gran tienda de películas para que actualicemos mi videoteca, ¿no crees? Ya debes estar aburrido de ver siempre lo mismo. Te aseguro que podemos estar todo el día allá sin darnos cuenta.

- Por Salazar, ¿me vas a secuestrar? - bromeaste ladeando la sonrisa.

La muchacha se sonrojó instantáneamente, pero trató de mantenerse impasible.

- Quizás - respondió, jugueteando con su trenza - Sólo si quieres serlo.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Ese día, Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Miró a su lado y Ron ya se había marchado a su juego. _**Perfecto **_pensó, ignorando el sentimiento de culpabilidad que ya comenzaba a atacar su conciencia, pues había elegido para su "secuestro" un día en que él estaría toda la tarde afuera. Entre cantitos comenzó a hurgar en su ropa buscando algo apropiado para ponerse, decidiéndose por unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa blanca. Tomó su pelo en una cola y se miró en el espejo del baño.

_**Deja de sonre**__**ír, te ves ridícula, **_se regañó, dándose unas palmaditas en las mejillas, y luego, pellizcándolas al darse cuenta que ni con eso se desvanecía su felicidad. Salió de su habitación algo nerviosa, y tragó grueso antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta de él. A los pocos segundos, Draco apareció del otro lado, esbozando su clásica sonrisa de lado a penas la vio.

- Sé que me admiras, pero no era necesario que me imitaras para demostrar tu devoción - dijo, apuntándole el vestuario.

Ella lo miró confundida… ¡pero claro! Al estar absorta en sus ojos grises, no se había percatado que él también vestía pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca.

- ¡Demonios! Vuelvo al tiro - murmuró dispuesta a cambiarse, sin embargo, él no la dejó, deteniéndola por la muñeca.

- No te preocupes, yo me cambio.

Draco giró y volvió a entrar a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él. Se quitó la camisa sin desabrocharla por encima de la cabeza, y la dejó en su cama. Luego, caminó hasta su armario y sacó de ahí una polera negra, colocándosela de inmediato junto con una chaqueta gris oscuro.

- Listo. - dijo volviendo hasta dónde ella se encontraba - ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione estaba tan roja como un tomate. Él, como si nada, se había cambiado de ropa en frente de ella, y ella, embobada por la visión privilegiada, dejó la boca tanto tiempo abierta que casi comienza a babear. La castaña sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y asintió.

Salieron al lugar que ella tenía planificado, y tal como lo esperaba, Draco quedó encantado. Parecía un niño en navidad caminando por las calles del barrio Egelforth, y se detenía en cada vitrina a admirar lo que ahí ofrecían. Miró absorto como una pareja cantaba ópera en plena calle, y como el arte se ofrecía en las esquinas. Sin embargo, lo que fue apoteósico para él, fue descubrir la tienda de películas, el _Movie Adict_. Sus ojos grises se abrieron tanto que Hermione pensó que podría estar teniendo un ataque cardiaco, pero luego, cuando lo vio abalanzarse sobre una de las estanterías, se percató que sólo estaba eufórico.

Por supuesto, no tenía dinero muggle, así que hicieron una transacción de cambio de moneda donde salíó muy beneficiada, a pesar de que no lo quería. Para él, el valor del dinero era lo de menos, lo importante eran los veinte títulos que había elegido. Desde clásicos como _west side story, la naranja mecánica y el resplandor_ hasta cine más contemporáneo, con películas como _fight club, amelie y good bye lenin. _

Cuando la muchacha logró sacarlo a rastras de la tienda, él se la llevó de la misma manera a la casa. Estaba desesperado por ver alguna de sus nuevas pertenencias, así que a penas entró al departamento, se llevó el equipo de televisión con el reproductor a su pieza, y con una mano, la invitó a pasar. Hermione entró dudosa, y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, mientras Draco se recostaba en la cama.

- Ven acá, Granger, no te voy a morder - dijo él rodando los ojos, mientras ponía _play. _

Hermione se sonrojó completamente, y con las piernas hechas gelatina, se levantó y avanzó hasta él, recostándose a su lado. Por más que trataba de concentrarse en la película, no podía lograrlo, era una misión imposible, digna de Tom Cruise. El aroma del perfume de Draco le impactaba directamente la nariz, y la aturdía como el mejor de los golpes.

_K.O. _aparecía en su mente, como un juego de flipper, junto con un "_You Lose_".

Sus ojos se desviaban a cada rato para verlo, tan solo por un segundo, y luego volvían a la pantalla, una y otra vez. Las ganas de acurrucarse en su pecho la estaban volviendo loca. Sólo eso. No pedía nada más. Y como si Draco hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la atrajo hacia él, posicionándola ahí, justo a la altura de su corazón. El cuerpo de la muchacha se paralizó en el lugar, pero no tardó en recobrar su movilidad, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento. _¿Para qué ver una ficción cuando podía regocijarse con los latidos de su corazón? _

Los minutos pasaron sin piedad, y pronto los créditos de la película comenzaron a aparecer. Hermione levantó la cabeza con desgano, pues ya no había motivo para estar ahí, sin embargo, cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura… Draco se había quedado dormido, y respiraba acompasadamente con una mano debajo de la cabeza, y otra en la espalda de ella. Se quedó un tiempo observándolo, delineando con los ojos su rostro tranquilo… _**¿Hace cuánto que no dormías así, Draco? **_se preguntó la castaña. Ella tenía muy en claro que el insomnio seguía siendo uno de sus graves problemas, sino el único, ya que su inapetencia había cesado.

Se levantó con cuidado y lo tapó con una frazada, despejando los cabellos rubios de su cara. Se atrevió a depositar un suave beso en su frente, y con un último suspiro, abandonó la habitación, dispuesta a pasar horas bajo el agua fría de su ducha. Primero, para calmarse y recobrar la racionalidad, y segundo, para quitarse el olor del perfume de Draco, que se le había impregnado en cada molécula del cuerpo.

Esa noche, más tarde aún, Ron llegó feliz. Al parecer, había atrapado cada tiro ganándose la admiración del público. La apretó en un fuerte abrazo cuando iba saliendo de la ducha, y le entregó un pequeño recuerdo… un marca libros de plata, con una inscripción al reverso. _"Por siempre juntos". _Hermione esbozó una sonrisa forzada y tuvo que reprimir una lágrima de culpabilidad, _¿cómo era posible quererlo tanto y a la vez pensar en engañarlo? _en un arranque emocional, lo agarró de la cara con ambas manos, y le estampó un apasionado beso, que casi logra que se le cayera la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo.

**- **¡Demonios! Si lo hubiera sabido, te traigo cientos - bromeó el pelirrojo sonriente, ajeno a sus tormentos.

_**No has hecho nada malo, **_se dijo ella entonces, _**Era como estar acostada con Harry, **_se mintió a si misma, teniendo una convicción tan prefabricada, que terminó por lograr ignorar el asunto. Se acostó junto con su novio e intercambiaron impresiones de lo que habían hecho en el día. A pesar de que estaba oscuro, pudo notar como la expresión de Ron cambiaba al saber que había pasado toda la tarde con Malfoy, así que decidió omitir la parte de la película y todo lo demás...

Se durmió entre sus brazos sintiéndose protegida por ellos, sin embargo, en sus sueños aquellos brazos no le pertenecían a él.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

- ¿Por qué se toquetean tanto? - preguntó la castaña en tono de broma, al ver como Ron y Harry estaban abrazándose.

La muchacha estiró los brazos al cielo, acompañada de un gran bostezo. Era muy temprano para levantarse un día sábado.

Ron la observó dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro… una sonrisa que no había sido provocada por él ni por nada que lo rodeara. Se preparaba un emparedado silbando una melodía que probablemente había aprendido del hurón, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que tampoco, por supuesto, le pertenecían.

Una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar. La realidad se había tornado demasiado evidente, y ya no la podía ignorar. Hermione se estaba perdiendo, y ya no sabía como recuperarla. Ya no...

- No te preocupes, amigo, de seguro te tiene preparado algo sorpresa - le dijo el pelinegro, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

- No lo creo, Harry - esbozó con tristeza el muchacho - Ella simplemente se olvidó. Hermione se olvidó de mi cumpleaños…

.

_**Continuar**__**á…**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**Yei! Misión cumplida!**_

_**Capítulo más largo de lo habitual, ¿no? Espero que por eso me perdonen la demora en actualizar. **_

_**Un par de aclaraciones antes de despedirme: **_

_**- Egelforth no existe. No conozco Londres - aunque me encantaría - por lo que tuve que inventar sobre la marcha.**_

_**- Entre los diálogos de Shakespeare se encuentran citas célebres de él. En todo caso, su aparición fue corta porque vuelve más adelante. **_

_**Eso sería, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Mad**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mis leguleyos saludos, queridos lectores.

Lamento tardar tanto con el capítulo; como les contaba en Tu Verdugo, estoy súper complicada de tiempo, sin contar los problemas que se me han hecho cotidianos. ¡Pero no los agobiaré con ellos! Así que aquí les dejo la nueva entrega de su rucio favorito, por el mismo canal, a una hora disfuncional.

**Este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual. Pero no se preocupen, tengo el próximo avanzado en cuatro páginas así que actualizaré el lunes sin falta. **Además, tiene **banda sonora. **Cuando aparezca el símbolo **& **deben poner la melodía **Le dispute **del compositor **Yann Tiersen. **Banda sonora **Amelie. Http: //www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v=7WQktihlf0Y&feature=related**

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: **Londony, Karix 7, Cleoru Misumi, , Petalo VJ, roSlytherin, Lara Evans, Elleanor, Enechepi, Drajer4, Zareth Malfoy, Cissy Blackfoy, Fiona Garay, Selegna, Bigi 43, Beautifly 92, Almanara, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Abril, Meiny Bruja, Ygorla, Kunii 24, Angy Malfoy, Edna, Salesia, Rianne Black, Hestia. Phoenix, Ava Romeo, Araceli, Nattu, Tentoushi Tomoe, Susan Malfoy Black, Tami Sweety, Eloisas, Hatshe, Ethel Potter, Dannae y C. Malfoy. **

**Recuerden que si no me dejan su mail, no puedo responder sus reviews.**

Sin más que decir, agradeciéndoles de corazón que sigan con la historia. Se despide.

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria (pero más responsable con su trabajo de lo habitual)_

**ps: Ah! Y para los que no saben aún... ¡terminé el fic reflejoooo! ¡por fin!**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Ron la observó dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro… una sonrisa que no había sido provocada por él ni por nada que lo rodeara. Se preparaba un emparedado silbando una melodía que probablemente había aprendido del hurón, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que tampoco, por supuesto, le pertenecían._

_Una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar. La realidad se había tornado demasiado evidente, y ya no la podía ignorar. Hermione se estaba perdiendo, y ya no sabía como recuperarla. Ya no..._

_- No te preocupes, amigo, de seguro te tiene preparado algo sorpresa - le dijo el pelinegro, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda._

_- No lo creo, Harry - esbozó con tristeza el muchacho - Ella simplemente se olvidó. Hermione se olvidó de mi cumpleaños…_

.

**10. Secuencia de errores. **

El desayuno fue bastante peculiar, por no decir incómodo. Ron no quitó sus ojos del plato de cereal durante todo el tiempo, mientras Harry, por su parte, me lanzaba miradas significativas tratando de advertirme algo... el problema residia en que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que me quería decir. _¿Había dicho o hecho algo malo? _Por más que lo intenté, mi cerebro no recordaba nada, así que sólo me quedaban dos opciones que barajar; o era problema de ellos, o bien, me había vuelto paranoica y no pasaba nada en realidad.

Sin proponérmelo, algo aburrida con el silencio que se había provocado, comencé a mirar instintivamente la puerta de Malfoy, esperando que en cualquier momento saliera él para desayunar también. Aún podía recordar la tibieza de sus brazos y su expresión angelical mientras dormía, tan diferente a lo que solía demostrar en nuestra época escolar, donde siempre llevaba la nariz arrugada como si estuviera oliendo mierda. Una risa involuntaria se escapó de mis labios, _¿quién apostaría que el hurón botador pudiera convertirse en una persona capaz de agradarme? _o peor aún, _¿confundirme a tal grado de dudar de mis sentimientos? _Sacudí la cabeza alterada ante este pensamiento, y traté de enfocar mi atención a la comida, aunque no me duró mucho... la insistente mirada de Harry estaba comenzando a alterarme los nervios.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le espeté molesta.

- Sí. ¿Cómo es posible que...?

Su frase fue interrumpida por un súbito codazo de parte de Ron, que lo miró recriminatoriamente, ordenándole callar. Mi mirada transitó de la cara de mi novio a la de mi mejor amigo, tratando de dilucidar que se traían entre manos. Parecía que ambos estuvieran hablando a través de sus mentes, excluyéndome de una información que me involucraba directamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? - inquirí, colocando ambos codos en la mesa – Diganme, ¿qué sucede?

- No pasa nada, amor – respondió Ron, sin convencerme en lo absoluto – Es sólo que está un poco molesto porque se peleó con mi hermana y no entiende cómo es posible que aún no lo haya contactado, cuando él no tuvo la culpa.

Harry frunció el ceño, y yo no podía descifrar si era porque Ron se había ido de bocazas o porque, en realidad, estaba mintiendo con una facilidad sorprendente. Traté de descartar la segunda idea; él no era una persona mentirosa, por el contrario, tenía un corazón de oro, incapaz de hacer mal a propósito, sobretodo en el último tiempo, en que se había convertido en un verdadero príncipe azul. El pecho se me apretujó al darme cuenta de ello... estaba con alguien muy valioso, y mi mente volaba en otras direcciones, hacia el caballero oscuro. _¿Qué diria él si supiera que la tarde anterior me abracé cómodamente a Malfoy? ¿Qué diría él si supiera que la noche anterior soñé que bailaba una suave melodía con su peor enemigo? ¿se sentiría traicionado? ¿era objetivamente traicionarlo? ¿cómo me sentiría yo si fueran las cosas al revés?¿triste, decepcionada, dolida?_

- Chicos, me voy. No sé si vuelva antes del anochecer. - anunció de pronto Ron, levantándose de su asiento.

- Está bien – le dije mientras tomaba El Profeta y comenzaba a ojearlo, para escapar de la culpabilidad que me había embargado – Cuídate mucho.

Ron se quedó unos segundos más ahí, parado al frente mío, mirándome con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Luego, me sonrió de una manera que me pareció notoriamente forzada, se acercó para darme un beso en la frente y se retiró, dejándome con una súbita sensación de desazón en el pecho. _¿qué le ocurría? ¿tendría algún problema y no quería contármelo? _Estaba siendo muy egoísta... Tan metida estaba en mis propias contradicciones que no me estaba preocupando de su bienestar, me comportaba como una pésima novia. Hablaría con él cuando llegara en la noche.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, espero que estés bromeando y tengas algo preparado - me soltó Harry antes de partir, justo cuando pretendía obligarlo a decirme qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Suspiré. Al parecer, ese sábado sería uno complicado. De esos que no me gustaban en lo absoluto, uno de aquellos días en que todos se terminan enojando conmigo. Ocurría una vez cada dos meses, como si estuviera planificado en las agendas de los que me rodeaban.

La puerta de la habitación de Malfoy – que antes me pertenecía - se abrió en ese instante, y no tardé en dirigir la mirada hacia esa dirección, con el corazón latiendo acelerado. Draco emergió con una apariencia normal, pero su rostro lucía derechamente triste.. había algo en su expresión que denotaba angustia, y sus ojos parecían atormentados _¿Qué le había sucedido a él también?_. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que pasó al lado mío para sacar algo de la nevera, sin percatarse que yo estaba al lado. _¿Acaso para él era parte del mobiliario?_

- Buenos días, Malfoy, ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunté sin poder ocultar la preocupación.

- Ah... - respondió enfocando por primera vez su mirada en mí como algo que respiraba, distinto de las otras cosas – Buenos días, Granger, ¿me preguntaste algo?

Ladeé la cabeza para observarlo mejor. No parecía haber tenido una noche de insomnio como otras veces, y tampoco parecía enfermo o con fiebre. Era más bien anímico su malestar. Definitvamente era uno de esos días en que todos se levantan con el pie izquierdo, menos yo.

- Te ves fatal – le solté encogiéndome de hombros.

Él pareció reaccionar con el comentario y esbozó una sonrisa cínica, mirandome de arriba a abajo con la ceja izquierda alzada.

- Pues al menos estoy duchado.

_- Touché._

_¿Quién era yo para decirle que se veía fatal?_ estaba en mis pijamas de abuelita, completamente despeinada... Me había levantado tan tarde que no alcancé a ducharme para acompañar a los chicos a tomar desayuno, así que me senté con ellos a la mesa tal como había salido de la cama. Hecha un desastre. Por su parte, el único problema de él era su rostro, porque lucía tan atractivo como siempre, vestido completamente de negro, contrastando de una manera elegante con su blanca piel.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quedaste con Daphne? - le pregunté sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin permiso.

- No. No tengo planeado nada. No me apetece.

- ¿Y si practicamos Cello? - volví a soltar sin pensar - Yo tengo el día libre, podemos aprovechar de avanzar en esa pieza del otro día. La dificil - sugerí tratándo de no aparentar mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Te refieres al Concierto para Violonchelo y orquesta n° 1 en La menor, op. 33 de Camille Saint Saens? - indagó con un tono de sabelotodo que me calzaba a mí.

- Eso, eso.

- Interesante propuesta, pero me da una soberana lata quedarme encerrado. - dijo, quitándome El Profeta de los dedos - Pensaba salir a caminar todo el día.

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que debía dejar la idea hasta ahí, pero también sabía que quería aprovechar el día para estar con él, ya fuera caminando, viendo una película, mirando el techo o tocando el Cello. Daba igual.

- Pero mejor hagamos las dos cosas, ¿para qué aburrirse cada uno por su lado? - insistí, rogando no sonar demasiado desesperada - Vamos a almorzar a algún lado, volvemos a la casa a ensayar un rato y luego te acompaño a caminar hasta que nos cansemos, ¿te parece?

- ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero compañía? - replicó.

Creo que en ese momento mi cara se descompuso y bajé la mirada, revolviendo la taza de café que estaba al frente mío, y que ahora probablemente estaba frío, intomable. Él se dio cuenta de inmediato y tomó mi barbilla con suavidad para que lo enfrentara.

- Estoy bromeando, Granger. - dijo con un tono conciliador - Hagámoslo, pero primero dúchate, que en esas condiciones no voy contigo ni a la esquina.

Sonreí, pero luego traté de asesinarlo ficticiamente con la mirada, tratando de aparentar estar ofendida con el comentario. Me levanté y me encerré en la habitación que compartía con Ron para ducharme, y mientras lo hacía, reparé en un detalle que antes no lo había hecho... _¿porqué cada vez que Malfoy se daba cuenta que me había dañado con sus palabras cambiaba su comportamiento de inmediato?¿como si le doliera hacerme sentir mal?¿qué significaba eso? ¿sería... eso?_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

El sol te dio en plena cara, despertándote. Te removiste en tu cama algo incómodo, y cuando abriste los ojos, entendiste el porqué. Estabas completamente vestido, con las mismas ropas de ayer, y sobre tu cuerpo descansaba una frazada. De tus zapatos no había rastro, alguien te los había quitado.

Un _flashback _repentino acudió a tu cabeza, y recodaste todo lo que te había ocurrido el día anterior. La salida con Granger, la película que vieron, luego te viste abrazándola y de ahí... de ahí todo se fue a negro. No habían más recuerdos, pero no eran necesarios, con eso te bastaba.

Sonreíste. Hace meses que no dormías tan bien y no podías evitar agradecer esa necesaria oportunidad de descanso. Quedarte dormido abrazando a Granger resultó ser el mejor somnífero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Lástima que no se tratara de una situación habitual...

Estiraste los músculos y dejaste escapar un bostezo capaz de tragarse toda la habitación. Te levantaste perezosamente y entraste a la ducha para asearte. Las gotas escurrían por tu espalda apresuradas, mientras apoyabas la frente contra la helada pared del baño, hundido en una confusión enorme... Hace tiempo que estabas haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para cambiar los sentimientos que tenias por ella a una especie de amistad. Pero hasta el día de hoy, no te habías dado cuenta que estabas fallando estrepitosamente.

Tus pensamientos estaban la mayoría del tiempo dirigidos a una mujer que no era tu novia. Tus palpitaciones se aceleraban sólo con una mujer que no era tu novia. Y tus deseos ¡qué decir de ellos! Sólo lograban encenderse a niveles insospechados al punto de tener que hacer extraordinarios intentos por reprimirlos, por no mostrarlos, sólo con la mismísima mujer, que seguía no siendo tu novia... Eso no podía estar bien.

Cuando la tuviste entre tus brazos la noche anterior, todo había parecido tan perfecto, tan correcto, que ahora que lo miras con perspectiva, te das cuenta de tu grave error. Jamás hay que probar del néctar que no has de beber. Y si tan sólo con un abrazo había logrado alterar cada particula de tu ser... _¿qué pasaría si algún día la besaras? ¿enloquecerías de frentón?¿ ¿Ahora sí te internarían en San Mungo?_

Saliste del baño ofuscado y te pusiste un par de prendas al azar. Ni te fijaste en los colores, pues no era necesario. Todo en tu armario estaba hecho para combinar, no había variedad de tonos y todo era prácticamente idéntico, normal, al igual que tu vida... bueno, al menos como solía ser tu vida hasta que llegó ella para darla vuelta patas arriba.

El picotéo de la ventana llamó tu atención _**¿un cuervo? **_Te preguntaste extrañado, al ver el ave que traía amarrada a la patita tres pergaminos. Le abriste para que pudiera entrar, y pronto se colocó en tu hombro, estirándo la extremidad para que le quitaras el pedazo de papel. Lo desataste con el ceño fruncido, y a penas desenrrollaste el mensaje, el cuervo de marchó emitiendo un desagradable sonido.

"_**Estimado Sr. Malfoy.**_

_**Mediante la presente misiva, le hago llegar dos breves cartas provenientes de Azkaban, prisioneros E-58927 y Z-76281. **_

_**Sin otro particular, le desea un buen día.**_

_**Alan Fields.**_

_**Alcaide en grado segundo. **_

_**Ala oeste, sector rojo.**_

_**Azkaban"**_

- Hijo de puta – mascullaste enrabiado - ¿"un buen día"? ¿quién mierda se cree? ¿acaso me está bromeando?

Hiciste el mensaje una bolita y lo tiraste por la ventana, para luego, desenrrollar el segundo pergamino con los pulmones encogidos de nerviosismo.

"_**Draco:**_

_**Por lo que me informaron mis contactos, te encuentras estudiando en la Academia de aurores y viviendo con Potter y compañía. Te pido encarecidamente que no te dejes contaminar con sus patéticas personalidades y que te encarges en tu tiempo libre de administrar la fortuna de la familia. Quizás más temprano que tarde logre acortar mi sentencia, y no quiero enfrentarme a un desastre cuando eso suceda. **_

_**Lucius Malfoy"**_

Bufaste. Ni un _¿hijo, cómo estás? ¿te encuentras bien? _Pero tampoco te lo esperabas. Desde que tenías memoria, tu padre siempre había sido de esa forma contigo. Cortante, hostil. Carente de alguna emoción clasificable en el ítem "paternal". Al principio, cuando tan sólo eras un pequeño, pensaste que era tu culpa que no se mostrara afectuoso, así que te empeñaste por complacerlo, por convertirte en una mini copia de él, quizás, de esa forma te pondría mayor atención... te comportabas como tu padre, hablabas como tu padre y pensabas como tu padre.

Pero no obtuviste un buen resultado de todo esos esfuerzos.. para él, sólo eras una copia defectuosa, y comenzó a exigirte cada vez más y más, hasta que te viste involucrado con los mortífagos, en una guerra que no era tuya ni te interesaba. Tarde te diste cuenta de que no existía vuelta atrás, cuando ya habías marcado tu vida para siempre.

El mensaje también lo doblaste sin cuidado, pero en vez de tirarlo por la ventana, lo lanzaste sobre la cama.. después verías cuál sería su destino. Desenrrollaste el tercer y último pergamino con ilusión, pues sabías que se trataría de ella, la mujer más importante de tu vida.

"_**Querido hijo:**_

_**¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te están tratando bien? ¿Y la Academia, cómo va? No sabes lo feliz que fui al saber que pudiste evitar la cárcel con ese trato. No habría podido soportar verte un segundo en este sucio lugar. Además, no lo merecías en lo absoluto, habría sido una injusticia del porte de Gringotts. Eres inocente, y lo sabes. Jamás pienses lo contrario.**_

_**En fin... Sólo me dieron estas escasas líneas para escribirte, así que iré al grano. No te preocupes por mí, que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo estás haciendo, te engendré. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy bien, sólo cuento los días para volver a verte, ¡ni te darás cuenta! El tiempo pasa volando. **_

_**Mantén la cabeza en los estudios, y en recobrar tu vida social. Recuerda que siempre te llevo en mi corazón. Siempre. Y en lo que decidas, te apoyaré incondicionalmente. **_

_**Cuidate mucho y te quiero. **_

_**Narcissa Malfoy.**_

_**Tu madre.**_

_**Ps: supongo que te estás alimentando bien, ¿no?**_

_**Ps2: supe de buena fuente que estás saliendo con la primogénita de los Greengrass, ¿es cierto? Es una muchacha muy preciosa. Totalmente aprobada. **_

_**Ps3: Te extraño mucho. Ni te imaginas.**_

_**Ps4: No escuches a tu padre. Haz de tu vida con Potter y el resto una época agradable. Ya has tenido suficientes malos ratos, ¿no crees?.**_

_**Ps5: Si vas a ser Auror, se el mejor, hijo mío, que puedes lograrlo"**_

**.**

**&**

Te quedaste observando su perfecta caligrafía unos segundos más, antes de doblar la nota con sumo cuidado para guardarla en un lugar seguro. No había duda alguna. Tu madre era la persona que más querías sobre la faz de la tierra, y te dolía una brutalidad saber que ahora ella sufría en un lugar repleto de maniáticos y asesinos. Era un crimen en sí mismo tenerla ahí... como guardar una rosa en un corral de cerdos, lleno de lodo y sobras.

La mente es traicionera, y la tuya solía acuchillarte por la espalda a menudo... comenzaste a recordar lo que fue tu infancia y tu adolecencia en la mansión Malfoy, algo que siempre tratabas de evitar, porque te inundaba de una extraña mezcla de calor y frialdad. Cariño e indiferencia. Alegría y padecimiento.

Mientras tu padre te obligaba a estudiar finanzas y a practicar vuelo en escoba, tu madre despertaba otros talentos tuyos, enseñándote desde la más temprana edad el valor del arte y de la música. Es así que cuando Lucius salía a sus reuniones de "trabajo", Narcissa aprovechaba de darte lecciones de Cello sin que su marido lo supiera, y mostrarte que tan vasto era el mundo cuando se trataba de la capacidad creativa humana. Según ella, poseías un espíritu de artista que no debía ser ignorado, por más "Malfoy" que fueras. Aunque el resto no lo supiera, debías cultivar tu alma a través de los talentos, y ella se encargaría de ser tu mecenas.

_Bajaste las escaleras para buscar algo a la cocina. Ya pasaba la medianoche y esperabas que nadie te pillara deambulando por ahí, no tenías ánimos de una reprimienda. _

_Ese año entrarías a cuarto, pero no te daba mucha ilusión, más bien, era resignación lo que sentías... no era agradable estar rodeado de gente que sólo te apreciaba por tu cuenta bancaria, menos aún cuando el resto te tildaba de cobarde, ¡y qué merecido lo tenías! si sólo te dedicabas a replicar a tu padre. Pasaste por la sala de estar y viste una luz tenue prendida... ahí, sentada en el bergere de la esquina, estaba tu madre, aún vestida con su túnica verde oliva y con una copa de vino tinto en la mano._

_- Draco, querido, ¿Tan tarde despierto? - preguntó apenas vio tu sombra._

_- Lo mismo podría decir yo, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? - le replicaste extrañado. No era habitual verla de pie, y menos bebiendo sola. _

_- Tu padre salió a una reunión de trabajo – respondió, moviendo su copa en círculos, dejando teñido de vino los costados – Lo estoy esperando._

_Te removiste incómodo en tu sitio. Tu madre nunca lo esperaba, y si en esta ocasión lo hacía, se debía a que algo no iba bien. ¿Tendría que ver con los mortífagos? ¿El innombrable habría vuelto? Querías aferrarte a la esperanza de que no, pero la preocupación reflejada en los orbes azules de tu madre no te dejaba otra hipótesis. Se avecinaba el caos. ¿Tramarían algo para el mundial de Quidditch?_

_- Estoy aburrida, ven a bailar conmigo un vals – dijo de pronto ella, encendiendo el tocadiscos con la varita._

_- Pero mamá, los Malfoy no bailan – replicaste extrañado, escuchando como la música inundaba el lugar._

_Ella sonrió con algo de tristeza, y luego de tomar un sorbo de su copa y dejarla en la mesita ratona, te respondió._

_- Ay, hijo mio, no seas estirado – dijo con dulzura – Afortunadamente por tus venas no sólo corre sangre Malfoy, sino que también Black. Y los Black si bailan, si hubieras visto a tu abuelo me entenderías... No quiero que seas de esos hombres que no saben llevar por la pista a una mujer, y las tienen aburridas en sus asientos mientras todas las otras parejas se divierten, no sabes lo frustrante que es. Creéme que te ayudará cuando te propongas conquistar de verdad a una señorita, el dinero no basta, tampoco el apellido. Ahora, ven acá a bailar con tu madre, si te preocupa el asunto, no le diremos nada a Lucius._

_Narcissa se levantó y te estiró la mano, la cual tomaste con algo de reserva. Te acercó a ella y trató de que ambos se movieran al compás de la música, pero en ese entonces, tus pies eran torpes, y parecías un troll tratando de aprender a caminar. Bufaste frustrado. Defintivamente te debías ver ridículo en esa situación. _

_- Vamos, no te rindas, que no te crié así – reprochó tiernamente – Sigue el ritmo. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. ¿Ves? Ya le estás agarrándo la mecánica. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Ahora girando. Eso, así mismo. Siempre sosteniendo con firmeza la espalda de tu acompañante. Siempre mirándola a los ojos. Regálale tu atención como si fuera la única persona del planeta. El resto deja de existir cuando la llevas flotando por la pista, ¿lo comprendes? ¿sientes como la melodía te indica cómo moverte? ¿hacia donde? ¿ves? Ya lo estás haciendo mejor. Definitivamente lo llevas en la sangre. _

Una risa nostálgica se escapó de tus labios. _¿Quién imaginaría que de ahí en adelante tu madre se empeñaría en hacerte un bailarín de envidia?_ Y por sobretodo, ¿_quién diría que ese sería precisamente uno de los encantos que hacían sucumbir a las mujeres, cuando aún tenías interés en seducirlas?. _Todo lo bueno que tenías se lo debías a ella. Todo. Y Merlín sabía cuanto extrañabas su compañía, sus sabios consejos, las tardes de Cello, y las conversaciones eternas acerca de todo y nada.

Un viento helado se coló por tu espalda, y recordaste que habías dejado la ventana abierta. Te giraste para cerrarla pero casi pegas un brinco de la sorpresa. Ya no estabas solo, tu mente había invocado a alguien más para acompañarte, y esta vez, te parecía un personaje muy familiar, diferente al resto de tus alucinaciones...

_Un niñito rubio de unos ocho años apróximadamente se encontraba sentado en tu escritorio, moviendo sus piernecitas impaciente, esperándo quien sabe qué cosa. Cuando levantó la mirada, te petrificaste en tu lugar al darte cuenta que no era otra persona que tú mismo. Por eso la familiaridad instantánea. ¿Cómo te demoraste tanto en reconocerte?_

- ¿Cómo...? - esbozaste en un murmullo.

_El pequeño te observaba con sus orbes grises atento, y se denotaba algo de tristeza en ellos. Sus manitos estaban empuñadas en sus pantalones azul oscuro, y parecía que se estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar llorar. _

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntaste a sabiendas de que en realidad, él no estaba ahí, y que era evidente que no estaba bien.

"_Extraño a mi mamá... ¿sabes dónde está?" preguntó esperanzado, sus ojitos brillaban repletos de agua no derramada "Hace días que no la veo, y la necesito. ¿estará bien? ¿volverá pronto? No tengo a nadie quien me cuide, ¿lo puedes hacer tú hasta que ella vuelva? No quiero estar solo. No me gusta estar solo. Yo sólo quiero que vuelva... yo" el pequeño comenzó a sollozar, y se rascaba los ojos con las manos. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, como si esa muestra de sentimientos lo avergonzara._

- Tranquilo – le dijiste, sentándote a su lado – Volverá pronto, lo prometo.

"_¡Cállalo!" ordenó una voz un poco más madura al otro lado de la habitación "¡Que lo calles! ¡Un Malfoy no muestra debilidad! ¡Un Malfoy no llora!". _

_Levantaste la mirada hasta encontrarte con otra vesión tuya, de unos doce años de edad. Ese Draco tenía una expresión dura marcada en el rostro, mientras el más pequeño se cobijaba en tu regazo, escondiéndo la cara en tu pecho con miedo. "¡No lo malcries!" te ordenó el otro "O sino, será un perdedor. Los Malfoy no pueden ser perdedores, ¡No decepciones a nuestro Padre!"._

- ¿Te quieres callar? – lo regañaste ceñudo – No seas duro con él, ¿No ves que está asustado?

"_Déjalo. Aún no sabe que esa actitud altanera se irá por el retrete" dijo una cuarta voz desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Ahí, recostado contra la puerta, se encontraba un Draco de unos dieciseís años, cruzado de brazos, observándo la situación silencioso. "En esa época me creía el centro del universo, que era intocable, alguien superior" soltó burlón "¿qué más podías esperar de él? Déjalo que piense lo que quiera. Ya aprenderá de sus errores". _

Mirabas a tus tres versiones alternativamente, y te diste cuenta que era más de lo que podías soportar. Eso te estaba perturbando más de lo recomendable.

Alejaste al pequeño Draco por los hombros y te levantaste sin pronunciar palabra, saliendo de la habitación con el alma en un hilo, sintiendote completamente aturdido.

Caminaste a la cocina y dirigiste tus pasos hasta la nevera para extraer algo de zumo, cuando un sonido llamó tu atención.

- Ah... - soltaste desorientado, tratándo de ver de dónde provenía el sonido, y ahí se encontraba ella, la mujer de tus demonios, mirandote con preocupación – Buenos días, Granger, ¿me preguntaste algo?

Se quedó en silencio observándote, para luego soltar como quien comenta el clima.

- Te ves fatal.

Te pareció tan extraño el comentario, y a la vez, tan gracioso, que no pudiste reprimir una sonrisa cínica. La miraste de arriba a abajo encontrándote con una Granger que parecía haber salido recién de un huracán, completamente despeinada y vistiéndo un pijama digno de la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Pues al menos estoy duchado.

_- Touché._ _- _respondió divertida- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quedaste con Daphne?

Antes de contestar esa pregunta, poco sabias que esa conversación, aparentemente inocente, terminaría en uno de los días más conflictivos de tu vida...

Poco sabías que con esa pregunta, Granger había forzado la rueda del destino en el sentido contrario, alterando el orden del universo...

Y poco sabías que, para el anochecer, muchas cosas habrían cambiado... incluyendo el hecho de que ya no dormirías más en aquel departamento...

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**Nuevamente, lamento mucho la demora del capítulo. Espero que haya valido la pena. **_

_**Besos cósmicos, y si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer. **_

_**Mad**_


	11. Chapter 11

Estimados Lectores, he aquí la segunda parte del capítulo. Ojala lo disfruten

Disculpen la breve demora, pero tuve problemas con el computador y con trabajos inesperados de último minuto. ¡No quiero trabajar más! ¿Por qué no soy millonaria como J K para poder dedicarme a escribir?

En fin... este trae banda sonora. Cuando aparezca el signo **& **ustedes deben poner play a la melodía **The Last Waltz** de la banda sonora de **Olboy. **Les dejo el link http:// www. youtube. com /watch?v=1mbKjV5OChA

Agradecimientos especiales a: _**Bigi 43, Salesia, Drajer4, Angy Malfoy, Leoncita Potter, Eloisas, Rianne Black, Dannae, Abril, Enichepi, Londony, Cissy Blackfoy, Jos Black, Edna, Beautifly 92, Elleanor, Lara Evans, Giselle Lestrange, Fran Cullen Black, Xgirl1, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Selegna, Meiny Bruja, Ethel Potter, Ava Romeo, Kunii 24, Ygorla, Tentoushi Tomoe, Zareth Malfoy, Saster, SamarKanda, y Lunaticaa. **_

También agradecimientos a los que leen desde las sombras.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

La abogada poco seria.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Te ves fatal._

_Te pareció tan extraño el comentario, y a la vez, tan gracioso, que no pudiste reprimir una sonrisa cínica. La miraste de arriba a abajo encontrándote con una Granger que parecía haber salido recién de un huracán, completamente despeinada y vistiéndo un pijama digno de la profesora Mcgonagall._

_- Pues al menos estoy duchado._

_- Touché. - respondió divertida- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quedaste con Daphne?_

_Antes de contestar esa pregunta, poco sabias que esa conversación, aparentemente inocente, terminaría en uno de los días más conflictivos de tu vida..._

_Poco sabías que con esa pregunta, Granger había forzado la rueda del destino en el sentido contrario, alterando el orden del universo..._

_Y poco sabías que, para el anochecer, muchas cosas habrían cambiado... incluyendo el hecho de que ya no dormirías más en aquel departamento..._

**11.- Secuencia de errores / parte dos. **

.

Nunca me había tocado trabajar un día sábado, pero no podía negarme a su petición. El lunes se cumpliría el vigésimo aniversario del Quisquilloso, y con una semana de anticipación, estuvimos trabajando en una edición de lujo a modo de celebración. Luna, que después de la muerte de su padre había quedado encargada de la editorial, me solicitó ayuda extra, sólo a mí, y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de estar con ella a solas, a pesar de que mis esperanzas estuvieren completamente sepultadas bajo tierra.

Ella estaba concentrada, reclinada sobre la mesa de trabajo, tratando de cuadrar el texto con las fotos de su padre, el fundador del periódico y a quién le rendirian homenaje en aquella ocasión especial. Su cabello caía por el lado derecho de su hombro con gracia natural, y llevaba la varita en la oreja izquierda, como era habitual. La recorrí con la mirada sigilosamente, algo que solía hacer a menudo. Me encantaba notar detalles imperceptibles de su cuerpo, que podía apostar nadie había reparado, como aquel lunar en forma ovalada en el lóbulo de su oreja, o la diminuta cicatriz que tenía en la clavícula. Al llegar a sus manos, me percaté de un detalle en el cual no había reparado antes.

- Luna...¿y tú anillo de compromiso? - pregunté, tratando de sonar no muy interesado.

- ¿Ah? - dijo ella distraídamente, para luego mirarse la mano confundida – Ah, mi anillo. No, no lo traigo.

Carraspeé incómodo. Supuse que me diría el porqué no lo traía, y no que me reafirmaría lo obvio, así que esperé un rato más antes de indagar un poco en el asunto, contando hasta diez impaciente en mi cabeza. _**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... suficiente. **_

- Eso lo puedo ver. ¿Acaso se te perdió?

- Nope. Se lo devolví a Ralf.- respondió como si nada, aún concentrada en lo que hacía.

_**Quizás se lo cambiará por otro**_, me dije, tratándo de no hacerme ilusiones. Luna parecía tan tranquila como siempre, que de haber ocurrido una separación, probablemente no tendría ese semblante. Ya había pasado algo así antes, cuando decidieron posponer la boda por un viaje inesperado de Ralf, y él, a modo de recompensa, en esa ocasión le cambió su anillo de oro por uno de platino... Quizás nuevamente había ocurrido lo mismo, y el muy tarado había privilegiado el trabajo.

- ¿Se lo devolviste? ¿Por qué? - insistí, la curiosidad me vencía una y otra vez - ¿Pospusieron la boda otra vez?

Ella se incorporó para mirarme de frente. Sus ojos lucían como un cielo ausente de nubes, tan primaveral como el olor a flores que expedía por el cabello. Luna se empeñaba en demostrar la existencia de criaturas asombrosas, sin saber que ella misma era una. La más asombrosa y hermosa de todas.

- Porque ya no nos vamos a casar, Theodore, sería muy inapropiado seguir usándolo, ¿no crees?

Si no hubiera sido físicamente imposible, mi mandíbula estaría estrellada contra el piso de la sorpresa. Tuve la intención de golpearme contra esa mesa de trabajo que estaba a mi lado para ver si no estaba soñando, porque Merlín no me solía querer tanto como darme tamaña felicidad.

- ¿Ya no te casas? - solté cuando recuperé la voz - ¿Y podría preguntar porqué?

Ella rió, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos. _**¿que era tan gracioso? **_Definitivamente mi cara debía ser la de un idiota, y por eso le causaba gracia. Pero poco me importó, necesitaba averiguar todo. Todo.

- Ya lo preguntaste, Theodore. Lo que podrías preguntar es si te voy a responder – dijo con su voz cantarina.

- ¿Y me vas a responder?

Ella pareció pensarlo un rato, y puso su indice en el mentón divertida. Creo que lo pensó treinta segundos, pero para mi, fueron horas. Estaba ansioso, las manos me sudaban, y hasta me costaba respirar. Mis neuronas probablemente comenzaron a morir por la falta de oxigeno... pobrecitas, pero esto era más importante.

- No me caso porque me di cuenta que no lo quiero tanto como para llegar a ese nivel de compromiso. Pero él no lo entendió de esa forma, así que decidimos terminar por completo. - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

En mis oídos sus palabras fueron una dulce melodía. Podía percibir como dos sopranos cantaban a mis espaldas un celestial "ooooh", y una luz divina iluminaba mi cabeza.

- Lo siento.- le dije, aunque soné demasiado falso. Además, mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja me delataba.

- No lo hagas.- respondió, negando con la cabeza - Es mejor darse cuenta a tiempo antes de cometer un error.

Y volvió a reclinarse sobre la mesa de trabajo, dejándome con la duda palpitante. Traté de volver a lo que estaba haciendo como ella, pero mi cabeza era un plato de spaguettis. Miles de conjeturas se cruzaban y mezclaban entre sí, y sabía que si no lograba sacarle más información al respecto, no podría dejar de pensar en ello todo el fin de semana.

- Y... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no lo querías a "ese nivel"? - pregunté mientras comenzaba a trabajar "como si nada".

- Fácil.- respondió sin tapujos - Cuando me sentí atraída por otra persona.

Tragué espeso, incluso creo que ella pudo oirme hacerlo. _¿Otra persona? ¿Quién diablos era el afortunado hijo de puta? _Mi suerte era traicionera. El destino se la había arrebatado de los brazos del tontón de Ralf, para lanzarla a unos desconocidos. Ahora competía con alguien invisible, _¡menuda cosa! ¿no será tiempo de aceptar la verdad, Theodore Nott?_

- ¿Y esa persona lo sabe? Digo, ¿se lo dirás? - mi voz sonó apagada, casi depresiva y masoquista, pero necesitaba saber.

- Quizás lo invite a salir hoy. No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido.

- Ah...

Cerré el tema. Mi pecho se sentía congestionado, como esos resfrios que te dejan botado en la cama por semanas. Seguimos trabajando en silencio una media hora más; ella absorta en su trabajo, yo absorto en ella, pensando en todo lo que pudo ser pero no fue. Pensando cuanto la habría amado, de no ser que llegué tarde a la repartición de sus afectos...

- Ya he terminado todo por hoy.- dijo de pronto, feliz con el resultado - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no habría podido. Ahora me iré a ver a esa persona de la que te conté... ¡Deséame suerte!

- De nada por la ayuda. - esbocé a penas en un murmullo - Y no te desearé suerte, no la necesitas.

Luna asintió enérgica y se fue de la sala de edición entre pequeños brinquitos. Yo me quedé en el lugar un rato más, sentado, con ganas de patearle la cara a alguien... literalmente. Este sujeto del que hablaba debía haberle robado de verdad el corazón, digo, para que ella cancelara su inminente matrimonio, después de una larga relación de tres años. _¿Cómo sería él? ¿La cuidaría? ¿La trataría bien? _Más le valía hacerlo, o me encargaría de torturarlo a la vieja usanza, con la excusa de la amistad.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos Slytherianos, y mascullando un par de improperios, me levanté a abrirla... Ahí estaba ella, Luna, luciendo una espectacular sonrisa, y lo primero que atiné a pensar fue _**¿se le habrá quedado algo?**_

- Oye, Theodore... - dijo, con las manos afirmadas a la espalda, balanceándose como una pequeña.

- ¿Dime? - pregunté extrañado.

- Me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Dejé de respirar y la miré atónito. _¿Acaso antes estaba hablando de mi?_. La adrenalina me volvió loco, y sin medir mis fuerzas, la abracé para que no se escapara. Ella colocó sus delicadas manos alrededor de mi cuello, respondiendo todas mis preguntas no formuladas... _**Sí, estaba hablando de mí; que Merlín se jodiera, ¡estaba hablando de mí!**_

- Eres muy mala, ¿lo sabías?- susurré a su oído, sin dejar de afirmarla contra mi cuerpo.

- No. Tú eres muy distraído – contestó, hundiendo sus dedos por mi cabello en una suave caricia.

Yo podía estar en esa posición por horas, pero ella nuevamente tomó la iniciativa, regalándome el beso más dulce que había probado en toda mi vida, y que pretendía seguir probando por el resto de la eternidad.

Porque ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos, jamás la dejaría escapar.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**__**.**_

Suspiré.

Era todo lo que me dedicaba a hacer en tardes como esas; tardes de sábado solitarias, donde todos estaban ocupados menos yo. _¿En qué momento me había vuelto esa clase de chica? ¿aquellas que se ahogaban en helado de chocolate y salian con túnicas holgadas a la calle, solo por una desilución amorosa?. _Era un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes, esa sensación de frustración, de derrota que me consumía los ánimos, y me dejaba como vieja amargada, echando insultos al aire.

Desde Hogwarts, jamás un chico me había rechazado, de hecho, yo los rechazaba a ellos, y rompía sus corazones sin piedad, a diestra y siniestra. Pero ahora, con más años en el cuerpo, resultó que la única persona que me interesaba de verdad, no me tomaba una pizca de atención... era completamente invisible a sus ojos.

Suspiré nuevamente.

El día estaba soleado, y en las calles de Londres todas las parejas salieron de paseo, restregándome en la cara mi soledad. Casi podía verlos sacarme la lengua, o haciendo una "L" con sus dedos sobre la frente... _¿Por qué esa chica le sonríe tanto? ¿Porqué él la lleva tan orgullosamente del brazo? ¿Porqué esa otra bate tanto las pestañas? ¿Porqué él responde con una sonrisa embobada? __**El amor te hace estúpido, **_pensé de pronto, _**y tu jamás lo has sido. **_

Suspiré una tercera vez.

Me dediqué a mirar los escaparates, entré a cuanta tienda pude y gasté todos los galeones que llevaba en mi bolsillo. Compré vestidos, accesorios, túnicas y maquillaje, pero todo fue casi por inercia. _¿Para quien me arreglaría tanto? _De seguro no sería para el sabelotodo de Alexander Bleu, aunque me disfrazara de hipógrifo el ni lo notaría. _¿Y si me disfrazaba de libro? _Probablemente otro gallo cantaría.

Tan ensimismada iba en mis reclamos mentales que no me percaté que caminaba derecho a chocar con otra persona... El impacto fue frontal, maldije, y dejé caer todas las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Estaba dispuesta a insultar al culpable hasta que se me acalambrara la lengua, _¿Por qué no se había corrido, el muy bastardo? ¿Acaso no tenía nociones de la palabra caballerosidad? _Sin embargo, cuando pude verle el rostro, me quedé sin palabras.

- Oh – solté.

Alexander, la causa eficiente de todos mis males, me observaba sorprendido, mientras yo colocaba una terrible cara de espanto, como si acabara de ver al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso en persona. _¡Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte! ¿por qué, justo ahora, me tenía que pasar? ¿Cuando andaba en mi peor estado?. _Rápidamente solté la cinta que llevaba en el cabello para dejarlo libre, sin molestarme en recoger todas mis compras, que se encontraban desparramadas en el piso.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa – se disculpó él, agachándose para recogerlas - ¿Te hice daño?

Sus ojos miraban mi mano derecha... _¡Tan preocupada estaba de la indignidad de mi apariencia que ni noté que estaba roja! _Me la comencé a acariciar con la otra inconscientemente, tratando de restarle importancia a su color e hinchazón.

- No, no te preocupes, no me pasó nada.

- ¿Segura? - inquirió no muy convencido – Déjame ver.

Alexander tomó mi mano afectada entre las suyas, y la miró acuciosamente, buscándole alguna herida de mayor gravedad. Mis mejillas se colorearon de inmediato, en una explosión de fuegos artificiales que sentía en mi interior ante el contacto. Si no se hubiera visto demasiado raro, me habría puesto a bailar de la felicidad en ese mismo instante, o a reirme histéricamente como una adolescente nerviosa. Nunca antes nos habíamos tocado, y ese detalle de que mis manos estuvieran entre las suyas, sumada a la preocupación que demostró por mi integridad física, fue como si me hubiera ganado la lotería mágica.

- No. Afortunadamente nada importante, sólo te quedo un poco roja.- dijo después de un rato – De verdad, mil disculpas. ¿Serviría un café de indemnización?

Lo miré en silencio sorprendida. _¿Un café? ¿Con él? ¿Con Alex? _Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con velocidad, y creo que mi presión arterial se fue a las nubes. Mientras esperaba mi respuesta, me sonrió con esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares, esa que solo colocaba cuando sacaba la mejor calificación de la clase, o cuando un profesor valoraba públicamente uno de sus trabajos, pero con una leve diferencia... esa sonrisa estaba destinada a mi, sólo y exclusivamente a mí. Jamás le había visto sonreír para otra mujer, y ya estaba empezando a pensar que ese chico sólo podía enamorarse de sus estudios.

Quería exclamar un gran "sí", pero después de todo, no era mi estilo mostrarme tan entusiasmada. Le sonreí de vuelta con seguridad, y luego de aparentar que lo pensaba, respondí.

- ¿Sólo uno?

- No necesariamente, pueden ser todos los cafés que quieras.

Asentí coquetamente, y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi casa. Él me siguió, caminando a mi lado, aún llevando las bolsas que me pertenecían. De pronto el sol volvía a brillar para mi, sin importar lo poco atractiva que me veía con esa túnica vieja.

- Si quieres, me las devuelves – le dije estirándome para agarrarlas.

- Tu mano – respondió sin intención de devolvérmelas – Mejor te dejo en tu casa, sana y salva.

_**En mi casa, en mi casa, en mi casa **_comencé a tararear en mi mente. Moría por gritar de la emoción, pero me restringiria el placer... tenía una apariencia que conservar, y siempre podía gritar cuando él no estuviera a mi lado.

- ¿Y que hacías tú por acá? - pregunté, tratando de sacar un tema a colación.

- ¿Yo? Te buscaba.

Detuve la caminata bruscamente y lo miré sorprendida. _¿Había escuchado bien?_

- ¿Me buscabas? ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

- Eso, señorita Parkinson, es una información clasificada. Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte después.- bromeó alzando una ceja – Pero de verdad lo lamento. No pretendía herirte.

- ¿No pretendías herirme? - repetí confundida - ¿Acaso chocaste conmigo a propósito?

Él simplemente me sonrió y siguió caminando, dejándome atrás, pegada al pavimento, parpadeando lentamente como una estúpida. Corrí para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hice, bajé la velocidad para seguir caminando a su lado, sintiendo como una luz de esperanza volvía a encenderse... aún no había fracasado, y para los ojos de Alexander, resultó que nunca había sido invisible.

Suspiré por cuarta vez, sin embargo, ahora se debía a otras razones.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Contra todo pronóstico, había resultado ser un día perfecto.

Después de ducharme y arreglarme, estuvimos practicando Cello hasta que se me acalambraron los dedos y mi estómago comenzó a sonar. Luego de que Draco se burlara de mi por eso, fuimos a almorzar a un local de pastas, y terminamos la tarde caminando sin rumbo, hasta llegar por arte de magia al jardín japonés, un lugar de ensueño que, afortunadamente, estaba casi dispuesto excluivamente para nosotros... no había un alma alrededor. O al menos, eso parecía.

Nos echamos en el pasto, justo bajo la sombra de un cerezo en flor, y comenzamos a conversar de variados temas... libros, cine, música, filosofía, arte, lo que se nos cruzara por la mente. Malfoy podía opinar de lo que fuera, y eso me encandilaba de él. Me encantaba oírlo explicarme sus puntos de vista, y como movia sus manos para reafirmar sus palabras. Definitivamente era un hombre culto e inteligente, algo completamente opuesto a lo que solía demostrar en Hogwarts.

Con el transcurso de las horas, había logrado borrar la expresión perturbada que lucía su rostro por la mañana, y ahora se asomaba una discreta sonrisa, de aquellas encantadoras que me fascinaba arrancarle de vez en cuando.

Cuando comenzó a caer el la tarde, sólo con el afán de molestarlo, arranqué una flor que se encontraba a mi lado y se la pasé por la oreja, notando como se erizaba por completo y prácticamente daba un brinco del susto.

- ¡Oye! - reclamó, quitándome la flor de los dedos, para tomar venganza y hacerme lo mismo.

Al sentir la textura de los pétalos en mi oreja, comencé a reirme como una histérica. _¡En qué me había metido! _Se me había olvidado mi mayor debilidad, mi talón de aquiles.

- ¿Cosquillosa, Granger? - preguntó alzando una ceja divertido - Eso no me lo esperaba, ¡Te metiste en un gran lío!

Como un pequeño travieso, siguió molestandome con la flor, y yo no podía parar de reir, retorciéndome en el pasto. Sin embargo, no sé en qué momento la situación cambió... de pronto lo tenía a diez centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban hasta confundirse. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente sobre el mio, y sus ojos parecían mercurio a punto de ebullir. Mi cerebro mandaba alertas de toda clase, y mi conciencia me exigía la retirada digna... pero mi corazón se negaba a mover un músculo, estaba ansioso de concretar algo que solo había sucedido en mis sueños... saber lo que era un beso de él...

Cerré los ojos. Y esperé.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

**&**

La veías retorcerse, riéndose como una pequeña y tú te reías con ella.

Sus risas sonaban melodiosas, y le otorgaban alivio a tu atormentado corazón. Aún estabas con la garganta apretada por la carta de tu madre, pero ahora eso fue superado por el regocijo que estaban sintiendo junto a ella... junto a Granger, la chica que te confundía demasiado. Que te hacía sentir feliz y miserable a la vez.

Sus bucles se encontraban desparramados por el pasto, y su cuello alargado había quedado dispuesto para tu plena contemplación. Sin proponértelo, lentificaste el movimiento de la flor, y cambiaste su oreja por el cuello, acariciándolo con los pétalos, mientras acortabas las distancias... luego, subiste la flor hacia su rostro, y seguiste acariciándola lentamente, hasta que ella dejó de reír y te miraba sorprendida, pero sin ánimos de moverse de ahí.

Estabas demasiado cerca para tu propia seguridad, y sabías que si seguías en esa dinámica, no podrías contener el impulso de besarla hasta arrancarle los labios y dejartelos de recuerdo... trataste de armarte de valor para dejarlo hasta ahí, sin embargo, ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, invitándote a pasar... una invitación que te costaría mucho rechazar, porque no te conformarías solo con eso... te conocías demasiado bien, y hace bastante tiempo no sucumbías ante los placeres de la carne.

Te acercaste hasta casi rozarla, sólo un centimetro te alejaba de tu mayor sed, pero fue en ese momento que un pensamiento atacó tu cabeza, haciéndote perder la lujuria de sopetón. _**"Ella jamás tendrá más que esto contigo, de hecho, luego de que lo hagas, considerará que es el peor error de su vida...acéptalo, jamás dejaría a Weasley por tí" **_

- Basta. No doy más.- dijiste, y sin más, te incorporaste hasta quedar de pie, sacudiendo los rastros de pasto del pantalón.

Ella abrió los ojos desorientada, y te miró desde su lugar, acostada a tu disposición en el suelo, con las mejillas encendidas y sus orbes brillantes de excitación. Reconocías esa mirada, la habías visto antes en otras mujeres...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó en un murmullo.

La apuñalaste mentalmente por eso, y frunciste el ceño a más no poder, molesto por el descaro con que preguntaba.

- Por favor Granger, ¡no eres idiota! Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Ya me cansé de aparentar que nada pasa, ¡míranos!

Ella pareció sorprendida con tu declaración, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Veías en su semblante la confusión que tú mismo experimentabas, y le diste tiempo para reponerse y responder.

- ¿Y... y que piensas hacer al respecto? - preguntó, esta vez, con algo de temor.

- Dejarlo hasta aquí.- sentenciaste entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Pero! - exclamó desesperada, sin embargo, con un gesto de mano la hiciste callar.

- ¡Nada de peros, Granger! - explotaste revolviéndote los cabellos - Hace un tiempo atrás te dije que lo intentaría, pero te advertí que si no resultaban las cosas, me alejaría y tú prometiste no chistar. ¡Lo prometiste! Yo ya lo intenté, no resultó, y ahora te toca aceptarlo. Desde hoy mantendremos las distancias.

La muchacha se levantó hasta quedar a tu altura. Su rostro estaba colorado hasta las orejas y sus ojos repletos de agua. En cualquier momento, con el mínimo parpadeo, estas se convertirían en lágrimas que correrían libremente por sus mejillas. Pero no te dejarías ablandar otra vez. Esta vez no. Habías tomado una decisión, y ahora nada te haría cambiar de opinión. Las cosas quedaban hasta ahí. Por tu propia salud mental.

- ¡Vivimos en la misma casa! - te gritó, apretando los puños de impotencia – Yo no quiero alejarme de tí. ¿No sabes lo que me afectaría verte y no poder hablarte?

- Deja de ser tan egoista – escupiste ceñudo – Sólo piensas en tí, y en lo que a tí te acomoda. ¿Acaso te gusta jugar conmigo mientras te quedas con la comadreja? Yo no estoy para esa clase de estupideces, te equivocas si pensabas lo contrario, soy esencialmente pragmático, y si algo me causa problemas, lo erradico de raíz. Tengo una novia, y tú tienes a Weasley, fin del asunto. No hay más. Tratamos de ser sólo compañeros, "enemigos favoritos", pero obviamente no resultó, ¡y no trates de refutarme! Que lo sucedido hace tan solo un minuto me lo corrobora. No hay nada que hacer, Granger, es hora de madurar.

Ella se mordió el labio, taladrándote con sus ojos avellana, temblando casi imperceptiblemente. La observaste en silencio, esperando que te respondiera, que por una vez por todas fuera sincera contigo, y de paso, con ella misma.

- No te refuto nada... - musitó bajando la mirada – Pero a pesar de que tienes razón, no me gusta la idea. No podría explicarte cómo sucedió, pero creo que... creo que te quiero, y eso me está volviendo loca, porque no sé qué hacer ni cómo manejarlo. Pero es verdad... te quiero, me acostumbré a tu compañía, y me resisto a perderte.

Su confesión te tocó hondo, y comenzaste a sentir una pizca de calor en el pecho. Era distinto imaginar que te quería a escucharlo de su propia boca. _¿Cómo era posible eso? _Si alguien te hubiera dicho que pasaría, te hubieras reído en su cara con escándalo incluido. Pero resultó ser más cierto de lo que creías, inesperadamente Granger y tú eran tal para cual, complementarios.

Te acercaste a ella, y colocaste una de tus manos en su mejilla, para luego, levantarle la mirada por el mentón.

- ¿Dejarías a la comadreja por mí? - preguntaste serio, terriblemente serio - ¿Lo dejarías?

Sin embargo ella no respondió. Viste reflejaba la duda en sus ojos, y supiste que era un caso perdido, que estabas dando vuelta en círculos esperando cosas que no iban a suceder. Le soltaste lentamente el mentón y retrocediste sobre tus pasos decepcionado.

- Lo sabía – esbozaste dándole la espalda - Me voy del departamento. El Director ya no puede obligarnos a vivir juntos, le hemos demostrado que podemos convivir civilizadamente. Y si no le gusta, que se joda. Él no me manda... y tú tendrás tu habitación de regreso para esta noche, no te molestes en tratar de evitarlo, al menos cumple tu promesa y déjame en paz. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Caminaste alejándote de ella, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que por dentro te destrozaba escucharla sollozar. No tenías la más mínima idea de donde irías. No te apetecía volver a la Mansión, pues lo que menos necesitabas en esos momentos, era estar solo. Estar solo significaba alucinar. Estar solo significaba pensar. Y pensar significaba pensar en ella.

Y ya no querías pensar en ella... No querías pensar en ella nunca más.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**Sentado. Solo. Y en un bar... ¡qué patético!. **_Pensé, hundiendo las manos en mi rostro.

_¿Hermione ya se habrá acordado de mí? ¿O me estará molestando a propósito con una sorpresa reservada?_ Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera así, pero una parte de mí estaba segura de que ella simplemente lo había olvidado. _¿Eso qué significaba? _Las razones de su olvido me aterraban, pues sólo me indicaban una solución... habia dejado de quererme, y como consecuencia de ello, había dejado de importarle...

Bebí un largo trago de mi Whiskey de fuego, tratando de dejar de pensar en ello. La idea de perderla me aterraba, pero debía darle el beneficio de la duda. Aún faltaba para que terminara el día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, celebrando tu cumpleaños solo? - me preguntó una voz familiar a mi lado.

- Lavender… tanto tiempo - esbocé desganado al verla - ¡Espera! ¿Aún recuerdas mi cumpleaños?

- Pues claro, cómo podría olvidarlo. - respondió rodando los ojos como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

Eso sí que era el colmo. Lavender Brown me saludaba y mi actual novia pasaba de mi como si fuera un desconocido.

- No me has respondido, - insistió ella - ¿Qué haces acá solo? Deberías estar con tu familia y amigos.

- Mis padres andan en Rumania, y a los chicos los veo en la noche – respondí, jugando con el trago que estaba en mi mano - No ha sido un buen cumpleaños… para ser honesto, es un desastre.

- Veo… ¿es por Hermione? - asentí extrañado de su perspicacia - Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿aún no puedes superarlo? A decir verdad, hoy recién me enteré que no seguían juntos, fue toda una sorpresa, supuse que si alguna vez terminaban aparecería en corazón de bruja alguna reseña, aunque claro, tampoco la he leído mucho últimamente...

- Espera, espera, espera - la paré en seco - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Hermione y yo no hemos cortado.

Ella me miró con una incredulidad exasperante, y luego, puso una mano en mi hombro como si estuviera solicitándome que le tuviera confianza.

- Vamos, no tienes que mentirme, Won Won, no hay de qué avergonzarse - me dijo, dándome unas palmaditas comprensivas en la espalda - Es decir, sé que el hecho de que ahora esté con Malfoy puede herir gravemente tu orgullo, pero a veces es mejor aceptar la verdad para poder superarlo. Es el primer paso, ¿no crees?

_**¿Malfoy? **_Pensé alarmado. De pronto, mis peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad.

- Momento. Primero, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que hablas; - le respondí ceñudo - y segundo, no te estoy mintiendo, no hemos cortado, seguimos juntos como siempre.

- Ya, para, Ron. Si lo que temes es que te acose, no te preocupes, que no lo haré aunque estés soltero - me dijo negando con la cabeza - Pero yo los vi, a Hermione y a Malfoy, muy juntitos en el lago del jardin japonés, haciéndose cariñitos como un par de enamorados. Estuve a punto de molestarlos y gritarles que se consiguieran una habitación... estaban siendo muy descarados en plena vía pública.

Pude sentir como todos los colores se me iban del rostro, y de un instante a otro, me sentí descompensado, como si el licor que había bebido se me fuera a la cabeza de sopetón. _¿Por qué Lavander estaba dos veces? ¿Desde cuando tenía una gemela? ¿Qué era ese chirrido que escuchaba en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué todo daba vueltas?_

- No me digas que…- esbozó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par, para luego, taparse la boca con ambas manos escandalizada - ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡De verdad! ¡Cuanto lo siento! Yo... yo no sabia que tú... ¡Oh por Merlín!

Alarmada, se levantó de la butaca del lado como si ésta le hubiera mordido el trasero, e hizo innumerables mini reverencias para pedirme disculpas. En sus ojos podía ver que decía la verdad, y que más aún, estaba arrepentida de ser la que me tuvo que dar la fatal noticia. Era oficialmente un cornudo. Me engañaban en mi propia casa... y en sitios públicos.

Al ver que no reaccionaba aún, Lavander me dio alguna excusa barata que no alcancé a entender, y huyó de su desastre, dejándome petrificado y hundido en mi asiento.

- ¡Otra ronda! - le gruñí al mesero, que de inmediato concurrió a dejarme otra botella de Whiskey.

Me tomé todo su contenido al seco, y me limpié con la manga, olvidando todos mis modales. Fue entonces que ví una silueta femenina acercarse felinamente, para dejarse caer a mi lado con gracia.

- Hola, cariño – ronroneó, sentándose en el apoya brazo - ¿Porqué no me invitas a un trago y nos divertimos un rato juntos?

La miré sin realmente mirarla. Su rostro me lucía desenfocado, pero al parecer, tenía buenas curvas.

- Claro – respondí, agitándole el brazo al mesero otra vez - ¿Porqué no?

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Caminé por las calles desolada, sintiendome miserable y a la vez traicionera. Había estado a un milimetro de besar a alguien que no era mi novio, y ahora, lloraba amargamente porque esa persona había decidido unilateralmente cortar cualquier contacto conmigo.

Sabía que Draco cumpliría su promesa, y que cuando llegara al departamento, sus cosas ya no estarían ahí, y no me equivoqué. A penas puse un pie en su habitación, pude notar que ya no quedaba nada de su propiedad, se había marchado, para siempre, dejándola tal cual como se la había entregado, después de mudarme a la habitación de Ron.

_¿Que sería ahora de mí? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo cuando lo viera en los pasillos de la Academia? ¿Tendría las agallas para mirarle a los ojos y hacer como si nada? ¡Y Ron! ¿Podría dejar de sentirme culpable cada vez que él tenía esos detalles cariñosos conmigo? ¿Cada vez que me abrazaba para susurrarme cuanto me quería?. _Me sentía podrída, un yogurth vencido y con pelos incluido. Era lo peor.

Unas risas llegaron desde la sala de estar hasta mis oídos, y fui a ver que pasaba extrañada, sin imaginarme nunca lo que vería en ella... pero era una realidad.

Ahí estaba Ron, del brazo de una mulata despampanante, felices de la vida, borrachos los dos. Él la besaba como si no existiera mañana, y ella trataba de desabotonarle la camisa, con una habilidad propia de una prostituta. Sentí como mi alma se quebraba en mil pedazos, y un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios, antes de reaccionar como debia: con furia infinita.

- ¡Me puedes explicar que demonios haces con esta mujerzuela! - vociferé destrozada, tomando un plato que reposaba en la mesa ratona para lanzárselo por la cabeza.

Él, a pesar de encontrarse más borracho que gnomo en navidad, lo esquivó facilmente, y me miró con descaro, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo, de hecho, me miraba como si le complaciera que lo hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa.

- Lo mismo que tú hacías con Malfoy, Hermione. - masculló, soltándose del brazo de la mulata, haciendole señas para que lo esperara en la puerta de entrada.

La mujer se retiró, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada despectiva, sabiéndose más hermosa y atractiva que yo. Por mi parte, poco me importó, pues estaba paralizada... _"lo mismo que tú hacias con Malfoy, Hermione" _se repetía en mi cabeza, y un peso llamado "conciencia" se instaló en mi espalda.

- ¿De qué hablas? - solté cuando pude recuperar la voz.

- Tú lo sabes. No te hagas la inocentona, que el papel ya no te queda, ya no soy tan estúpido. ¿Acaso crees que no sé que te traes algo con él? - espetó con rabia.

- Yo... no...- balbuceé, sintiendome atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

- ¡Niégame que sientes algo por el hurón de pacotilla! ¡Niégalo!

Por segunda vez en el día, ante una pregunta importante, callé. Fui incapaz de negárselo, así como fui incapaz de asegurarle a Draco que lo dejaría por él. Sabía que mi silencio me costaría caro, otra vez, pero por más que trataba de buscar una salida fácil a la situación, no vislumbraba ninguna dentro de mis posibilidades. Estaba obligada a enfrentar la verdad, y hacerme cargo de mis sentimientos.

- Lo sabia, ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó, apuntándome acusatoriamente con el dedo - Aunque una parte de mi esperaba fervientemente que me mintieras... te hubiera creído con tal de no perderte. Pero la verdad es más fuerte, y por lo que veo, en mis ausencias te "divertías" con él, ¿no?, fui demasiado estúpido, confié ciegamente en ti a pesar de lo obvia que eras... ¡y yo que te respetaba!, dime algo, ¿te acostabas con él en mis ausencias?

Eso fue como si me hubiera escupido en el rostro. _¿Qué se creía para decirme eso? ¿Por quién me tomaba? _Sus palabras me dolieron hasta el tuétano, y tuve que contener las serias ganas de abofetearlo, o conjurar una bandada de canarios para que lo atacaran por mí.

- ¡Draco jamás me puso un dedo encima! - grité, desgarrándome la voz en el acto -¡Y ojala lo hubiera hecho! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Te metes con cualquiera sin darme la posibilidad de explicarme? Para variar actúas precipitadamente, ¡Eres un estúpido!.

Él rió falsamente, y desde mi posición podía sentir su olor a alcohol.

- Ya es tarde para mentir, Granger – soltó frío, y escuchar de sus labios mi apellido fue peor que recibir un crucio – ¿Jamás te puso un dedo encima? ¡Por favor! ¡Para de mentir! Te vieron jugueteando con el hurón a orillas del lago japonés. Al menos podrías haber pensado un poco en mi y no hacer esas muestras de afecto en público. Quedé como un cornudo... aunque merecido lo tenía, por estúpido, en eso concuerdo contigo. Pero ya no lo seré más. Ya no – agregó dolido.

Con una última mirada llena de dolor y desprecio, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, tomó la muñeca de la mujer que lo acompañaba y la arrastró a la salida con él, cerrando de un fuerte portazo que retumbó en todas las paredes. Sabía que esa noche, Ron Weasley no llegaría a dormir... y que no dormíría precisamente solo.

Corrí a mi recuperada habitación y me encerré en ella, aplicando rápidamente todos los hechizos protectores que se me ocurrieron en mi precario estado anímico. Me deslicé por la puerta hasta quedar desparramada como una muñeca de trapo en el piso, con la visión totalmente nublada por las incontrolables lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso como una hoja al viento. A gatas me fui hasta la cama y me recosté en ella, sintiendo como el olor de Draco aún permanecía en las sábanas y chocaba contra mi nariz. _¿Por qué me tenía que suceder a mí? _Que yo recordara, no había hecho nada malo, _¿o Merlín tomaba en cuenta también los pensamientos?_

La imagen de Ron tratando de comerse a esa desconocida por los labios se repetía una y otra vez por mi cabeza como disco rayado, y cada vez dolía más, dolor que me recordó que una parte de mi lo amaba, la parte que no estaba con Draco.

Porque mi corazón estaba partido en dos, y cada uno tenía su propio dueño. Antes no era tan terrible, pues al menos una parte estaba feliz, sin embargo, ahora ambas se desangraban profundamente, y en cualquier momento ese importante órgano que bombeaba sangre al resto del cuerpo sería una pasa deshidratada.

Lloré, lloré, y después, seguí llorando. Gasté toneladas de pañuelos, y mis ojos estaban tan hinchados que a penas se abrian. No tenía la idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la pelea con Ron, pero el sólo pensar que en esos momentos probablemente se estaba revolcando con esa... esa... mujer de mala clase, me causaba un dolor asfixiante, y pensaba que jamás sería capaz de superarlo.

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del frente para comprobar la hora, y luego, por inercia miré el calendario... Primero de marzo.

Mi rostro se desfiguró del horror y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Me había olvidado del cumpleaños de Ron... lo había abandonado para irme con su peor enemigo, y luego, tuve la mala suerte de que me vieran con él en una situación poco decorosa, _¿qué podía pedirle que pensara? _Nunca había creído en el Karma, pero ahora no me quedaba alternativa...

Malfoy se había ido de la casa para no volver, y Ron estaba convencido de que lo había traicionado, traicionándome por despecho sin saber que todas sus conjeturas si bien eran ciertas, jamás habían llegado al desenlace que él creía... porque jamás había dejado de quererlo, simplemente mi corazón se empeñó en enamorarse de alguien más.

Me puse a llorar otra vez, escodiendo la cara en la almohada. Porque no pude decidir entre ellos. Ellos decidieron por mí.

Y ahora estaba completa e irremediablemente sola. Alexander tenía razón cuando me dió aquel sabio consejo. Si no decidia rápido, alguien terminaría sufriendo...

... y resultó que terminamos sufrimos los tres.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

_**Oh, ¡por Merlín!, estoy que me autocrucio, ¡cuál es mi problema! Lo único que hago es hacerla sufrir. Creo que necesito un psicólogo… ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿me voy a terapia?**_

_**Abrazos cósmicos, trataré con todos mis esfuerzos de no atrasarme tanto con las actualizaciones.**_

_**Mad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Estimados lectores, siento informarles de una noticia que me aqueja el corazón...

Verán, mi vida actualmente es un torbellino de obligaciones, responsabilidades y asuntos pendientes, algo que esta afectando seriamente mi sentido común. Así que he decidido desaparecer del mundo hasta completar todo y cantar victoria... o morir en el intento.

Voy a tener que dejar muchas cosas de lado para lograrlo, y entre ellas, continuar con tanta regularidad las historias que han surgido de mi cabezota y me sacan más de una sonrisa al día. No les digo que dejaré de escribir, porque sería mentira y porque si lo hago, me volvería definitivamente loca. **Seguiré actualizando cuando pueda,** cuando mi cabeza necesite algo aparte de "derecho" para no explotar. Así que les pido que me tengan paciencia, porque esta situación "irregular" se sostendrá hasta abril... de ese mes en adelante, podré respirar... hace tiempo que se me olvidó como hacerlo.

Les prometo que entre descansos de lo que tengo que hacer avanzaré en los capítulos, y que jamás de los jamases dejaré ni "Mi Enemigo Favorito" ni "Tu Verdugo" botado, solamente tendrán que aguantar un poquito más para poder leer lo que sigue en cada capítulo... ¿me conceden ese favor? No será mucho, me conozco y la "poco seriedad" se me sale hasta los poros. Así que sepan desde ya que cada actualización que realice será con todo mi cariño, y tratando de hacer capítulos que valgan la espera.

Todo mi amor a las PPC: _**Karix, Arrayan y Embercita. **_Que van a tener que lidiar con una amiga holográfica y mal genio. Las extrañaré desde mi exilio, y siempre las llevo en mi caja toráxica.

Profundos agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: _**Leoncita Potter, Ygorla, Bigi 43, Lara Evans, Londony, La Flacu, Cristhine, Atenea 92, Carola Malfoy, Fran Cullen Black, Enichepi, Salesia, Angy Malfoy, Ethel Potter, Kuni 24, Gabrielle Felton, Luna Black, Drajer4, Selegna, Abril, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Zareth Malfoy, Eloisas, Meiny bruja, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Jos Black,Catuhh, Ava Romeo, Beautifly 92, Marie Malfoy, Petalo VJ, Cirene, Edna, Cissy Blackfoy, Elleanor, Eterna Romantica 03, Crystallus, Tentoushi tomoe, Luna Maga, Saav, Lunaticaaa, Ima, megumi 1909, lorena, victoria malfoy y dechulove. **_

También saludos cósmicos a los que permanecen ocultos en las sombras, y que pasan por acá.

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

La abogada poco seria (que necesita todas las vibras y el apoyo que le puedan enviar).

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del frente para comprobar la hora, y luego, por inercia miré el calendario... Primero de marzo._

_Mi rostro se desfiguró del horror y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Me había olvidado del cumpleaños de Ron... lo había abandonado para irme con su peor enemigo, y luego, tuve la mala suerte de que me vieran con él en una situación poco decorosa, ¿qué podía pedirle que pensara? Nunca había creído en el Karma, pero ahora no me quedaba alternativa..._

_Malfoy se había ido de la casa para no volver, y Ron estaba convencido de que lo había traicionado, traicionándome por despecho sin saber que todas sus conjeturas si bien eran ciertas, jamás habían llegado al desenlace que él creía... porque jamás había dejado de quererlo, simplemente mi corazón se empeñó en enamorarse de alguien más._

_Me puse a llorar otra vez, escodiendo la cara en la almohada. Porque no pude decidir entre ellos. Ellos decidieron por mí._

_Y ahora estaba completa e irremediablemente sola. Alexander tenía razón cuando me dió aquel sabio consejo. Si no decidia rápido, alguien terminaría sufriendo..._

_... y resultó que terminamos sufrimos los tres._

_._

**12.- ¿Hurón o Comadreja?**

Giraba, cantaba, bailaba y saltaba como una niña por todo su departamento, sin poder esconder la amplia sonrisa que exhibían sus labios delgados. Estaba dichosa y no podía negarlo. Ese sábado, en principio depresivo y gris, se había tornado en el mejor de muchos, ¡_y eso que no tuvo necesidad de maquillarse para lograrlo! _Sencillamente había sido ella misma quien, con un poco de suerte y la ayuda del dios de las coincidencias, se había topado con Alexander, disfrutado la tarde con él, y prometido repetir la experiencia otro día... el sol había vuelto a aparecer en el horizonte de Pansy Parkinson, y aprovecharía la oportunidad para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Primero muerta.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ya había caido la noche y hace bastante tiempo que el muchacho había abandonado el lugar, ella aún no podía reprimir la felicidad que sentía y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Las mariposas tenían un carnaval en su estómago, provocándole un cosquilleo agradable que hace siglos no sentía. _¿Que sería? ¿Amor? ¿Emoción? ¿Excitación? ¿Todo junto? _No tenía la más mínima idea, sólo sabia que le gustaba sentirse así, expectante ante un futuro que comenzaba a tomar forma... _¡Por todos los hechiceros! _Debía dejar de pensar en esos términos, _¿qué diria él si supiera que ya lo estaba colocando dentro de su futuro? ¿que sin ser su novia aún, ya alucinaba que tenian uno? _Probablemente arrancaría como cualquier hombre, o la consideraría de plano loca. No. Tenía que guardarse sus maléficos "planes" para sí misma hasta que lo tuviera suficientemente engatusado.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus alucinaciones, y entre brinquitos, avanzó hasta la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la abrió, lo primero que vio fueron unos inconfundibles cabellos rubios, y sin siquiera mirarlo, abrazó al visitante emitiendo un chillido de adolescente hormonal.

- ¡Draco! - exclamó sorprendida - ¡qué alegría verte! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿a que no adivinas con quién pasé toda la tarde?

Pero luego de enunciar aquella pregunta, su felicidad desapareció de sopetón, al percatarse del demacrado estado de su amigo. Su cabello estaba excesivamente desordenado, como si hubiera peleado con la peineta y perdido en la batalla, sus ojos grises estaban apagados, oscurecidos, y sus labios estaban unidos en una línea recta e inexpresiva. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que su cara ilustraba la personalidad de alguien arrogante y engreído, pero ella pasó toda su infancia con aquél muchacho, y sabía a la perfección que ese semblante sólo lo adquiría cuando estaba destrozado por dentro y no sabía como exteriorizar su dolor.

- Por Salazar, ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Whiskey? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? - preguntó atropelladamente, tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo pasar y sentarlo en el sofá más cercano - ¿Vodka? ¿Gin? ¿Una mezcla de todo?

Draco cayó como un saco de papas en el sofá, y de inmediato, hundió la cabeza entre ambas manos. Se veía tan desorientado, perdido, confundido, que a Pansy sinceramente le rompió el corazón, y olvidó de inmediato la alegría que experimentaba hace tan sólo unos segundos atrás. _¿qué podía tenerlo en ese estado? ¿que podía afectarlo tanto?_

La muchacha de los cabellos oscuros se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle silenciosamente la espalda, esperando que tuviera los ánimos de explicarle que le ocurría, sin presionarlo, pues parecía que para él se había acabado el mundo de un momento a otro.

- ¿Puedo vivir contigo? - soltó sin mirarla, y su tono se oía a súplica.

Pansy se sorprendió con la petición, pero lo que más le impactó, fue el cómo se lo dijo. Fue en ese instante que se percató del baúl que cargaba su amigo, al igual que esa funda que parecía su Cello.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿No tenías que convivir con el famoso trio? - inquirió, ante lo cual, su amigo se removió incómodo - Oh, ya veo... ¿problemas con Granger?

Él no respondió, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Ella era una experta en leer a sus seres queridos, no por nada, hace bastante tiempo había descubierto el "jueguito" que se traían esos dos, y optado por tratar de liberar a Draco de su atracción a la sabelotodo a través de Daphne. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que su estrategia no había funcionado del todo. Si bien, Draco ahora estaba de novio con la rubia, ella olía a kilómetros que no la quería, sólo le tenía un gran cariño, lo cual no era suficiente...

Una furia incontrolable comenzó a inundarla, _¿qué se creía Granger para venir a jugar con su amigo? ¡no tenía derecho a herirlo! _Para ella, Draco era intocable, y quien se metía con él, se metía con ella también. Tenía unas ganas de tirarle a esa estúpida ese desastre que llamaba cabello, y arrastrarle por el piso hasta que pidiera clemencia, pero no lo dijo. Omitió cualquier comentario para no empeorar el animo de Draco, más tarde vería como se las pagaría.

- Claro que puedes quedarte – respondió, depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla - Te habilitaré la pieza que pertenece a Millicent. Ahora que se fue de intercambio, no creo que le moleste que duermas en ella.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Ahora ven.

Pansy lo tiró del brazo para dejar la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos para tratar de confortarlo. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, deseando extirparse pronto esa profunda decepción que sentía clavada en el pecho, _¿desamor se llamaba? _Probablemente.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando tan sólo eramos unos críos? - dijo ella de súbito– Desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuvimos juntos. En las buenas y en las malas. Y en las malas, siempre solíamos acunarnos como ahora, yo a tí y tú a mi. Creo que siempre será así, ¿sabes? No importa si uno de los dos se termina por casar o se mude del país... cuando uno esté mal, probablemente el otro se consiga un traslador solo para acunarlo.

Draco enlazó una de sus manos a la suya, y la apretó suavemente como respuesta. Sinceramente no sabía que haría sin ella. Ambos solían jugar a ser los cabrones de Slytherin, mientras que a solas se comportaban como un par de Hufflepuff... _¿Irónico, no?_

Aún podía recordar con claridad el primer día de sexto año. Él estaba ahí, fanfarroneando al resto la marca tenebrosa que adornaba su brazo, cuando por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, por él y por su familia... a la única a quien no le pudo vender el cuento de "es lo máximo ser mortífago" fue a Pansy, quien sin decirle nada, lo llevó hasta su regazo y comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos como lo hacía ahora, demostrándole su apoyo, mientras actuaba que también estaba encantada y envidiosa de su nueva condición.

- La encaré – soltó él en un susurro– Y la muy estúpida dijo que no me quería perder... que me quería...

- ¿Lo aceptó? - preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra - ¿Y luego qué?

- Luego tuve la mala idea de preguntarle si dejaría a la comadreja...

- Oh...

No necesitaba indagar más sobre el asunto, pues podía imaginárselo a la perfección. Podía imaginar el intercambio de palabras de ambos, las expresiones de sus rostros, e incluso, podía ponerle banda sonora a la escena. Por todos los demonios,_ ¡como detestaba a esa santurrona de pacotilla!, ¡Draco le volaba el trasero a la comadreja! _Pero al parecer, ella necesitaba que le regalaran unas gafas más gruesas que las de Potter... estaba más ciega que un murciélago al preferir a ese zanahorio.

- Draco, ¿por qué no duermes? - sugirió, tirándolo del brazo para levantarlo – Se ve que lo necesitas.

- Bien sabes que me cuesta.

- Pero nada pierdes si lo intentas, ¿o si?

Lo guió hasta la antigua habitación de Millicent y encendió un candelabro con un movimiento de varita. Lo acostó y se acostó a su lado, sin siquiera colocarse pijama, abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda.

- Me quedaré contigo – le susurró al oído, para luego darle un beso en la sien – Mañana todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo.

- Por supuesto.- coincidió él - Sólo me muestro así de sentimental una vez al año. Y creo que cumplí mi cuota por varios. ¿no crees?

Pansy rió y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida casi de inmediato. Draco la observó dormir por unos minutos y luego trató de hacer lo mismo, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo sin objeciones ni restricciones, encontrándose en sus sueños con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban con tristeza... reflejando los verdaderos sentimientos de su dueña, que se encontraba durmiendo en otro lugar del mundo.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Desperté con esa sensación de no haber descansado, con los músculos entumecidos y los ojos hinchados. Aún sentía mi pecho congestionado y me costaba respirar... no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana lo había perdido todo, mi amistad con Draco, mi noviazgo con Ron. Todo se había ido por el lavabo con tanta rapidez que nada pude hacer para rescatar algo, me quedé impávida viendo como todo se desmoronaba frente a mis ojos sin remedio, dejándome como un estropajo humano, a punto de sumirme en la más absoluta oscuridad.

_¿Habría vuelto por la noche Ron? _Tenía la certeza que no, pero mi estúpido corazón quería creerlo. Quería pensar que el muy idiota había regresado y que no había pasado la noche con esa mujerzuela de mala muerte, con esa mulata ordinaria que me había menospreciado con su mirada burlona, sin embargo... _¿Cómo comprobarlo? _

Me levanté con la poca fuerza que quedaba en mis rodillas, y quité con la varita todos los hechizos protectores que le había lanzado a la puerta. Con mucho cuidado, y tratándo de no meter ruido, asomé la cabeza para verificar si había alguien más, pero el ángulo del marco no me permitía confirmarlo. Avancé con la garganta apretada, pues si lo encontraba ahí _¿qué le diría? ¿había alguna posibilidad de que todo se arreglara? _Una parte de mi lo odiaba por meterse con otra sin siquiera escucharme, pero la otra parte sabía que en gran medida era mi responsabilidad dejarlo botado, olvidar su cumpleaños, y ser tan idiota como para demostrar mi debilidad por Draco en un lugar público.

Las palpitaciones de mi corazón aumentaban progresivamente su velocidad a medida que avanzaba hasta su puerta, y el nerviosismo me carcomía de pies a cabeza, cegándome la razón. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear el rectángulo de madera que tenía al frente, la voz de Harry me detuvo y quedé con el puño en el aire.

- Se fue. Regresó a la madriguera por la noche, horriblemente borracho y solo- informó, adivinando mis pensamientos - ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo? - Agregó con cierto temor.

- No te puedo responder si no sé qué me estás preguntando.- contesté mientras me giraba a mirarlo.

Sabía a que se refería, pero me era más sencillo eludir la respuesta, pues los ojos de mi mejor amigo reflejaban en parte recriminación y en parte decepción. Supe que le costaría elaborar una pregunta directa y precisa, ya que tenía la seguridad de que su cerebro rechazaba la idea de plano, así que esperé en silencio a que hablara, cruzándome de brazos, tratándo de mostrarme impasible ante la tensión que se había formado entre los dos.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Ron? ¿Te metiste con Malfoy? - preguntó visiblemente incómodo.

- No, Harry, Ron está equivocado. Todo fue un mal entendido.

Vi como él inlahaba hondo y se arreglaba las gafas más relajado.

- Que alivio... - suspiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - Ya me había parecido muy inverosímil que tuvieras algo con el hurón, ¡Qué manera de asustarme! ¡No sabes el peso que me saqué de encima!, para variar, Ron y su imaginación... si será... ¡Pero no te preocupes! es cuestión de tiempo que se le quite lo cabezota y regrese como en los viejos tiempos. Hace bastante que no aparecía su faceta celosa e irracional, ¿no? Pero debes aceptar que olvidar su cumpleaños fue poco considerado de tu parte...

- Harry – interrumpí, sin poder aguantar más - Las cosas no son tan simples.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió ceñudo.

Tomé su brazo y lo llevé hasta el sofá, pues lo que a continuación le diría era una noticia que merecía recibirla sentado. Podia ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, así que sin más, decidí confesarme cual pecador arrepentido.

- Ron estaba equivocado respecto a eso – expliqué, juntando ambas manos - Pero tenía mucha razón en otra cosa, que probablemente sea peor...

- No te estoy siguiendo. Por favor, no hagas tantas introducciones y habla, que ya no aguanto el suspenso, ¿en qué tenía razón Ron?

Me mordí el labio suplicando que no reaccionara mal, y respirando profundamente, juntando toda la valentía Gryffindor que me quedaba, le solté sin anestesia.

- Harry... una parte de mi se enamoró de Malfoy.

Su cara adquirió un tono pálido en menos de lo que puedo decir _Quidditch_, que luego pasó a colorada, transformándose finalmente en un intenso violeta... _¿acaso se le había olvidado respirar? _Harry parpadeaba atónito y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, tratándo de procesar mis palabras, que a leguas se notaba que no le habían agradado en lo absoluto. Estaba frita. Condenada al exilio.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? - preguntó desesperado - ¿Cómo pasó? No puede ser... ¡Te hechizaron! ¿O me estás jugando una broma? No es gracioso, Hermione. ¿Acaso ya no quieres a Ron? ¿Ya te olvidaste de él?

- ¡Sí, lo quiero, lo amo! - exclamé acongojada – Pero también siento eso por Draco... Nunca pensé que fuera posible querer a dos personas tan distintas con la misma intensidad, siempre creí que eso sólo se veía en las novelas, pero me equivoqué. Ahora que Ron se ha marchado, me di cuenta cuán botado lo tenía, y ahora que también Draco se fue, me da una tristeza enorme... los extraño mucho, y me siento muy miserable por eso mismo. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan egoísta? Ni siquiera puedo racionalizar lo que me sucede.

- No lo entiendo.- confesó Harry, negando con la cabeza – No lo entiendo para nada.

- Yo menos.

Nos miramos en silencio, evaluándonos mutuamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de su reacción, de lo que opinara de mí luego que le abriera mis sentimientos más ocultos, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie... _¿me despreciaría? ¿lo decepcionaría? _

- ¿Me dejarás tú también? - no pude evitar preguntar.

Harry me sonrió quedamente, y luego tiró de mi muñeca para darme un abrazo confortante, de esos que solía darme cuando todo iba mal durante la guerra.

- No seas ridícula, por supuesto que no. Yo voy por vía paralela. Soy amigo tanto tuyo como de Ron. ¿Sabes? no me pueden pedir que elija, no me creo capaz de hacerlo, así que ni lo sueñen... aunque debo confesar que prefiero como cuñado a Ron, si me pides la opinión. Sin embargo, la decisión es tuya y de nadie más. Yo te apoyaré incondicionalmente.

Me acurruqué en su pecho como una pequeña y él suspiró. Yo sabía que con nuestras peleas él también sufría, pues se veía entremedio de sus dos mejores amigos, ambos tozudos y tercos a morir. Pero después de todo, era el buen Harry y podía confiar en él a ojos vendados, jamás me abandonaría. Pasara lo que pasara.

- Tranquila, todo mejorará... no sé cómo, pero lo hará – me prometió, y yo esperaba fervientemente que tuviera razón.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

El domingo casi fue invisible, y el lunes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Ahí me encontraba yo, plantada frente al espejo del baño, observando mi alicaído reflejo, tratándo de infundirme el suficiente valor para volverlos a ver... un retorcijón hizo que sonara mi estómago con escándalo. No. No me sentía capacitada para verlos a los ojos, y menos aún, para concentrarme en las clases a sabiendas que ellos estaban respirando el mismo aire. _**No te preocupes, Hermione, tan sólo respira... respira y juega a la estúpida, se te da bien últimamente... **_me dije, tratándo de llenar mis pulmones de suficiente aire para tranquilizarme. Tenía que lograrlo, no podía esconder la cabeza como una avestruz por la eternidad... aunque las ganas no me faltaban.

Me vestí con lo primero que mis manos palparon en el armario, y me hice un moño para no tener que pelear con mi inmanejable cabello. Traté de ocultar las ojeras y la hinchazón de mis ojos con algo de maquillaje, y luego, salí apresurada, encontrándome con el que sería mi apoyo moral aquel fatídico día.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Harry, mientras se arreglaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

- Lista – respondí, sin mucho convencimiento.

Él, tan comprensivo como siempre, me ofreció el brazo, y yo me colgué de inmediato, enterrándole los dedos en la piel. Harry tosió falsamente para quejarse del agarre, pero no era capaz de procesar nada, así que, luego de rodar los ojos, él decidió soportar estóicamente el dolor que le estaba provocando.

Cuando llegamos a la Academía, mi karma se manifestó en gloria y majestad. De inmediato vislumbré la silueta de Draco a la distancia, y sentí las piernas de gelatina, apretando más el brazo de Harry hasta sacarle un gemido.

- Lo siento – le musité avergonzada, pero no dejé de apretarlo, por más que traté.

A medida que nos acercabamos a él, me dí cuenta que lucía más pálido de lo habitual. En sus ojos se reflejaba una melancolía infinita, pero a pesar de todo, se veía tan aristocrático y atractivo como siempre, una cualidad que no todo el mundo podía tener y que muchos quisieran detentar. No pareció percatarse de mi presencia hasta que nos cruzamos, y cuando posó su mirada en mí, mi primera reacción fue dejar de respirar y petrificarme.

- Granger. Potter – soltó a modo de saludo, y siguió caminando, alejándose con rapidez de nosotros.

- Va uno, queda el otro – me susurró Harry, tratando de hacerme reír... sin éxito. Me salió una mueca horrible, hasta Myrtle se veía mejor que yo sonriendo.

No alcanzamos ni a girar en la esquina cuando vimos la inconfundible cabellera de Ron avanzar por los pasillos como un huracán. A diferencia de Draco, él sí nos divisó de inmediato, regalándonos un rápido asentimiento de cabeza como "buenos días", para luego desaparecer entre la muchedumbre y confundirse con ella.

- No fue tan terrible, ¿viste? - opinó mi acompañante - Al menos no te fulminó con la mirada.

- No lo sé, Harry, no lo sé. El día recién comienza.

Entramos al aula y nos dispusimos para quedar equidistante de ambos, y no toparnos dentro de su campo visual. Lo que menos queríamos era comenzar la mañana con problemas, aunque el destino nos tenía algo muy distinto preparado...

El profesor de estrategia en duelo entró sin sus habituales libros y se plantó frente todo el curso, esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica que no me gustó para nada. A veces, cuando dictaba materia o contaba su experiencia personal como auror, me daba la impresión de que era un sujeto sádico, no por nada tenía tantas cicatrices como Moody y era feliz con todas ellas como si las coleccionara...

- Hoy tendremos una clase práctica – dijo, y mi intuición supo que eso podía significar problemas -Tendremos un campeonato de duelos, y el vencedor no tendrá que rendir el examen de fin de año, ¿comprendido? Estará aprobado automáticamente en mi curso.

Todos, y cuando digo todos me incluyo, estabamos atónitos con la información.

- Pero esto no será sencillo.- prosiguió - Todo vale, uso de armas y varita, es decir, todo lo que vimos durante este segundo semestre. El que no sea lo suficientemente valiente o no crea en sus habilidades, es mejor que se abstenga en participar. No quiero gallinas ni llorones, ¿me escucharon? Esto es para gente calificada y valiente. No me hago responsable de sus heridas, fracturas o desgarros. ¿Quién participará?

Después de semejante discurso, fueron pocos los que levantaron la mano. Yo no lo hice, prefería dar el examen antes de exponer mi integridad física en estúpidos duelos, pero para mi horror, entre los diez alumnos que habían alzado la mano para inscribirse en el campeonato, tres de ellos eran Harry, Draco y Ron.

**_Merlín... ¡¿Por qué a mi?!_**

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Era lunes, y no te agradaba en lo absoluto. Te quedaste unos minutos de más en la cama, mirando el techo, evaluando si te levantarías finalmente o no. Cuando te diste cuenta que no había más tiempo para la indecisión, pusiste un pie fuera de las sábanas, después de todo, ya habías tomado la resolución de retornar a la normalidad, y dejar de actuar como un maldito debilucho. Era hora que Draco Malfoy volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Una farsa en dos patas con una máscara de indiferencia y lengua venenosa...

El olor a comida se infiltró por tus fosas nasales, activando el hambre voraz que tenías dentro y desconocías. Te fuiste a la cocina en pijamas y ahí encontraste a tu amiga, con la mesa ya puesta, sentada esperándote para desayunar.

- Tardaste mucho, ya estaba que te iba a buscar – te reprochó ceñuda.

Encogiste los hombros y te sentaste al frente, comenzando a engullir esos exquisitos _hot cakes_, la única - pero deliciosa - especialidad de Pansy. Ella te comentaba cosas aleatorias, y tú le dabas respuestas de la misma clase, entre las cuales se encontraba "humm", "ya veo", y el clásico "ajá". Cuando dejaron los cubiertos de lado, ella se levantó con claras intenciones de ir a ducharse, pero como estabas atrasado, corriste para ganarle el baño, dejándola afuera, enojada, y golpeándote la puerta como una condenada. _"Es mi departamento. Mi baño. Mi ducha... ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo, infeliz!" _gritaba la histerica, mientras tú reías bajo las gotas, tomándote más tiempo del necesario sólo para fastidiarla.

Saliste unos veinte minutos después, sólo vestido con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. "_¡Descarado!" _te gritó, para luego sacarte de un tirón del baño y cerrarte la puerta en la nariz. "_Púdrete" _agregó desde adentro, provocándote una risa sincera, pues habían vuelto a ser los mismos de siempre. Un par de Sly hechos y derechos.

El timbre del departamento sonó, y tan ensimismado estabas, que olvidaste la única regla que te había puesto Pansy cuando aceptó que vivieras con ella; _**Nunca abras la puerta, **_y cuando lo recordaste, ya era demasiado tarde. Al otro lado estaba el sujeto de la vez pasada, aquel al que le tuviste que sacar celos, el famoso Alexander, del cual no dejaba de hablar como una enajenada tu amiga de la infancia.

- ¿Buscas a Pansy? - le preguntaste sin más – Vas a tener que esperarla un poco, aún está en la ducha.

Los ojos del pelinegro parecían querer escapar de sus orbitas, y sus manos estrujaban inconscientemente el ramo de rosas que llevaba entre ellas. Lo mirabas sin percatarte de lo comprometedora de la situación, y comenzaste a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarte el agua de las orejas.

- ¿Vas a pasar? - preguntaste, pero él ya se había girado indignado, y se marchaba sin decir palabra - ¿Ya te vas? ¿Algún mensaje? ¡Bah!

Cerraste la puerta pensando en la mala educación del próximo novio de Pansy, algo que tendrías que hacerle presente cuando la vieras. Fue entonces que apareció tu amiga, envuelta en su bata de seda verde, frotándose el pelo con una toalla del mismo color.

- Draco, ¿escuché el timbre? - preguntó, y asentiste sin mucho ánimo – Dime que no abriste.

La miraste y frunciste el ceño, comprobando que su rostro comenzaba a deformarse lentamente, anunciando tragedia.

- Dime que no era Alexander. ¡Dime que no le abriste la puerta a Alexander en esa facha! - exclamó, apuntando tu torso desnudo y luego la toalla amarrada a tu cintura, que no tapaba mucho que digamos.

Y con esa frase, te percataste del malentendido que habías provocado. _**¡Demonios!**_Exclamaste para tus adentros, pues _"aún está en la ducha" _le habías dicho a Alexander, semi mojado y solo tapado por una toalla. Que podía pensar el sujeto más que... ella... tú... la ducha... después de..._**¡Maldición!. **_

- ¿Por qué? - gimió angustiada Pansy al ver tu expresión culpable - ¡Yo y mi mala suerte! ¡No, Alex, espera!

- ¡Pansy! - gritaste al verla correr a la puerta - ¡Estás en bata, no puedes salir así! - agregaste, pero ya era demasiado tarde... ella se había arrancado en esa condición... y tendría mucha suerte si nadie la veía – Demonios.

Te dejaste caer en el sofá, y te pegaste contra el respaldo un par de veces por idiota, cuando sentiste una sensación extraña en las piernas, que te hizo detener el autoflagelo al estilo elfo doméstico que te estabas provocando. Miraste confundido al piso, y te encontraste con quien menos te esperabas...

- Anastasia, gata traicionera, ¿dónde te habías metido? - le reprochaste al animal, recogiéndola para ponerla arriba de tus muslos.

La gata siamés ronroneó en tu regazo, acomodándose en el como si jamás se hubiera marchado. Era sumamente raro... había desaparecido a penas te fuiste a vivir con el trio dorado, y ahora, luego de varios meses, volvió a aparecer, justo cuando te mudaste nuevamente. Suspiraste y comenzaste a acariciarle el lomo resignado. Los gatos eran independientes, iban y venían, además, _¡Era absurdo hasta para ti pedirle explicaciones a un animal!_

"_No tan absurdo como su inapropiada actitud, joven Malfoy" siseó una voz familiar "¿Acaso no aprendió nada de lo que le dije? ¿perdí el tiempo con usted?"_

El rubio giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi se le sale del cuello. No podia creerlo, frente a él no se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que su...

- ¿Padrino? Pero qué... cómo...

_El hombre de piel cetrina y nariz aguileña le sonrió en esa extraña mueca que solía hacer cuando quería demostrar satisfacción, y asintió con la cabeza, moviendo sus largos, negros y grasientos cabellos. "El mismo, a menos que tenga otro y no me lo haya presentado"_

- ¡Pero tú estás muerto! - exclamaste, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría tu espina dorsal.

"_No me digas" soltó irónicamente Severus Snape, mientras se miraba las uñas de una mano desinteresadamente "No me había dado cuenta"_

Te rascaste los ojos para ver si la imagen de tu antiguo profesor de pociones – y padrino – desaparecía, pero no pasó nada. Él seguía al frente tuyo, imperturbable, escudriñándote con esos ojos que eran dos pozos de petróleo, tan oscuros como la misma noche. Estaba vestido con su usual túnica oscura, y al parecer, no llevaba varita.

- ¿Que... que quiere? - preguntaste a duras penas.

"_Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo, estimado Draco" respondió, arrastrando las palabras como siempre lo hacía "¿Qué quieres tú? No te reconozco, muchacho, dudas mucho y peleas constantemente contra lo que deseas. Si no luchas por lo que quieres, te arrepentirás... te lo digo por experiencia propia"_

- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

"_De la señorita Granger, por supuesto" contestó con toda naturalidad._

Te pusiste más pálido, aunque eso era casi físicamente imposible. ¿_Qué hacía Snape ahí? ¿Qué pretendías alucinando con él? _Cuando supiste de su desceso sufriste mucho, pues era prácticamente parte de tu familia. Siempre pudiste ver en él una faceta desconocida para el resto, un sujeto valiente y solitario, que nunca buscó crédito por todos los sacrificios que hizo en vida. Una persona admirable en todo sentido, que había encontrado la muerte mientras se dedicaba a salvar al resto de la manera más antigua: haciéndo el papel de doble espía.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te molesta? - agregaste incómodo.

"_¿Por qué habría de molestarme? ¿Por su origen muggle? No pienses tonterías" dijo, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, "La señorita Granger podrá ser una sabelotodo insufrible con complejos de enciclopedia, pero no por ello deja de ser una buena muchacha... aunque debo admitir que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras sentirte atraído a ella"_

- Yo menos. Siento que el destino me está haciendo una jugarreta, nunca me imaginé que pasaría esto – bufaste, cruzándote de brazos – Pero ya da igual, se me pasará pronto, después de todo, no tenemos una oportunidad.

"_¿Dándote por vencido sin pelear? ¿Un Malfoy alzando la bandera blanca, renunciando a sus caprichos?" soltó enarcando una ceja "Eres un Slytherin, en consecuencia, por esencia astuto, demuéstralo. No puedo si quiera imaginar que te estas dejando vencer por el señor Weasley, que muy buena persona será pero es un reverendo estúpido"_

Te reíste del tono despectivo que usó para referirse a la comadreja, y lo miraste a los ojos, sintiéndote melancólico. Lo extrañabas, y ahora te dabas cuenta cuanto lo hacías.

_El hombre miró por sobre tu hombro y sonrió, para luego regresar su atención a tu persona y decir "Hablaremos más tarde, Draco, cuando tengas más claro qué es lo que deseas. Ahora vas atrasado, y sabes como detesto a la gente impuntual... Hasta entonces será"_ _La imagen de Severus Snape se desvaneció en el aire, con la promesa de regresar y continuar la conversación._

Un llanto ahogado llegó hasta tus oidos, y volteaste la cabeza para ver que sucedía. Ahí, en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Pansy, tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas imparables. Te levantaste preocupado y te acercaste a ella, rodeándola con los brazos para tratar de confortarla.

- ¿Pansy? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te peleaste con ese tal Alexander? - ella negó con la cabeza, aún escondiendo la cara entre ambas manos - ¿No será que me viste hablando solo? ¡Oh, por todos los demonios! ¿Te dio miedo? ¿Es muy escalofriante?

- No, Draco, no es eso... - hipó, aún visiblemente afectada.

- Entonces, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí? - preguntaste acariciándole la cabeza - ¿De qué se trata?

Ella levantó la mirada y comenzó a temblar en tus brazos. Parecía que le costaba mucho sacar las palabras de su garganta, pero cuando lo hizo, te quedaste de una sola pieza.

- Yo también lo ví, Draco... Ví al profesor Snape.

Fue como recibir una patada en plena nuca, y quedar completamente _knock out. ¿Cómo era posible que ella también lo viera? ¡Si se suponía que estabas alucinando, por todos los demonios! _Lo único que atinaste a hacer fue apretarla más contra tí, y dejar que siguiera llorando en tu pecho, a pesar de que éste estuviera descubierto y sólo estuvieras tapado con una toalla. Cuando se tranquilizó, le diste un beso en la frente y le dijiste _"más tarde hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?" _para luego ir a vestirte con rapidez e irte a la Academia.

Avanzabas perdido en tus propios demonios, y el barullo de los demás alumnos no te perturbaba en lo absoluto. Sólo cuando unos ojos muy conocidos para tí se cruzaron en tu camino, levantaste la mirada para encontrarte con la mujer que estaba acabando con tu sentido común, colgada del brazo de San Potter – alias cara rajada - que parecía su perro guardían.

- Granger. Potter – soltaste, y notaste como ella se turbó, mas seguiste caminando, tratando de alejarte de ambos.

De seguro no esperaba esa atención de tu parte, y la verdad, tampoco lo tenías planificado. Negaste con la cabeza para espantarla de ahí, pues en esos momentos debías encontrarle la lógica a algo más importante... _¿como demonios era posible que Pansy viera al profesor Snape también? _Dos posibles respuestas; o la habías arrastrado a tu locura, o... o por primera vez, lo que viste no fue producto de tu alucinación...

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

- Entonces, el duelo final será entre los señores Weasley y Malfoy – anunció radiante el profesor.

Hermione Granger se quería morir, no podía tener tan mala suerte. Luego de que pasaran toda la tarde viendo como los aspirantes a "no dar el examen" estuvieren tratando de cuasi matarse entre sí para no estudiar, tuvo la desgracia de presenciar que tanto Ron como Draco avanzaban rápidamente para llegar a la ronda final. Tuvo la mínima esperanza de que no ocurriera cuando en las semifinales, Ron tuvo que enfrentar a Harry, pero... _¡Quién lo diria! _Al ver que si ganaba su próximo contendor sería el rubio, no dudó en lanzarse contra su mejor amigo con todo lo que tenía, venciéndolo no sin dificultad.

Por su parte, Harry estaba shockeado. Acostumbrado a ser el "elegido" había sido derrotado por el habitual perezoso Ron, que jamás había puesto ni una pizca de atención a las clases de estrategia en duelo, y se fue mascullando al lado de la castaña, que ya estaba que se comía las manos del nerviosismo.

Draco caminó con elegancia hasta posicionarse al frente de su enemigo, y le hizo una reverencia de cortesía, clásica en los duelos ancestrales. Por su parte, Ron hizo lo mismo con desgano, aguantándose las ganas de irse directo contra su yugular. Ardía por hacerlo puré.

- Como son los mejores de la clase, comenzarán con las armas, así que por favor, tomen sus espadas – ordenó el profesor.

Ambos hicieron caso, y desenvainaron sus espadas. La de Draco era fina, delgada y plateada, afilada por ambos lados, con una empuñadura que era rodeada por una serpiente, toda una reliquia familiar. La había traído al inicio de curso, tal como el resto de los alumnos, ya que el profesor lo había pedido para tenerlas guardadas para la ocasión perfecta en que debieran ocuparlas... _¡Cuanta razón tenía! _Ocuparla contra la comadreja si que era la ocasión perfecta, de un momento a otro comenzó a querer a ese sujeto "tajeado" que les impartía clases como un lunático.

Por otro lado, la espada de Ron era más ancha y corta, de color cobrizo pero afilada por ambos lados también. Su empuñadura estaba diseñada como si raices de un árbol la rodearan, y en el centro tenía un rubí. También otra reliquia familiar, la única cosa valiosa que heredó de su abuelo paterno, Septimus Weasley.

Al verlos armados, Hermione perdió la respiración por decimoquinta vez en el día, y tironeó del brazo de su mejor amigo para que hiciera algo. Él la miró preocupado, pues se veía que en cualquier momento se iba desmayar, así que decidió tratar de evitar que muriera de un paro cardiorespiratorio e interceder en el asunto.

- Profesor – esbozó Harry – No creo que sea conveniente que...

- Señor Potter, sé que está muy sorprendido de no haber sido uno de los finalistas, pero por favor, no se entrometa. Un duelo es un duelo, y es de poco caballero no cumplirlo. La suerte está echada, y ahora veremos quien de los dos será un mejor auror en esta ocasión. ¿Están listos?

Ambos asintieron silenciosamente, sin quitarse la vista de encima.

- Alrededor de ustedes pondré un campo de energía para que nadie los interrumpa ni los escuche. Durante los duelos suelen surgir verdades que no todos queremos conocer, e insultos no aptos para los delicados oídos de sus compañeras de clase – dijo, a la vez que movía la varita con un movimiento de muñeca, creando un gran rectángulo entre ambos contendores, que parecía estar hecho de plasma - Ya está. Cuando quieran.

Tanto Ron como Draco parecían emitir llamas por los ojos y humo por la nariz. Los otros compañeros de curso se removían inquietos, pues el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo... había tanta tensión que Hermione creía que en cualquier momento le daría una parálisis facial; no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, ni que lo sucedido el sábado pasado sirviera de combustible para que ambos utilizaran más agresividad de lo debido.

- Muestrame todo lo que tienes, hurón botador. - escupió Ron, colocando su espada en posición de combate.

- ¿Te pusiste melancólico, comadreja? - contestó Draco, haciendo lo mismo, preparado para atacar - ¿O las neuronas no te alcanzan para inventar un nuevo sobrenombre?

- Lo mismo podría decir de tí, Malfoy.

- Cierto.

Hermione los veía intercambiar palabras pero no tenía la más minima idea lo que se estaban diciendo... _¡Maldita la hora en que al profesor se le ocurrió poner un campeonato! ¡Maldita su suerte y que los dos idiotas llegaran a la final! ¡Maldito ese campo de energía que no la dejaba oír lo que hablaban! _Pero la muchacha no pudo seguir maldiciendo... el duelo había comenzado.

El primero en atacar fue Ron, quien corrió hacia el enemigo emitiendo un gruñido de guerra, tratando de encestarle un golpe por el costado, que fue hábilmente detenido por el acero de Draco. Las espadas al chocar entre sí emitieron un intenso brillo, que luego siguió a otro, y a otro, a medida que se iban encontrando una y otra vez, pues sus dueños no dejaban de atacarse sin piedad, perdiendo la noción de que sólo era un estúpido concurso, creyéndose casi dentro de una tercera guerra mágica.

- ¡Basta! ¡Deténgalos, profesor! - rogó Hermione, tirando de su brazo.

Sin embargo, el profesor lucía extremadamente encantado con la pelea, y miraba atento cada movimiento de los aspirantes a futuros aurores. Con una palmada en el antebrazo le dio a entender que no lo detendría por ningún motivo, y que por favor, no lo desconcentrara del espectáculo. La pobre castaña no sabía si taparse los ojos, marcharse, o mirar... fue entonces que Ron trastabilló con un ataque de Draco, y cayó en el piso, perdiendo su espada en el acto... y volvieron a intercambiar palabras, pero ella no podía saber qué diablos decían, así que comenzó a insultar a todo el mundo mentalmente, mientras trataba de no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo del pánico que estaba experimentando.

- Se acabó – sentenció Draco, apuntándolo con la espada al pecho - ¿Te rindes?

- Jamás.

Nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido como para notar como el pelirrojo se lo quitó de encima, pues la patada en el estómago que le dió a su rival, fue tan veloz y certera que parecía que el muchacho tuviera ancestros chinos. Draco retrocedió tres pasos con la mano en el lugar atacado, y lo miró ceñudo, para luego lanzar su espada lejos, dispuesto a pelear con los puños.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... - siseó amenazante – Lo haremos a lo muggle.

- Sí, eso es lo que precisamente quiero, malnacido – respondió entre dientes Ron – Quiero partirte la cara con mis propios puños.

- Vale, eso es un deseo mutuo – sonrió Draco de lado – Necesitarás una cirugía mágica después de como te dejaré, quizás, puedan arreglarte ese bodrio que tienes por rostro... ¡Espera! no tienes dinero para costearla... pero no te preocupes, yo te presto.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, y sin poder morderse la lengua, extirpó todo lo que su pecho guardaba y que le estaba quemando.

- ¡Por qué tenías que meterte entremedio de nosotros! ¡Estabamos bien! ¡Éramos felices! - escupió enfurecido, mas su voz estaba teñida de dolor.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que demonios hablo! ¡De Hermione!

Draco no era idiota, y sabía a la perfección que ese duelo, en principio "una competencia sana y amigable" para ellos terminaría siendo un ajuste de cuentas pendientes, algo personal y posiblemente letal... pero no esperaba, ni en mil años, que las intenciones de ambos se exteriorizaran en palabras.

- Yo no me he metido entremedio de nadie, Weasley. - masculló ceñudo - Yo no tengo nada con Granger.

- ¡Deja de mentir, maldición! - gruñó Ron, temblando de furia- ¡Acéptalo! ¡Acepta que la sedujiste para quitármela! ¿Que buscabas, Malfoy? ¿Ah? ¿Un momento de diversión? ¿Fastidiarnos la vida como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué? ¿que buscabas? ¡Dime que puta cosa buscabas!

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! - gruñó de vuelta Draco, con los puños férreamente apretados – Jamás quise seducirla, ni mucho menos fastidiarte, ¡no me interesa lo que hagas con tu puta vida! ¡y te lo repito! ¡no tengo nada con Granger, maldita sea!

- Oh, por favor, eres tan malo mintiendo, ¿no que era tu especialidad? - ironizó - Los vieron, a los dos, en el lago japonés, ¿acaso me lo vas a negar?

El día lunes no se cansaba de sorprenderlo, _¿acaso podría respirar tranquilo de una buena vez? _La estúpida comadreja se había enterado de lo del lago, pero _¿quién se lo dijo? ¿habrá sido ella misma? ¿alguien los vio?_. La mente de Draco Malfoy comenzó a trabajar a mil, enlazando hechos, palabras y actitudes. Para él, no había pasado desapercibido el comportamiento del susodicho durante las horas, donde básicamente, evitaba cualquier contacto - incluyendo visual - con Hermione.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios al comprenderlo...

- Dime, Weasley, de casualidad, ¿fuiste tan idiota como para terminar con ella por eso?

Vio como el aludido se paralizó y lo miró con desconfianza. _**Touché, **_pensó el rubio para sus adentros. Acortó las distancias entre ambos y cuando estaba solo a una palma, le susurró con tanto veneno como pudo.

- No te lo voy a negar, me gusta Hermione. Pero te diré algo, y grábatelo en la cabeza, grandísimo idiota. Jamás le toqué un pelo... y ganas y oportunidades no me faltaron – agregó con descaro.

Eso fue la gota que revalsó el vaso para Ron Weasley.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en plena nariz, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero su contrincante era un hueso duro de roer, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya le había devuelto la "atención", también en plena nariz.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cuatro golpes.... los ataques iban y venían, se intercalaban. Ambos se estaban machacando entre sí sin piedad, mientras los alumnos afuera del campo de energía gritaban; unos emocionados, otros horrorizados. Hermione le rogaba al profesor que los separara, pero al parecer, él no movería ningún dedo hasta que uno de los dos se diera por vencido... o quedara derechamente inconsciente.

En ese instante, tanto Ron como Draco extrajeron sus respectivas varitas del bolsillo interno de sus túnicas, empuñándolas y pronunciando al unísono hechizos que nadie pudo identificar, pues no pudieron oírlos.

Los rayos de luz que emergieron de las varitas se fundieron en uno dorado, y luego se dividió en dos para impactar a cada uno de los magos y hacerlos volar en direcciones opuestas, hasta caer y estrellarse contra el piso. Fue entonces que el profesor decidió desvanecer el campo de energía que los contenía, saliendo todos disparados a ver a los competidores heridos.

Harry se pudo hacer paso entre el resto y se acercó hasta su mejor amigo, arrodillándose a su lado con el corazón apretado.

- ¡Ron! - exclamó preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡¿Estás demente o qué?! - le espetó el pelirrojo furibundo - ¡Yo no soy la comadreja, maldito cegatón!

Harry quedó petrificado, y miró a su amiga, que aún no se decidía a quien iría a preguntarle primero su estado. Ella lo miró de vuelta confundida, sin entender tampoco lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se levantó ceñudo, tratándo de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Malfoy?- indagó, mirando al rubio que estaba incorporándose al frente de él.

- ¡No me insultes, Harry! ¡Lo último que me faltaba! ¿Me ves cara de retardado? ¿Tengo la pinta de un hurón engreído?

Hermione miraba con la boca abierta la situación, girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo. Notó como ambos competidores se miraban entre si, y en sus rostros se pintaba el horror....

- ¡Porqué estoy ahí! - gritó Ron observando su cuerpo al frente de él.

- ¡No! - gritó Malfoy, observando también que no se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, así que se arrancó un cabello para ver donde diablos se encontraba, y cuando lo hizo, se quiso suicidar de inmediato... sus cabellos eran rojos - ¡Soy la comadreja!

- Si tu eres yo... yo soy... - esbozó con temor Ron, arrancándose un cabello también, para notar que lo tenía de un rubio platinado - Tú... ¡Soy un hurón!

Los murmullos entre los estudiantes comenzaron a aumentar de volúmen, mientras Harry los miraba a ambos con la boca abierta... hasta que sintió como un cuerpo se desvanecía a su lado.

- Maldición - masculló, agachándose a recoger el cuerpo de su amiga Hermione, que no había podido sorportar la noticia y había caido inconsciente a sus pies.

**_¿Acaso las cosas se podían enredar aún más? _**

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&**_


	13. Chapter 13

Estimados Lectores, primero que todo, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que tengan un 2009 lleno de alegrías y que lluevan hurones para todas.

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo, este "problema" que les cuento está atentando contra mi capacidad creativa...snif. Ojalá pase pronto.

Les aviso que PPC está realizando una votación de fics (algo así como Harry Potter Awards). Pueden votar por los que ahí salen nominados o nominar unos nuevos. La página es peter-pan-complex . blogspot . com

Mil agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: _**Marie Malfoy Morales, Bigi43, Beautifly92, Luna maga, Viktor Jos Krum, Eloisas, Luna Black, Salesia, Drajer4, Msp, Petalo VJ, Crystallus, Ross Malfoy, Ygorla, Lara Evans, Abril, Anna Granger 69, Dechulove, Ava Romeo, Edna Black, Chanita23, Zareth Malfoy, Samarkanda, Selegna, Lorena, Huron y Comadreja, Kunii24, Megumi1909, Enichepi, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Tentoushi Tomoe, Meiny Bruja, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Angy Malfoy, Evelyn, Giselle Lestrange, Hestia Phoenix, Tami Sweety, Hatshe W, Eterna romantica 03, Pauli evans black, y Lunaticaaa.**_

También un abrazo para los que leen desde las sombras.

Desde su exilio...

_**Mad**_

_La abogada colapsada. Entre la despreocupación y el suicidio. _

Ps: Ya actualicé "La vida de un águila" y ya hay un nuevo capítulo cocinado. Lo subiré cuando me den ganas jajaja.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**13.- En sus zapatos.**

- ¡Exijo que me devuelvas mi cuerpo en este instante! - vociferó rabioso, apretando los nudillos hasta hacerlos crujir.

- ¡Cómo si lo quisiera, maldito idiota! ¡Todo es tu culpa! - espetó el otro, aguantándose las ganas de knockearlo de un solo golpe. Lo que lo detenía era que, de golpearlo, lo único que saldría lastimado sería su propio rostro - ¡Tu maldita culpa!

- ¿La mía? ¡Cómo podría serlo, descerebrado!

- ¡Si no te hubieras metido entre Hermione y yo, nada de esto habría pasado!

- Te repito por última vez, ¡no tuve nada con ella! ¡y no fue por falta de ganas!

El profesor de estrategia de duelo mágico miraba la discusión como si se tratara de un juego de tenis muggle, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, en cierta forma, divertido por como habían sucedido las cosas. Estaban los tres reunidos en su despacho privado; el resto de los alumnos fueron liberados de la clase y retornaron a sus casas, mientras Harry llevaba a su amiga a la enfermería, tratándo de convencerla que lo mejor que podía hacer, era asistir a sus clases en la Academia de leyes mágicas, y dejarle a ellos mismos que resolvieran su "problema", después de todo, no era "directamente" su culpa que lo hayan ocasionado (aunque "indirectamente" era la principal responsable)

Al pasar los minutos - y notar que el par de muchachos tenían todo un repertorio de insultos para dedicarse - el profesor puso los ojos en blanco, tratándo de hacerse el ánimo para intervenir y terminar el jaleo de una buena vez. Así que, ya decidido a cortar el escándalo, llenó sus pulmones de aire y elevó su voz por sobre los otros, tratándo de sonar duro pero conciliador a la vez, ya que reconocía que algo de responsabilidad tenía en el embrollo.

- Muchachos, muchachos, tranquilidad por favor. No es tan grave la situación, ¿saben? En no tantas horas volverán cada uno a su propio cuerpo. La conjunción de sus respectivos hechizos logró un potente encantamiento_ intercambia cuerpos_, cuyo efecto terminará a las doce de la madrugada. Hasta entonces, tendrán que aguantarse y vivir en los zapatos del otro. No es tan complicado, ¿lo ven? tengo confianza en que podrán sobrevivir al desafío con éxito.

Sus palabras no lograron el efecto deseado. Al escucharlas, ambos abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente para luego entrecerrarlos y dedicarse una mirada mortífera, acumulando el veneno en sus lenguas para escupírselo el uno al otro en cualquier segundo. Exasperado, el profesor golpeó firmemente su escritorio con el puño, llamándoles la atención para ocupar otro método que tan bien manejaba desde su época de caza mortífagos: La amenaza pura y dura.

- ¡Mi puesto en la Academia peligra luego de este "_impass"_!_,_ así que les ordeno que no salga de la clase lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo? nadie, a parte de sus compañeros, debe enterarse, ¿escucharon? ¡Absolutamente nadie! ¡O se las verán conmigo, malditos ingratos!

Al enfadarse, las múltiples cicatrices que tenía el anciano comenzaron a adquirir un tono violáceo, y las venas de una de sus sienes y su cuello se hincharon, pareciendo un personaje de lucha libre haciendo fuerza para estrangular a su enemigo. Se veía más enloquecido, macabro y peligroso de lo habitual, y ambos muchachos tuvieron que tragar espeso del terror y asentir nerviosamente.

- Pero profesor – objetó Draco, con reserva del que experimenta temor reverencial – Hoy tengo la celebración de bodas de plata de los padres de Daphne, mi novia, no puedo faltar. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para volver a la normalidad antes.

- No. No lo hay – cortó de plano, volviendo a su estado normal progresivamente - Así que el señor Weasley debe ir por usted y fingir que es usted.

- ¡Arruinará mi reputación con su soez comportamiento! - explotó, logrando que el aludido se pusiera rojo de indignación y gritara un "_hey"_- ¡Ahora sí que me aniquilará socialmente!

- No. No lo hará. - respondió el profesor ya tranquilo -¿Cierto señor Weasley? Se comportará como si fuera el señor Malfoy, y no le dirá a nadie de esta... desafortunada situación. No me haga enojar, que no respondo, pues ¿sabe? no me molestaría recordar viejos tiempos torturándolo como solía hacer con los mortífagos. Lo mismo va para usted, señor Malfoy, no quiero saber que ha atentado contra la imagen de su compañero, ¿claro como el agua? ¿o se los dibujo para que lo entiendan?

Ante tamaña advertencia, no les quedó mayor opción que asentir en silencio, mirándolo con rastros de pánico en sus ojos. Algo les decía que aquel chiflado no estaba jugando, y que más les valía hacerle caso si no querían sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Muy bien. Ahora fuera de mi vista. Ya me aburrieron – ordenó, echándolos con un movimiento de mano despectivo – Fuera, fuera.

- Sí, señor – respondieron los dos a la vez como un par de soldados, escabulléndose de aquel lúgrube despacho como si les provocara alergia.

Ya afuera, ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos, mirándose por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad. Era tan extraño verse desde afuera que no podían evitar sorprenderse al descubrir rasgos de si mismos que desconocían. Por ejemplo, Ron notó que desde afuera no se veía para nada mal; su rostro había dejado de ser infantil a pesar de las pecas que lo adornaban, y su apariencia era exóticamente atractiva (si le permitían opinar), algo desgarbada, pero que le daba un estilo particular. Por su parte, Draco notó que efectivamente estaba muy pálido, delgado y ojeroso, pero a pesar de ello, eso no impedía que como conjunto se viera igual de arrollador que en Hogwarts, con esa sonrisa de un millón de galeones que hacía desfallecer a las muchachas (en la época que le importaba conquistarlas, claro está). Sin embargo, a pesar de que a simple vista de cualquier observador objetivo e ignorante de su situación, nada extraño pasaba ahí, en cierta medida, había ciertos detalles que los delataban.

En primer lugar, la postura. _¿Cuándo había estado Ron Weasley perfectamente erguido y con el mentón tan en alto? ¿Cuándo Draco Malfoy había adquirido la costumbre de inclinar un poco los hombros y colorearse hasta las orejas? _En segundo lugar, se notaba en sus expresiones de molestía. A Draco le picaba la ropa de Ron, y Ron por su lado, detestaba andar tan "empaquetado" como siempre solía andar Draco. Todo era un verdadero caos, y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de salir con vida, por muy pocas horas que se tratara.

- Toma.- dijo de pronto Draco, estirándole la mano - Las llaves de la casa de Pansy. Te irás con ella a la fiesta. No hables, no la cagues. No quiero que este desquiciado nos asesine por una metida de pata tuya. A la medianoche nos encontramos afueras de la Academia.

- ¿Quién te crees para venir a ordenarme algo? - contestó ceñudo el ahora rubio - A medianoche en la esquina de mi departamento, y pobre de tí que te acerques a Hermione.

- Te cito, ¿Quién te crees para venir a ordenarme algo?- replicó el ahora pelirrojo- Y por lo que recuerdo, ella ya no es nada tuyo.

Otro duelo de miradas. Otro intercambio de promesas de destrucción mutua. Otro silencio incómodo que terminaría con otra amenaza.

- Simplemente te lo advierto – repitió Ron.

- Yo también te lo advierto – soltó Draco.

Los dos giraron y desaparecieron en direcciones opuestas, rogando mentalmente a todos los hechiceros que el día terminara pronto. Sin embargo, poco esperaban ellos que ese "_pequeño gran incidente"_ terminaría por ser el inicio de su próximo descenlace... un descenlace que ni el propio Merlín o el Oráculo Cupudine podían augurar.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**.**_

A pesar de que han pasado años desde el incidente, aún recuerdo con claridad ese día. Cada detalle, cada palabra se grabó en mi cerebro indeleblemente, pues ese sería el primer día en que todo mi destino cambió de rumbo...

Luego de que el estúpido hurón me entregara las llaves del departamento, caminé hasta la dirección que me dijo con lentitud, pensando en la secuencia de errores que había cometido desde hace un tiempo hasta esta parte. Mi primer error había sido dar por seguro el amor que Hermione me tenía, y el segundo fue no haber confiado en ella, reaccionando muy parecido a como lo había hecho cuando sólo tenía dieciseis años... como un completo idiota.

Entré al edificio con algo de reserva, pues era totalmente opulento y lleno de elegancia, tanto así que llegó a amedrentarme. En la recepción, un sujeto vestido de terno me recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza y un _"señor Malfoy" _que me erizó los pelos. No podía acostumbrarme a estar dentro del hurón, y aún faltaban varias horas para la media noche.

Apenas abrí la puerta pude vislumbrar a Parkinson, se veía tal como la recordaba en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Corría envuelta en una toalla de un lado a otro, recogiendo un vestido por ahí y sus zapatos por allá, al parecer, acababa de salir de la ducha. Aunque traté de evitarlo, mis ojos adquirieron vida propia y comenzaron a recorrerla, _¿que podía hacer? _Tenía hormonas, y ver a una linda chica con poca ropa era algo que pocos podían ignorar.

- ¡Llegas tarde! - gritó sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente - ¡Daphne nos va a matar!

Nunca pensé que había notado mi presencia... _¿acaso no le importaba mostrarse así con Malfoy? _Desvié la mirada avergonzado y me quedé clavado ahí mismo, en el marco de la puerta, sin saber que hacer.

- Tu traje está en tu habitación. ¡Apúrate! - ordenó, encerrándose en una de las piezas.

Por descarte, supe que "la mía" era la que se encontraba al frente. Entré y me encerré en ella, notando de inmediato el fino traje que descansaba sobre esa mullida cama. De sólo pensar en desvestirme para ponérmelo me vino un escalofrío _¡ni pensarlo!_, así que traté de realizar un hechizo para colocármelo con magia. Error. Nunca le había prestado atención a esa clase de hechizos prácticos, por lo que, por más que moví desesperadamente la varita, nada sucedió. Bufé frustrado, y de tanto moverme, estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Decidí ducharme, lo cual fue todo un dilema. Me saqué la ropa con los ojos cerrados, y tropecé con todos los muebles antes de lograr llegar a la bañera. Cuando lo hice, puse el agua a tientas y dejé que corriera. _¿Qué estaría haciendo Malfoy en esos momentos? ¿Estaría dejándome en ridículo? ¿Estaría con Hermione? _Descarté la idea para no perturbarme más y cerré la llave.

Aún sin abrir los ojos me sequé rápidamente, y palpando todo lo que se atravezaba, avancé hasta la cama para enfundarme en el traje. Del otro lado de la puerta, Parkinson tocaba como enajenada, _"¿Por qué te demoras tanto?" _chillaba, mientras yo seguía luchando para abotonar la camisa sin mirar. De un momento a otro ella entró sin más, y yo casi comencé a trepar las paredes del susto, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada. Me miró de arriba abajo con una ceja enarcada, y me preguntó _"¿Por qué estás así, hecho un desastre?" _a lo cual, luego agregó _"¿Acaso te vestiste con los ojos cerrados?"_. Sin pedir mi permiso, se plantó al frente mío y comenzó a arreglar las arrugas que le había provocado a la camisa, ayudándo a colocarme el corbatín decentemente. Luego, extrajo de la carterita que llevaba en el codo una peineta, y comenzó a peinarme – o si lo vemos objetivamente, peinar a Malfoy – mientras mascullaba por debajo _"A veces parece que aún tienes ocho años. ¡Eres tan infantil!"_

Cuando ella soltó un bufido que indicaba que ya había terminado, se colgó de mi brazo y desapareció conmigo, apareciéndonos nuevamente en el ante jardín de una gran mansión, repleta de gente vestida de gala y estatuas griegas.

- ¿Y? ¿No me vas a preguntar como me fue? - soltó ella, mientras nos encaminabamos a la puerta principal.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunté por inercia, sin saber de qué diablos estaba hablando.

- Afortunadamente bien. Después de hablar toda la tarde, y mostrarle prácticamente todas las fotos de mi infancia, donde obviamente tú estabas a mi lado, Alex comprendió que todo era un malentendido, y que no debía tener celos de tí. Así que bien, te salvaste que te asesinara por idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre abrir la puerta así?

Me quedé callado, tratando de adivinar que le diría Malfoy en esa ocasión, pero ese sujeto era tan recondenadamente distinto a mí, que nada se me ocurrió. Así que sólo traté de salir por la tanjente.

- Ya sabes como soy – dije, encogiéndome de hombros – A veces no pienso.

Llegamos a la puerta y, como si supieran que estabamos ahí, antes de tocar nos abrieron de inmediato. No alcancé a poner un pie adentro cuando la vi. Justo al frente mío, esbozando una adorable sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y vistiendo un escotado traje color plateado. Daphne Greengrass estiraba los brazos para alcanzar a su supuesto novio – o sea, yo – y saludarlo de un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Hay que guardar la compostura – me susurró divertida – Después te saludo como corresponde.

Asentí algo aturdido, y creo que en esos momentos me puse fucsia. Ella tomó de mi mano y me alejó de Parkinson después de saludarla con afecto, tirándome hasta llegar al gran salón donde diversas parejas bailaban con gracia y estilo. Se giró para enfrentarme y luego se puso en posición de baile, esperando que yo la afirmara... y lo hice, de la manera más torpe posible. Como el verdadero Ron Weasley. Comenzamos a movernos, pero ella pronto notó la diferencia, _¡cómo no hacerlo! _si llevabamos un minuto bailando y yo ya la había pisado tres veces.

A veces me odiaba por eso. Y ese instante era una de esas veces.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes dos pies izquierdos? - preguntó sin perder su radiante sonrisa - ¿Te sientes mal?

- Estoy algo mareado, ¿podríamos parar?

Ella asintió y me llevó de la mano a una de las sillas que rodeaban el salón. Nos sentamos – yo muy aliviado, debo agregar – y nos pusimos a mirar como las parejas giraban una y otra vez. Parecía que estabamos dentro de una película antigua, de esas de corte francesa que solía ver con Hermione antes de que llegara el hurón a nuestras vidas. Apreté los dientes ira al recordalo._ Maldito. _

- Estoy ansiosa porque nos vean tocar. - soltó Daphne, sacandome de mis impulsos homicidas, mirando un punto determinado de la sala.

- ¿Tocar? - repetí siguiendo su mirada.

Al ver a que se refería creo que el alma se me escapó del cuerpo. Incluso, creo que sonó como un globo al desinflarse.

En el fondo del salón de baile, detrás del cúmulo de parejas danzantes, había una pequeña tarima donde descansaban dos instrumentos; un violín y un Cello. Horrorizado me di cuenta del significado de aquello. Ahora, _¿como escapaba de ello? _Mi experiencia en música era igual a las pocas ocasiones en que me ponía a silbar en la ducha, es decir, cero. _¿Cómo salía de esta? _Ver a Daphne tan emocionada porque tocaría con el hurón me angustió, porque si yo llegaba a tocar algo, era el timbre, y si trataba de tocar el Cello, lo único que lograría sería romperle los timpanos a todos los invitados de sus padres. No podía hacerle pasar esa vergüenza. No se lo merecía.

- ¿A qué hora tenemos que hacerlo? - pregunté distraidamente, simulando indiferencia.

- A medianoche.

_Ouch. _Doble problema.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido que nunca, tratando de encontrar una solución que no la perjudicara. Daphne no tenía nada que ver en ese retorcido triángulo que se había formado entre nosotros, y que por cierto, desconocía. Daphne no tenía la culpa que Malfoy fuera un malnacido que merecía mil crucios y más. Ella era inocente de todo el jaleo, y no merecía sufrir las consecuencias.

- ¿No la podemos retrasar una hora? A medianoche hay algo que debo hacer, y es improrrogable.

Ella me miró con algo de decepción, pero aún así, sonrió. No me preguntó nada; ni el porqué le cambiaba el esquema intempestivamente, ni qué era lo tan improrrogable que tenía que hacer que era más importante que la presentación. Simplemente me miró, y dijo.

- No hay problema. Les avisaré.

Luego, con una rapidez sorprendente, cambió de tema. En las horas que siguieron – las cuales pasaron prácticamente volando para mí – hablamos de todo, incluso de Quidditch. Resultó ser una gran fanática de los Chuddley Cannons, y discutimos sobre quién sería el mejor sucesor para el actual capitan, sin llegar a ponernos de acuerdo.

Cuando dieron las once y media comencé a despedirme. Se veía algo turbada, pero aún así, se abstuvo de preguntar donde me dirigía, como si prefiriera no saberlo, o como si supiera que si lo hacía, tendría que mentirle.

Me fue a dejar a la entrada sin dejar de sonreirme, pero su sonrisa no era la misma... estaba apagada, triste, y de una manera muy retorcida, la hacía ver más bella de lo habitual.

- Te espero – me dijo – Vuelve pronto.

- Claro, no me tardo – respondí con angustia, porque a pesar de todo, una parte de mi aún no quería marcharse.

Ella asintió y se abrazó a mí, enlazando sus manos con delicadeza por detrás de mi espalda, y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, suspiró.

- Sé que aún no logro ganarme tu corazón por completo, pero créeme que no descansaré hasta que sea mio.

Y luego... me besó. Bueno, no a mí, sino a Malfoy, pero quien lo sintió fui yo. Fue un beso cargado de cariño, dulce y suave como el néctar, que indicaba lo locamente enamorada que se encontraba del maldito mortífago que no le correspondía. Eso me daba más ganas de cargármelo.

- Te amo – me susurró al oido, y luego se soltó, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que me desarmó.

Sé que sus palabras en ese entonces no iban dedicadas a mí, pero era como si lo fueran, y no sé porqué, eso terminó por alegrarme la noche. De ahí en adelante, todo fue borroso... y lo único que recuerdo fue que terminé vagando por las calles, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, sintiéndome miserable, atormentado y maldito.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**.**_

No sé para que fuí a la Academia de leyes mágicas. Puede ser por querer acatar el consejo de mi amigo Harry, o también por mi obsesiva compulsión por cumplir con los deberes, ya no lo tengo tan claro el asunto. El punto es que no debí ir, ya que durante cada clase tenía la cabeza en otro lado, lejos de ahí, peguntándome qué pasaba con ellos...

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, Harry me informó que el profesor de estrategia en duelo mágico se los había llevado a su despacho, y que de ahí en adelante, no sabía nada más de ambos _¿Habrían vuelto a la normalidad? ¿O seguirían uno en el cuerpo del otro? _De sólo pensarlo le ocasionaba escalofríos. Ya estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para añadir otro dilema más en su diario vivir... _¿y si nunca encontraban la solución?. __**No pienses estupideces, Hermione, eso no pasará **_me dije a mi misma, tratándo de tranquilizar el ataque de taquicardia que me había surgido al imaginarlo.

Llegué al departamento exactamente a las diez de la noche, y lo primero que ví, fue una cabellera colorada que se asomaba por encima del sillón. Tragué espeso y dejé de respirar. Tratando de sobreponerme a la sopresa, avancé hasta él, sin saber quien realmente era... _¿Sería Ron? ¿Sería Draco? _No quería meter las patas y llamar a quien estuviera ahí por el nombre del otro. Eso sólo agravaría las cosas. Cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca, noté que estaba viendo una película, y supe de inmediato quien era.

_**Draco...**_

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente, mientras pensaba que podría decirle para que se percatara de mi presencia... ¡_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal? ¡Hey!, ¿Cómo te la llevas ahí? _Ninguna de las opciones me convencía lo suficiente como para soltarlas, así que miré la televisión, identificando sin mucha dificultad lo que estaba viendo. _Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos_... otra vez.

No entendía su obsesión con esa película, pues trataba de una pareja que, luego de una tormentosa relación amorosa, deciden borrarse de sus recuerdos el uno del otro a través de un proceso muggle, que en retroceso les hacía experimentar nuevamente lo vivido, hasta llegar al inicio de su amor, donde todo era idílico. En un determinado punto el personaje masculino, Joel, se da cuenta del error que ha cometido, y decide que quiere mantener sus recuerdos, pero a pesar de ello, por más que lo intenta, no puede evitar que eliminen a Clementine, el amor de su vida, de su cabeza y su memoria, hasta olvidarla por completo.

A mi me daba mucha pena todo el asunto. La primera vez que la vi lloré a mares, a pesar de que el final no era precisamente triste. A él, sinceramente no sé que le provocaba. Sólo sé que podía verla innumerables veces sin problemas, y cada vez que terminaba, realizaba un pequeño _"mmm" _pensativo, y se ponía hacer otra cosa como si nada...

- Tomé tu reproductor de discos - dijo de pronto, sobresaltándome - Es la última vez que lo hago. Estaba tan aburrido que decidí pasar el tiempo viendo una película. Te lo devuelvo antes de la medianoche.

- No te preocupes, puedes tomar mis cosas cuando quieras mientras me las cuides – apresuré a aclarar.

Él asintió sin dejar de observar los hechos que transcurrían en la película. Tan absorto estaba que en ocasiones no notaba que susurraba las lineas de los diálogos. Ya se los sabía de memoria de tanto verla.

- Si que te gusta esa película, ¿no? - dije, tratándo de buscar un tema de conversación.

- Ajá – respondió escuetamente, sin intención de quitar la atención de la pantalla – Me gusta.

En ese instante estaba Joel, el protagonista, destrozado al frente del doctor, solicitándole que le explicara todo, que le dijiera que era una broma de mal gusto. Que no era verdad que Clementine, su novia, lo había borrado de sus recuerdos, que eso era imposible. Sin embargo, el doctor le respondía con cierta frialdad _"... nuestros expedientes son confidenciales, señor Barish, por lo que no podemos mostrarle ninguna evidencia. Basta decir que la señorita Kruczynki no era feliz y quería avanzar. Nosotros proveemos dicha posibilidad"_

Me senté al lado de Draco, a una distancia prudente, y me puse a ver la película con él, como lo hacíamos antes, cuando él me esperaba a que volviera de clases para nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. A él no pareció molestarle el hecho, pues nada me dijo.

Pronto me vi absorta por la trama también, pero cuando Joel decide nuevamente ir al doctor para que le hiciera el mismo procedimiento que le habían hecho a Clementine - mas por despecho que por olvidarla y comenzar de cero - se me apretó el pecho.

"_Mi nombre es Joel Barish, y estoy aquí para borrar a Clementine Kruczynski" _decía el antihéroe.

Y a mi me vino la urgencia de obtener la atención de Draco. Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos minutos.

- ¿Tú me borrarías? - las palabras se escaparon de mis labios sin proponérmelo, pero luego, con más fuerza volví a preguntar - ¿Lo harias?

Él giró la cabeza con lentitud, y de a poco, fijó su mirada en mí por primera vez desde que nos separamos aquel sábado en el lago japonés. A pesar de que al frente mío tenía el rostro de Ron, sus pecas, su cabello colorado y sus ojos azules, podía ver a través de ellos los grises de Draco, que me taladraban y sin saberlo, atormentaban.

_- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y estoy aquí para borrar a Hermione Granger _– parafraseó, pero cuando notó mi cara de tragedia, agregó de inmediato, con mayor seriedad - A decir verdad, no lo sé. Quizás. Puede ser.

Bajé la cabeza decepcionada, pues a pesar de todos los problemas que me estaban ocasionando los sentimientos que tenía por él en mi pecho, jamás, por ningún motivo, eliminaría el tiempo que pasé a su lado y que me permitió conocerlo hasta el punto de enamorarme de él contra todo pronóstico. Sin embargo, no era mutuo, _¿por qué habría de serlo? _Draco no era masoquista como yo.

- Es decir – continuó incómodo – Si quisiera realmente olvidarte, con un _obliviate _no tendría mayor problema, pero la técnica muggle que utilizan en esta película definitivamente no.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté por inercia, aunque ya sin ánimo.

Draco lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder. Se remojaba los labios con la lengua como si estuviera evaluando si decir lo que pensaba decir o no, y al final, lo oí suspirar, cerrando los ojos unos breves instantes.

- Porque así como Joel, al comenzar a revivir en retroceso todo lo que he pasado este último tiempo contigo, me entraría la desesperación por detenerlo. Me daría cuenta que prefiero guardarte en mi cabeza mil veces antes que perderte por completo. A pesar de todo, trataría de aferrarme a tu recuerdo, y terminaría peor de lo que ya estoy.

Podía verlo.

Podía verlo perfectamente. Podía ver sus ojos grises, su piel blanca y sus cabellos platinados. Podía verlo sin problemas, a pesar de que la imagen que se me presentaba era otra, y me di cuenta que, incluso si el alma de Draco estuviera en el cuerpo de un desconocido y no en el de Ron, yo podría reconocerlo. Me sentía tan unida a él que era difícil de explicar con palabras. Era un nivel que se escapaba de mi conocimiento.

- Draco, yo...- esbocé conmovida, levantando instintivamente una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero él se corrió como si tuviera lepra.

- Déjalo, ¿quieres? Yo no te voy a presionar. Sé que por un error la comadreja terminó contigo, pero también estoy consciente de que pronto vendrá a arrastrarse de rodillas para volver contigo y tú no podrás rechazarlo, ¿o me equivoco? Lo siento, Granger, yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

- ¡¿Que no lo entiendes?! - espeté furiosa, pegándole un puñetazo impotente al sillón - Jamás te consideraría un segundo plato de nada. Lo que yo siento por tí es algo completamente distinto, y que aún no puedo comprender bien. Yo... yo de verdad te quiero. Pero también lo quiero a él, y eso me duele como no te lo puedes imaginar. Lo que menos deseo es hacerte pasar un mal rato, hacerte daño, pero me di cuenta que soy lo suficientemente egoista para pedirte que me des un tiempo para pensarlo y decidir... si es que aún te intereso.

Al parecer, Draco no esperaba esta confesión de mi parte, ni mucho menos que le dijiera que estaba planteándome seriamente mandar todo a la mierda y quedarme con él. Así que continué.

- Ron cometió un grave error del cual no quiero hablar, y eso me ha hecho reconsiderar varias cosas. Pero aún estoy confundida... ¿podrías esperarme? Y en caso de que la respuesta sea negativa, ¿podrías considerar intentar ser mi enemigo favorito otra vez? No quiero perderte, me gusta mucho estar contigo, disfruto tu compañía como nunca pensé que lo haría. Te quiero dentro de mi vida.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Le había abierto mi corazón otra vez, y latía fuera de mi pecho indefenso, dispuesto a ser masacrado. Sin embargo nada dijo, se dedicó a mirarme en silencio, hasta que en sus facciones – o las de Ron - se dibujó preocupación.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó, sacándome violentamente de mis pensamientos, como si me hubiera lanzado un vaso de agua en plena cara.

- Eee...un cuarto para las doce, ¿por qué?

- Me tengo que ir.

Y se levantó, caminando apresuradamente a la puerta.

- ¡Pero...! - reclamé sorprendida, sin embargo, él no tardó en interrumpirme.

- Otro día hablamos, Granger. No así. No mientras tenga la apariencia de Weasley.

Y sin más, se fue. Dejándome con la pregunta en el aire...

Esa noche, sin proponérmelo, soñaría con él, y despertaría entre lágrimas recordando lo que había dicho en mis sueños.

"_Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y estoy aquí para borrar a Hermione Granger..." _

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos aparecieron en el lugar acordado al mismo instante, cinco minutos antes de la medianoche. Los dos cambiaron sus expresiones para tornarlas desafiantes, caminando hasta el otro para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Y? ¿Tengo motivos para suicidarme mañana? - siseó Draco, mirando el atuendo con que su cuerpo estaba vestido de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna falla.

- Motivos tienes, pero no se deben a mi – replicó irónicamente Ron– Todo salió perfecto, nadie se percató del cambio.

- Bien.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo? - preguntó a su vez, tratándo de no demostrar demasiado interés.

- Nada de tu incumbencia, comadreja. Nada importante.

Volvieron al silencio, y a observarse el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido. Draco miró el reloj que estaba a pocos metros de ahí, en una tienda de antiguedades, y bufó exasperado. El tiempo no quería pasar tan rápido como a él le convenía. Así que suspiró y dijo.

- Dos minutos... ¿qué se sintió ser "alguien" por primera vez? ¿podrás vivir después de haber experimentado lo que es ser importante?

- Volviste a ser el hijo de puta de siempre, ¿no? - río Ron.

- Nunca he cambiado, simplemente por motivos de convivencia reprimía los insultos que naturalmente me nacen hacia ti. Pero ahora que no tengo que aguantarme, tu cara de idiota me los pide a gritos.

- Será tú cara, porque esa es la que ves ahora. ¿Sabes? Prefiero a este Malfoy y no al anterior. Ser un ermitaño con problemas alimenticios no te quedaba bien... aunque, ¡claro! Así lograste engatusar el alma caritativa de mi Hermione. Pura lástima, eso le provocaste, sólo eso.

Esas palabras hirieron el más profundo orgullo Malfoy, y sin pensarlo, Draco se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo por la túnica en una actitud amenazante. En cualquier momento atentaría contra su propia integridad física, lo único que lo detenía era que faltaban sólo segundos para recuperar lo que era suyo. Después, ya vería como le devolvía la moneda a ese pobretón de pacotilla.

- Te golpearía si no fuera porque es mi rostro. No tienes idea, no hables de lo que no sabes, ¿escuchaste? Que no respondo. Tú crees que me conoces, pero lo único que ves es lo que yo te dejo ver. Deja de meter a Granger en nuestras conversaciones, lo que tengo con ella sólo me concierne a mí y a nadie más. Que yo sepa no es un objeto, no te pertenece y puede hablar por si misma. Si ella hubiera sentido una pizca de lástima por mí, créeme que no tendríamos esta conversación. ¿Lo comprende tu cabeza de zanahoria? ¿o no te da el cerebro?

- Suéltame. Ahora. Idiota - masculló.

No terminó de pronunciar el insulto cuando sonó el campanazo de las doce. Instantáneamente ambos percibieron como todo giraba a su alrededor, en un extraño evento sicodélico que les dejó el estómago patas arriba. Cuando el piso dejó de moverse, Draco soltó a su enemigo, que ahora ya no tenía más su apariencia... todo había vuelto a la normalidad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Listo. Todo como debe ser - dijo el rubio, girándose para desaparecer lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí, antes que no lograra evitar darle un buen golpe por imbecil, sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara su objetivo, lo escuchó a sus espaldas decir.

- Volveré al departamento – anunció lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado – Le pediré que vuelva conmigo, y ya me imagino que sabes lo que me responderá, ¿no? Deja de soñar imposibles, Malfoy, porque a pesar de que tengas todo el dinero y el prestigio del mundo, Hermione es demasiado para tí. Agradece que tienes a Daphne, porque ahora que sé como es contigo, sé que no la mereces tampoco. No le llegas ni a los talones.

- ¿Y tú sí? - rió irónicamente - Ya lo veremos, Weasley, ya lo veremos. Espero que la caida de tu nube no sea tan dura... o mejor sí. Pártete el cráneo en el acto, así le haces un favor a la humanidad y te desapareces de la faz del planeta.

Draco Malfoy le dedicó una última mirada cargada de odio y siguió su camino.

Comenzó a vagar por las calles de londres, desiertas a esa hora y sin destino determinado. Todo iba bien, hasta que una voz familiar, que arrastraba las palabras y que le había conversado ya en la mañana, volvío a resonar en su cabeza.

"_El antiguo Draco lo habría hechizado, pero supongo que te conformas con saber que las suposiciones del señor Weasley están erradas, y que no la tendrá tan fácil como espera, ¿o me equivoco? Ya te gustaría verle la cara cuando se de cuenta que no será recibido con los brazos abiertos, al menos, no por ahora"_

- Padrino...

"_Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Draco" respondió Snape con lentitud "Creo que hay un par de cosas que deberías saber antes de que le dé su respuesta a la señorita Granger... quizás le ayuden a decidir si dará la pelea por ella o no"_

- ¿Cómo qué cosas? - preguntó extrañado.

"_Quizás te sirva saber mi propia experiencia con una hija de muggles... y que, aún después de muerto, me arrepiento de lo que podría haber vivido con ella de no ser un idiota..."_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola! De pasada con un capítulo corto pero importante. Aún exiliada en cuatro paredes, pero ya asumida del reto. Ojalá salga viva...

En esta ocasión la historia tiene banda sonora, y por favor, les ruego que la pongan, que va de anillo al dedo. Cuando salga el signo **& **tienen que poner play a la canción **"Let me kiss you" **del asombroso **Morrissey. **Link http:// www. youtube. com /watch?v=AWAIPQTyVdo

Este capítulo está dedicado a tres lectoras, **Enichepi e Ima, **que están ayudándome con la campaña "un hurón para Mad" (véase blog de Tu Verdugo), y a **Kunii 24**, por sus bellos dibujos.

Agradecimientos por sus maravillosos reviews a: _**Megumi 1909, Kunii24, Chanita23, Eloisas, Luna Maga, Drajer4, Luna Black, Jos Black, Eterna Romantica 03, RoSlytherin, Joyce Alexandra Black, Ava Romeo, Cissy Blackfoy, Zareth Malfoy, Lara evans, Petalo Vj, Marie Malfoy Morales, Selegna, Ross Malfoy, Dechulove, Ahgness Black, Cirene, Beautifly92, Tentoushi tomoe, Saku Malfoy, Angy Malfoy, Lorena, Salesia, Elizabeth isis Malfoy, Giselle Lestrange, Abril, Hestia Phoenix, Ima, Hatshe W, Pauli Evans Black, SasteR, Meiny Bruja, Little Granger, Ely Granger de Malfoy, Edna Black, Natisluna, Natasha Granger, Saav, Ygorla, Yuli Moore, Jessica Colombia, Ale, Londony, Ligthers y Escarlatagranger.**_

Muchos cariños a todos los que aún me siguen.

Saludos Cósmicos

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria._

_ps: tampoco quedé muy conforme con el capítulo, pero si seguía esperando, no iba a publicar nunca. Cualquier error, disculpas por adelantado. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_._

_- _Padrino...

"_Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Draco" respondió Snape con lentitud "Creo que hay un par de cosas que deberías saber antes de que le dé su respuesta a la señorita Granger... quizás le ayuden a decidir si dará la pelea por ella o no"_

- ¿Cómo qué cosas? - preguntó extrañado.

"_Quizás te sirva saber mi propia experiencia con una hija de muggles... y que, aún después de muerto, me arrepiento de lo que podría haber vivido con ella de no ser un idiota..."_

_**.**_

**14.- De decisiones y desventajas. **

**.**

Te sentaste en una banca de madera, justo debajo de un farol, dispuesto a ponerle toda tu atención a aquel hombre que ya no pertenecía a este mundo, observándolo detenidamente, preguntándote si estaba ahí contigo o sólo era otro producto de tu imaginación enfermiza... No sería la primera vez que alucinabas despierto, es más, ya se estaba haciendo habitual en tu diario vivir, que ya había perdido toda lógica o normalidad. De un tiempo a esta parte, lo que llamabas "rutina" había dejado de ser tal, tu cerebro nunca dejaba de sorprenderte con extrañas situaciones, y con el transcurso de las semanas, cada día estabas más convencido de que San Mungo tenía una habitación reservada para tí.

Suspiraste.

Alucinar con un conejo suicida, un consejero del Zar, el rey del rock and roll, o incluso contigo mismo, no te había intrigado tanto como ver a tu antiguo profesor de pociones y amado padrino. _¡Y menos aún que quisiera aconsejarte sobre tu situación con Granger!_ cuando en vida él jamás demostró poseer esa clase de sentimientos, o una experiencia al respecto, o al menos un interés sobre el tema.

Miraste tu reloj calculando cuanto tiempo disponías. Afortunadamente ya pasaba de la medianoche, la luna se alzaba llena en los cielos, y no había otra persona en la calle que pudiera ver tu anormal comportamiento, ni escuchar lo que en ese momento pensabas decirle a ese holograma que se había plantado al frente.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? - preguntaste ceñudo - O mejor dicho, debería preguntar, ¿Estás o te estoy imaginando?

_El hombre de piel cetrina esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, y sentándose al lado tuyo, respondió: "Draco, ¿crees que si fuera parte de tu imaginación la señorita Parkinson habría podido verme esta mañana? ¿Apuestas por una locura colectiva?"_

- No entiendo. Tú estás...

"_Muerto" completó seco y sin emoción "Y así es. Estoy muerto. Pero mi espíritu aún no se ha retirado completamente de este mundo... no aún. Hay cosas que me faltan por hacer, y no sé si estés preparado para conocerlas, lo veremos sobre la marcha"_

Frunciste aún más el ceño _¿Qué era lo que no estabas preparado para conocer?_ habías pasado por tanto que dudabas que algo pudiera sorprenderte, sin embargo, callaste, esperando que tu padrino retomara la palabra.

_El hombre cerró los ojos lentamente, y luego los volvió a abrir. Lucía extenuado, triste y desgarbado, y se tomó varios segundos antes de continuar "Pero antes de hablar sobre eso, volvamos al tema que estábamos discutiendo hace unos instantes atrás. Tú y tu situación con la señorita Granger" Snape sonrió al ver tu incomodidad, y prosiguió de inmediato antes de que pudieras protestar "Draco, aunque no lo creas, yo también fui joven alguna vez, y no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí por simple estupidez, y que luego, ya viejo, volví a cometer otra vez. No seas un cobarde como yo lo fui en vida"_

- ¡Tú no fuiste un cobarde! - exclamaste indignado - ¡Gracias a ti el Señor Tenebroso cayó! Potter no habría podido derrotarlo de no haber sido porque siempre lo protegiste a pesar de todo, y por tu convincente labor de doble espía. Te tocó la parte más dura de toda la guerra, y tuviste que soportarlo solo... dime lo que quieras, padrino, pero eres cualquier cosa menos un cobarde. No me jodas. No vuelvas a repetirlo en mi presencia.

"_Puede ser verdad lo que me dices, pero no sólo se es cobarde en la lucha, Draco, también uno puede serlo en los afectos, y a eso precisamente me refiero" el hombre clavó su mirada oscura en el muchacho, impregnándole seriedad a sus palabras "Desde pequeño, nunca fui un tipo de muchos amigos, de hecho, siempre preferí la soledad a estar rodeado de idiotas... hasta que la conocí a ella. Fue por error, ¿sabes? Aún no entraba a Hogwarts, y me encontraba en el parque observando como dos hermanas jugaban; una era muggle, y la otra era bruja, pero ella no lo sabía._

_No sé que me hizo acercarme a Lily y contarle de nuestro mundo, quizás fue por su evidente belleza, o quizás porque hace tiempo venia observándola y me atraía su naturaleza amable... era una época difícil para mi. Mis padres se peleaban a menudo. De hecho, mi padre odiaba la magia y por añadidura a mí. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con ella, con Lily, todos los problemas desaparecían... era la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mi, y a la única que realmente yo quería. _

_Y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que llegó el día que entramos a Hogwarts, y a pesar de que ella terminó en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin, continuamos con una amistad improvisada, pero en mi caso, lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más lejos que eso... la amaba, pero no era capaz de confesárselo, por el contrario, me comportaba de una manera estúpida, sobretodo porque sabía que mi peor enemigo también la pretendía... él mismo imbécil que siempre me humilló y que constantemente conspiraba en mi contra. Sin embargo, mi peor enemigo terminé siendo yo mismo, y un día le dije a Lily algo de lo que me arrepentiría por siempre..." se quedó callado, y en sus ojos se reflejaba melancolía. _

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - indagaste expectante, totalmente involucrado con el relato.

"_Sangre sucia" respondió con pesar "La llamé sangre sucia en público, cuando ella sólo quería ayudarme... como siempre"_

- Pero si la querías tanto, ¿porqué no te disculpaste con ella?

"_¿Crees que no lo hice?" Replicó Snape enarcando una ceja "Me desgarré la garganta buscando su perdón, pero fue inútil. Me ignoraba abiertamente, me despreciaba con la mirada, para que me escuchara tuve que amenazarla con que dormiría afuera del retrato de la dama gorda, pero aún así, de nada sirvió... la perdí para siempre. Terminó casándose y teniendo un hijo con la persona que más odiaba, con mi némesis." _

Asentíste comprensivamente, sabiéndo a la perfección cómo se debió sentir tu padrino en esa época, y la desolación que debió experimentar con la felicidad ajena.

"_Y a pesar de todo..." continuó en un suspiro el hombre de cabellos oscuros "Nunca dejé de amarla. Traté de protegerla dentro de lo posible, pero no pude hacer nada para evitar su prematura muerte, así que me dediqué a proteger a su hijo desde las sombras, sin que nadie lo supiera." _

- Pero... - esbozaste pensativo - ¿No volviste a encontrar otra persona? Es decir, ¿nunca te enamoraste otra vez?

_El hombre lo observó detenidamente, como si estuviera sopesando la idea de responder esa pregunta o no, hasta que se decidió a hablar y dijo: "De hecho, sí. Pero volví a comportarme como un cobarde. Es por eso que aún no he abandonado este mundo, Draco, debo asegurarme que ella sea feliz, y que su hijo también lo éste" _

- ¿Y quién es? Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso – ofreció Draco con amabilidad - Déjame ayudarte para que puedas descansar en paz, padrino.

_Severus Snape sonrió. "Claro que puedes ayudarme con esto, Draco. Porque la mujer de quien estoy hablando es tu madre; Narcissa Black"._

- Mi..mi..mi... - balbuceaba el rubio sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Mi madre? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

"_Hace años, casi desde que entraste a Hogwarts, que las cosas entre Narcissa y Lucius no iban bien. Él volvió a sus actividades de mortífago, y como bien tú sabes, tu madre jamás apoyó al Señor Oscuro, sólo acataba órdenes por miedo... especialmente, por miedo de que te hicieran algo a tí. _

_En esa época formamos una especie de amistad, un lazo que no creí volver a formar con nadie... nunca lo habría imaginado. Antes, Narcissa siempre se comportaba como una mujer callada y sumisa, Lucius la eclipsaba y marchitaba con sus aspiraciones de gloria y su obsesión con el poder. Pero cuando estaba a solas conmigo, desplegaba su verdadera personalidad, y me sorprendió lo extremadamente inteligente y culta que resultó ser... exquisitamente encantadora. Una mujer muy fuerte tras una apariencia frágil... lo sabes, la conoces mejor que yo. _

_No sabría confesarte en qué momento preciso fue cuando las cosas cambiaron. Me sentí de quince años otra vez, y anhelaba verla a diario... y ella... ella se sonrojaba a menudo, y jugaba con su cabello cuando hablábamos. Los dos sabíamos que pasaba, pero los dos nos hicimos los idiotas. Nos queríamos a distancia.... nada más. _

_Jamás le puse un dedo encima, si es lo que te estás preguntando, yo la respetaba más que a nadie. En ese tiempo, pensaba que era uno de esos amores platónicos e imposibles, aquellos destinados a no cumplirse. Ella estaba casada y no quería molestarla con una patética confesión de amor, ¡menos en los tiempos que vivíamos! Ambos teníamos suficientes problemas como para echarnos otro más a la espalda... sin embargo..."_

- … Ahora te arrepientes otra vez – completó Draco, bajando la mirada al suelo – Te arrepientes de no haber luchado por mi madre, y ahora no te irás hasta asegurarte de que está bien, que está feliz, ¿no?

_El hombre asintió. _

- Lo entiendo.

_"¿No estás molesto conmigo?" preguntó extrañado._

- ¿Debería estarlo? - soltaste encogiéndote de hombros - No veo motivos para ello. No te preocupes por mi. Lo que me llama la atención es que jamás pensé que te guardaras tanto dolor adentro, padrino. Creo que jamás te conocí lo suficiente y lo lamento... sin embargo, escucharte era justamente lo que necesitaba. Gracias. Ahora si me disculpas, hay algo que debo hacer antes de que amanezca.

"_Me sorprende que no te hayas tomado a mal lo de mis sentimientos hacia tu madre" confesó Snape, mirándote con curiosidad mientras te levantabas._

- Claro que no.- reiste, negándo con la cabeza - Mi madre es adorable, no te culpo. Además, hace tiempo que ella y mi padre se perdieron entre sí... ¿Sabes? No me hubiera molestado tenerte de padrastro, lástima que tuvieras que hacer de martir - agregáste, despidiéndote del espíritu con un movimiento de manos.

_El hombre rió, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una emoción contenida por tus palabras. "Hasta pronto, Draco" dijo mientras te veía partir hacia el norte "Hasta muy pronto" repitió en un murmullo. _

_._

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

Había amanecido, estaba claro. Los rayos del sol me daban nuevamente justo en los párpados, punzándolos como un par de brasas dispuestos a quemarlos. Con dificultad abrí los ojos, esbozando un largo bostezo capaz de tragarse toda la habitación, mientras estiraba mis extremidades hacia lados opuestos, tratando de despertar a mis músculos adormecidos.

Era martes, pero para mí era como si ya fuese viernes. Me sentía muy cansada, y claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, después de la avalancha de sentimientos contradictorios que experimenté durante todo el día que pasó, agregado al estrés por la situación en la clase de duelo mágico, "cansancio" era lo menos que podía sentir.

Tenía que tomar una decisión sobre qué es lo que quería de mi vida; una decisión que estaba postergando hace bastante tiempo, pero que ya era hora de enfrentar... no queria seguir autodestruyéndome tanto emocional como físicamente. Tenía que decidir con quién quería estar, y cuál era la carrera que realmente quería estudiar. Correr de Academia a Academia estaba acabando con mi cuerpo, y los esfuerzos que hacía para terminar con los deberes de ambas a tiempo definitivamente me estaban matando.

_¿Cuál camino debía seguir? _era una decisión difícil, pues de aquella dependía mi futuro.

Un sonido desde la cocina me alertó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones... _¿será Harry? ¿Estará desayunando? _Me levanté y me enfundé en mi bata, agarrándo mi pelo rebelde en una coleta para salir, mas a penas abrí la puerta, supe de inmediato que no se trataba de él. Harry no era pelirrojo, no tenía los ojos azules, ni esas pecas ya casi imperceptibles adornando su nariz.

Mi corazón se paralizó de la sorpresa, y luego me sentí aturdida _¿Era Ron o Draco?_ Lo miré detenidamente, en silencio, y él no interrumpió me inspección ocular, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ron... - esbocé después de un rato.

Él sonrió ampliamente al ver que lo había reconocido, dibujando aquellas margaritas en sus mejillas que me aceleraban las pulsasiones. Se notaba feliz de que no lo hubiera confundido, _¿como hacerlo?_ Sus ojos azules siempre reflejaban un aire infantil e inmaduro que distaban mucho de la expresión melancólica que tenian los grises de Draco. Además, entre sus manos tenía una taza, y Draco no tomaba café de tarro.

- Ayer vine por la noche a hablar contigo, pero cuando llegué, ya te habías dormido – dijo, mientras daba otro sorbo a su café – No quise despertarte, te veías muy cansada.

- ¿Y de qué querias hablarme? - le respondí algo violenta, sorprendiéndome por mi actitud.

La alegría de Ron se desvaneció de su rostro y carraspeó incómodo. Dejó la taza encima del mesón y lo rodeó para acercarse a mi, a paso lento pero seguro. A medida que se iba acercando mi cerebro gritaba que me fuera de ahí, que no tenía nada que hablar con él, no después de lo que me había hecho, pero mi corazón, traicionero como siempre, bloqueba las órdenes que mi cabeza le mandaba a mis piernas y me dejó ahí, paralizada a su merced.

De un momento a otro ya lo tenía al frente, y por sus ojeras podía deducir que no había pegado un ojo desde que había llegado. Llevó una de sus grandes manos a mi mejilla, acariciándola con un breve roce que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, y luego tomó un mechón de cabello que se me había escapado de la coleta y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

- Hermione – susurró, abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo la cara en mi cuello – Perdóname. No quise herirte, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Me congelé ante su contacto. Mis músculos se petrificaron de nerviosismo y ese órgano escondido detrás de mis costillas palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía querer romperlas. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzaron una carrera hacia abajo hasta terminar en mi mentón, para luego caer y perderse por ahí.

- Me hiciste mucho daño... - musité.

Lo sentí temblar con mis palabras, y me aferró con más firmeza, tanto que mi cuerpo y el de él ya se confundían entre sí.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Pero en mi defensa debo aclarar que me sentí muy traicionado... demasiado como para poder razonar con tranquilidad. Te amo desde hace años, y ese sentimiento solo crece y crece cada día más. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía? Te olvidaste de mi en mi propio cumpleaños, y más aún, me confirmaste tácitamente que tus sentimientos ya no me pertenecían con exclusividad... fue como recibir una cuchillada por la espalda y liberar un demonio que estaba escondido dentro de mí.

Sollozaba. Sollozaba y no podía evitarlo. Temblaba en sus brazos como una pequeña y no podía pararlo. Lo estrechaba contra mí enterrando mis dedos en su espalda, y escondía mi cara en sus cabellos tratándo de olvidar... olvidar el dolor, olvidar la confusión, olvidar la culpabilidad.

- Pero acepto mi error, Hermione – continuó en un murmullo - Lo acepto con todas sus consecuencias. Quizás confundí mi amor con el tuyo, y no debí darlo por sentado. ¿En qué fallé? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué faltó? ¿No te demostré lo que sentía? ¿No lo sentías? ¿En qué me equivoqué? ¿Cuál fue mi error?

- No hiciste nada mal, Ron... - aclaré en un hipido - Es algo mio.

Y era verdad en cada sílaba. Ron se había comportado los últimos años como un novio de ensueño. Atento y cariñoso. Amable y considerado. Jamás habría creído que cambiaría tanto después de la guerra, era todo lo que había deseado en secreto... y ahora que lo tenía, quería algo más. Quería a otra persona, pero tampoco deseaba perderlo a él. Era una egoísta de primera. Y me odiaba por eso.

- Déjame reconquistarte. - susurró, acariciándome la espalda - Déjame ganar tu cariño otra vez. Déjame desconfundirte y quitarte a Malfoy de la cabeza... regálanos una segunda oportunidad, Hermione. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, tan sólo pídelo. No pienso convertirme otra vez en ese adolescente irracional y orgulloso que te quitaba la palabra por meses y era dominado por los celos. No más. No estoy dispuesto a perderte. Eres lo más importante que tengo y lucharé por tí... por nosotros.

Sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, y comenzaban un camino hasta detrás de mi oreja, provocándome toda clase de cortocircuitos cerebrales. Cerré los ojos extasiada, abandonándome momentaneamente a sus caricias, que luego se desviaron a mi mentón, con claro destino a mi boca.

_¿Quería besarlo? _Sí, por Merlín que quería, aún lo amaba con locura, pero... _¿sería lo correcto? _

Fue en ese momento que mi mente revivió la noche en que se fue. Su aliento a alcohol y la mulata que llevaba de la cintura. Sus palabras hirientes y su mirada cargada de odio.

- ¡No! – lo paré, separándolo por los hombros - Ron, no puedo hacer esto, yo no puedo pensar ahora, ¿me entiendes? Estoy muy confundida y dolida por lo que hiciste. Sé que haberme olvidado de ti y tener estos involuntarios sentimientos por Draco es una traición aún más grande que tu... que tu... bueno, lo que hiciste con esa mujerzuela. Porque lo tuyo fue meramente físico, en cambio yo...

- ¡No hice nada con ella! - me cortó desesperado - Sólo lo que viste, nada más. Acepto, quise herirte, quise que me vieras y que sacaras conclusiones equivocadas ¡y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento! Pero te aseguro que a penas sali esa noche del departamento me separé de ella, y regresé a la madriguera solo. No pasó nada más, Hermione, no sería capaz de hacerte eso.

Respiré hondo. Aunque no se lo dijera, saber que no había ocurrido nada más entre ellos me quitó un enorme peso de encima, un dolor indescrifrable que tenía adentro desde que los había visto esa noche. Pero me mantuve en la decisión que había tomado... no seguiría jugando con sus sentimientos. No seguiría hiriéndolo.

- Ron... dame tiempo, ¿quieres? No quiero tomar una decisión apresurada. No sería justo, ni para tí ni para mi.

Lo escuché suspirar resignado, y posó su frente contra la mia, sin dejar de abrazarme con ternura y comprensión.

- Está bien. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, mientras me elijas a mi ¿vale? - bromeó, depositándo un beso en mi frente - Te amo, lo sabes. Te esperaré por siempre, no importa cuando te tardes.

Y me soltó. Me dedicó una última sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, sino cargada de tristeza. Acarició con una mano mi mejilla derecha, y luego dejó caer el brazo desganado, girándose para desparecer por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad tras de si.

Me senté en el sofá más cercano y escondí mi cara entre ambas manos.

No me sería sencillo decidir entre Draco y Ron. A veces me daba la impresión que sería más fácil estar sola que con uno de ellos, pues no me merecía a ninguno de los dos.

Quizás, ese era el final que el destino me tenía preparado. El maldito Karma siempre, de alguna u otra forma, me cobraba mis errores con intereses.

.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

No fui a clases... no tenía ganas de aparecerme por ahí. Con suerte podía movilizarme entre las calles, y ni siquiera estoy conciente de haber caminado por ellas, pues sentía que flotaba como un fantasma penitente, ausente de toda humanidad.

Estaba tan seguro de que Hermione me recibiría de vuelta, que el escuchar su respuesta me destrozó por completo, y un miedo innombrable comenzó a aterrorizar mi cabeza, _¿Y si la había perdido para siempre? ¿Y si se decidía por el hurón? _Ahora entendía las palabras de Malfoy antes de que nos separaramos; él probablemente había hablado con mi Hermione sobre el tema, y lo más seguro es que le haya dicho las mismas palabras que a mi. _¿Pero no era injusto? _Yo era su novio, él no era nadie hasta hace unos meses atrás, de hecho, era un sujeto despreciado, un hijo de puta, un maldito que solía atormentarla con sobrenombres estúpidos, y que ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer algo cuando su loca tía la torturaba en su propia casa. _¿Qué era lo que había cambiado tanto? ¿Porqué ella le había perdonado tantas injurias, desprecios y maquinaciones? ¿Cómo Malfoy era tan hipócrita como para pretenderla después de comportarse como un canalla por tantos años?_

Necesitaba calmarme... sin darme cuenta estaba plantado en plena vía pública, temblando como si me hubieran lanzado de improviso a una piscina en pleno invierno.

Ingresé al primer café que encontré y me senté en la primera mesa vacía que vi, sin embargo, un sollozo ahogado a mis espaldas llamó mi atención. Con discreción me volteé para ver de donde provenía, pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con ella.

- ¿Daphne...?

Ella levantó sus hermosos ojos verdes y me observó con miedo, al parecer, no quería que nadie la viera en esas circunstancias, y por eso mismo se había refugiado en ese restaurant casi sin clientela. Extrajo un pañuelo de su cartera y se secó las lágrimas con dignidad, antes de responder con una voz a penas audible.

- Weasley... que tal...

- ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunté sin medirme, para luego, golpearme mentalmente por el desliz.

Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego, carraspeó la garganta incómoda y desvió la mirada.

- Lamento si sueno grosera, pero eso no te incumbe.

- Claro, lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, y como yo, se notaba a simple vista que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Ella tenía razón, no debía importarme lo que le pasaba o le deje de pasar, pero la noche anterior, en el cuerpo del hurón, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla más allá de las apariencias, y pude tomarle una simpatía inmediata.

Daphne era una mujer que no estaba hecha para llorar... estaba hecha para sonreír.

- Draco... - esbozó con las voz temblorosa – Draco me cortó anoche.

Lo primero que sentí fue furia, pues eso significaba que el hurón estaba libre de todo compromiso... el muy bastardo se había librado de Daphne para poder pelear por Hermione con libertad, y se había constituído oficialmente como mi rival.

Lo segundo que sentí fue tristeza por ella, por Daphne, que parecía una flor marchita, hundiéndose en su silla, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Me levanté de mi mesa y me senté en la suya, y no sé porqué, pero le tomé la mano que descansaba ahí y la envolví en las mías, tratándo de brindarle algo de apoyo.

- No sé qué pasó – continuó, mirando fijamente la mesa - Estábamos en el aniversario de mis padres. Todo iba bien hasta que se tuvo que ir, y cuando volvió... era otra persona. Me dijo que tenía que hablar seriamente conmigo, y cuando todos los invitados se fueron... cuando todos se fueron...

Lágrimas volvieron a emerger de su rostro, interrumpiendo un relato del cual ya podía adivinar su final.

- Tranquila – le susurré con la mayor dulzura posible – Ya se te pasará. Él se lo pierde. Él es un idiota.

- ¡Draco no es un idiota! - lo defendió furiosa, retirándo la mano que le sostenía – Es sólo que... está confundido. Yo sabía en lo que me metía. Yo sabía que él no estaba enamorado de mi. Yo lo sabía... sin embargo, aún así quise ser su novia y no me arrepiento de haberlo intentado. Lo intentaría una y otra vez si fuera necesario.

La miré sin comprender su actitud, _¿cómo era capaz de defenderlo a pesar de lo que le había hecho? ¿Qué provocaba Malfoy que era capaz de causar esa clase de reacciones?_

- Lo esperaré – dijo más para ella que para mí – Ya lo esperé durante todo el colegio, y puedo esperarlo ahora. Cuando esté listo, yo estaré ahí para recibirlo.

- Lo amas demasiado – solté con un dejo de amargura – No creo que lo merezca.

- Quizás – sonrió con cansancio – Pero prefiero amar de este modo que jamás haber amado. Prefiero sentir con tanto impetú como lo hago ahora que ser una persona gris e inmutable. Dime masoquista, pero es lo que pienso y no creo que vaya a cambiar. No voy a dejar que mi sueño muera, ¿sabes? Siempre he estado enamorada de él, y no creo que pueda quitarme este sentimiento por nada en el mundo...

Se quedó callada y un intenso rubor inundó sus mejillas. No sabía si era porque estaba avergonzada de su declaración o porque había recordado algo relacionado con el hurón.

- No pienso que seas masoquista – confesé con toda honestidad – De hecho, en cierta forma admiro tu valentía.

- Dirás idiotez...

- No – corté serio – Valentía. Nadie tiene las suficientes agallas para exponer el corazón como tú lo haces.

Levantó su mirada de la mesa y la clavó en mi. Se veía reflejado en sus ojos agradecimiento, un agradecimiento que me puso sumamente incómodo.

- Gracias, Weasley – me dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – No sé porqué, pero apareciste justo en el momento preciso... ¡y eso que a penas nos conocemos! Que casualidad, ¿no crees?

Le sonreí de vuelta automáticamente, y una sensación de culpabilidad me inundó...

Porque yo sabía exactamente qué había hecho que el hurón la abandonara, y no tenía la valentía suficiente para decírselo...

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

Mi voz sonó rasposa y dura, pero no pude evitarlo, el nerviosismo de verlo ahí, parado a la entrada de la Academia, apoyado en una de las paredes de brazos cruzados, fue peor que encontrarme ante los TIMOs sin haber estudiado. Vestía completamente de negro, y su cabello dorado caia con gracia por su frente, como si se lo hubiera propuesto, luciendo mejor que nunca, si no, había que preguntarle a mis compañeras babosas que pasaban a su lado emitiendo risillas nerviosas.

Mi día no había ido de lo mejor. El ánimo no me acompañaba, las clases habían sido más tediosas de lo habitual, y no me podía sentir más horrible que ahora. Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, y el señor del aseo podía limpiar el piso con ella. _¿Qué hacía Draco ahí? _No quise emocionarme innecesariamente, en la Academía de leyes mágicas también estudiaba su mejor amiga, y su novia...

- Si, Granger, busco a alguien – respondió con indiferencia.

Efectivamente, buscaba a alguna de ellas dos.

Un malestar, muy parecido a comer pescado en descomposición, se instaló en mi estómago. _¿Decepción? ¿Desazón? _No lo sé, simplemente me sentí invisible, poca cosa, sin valor.

- Veo... bueno, para que no pierdas tiempo te lo digo yo. Greengrass no vino a clases hoy, y Parkinson se encuentra en la biblioteca pero está acompañada. Puede que estorbes. No está de más informártelo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y me dieron ganas de golpearlo con los libros que llevaba en mi regazo, pero me aguanté... respiré profundo, tenía que escapar lo antes posible, así que le dije.

- Muy bien, si me disculpas.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi salvación, pero para ello, tenía que pasar a su lado. Haciéndo tripas corazón avancé con las piernas hechas gelatina, y cuando iba a a pasarlo, cerré los ojos, rogando que todo sucediera con rapidez, y que pronto estuviera de vuelta en mi departamento ahogándome en helado. Sin embargo, jamás esperé que él me retuviera por el antebrazo, tirándo de el para que me acercara hasta donde se encontraba reposando.

- Te equivocas, Granger – susurró contra mi lóbulo – No vengo a buscar ni a Pansy, ni a Daphne...

Todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron como si me hubieran aplicado electricidad. Sentía su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, era enviciante su aroma.

- … Te vengo a buscar a tí – agregó con voz aterciopelada.

Sin esperar respuesta, me arrastró por el antebrazo hasta uno de los pasillos despejados, haciéndome correr pues sus zancadas eran demasiado largas. Cuando se detuvo, miró de izquierda a derecha, asegurándose de que nadie más se encontrara en el lugar, mientras yo sobaba mi recién liberado brazo, que había quedado un poco rojo por el agarre.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estuvieramos solos, me miró en silencio, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza con la mirada, logrando que me sonrojara como la nariz de un payaso.

- Y.... ¿y qué quieres? - musité nerviosa.

- Te dije que hablaríamos cuando recuperara mi cuerpo, ¿no? Pues ya lo tengo, y he venido a darte mi respuesta.

Tragué espeso, nunca pensé que vendría hablarme de "eso" tan pronto. _¿Por qué el Karma seguía persiguiendome? _En la mañana Ron, y ahora en la tarde, casi al llegar al anochecer, Draco. Me quedé callada esperando su respuesta, preparada para sentirme miserable, cuando él retomó la palabra.

- Está bien. Te daré el tiempo que sea necesario para que pongas tus ideas en orden, pero una vez que decidas, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿está claro? Y lo de la amistad en caso de que te termines decidiéndo por la comadreja, no lo sé, lo hablaremos en su minuto.

Podría haber bailado conga, gritado como una histérica, brincado por toda la Academia de felicidad, pero me reprimí. No sólo me había dado la oportunidad de pensarlo tal como lo había hecho Ron, sino que no se había negado de buenas a primeras a lograr una amistad conmigo en caso de que lo nuestro no funcionara. Sólo atine a decir dos palabras con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Gracias, Draco.

Él me sonrió de vuelta, pero no era la clásica sonrisa que ya conocía y a la cual había aprendido a amar. Era una sonrisa de un niño travieso, alguien que está a punto de hacer una maldad que sólo él sabe, y que se muere por exteriorizarla. Me paralicé. Algo me dijo - y creo que fue mi sentido común - que debía alejarme de él lo más pronto posible, antes de que sucediera lo que él tenía planeado en su cabeza, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

_**&**_

Draco acortó la poca distancia que existía entre ambos, con una actitud felina y seductora que jamás le había visto desplegar, y me quitó los libros que llevaba en el regazo, colocándolos ordenadamente en el suelo. El Draco con el cual había vivido era distinto, era introvertido, melancólico y pensativo. El Draco que ahora que tenía al frente se parecía mucho a aquel que veía en los pasillos de Hogwarts, aristocrático, orgulloso y decidido. _¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?_

- ¿Pero sabes? Creo que estás siendo injusta - me soltó con un aire misterioso, mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar mi mejilla derecha con el pulgar.

- ¿In... injusta? ¿Por... qué? - balbuceé, tratando de controlar mi respiración agitada - ¿A qué te refieres?

Draco acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz chocó con la mía y cerró los ojos. Yo también los cerré por inercia. Sentía todas las moleculas de mi cuerpo alteradas con su cercanía, y creo que comencé a temblar como un conejillo asustado.

- Tengo una clara desventaja respecto a Weasley... - susurró, deslizando su nariz lentamente - Y voy a equilibrar las cosas.

- ¿Desventaja? ¿Cuál desventaja? - pregunté ansiosa, y sin proponérmelo, también comencé a mover mi nariz instintivamente contra la suya.

Podía ver como la química entre los dos fluía con naturalidad, y como nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo, en una hermosa sinfonía.

- Él ya te ha besado – me dijo sin pizca de pudor, logrando que diera un respingo – Sabes lo que es besar a la comadreja pues estuviste con él por años... y no puedo dejar que decidas sin que sepas lo que te estás perdiendo conmigo. Es algo de toda lógica, Granger, y me extraña que no lo hayas pensado. Para poder elegir, debes tener fundamentos, ¿no? Y el beso es uno muy importante, sino el principal.

No le contesté, no podía hacerlo. Mis pensamientos estaban dispersos, no encontraba las palabras, y de saberlas, no entendía su significado.

- Así que... ¿me dejas besarte? - susurró contra mis labios.

Y sin esperar respuesta... los unió a los suyos.

Creo que en ese momento me derretí en sus brazos, por lo que él tuvo que afirmarme con más fuerza para que no me escurriera hasta el suelo. Sentía como movía sus labios con parsimonia, con una delicadeza embrigante que me hizo ver estrellas, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, presionando cada vértebra, enviándome potentes descargas eléctricas que me nublaron la razón...

Muchas veces había imaginado, y hasta soñado, como sería un beso de Draco, pero definitivamente no había punto de comparación con la realidad. A pesar de poseer unos labios delgados, mi enemigo favorito los utilizaba con destreza, y eso que todavía le quedaba mucho por enseñarme, pues no tenía que ser adivina para saber que recién estaba comenzando...

Sentí como su lengua se infiltraba en mi boca, profundizando el beso, enroscándose en la mía, cortándome el aliento...

Sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi nuca para evitar que me separara, y la otra afirmarse en mi cintura con posesión...

Me sentí presa de una serpierte, que me tenía completamente hipnotizada, y que no tardó en lograr que le respondiera con el mismo ímpetu, abandonada a las más bajas pasiones, olvidándome que en cualquier minuto podía llegar alguien y descubrirnos.

Crucé los brazos por encima de sus hombros y enterré los dedos en su cabello, extasiándome de su suavidad. Luego, bajé las manos en mi ansiedad de explorarlo, delineando los músculos de su espalda, enfocándome en sus omoplatos. Lo sentí suspirar contra mi boca, antes de percibir como me daba un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, arrancándome un gemido de satisfacción.

Creo que fue eso lo que lo llevó a empujarme contra una de las paredes del pasillo, aprisionándome con su cuerpo, cortándome la respiración, pues estaba tan ansioso como yo... Quizás eran los muchos intentos fallidos que teníamos; o el deseo que por tanto tiempo reprimimos. No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro era que por gracia de Merlín estabamos en un lugar público, o sino, habríamos cometido una locura...

Una súbita sensación de mareo.

Mis pies abandonaron el suelo brevemente, y luego volvieron a posarse en otra superficie. Abrí los ojos sin dejar de besarlo como si no existiera mañana, y ahogué un grito de sorpresa al notar que nos encontrábamos en una habitación elegante y desconocida. Comenzó a hacerme retroceder hasta que choqué contra la cama que ahí había, y caí en ella, llevándomelo encima.

- No...- jadeé contra su boca, incapacitada de alejarlo de mi, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para ello.

Sin embargo, él sí. Se separó de inmediato y clavó sus ojos grises en los mios. Estaba serio, a pesar de que su mirada reflejaba una lujuria a penas contenida. Todo parecía tan irreal que dudaba que verdaderamente estuviera ocurriendo. Una parte de mi se había resignado a quererlo a distancia, a admirar su inteligencia, su talento y su apariencia como una amiga más, y ahora que lo tenía ahi, para mí, sólo para mí, no podía creérmelo. Sencillamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y a pesar de que no sabía si estaba aún con Daphne o no, no podía importarme menos... _¿en qué ser horrible me había convertido que ya no me importaba herir? _A veces me daban miedo mis propios pensamientos, pues me demostraban que era muy poco lo que me conocía, y que en realidad, de santa no tenía nada.

- No pienso hacer nada más que besarte, Hermione – aclaró, seguro de lo que hablaba, sin notar que al pronunciar mi nombre por primera vez me arrancó un suspiro – Simplemente quería estar más cómodo y sin mirones.

- ¿Mirones? - repetí horrizada - ¿Alguien de la Academia nos vio? ¿Era un profesor? ¿O quizás...?

Draco no se molestó en responderme. Parecía decidido a dejarme los labios hinchados con sus besos, y no tardó en lograr que me olvidara sobre el asunto de los mirones _¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tenía sus atenciones? ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando su lengua recorría cada porción de mi cuello? ¿Cuando sus manos se aventuraban por mis contornos, esquivando con agilidad mis atributos para no sobrepasarse? _Por un momento me sentí como si fuera su Cello, y Draco estuviera tocando las notas precisas para hacerme palpar el paraíso, _¡por Merlín!,_ podría volverme adicta a sus caricias, a sus manos y labios expertos. Podría volverme adicta a su olor a café de grano, y a perderme en sus ojos azules por horas...

_**¡Azules! **_Grité para mis adentros, y me lo quité de encima con una rapidez que hasta el propio Draco le sorprendió.

No podía creerlo, lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo. Mi cerebro me estaba jugando una mala pasada, y me recordaba los ojos de Ron cuando estaba con Draco. Y no dudaba en lo más mínimo que si ésta mañana hubiera dejado que Ron me besara, habría sucedido lo mismo pero al revés... habría visto sus ojos grises.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama sintiendome destrozada, y la peor escoria del universo. Me largué a llorar sin más, escondiendo la cara entre ambas manos, incapaz de comprender lo que me ocurría.

Sentí como Draco me abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro derecho, susurrándome al oido dos palabras que me hicieron sentir aún peor.

- Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no era capaz de explicarle lo que me sucedía. Me giré para esconderme en su regazo, buscando protección y afecto. Draco me recibió con los brazos abiertos, comenzando a peinar mi cabello con los dedos, sin preguntarme nada. Creo que en el fondo, sabía a la perfección lo que me estaba ocurriendo, y se limitó a comprenderme en silencio, a pesar de que yo estaba conciente que con mi actitud lo estaba hiriendo, aunque él no me lo dijera.

Recién en ese momento sopesé todo lo que significaba lo recién ocurrido; lo que le debió costar a Draco salir de ese hermetismo en que se había envuelto, y comportarse como lo había hecho conmigo. Se había arriesgado, por fin se habia arriesgado, y yo lo arruinaba todo, como ya se me estaba haciendo de costumbre... lo estaba hiriendo, _¡por todos los hechiceros sí que lo estaba haciendo! _ y eso era lo peor de todo... lo que más me dolía. Mi peor pecado.

- No, perdóname tú a mi – musité avergonzada – Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Me deshice de su abrazo y él no opuso resistencia. Me sequé las lágrimas con las mangas de mi blusa y salí de la habitación, dejándolo atrás... él no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba, y era mejor así, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirme avergonzada.

Cuando ya estaba afuera de la habitación, me di cuenta que me había traido a un departamento, _¿sería dónde vivía ahora? _Era un lugar muy elegante, pero se notaba que en la decoración había una mano femenina detrás... _¿estaría viviendo con una chica acaso? _

Como si Merlín quisiera responder a mi pregunta, por la puerta principal ingresó una muchacha de cabellos negros que ya conocía, Pansy Parkinson, que a penas reparó en mi presencia, frunció el ceño y azotó la puerta con violencia para cerrarla.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, ah?! - me espetó con furia.

Sin darme tiempo para responder, me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta su propia habitación, lanzándome adentro sin delicadeza.

Noté como sacaba su varita e insonorizaba el lugar, aplicando toda clase de hechizos para que yo no pudiera escapar de ahí. La observé con verdadero miedo, _¿qué diablos quería de mi? _Pero antes de que lograra preguntárselo, ella habló.

- Tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación, Granger – soltó, más como una orden que como una petición - Así que ponte cómoda, que tengo muchas cosas que decirte... y no son precisamente agradables.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**.**_

_¿Y? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿O debo esconderme de los tomatazos? ¡No me lancen crucios! ¡Necesito vivir!_

_¿Qué tendrá que decirle Pansy a Hermione? ¿Cómo se sentirá Draco después de esto? ¿Qué hará Ron para reconquistarla? ¿Se imaginaban lo que confesaría Snape?_

_Eso sería hasta la próxima trasmisión, cariños a todos. _

_._

_Saludos cósmicos, desde el otro lado del velo._

_Mad. _

_La abogada con los nervios destrozados. _


	15. Chapter 15

He regrado, chan!, con un nuevo capítulo de nuestro enemigo favorito (ya quisiera uno así, por Merlin... snif)

Les cuento que una amiga creó un grupo de facebook, al cual todas están invitadas (e invitados) a participar. Se llama "_**Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con fics de Harry Potter ¡Y no me averguenza!". **_Pueden encontrar el link en el blog del PPC, http:// peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com , sin espacios.

Este capítulo tiene banda sonora dos veces, **los dos videos están en mi blog personal the – mad – aristocrat . blogspot . com**.

Cuando aparezca **1.& **deben poner play a la canción **Samson **de la fabulosa **Regina Spektor**.

Cuando aparezca **2.& **deben poner play a la canción **Diferente **del grupo **Gotan Project**.

Miles de agradecimientos a: _**Natisluna, Luna Maga, Angy Malfoy, Jos Black, Hatshe W, Shashira, Lupisprincess, Londony, Sayuki Natsume, Eloisas, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchita, Megumi 1909, Beautifly 92, Gabrielle Felton, Luna Black, Lara Evans, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, roSlytherin, Alexandra, Ygorla, Cirene, SasteR, Ahgness Black, Meiny Bruja, Edna Black, Xgirl1, Clarice, Theresitha Potter, Catuhh, Enichepi, Escarlatagranger, Little Granger, Lorena, Petalo VJ, Dayis, , Lighters, Ava Romeo, Ross Malfoy, Atenea92, Marie Malfoy Morales, Ethel Potter, Drajer4, Elwing Nyar, Salesia, Zareth malfoy, Narasha Granger, Sweet Alice, Victoria Malfoy, Dechulove, Menfis, Evelyn Cyllen de Black, Giselle Lestrange, Ximena **__(oh! Muchos saludos a tu pequeña hija!!) __**Yuli Moore, Cristhine, Eterna Romantica 03, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, vI* y Hestia Phoenix. **_

Saludos también a los que me leen desde las sombras y que no dan señales de vida!

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

_La abogada adicta a la cafeína. _

_Ps: err... como que se me han muerto las neuronas últimamente, así que si no entienden el capítulo, probablemente es mi culpa. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Como si Merlín quisiera responder a mi pregunta, por la puerta principal ingresó una muchacha de cabellos negros que ya conocía, Pansy Parkinson, que a penas reparó en mi presencia, frunció el ceño y azotó la puerta con violencia para cerrarla._

_-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, ah?! - me espetó con furia._

_Sin darme tiempo para responder, me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta su propia habitación, lanzándome adentro sin delicadeza._

_Noté como sacaba su varita e insonorizaba el lugar, aplicando toda clase de hechizos para que yo no pudiera escapar de ahí. La observé con verdadero miedo, ¿qué diablos quería de mi? Pero antes de que lograra preguntárselo, ella habló._

_- Tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación, Granger – soltó, más como una orden que como una petición - Así que ponte cómoda, que tengo muchas cosas que decirte... y no son precisamente agradables._

_**.**_

**15.- Todo vale. **

.

Nunca había notado lo elegante de sus movimientos. Creo que en el colegio estaba más concentrada en encontrarle una cara de bulldog - que a todas luces no poseía – en vez a mirarla realmente y notar que su semblante era tan aristocrático como el de Draco. Pansy Parkinson me miraba con aparente tranquilidad, cuando por dentro yo podía fácilmente adivinar que estaba hecha un basilisco, la pregunta era _¿por qué?._

Se me ocurrieron un par de razones, pero ninguna parecía calzar a la perfección. Primero pensé que podía estar celosa, pero luego recordé que esa tarde la vi en la biblioteca muy acaramelada del brazo de Alexander Bleu, por lo que la opción fue descartada. Después creí que le enfurecía verme en su hogar sin su consentimiento, pero lo deseché rápidamente cuando recordé que ahí también vivía Draco, y si él quería invitar a alguien, probablemente ella no se lo negaría. Entonces... _¿Por qué parecía que en cualquier momento se me iba a lanzar a la yugular? _

Ella me ofreció asiento con la mano, pero en realidad era una orden. Creo que fue mi instinto de supervivencia lo que me hizo hacerle caso de inmediato, sentándome al borde de su cama. Parkinson me miró complacida y luego retiró una silla que estaba al lado de la ventana, y se sentó en ella, justo al frente mio, cruzando las piernas lentamente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Del bolsillo externo de su chaqueta de cuero negro – visiblemente cara y exclusiva - extrajo una delgada cajetilla plateada, y de ella, un cigarrillo largo, el cual encendió con maestría.

- Esta bien, Granger, te escucho.- dijo, dándole la primera calada.

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunté confundida - ¿No eras tú la que hablarías?

Ella clavó su mirada en mi y enarcó una ceja, indicándome que no tenía la facultad de contradecirla. Recostó su espalda en la silla, y balanceando su pierna derecha con falsa tranquilidad, esbozó.

- Quiero que me digas qué demonios es lo que pretendes. Qué haces ahora en mi departamento, porqué estás tan despeinada y al borde del llanto. Pero por sobretodas las cosas, y esto es lo más importante, Granger, quiero que me expliques qué diablos estás haciendo con mi Draco.

- ¿Tú Draco? - repliqué ceñuda.

- No te confundas, con Draco somos prácticamente hermanos, y por eso mismo soy capaz de hacerte puré si le haces daño, aún a costa de ganarme una temporada en Azkaban. Y no estoy exagerando, así que habla. Respóndeme todas esas preguntas, en el mismo orden, o sino, no te dejaré salir de aquí. Puedo estar todo el día, Granger, no me pruebes.

El humo del cigarrillo comenzó a inundar la habitación, mientras yo la observaba con impotencia. No quería abrir mis sentimientos con nadie, ni siquiera yo los tenía claros, y ahora una desconocida – porque eso era y nada más – me amenazaba con encerrarme de por vida si no me sinceraba. _¿Cómo hacerlo si no tenía idea que quería? _Era frustrante, y a la vez, exasperante. Algo me decía que Parkinson era capaz de cumplir con su palabra, y que podíamos estar horas en un duelo de miradas hasta que a ambas se nos cayeran los ojos... _¿Cómo saldría de esta? _Quizás tendría que esperar a que se durmiera, que le diera hambre o irremediables ganas de ir al baño. Quizás no tendría tanta suerte, y moriría en el intento.

- Lo sé todo – soltó ante mi silencio, lanzando un suspiro - Él me lo dijo, y lo que no, puedo dilucidarlo con tan sólo mirar su rostro. Así que vámonos a lo concreto, ¿por qué le estás haciendo daño?

- ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo a propósito? - pregunté súbitamente exaltada - ¿Eso crees?

- No – aclaró, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo - Sin embargo, de todas formas lo haces. Te creía más inteligente, Granger, pero ahora me doy cuenta que vendes muy bien tu imagen de sabelotodo. En realidad, no eres más que una mujer que no sabe lo que desea en la vida, y ese tipo de personas no se merece mi respeto. En lo absoluto.

Golpe bajo, pero bien encestado_, ¿cómo defenderme? _hasta yo me sentía así.

- ¿Lo quieres? - indagó de pronto, sin mirarme directamente... sus ojos estaban dirigidos a la ventana, ausentes.

- Mucho – confesé, agachando la cabeza.

Por el rabillo pude notar como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero de inmediato la reprimía, volviendo a su cara seria e inescrutable.

- ¿Entonces porqué lo confundes con tus actitudes? - preguntó interesada, dejando caer las cenizas en un cenicero que hizo aparecer con su varita.

- Hasta yo me confundo con mis actitudes, Parkinson, esto no es algo que pueda controlar. Ningún libro me ha enseñado a racionalizar esta clase de sentimientos.

Ella asintió lentamente, concediendome algo de empatía, y suspiró. Podía ver reflejados en sus ojos azulinos como una cantidad exorbitante de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

- Draco es una persona muy importante para mí, y en estos momentos, lo está pasando terrible. Su madre está en la cárcel, a penas puede dormir, la situación contigo lo desconcierta, y todo eso sin contar sus aluci...

Calló, y acto seguido, volvió a colocar el cigarrillo en su boca.

- ¿Aluci...? - indagué confundida.

- Nada – respondió cortante – El punto es que te pido, no, no te pido, te exijo que aclares pronto lo que debas aclarar y le des una respuesta concreta. ¿Sabes? Hace unos minutos hablé con Daphne, estaba completamente destrozada, ¿te puedes imaginar porqué? Porque Draco terminó con ella la noche pasada, y ahora que te veo en mi departamento, sé perfectamente cual fue el motivo de su ruptura.

No pude evitarlo... _¡Juro por Merlín que traté de evitarlo! _Pero fue más de lo que podía soportar. Saber que Draco había terminado con la rubia perfecta de su novia me hizo más feliz que todas las calificaciones del mundo, por lo que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja afloró de mis labios, a pesar de la mirada recriminatoria de Parkinson.

- No sonrias. Ella es una chica buena, no se merece sufrir. Al igual que tampoco se lo merece Draco – me regañó seria, taladrándome con sus ojos azules - Tu indecisión está causando estragos a diestra y siniestra, así que por favor, termina con eso...

Tomó una pausa y cerró los ojos, mas al rato, continuó sin esperar respuesta.

- Sí te decides por Draco, no dudes en que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, y esta faceta de perro guardián no tendrás que verla otra vez. Si no y vuelves con la comadreja, al menos habrás terminado con la incertidumbre, y no iré a reclamarte absolutamente nada, después de todo, para bailar tango se necesitan dos, y tanto Draco como tú son responsables.

Parkinson se levantó de su puesto y avanzó hasta la puerta, blandiendo la varita contra ella mientras pronunciaba todos lo contrahechizos para destrabarla. Una vez que terminó, jaló de la manilla para abrirla, mostrándome la salida con la mano.

- Puedes irte...- esbozó cansada y yo asentí.

Caminé hasta la puerta, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de pasar por su lado, me retuvo por el antebrazo, enterrandome sus delgados dedos en la piel. Acercó su cara hasta a mi oído y luego de dejar pasar unos segundos de suspenso, susurró.

- Si realmente lo aprecias, recordarás mis palabras y decidirás lo más pronto posible... No me importa que la respuesta sea positiva o negativa, mientras des una y esta sea firme e inmutable. ¿Está claro?

- Como el agua – respondí con seguridad.

Lentamente, dedo por dedo fue liberando mi brazo hasta soltarlo por completo, y yo, hecha un bólido, salí de la habitación, y finalmente, de su departamento. Algo me decía que ella se había mordido la lengua varias veces para no decirme otras cosas, y no quería darle el tiempo de arrepentirse... no podría sorportar más miradas acusatorias. Ya tenía suficiente con mirarme al espejo...

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Hundiste la cabeza entre ambas manos, exasperado, preguntándote qué habías hecho mal, o qué podría haber gatillado ese comportamiento en ella.

Hace unos minutos te encontrabas en el mismo paraíso, intoxicado en su aroma, deleitado con la suavidad de su piel, recorriendo sus curvas después de tanto tiempo de sólo imaginarlo, y ahora, habías caído en el mismo infierno, reprochándote haber perdido el control. No pensabas llevar las cosas tan lejos, tan sólo querías robarle un beso, pero a penas probaste sus labios, todo tu racionamiento se fue a la mierda, y seguiste los instintos que habías reprimido por semanas.

- Estoy frito... - murmuraste con pesar.

_Una falsa aclaración de garganta llamó tu atención, y desviaste la mirada hasta el marco de tu ventana, donde reposaba tu antiguo profesor de pociones "No concuerdo contigo. Creo que fue una buena forma de empezar" dijo. _

- ¿Buena forma? - repetiste, soltando una carcajada – Claro que sí, que se fuera de mi habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas es una "buena forma de empezar"... Esto fue un total fracaso, no sé porqué lo hice.

"_No fue un total fracaso, Draco, ¿o acaso pensaste que la tendrías tan fácil?" inquirió el hombre, enarcando una ceja burlonamente "Esto es sólo el comienzo. Estás a punto de embarcarte en una batalla donde todo vale. Además, su llanto no es tu culpa, al menos no directamente. No necesito ser un sujeto empático para entender que lo que la atormenta es la culpabilidad, nada más, y eso es algo que tiene que resolver sola"_

Lo miraste y no dejaste de encontrarle razón. Lo más probable era que Hermione hubiera colapsado por un súbito arranque de culpabilidad, sabiendo que el beso se había transformado en algo más porque ella lo había permitido, y todo, en desmedro de la comadreja, que no dejaba de ser un sujeto importante en su vida, por mucho que te resultara vomitiva la idea. Un poco de alivio se instaló en tu pecho, y volviste a respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Qué me aconsejas, padrino? - preguntaste atento.

"_No puedo aconsejarte mucho, Draco, no soy la persona adecuada para este tipo de temas" respondió Severus Snape, emitiendo un suspiro, "Sin embargo, te puedo decir lo siguiente: Weasley puede ser muchas cosas, pero una de ellas no es ser cobarde. Puedo asegurarte que peleará por la señorita Granger con uñas y garras, y usará cualquier táctica para ganar ventaja sobre tí. Usará su amistad, los años a su lado, las experiencias conjuntas... usará el conocimiento que tiene de ella, y también, tus propias debilidades... Tu pasado"_

Tragaste espeso. Tu pasado era una gran amenaza oculta.

Si bien, desde que entablaste esta particular "enemistad con ella" jamás te reclamó tus anteriores insultos o malos tratos, sabias que todo eso se encontraba dentro de sus recuerdos, mal que mal, es más fácil olvidar lo bueno que lo malo. El subconsciente era una arma poderosa, y si Weasley se lo proponía, podía hacer un listado con todas las fechorías que cometiste durante tu adolescencia, y rememorárselas de una manera sútil y peligrosa, hasta borrar con un dedo todo lo que habías avanzado en estos meses.

Era cierto, habías logrado una conexión especial con Granger, pero sabias que jamás sería tan fuerte como la que tenía con Weasley, la cual sólo se logra con los años de mutuo conocimiento.

- ¡Agh! - reclamaste enojado – Si es por eso, estoy perdido.

"_No seas tan derrotista... ¿dónde quedó el muchacho astuto de Slytherin que solía conocer?" soltó el hombre, negando con la cabeza "Tienes conocimientos y cultura para hablar con ella sin problemas, y sus gustos son similares. Además, se supone que tienes la experiencia suficiente para saber como engatusarla, ¿no? Desempolva tus estrategias escolares y ponlas en marcha. Por otro lado, tienes un punto importante de tu lado, aún eres un misterio para ella, y por sus actitudes, he podido observar que se muere por descubrirte… ¡incluso le estabas enseñando a tocar Cello! Utiliza eso a tu favor y deja de comportarte como un debilucho."_

- Es decir, ¿me insinuas que el hecho de que no me conozca tanto como a Weasley es una ventaja? - indagaste confundido.

"¡_Por supuesto!" exclamó, rodando los ojos "a Weasley lo conoce tanto que su relación podría considerarse incesto"_

Reiste con la comparación, y te diste cuenta de lo idiota que te estabas comportando. _¿Qué importaban los años? _Si era por eso, tú y Pansy serían la pareja perfecta, pero no podía darte más escalofríos pensar de otro modo en ella que no fuera como tu mejor amiga, por muy atractiva que fuera.

- Tienes razón, es como si estuviera saliendo con Potter...- esbozaste, colocando una mueca de asco.

"_Claro que tengo razón... ¡Por Salazar! No puedo creer que yo te esté diciendo todas estas cosas. Soy el antipático Severus Snape, no una maldita colegiala con aires de cupido" bufó, perdiendo la paciencia "Te viera tu madre, yo creo que te daría un par de patadas en el trasero para que dejaras de comportarte como lo estás haciendo. Y si tuviera un cuerpo para hacerlo, yo también te las daría. O Te mandaría a limpiar calderos después de una clase de Hufflepuff, y tú sabes como son de incompetentes en pociones... podrías estar un siglo tratando de dejarlos relucientes como a mi me gustan"_

Lo miraste divertido... por todos los hechiceros, jamás pensarías que Snape podía ser extrañamente simpático. Te levantaste de tu cama y le echaste una última mirada, caminando en dirección a la puerta para ir por algo de cenar.

"_Vamos, no me dejes mal. Tenemos una apuesta con Albus" dijo antes de que te fueras, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. _

- Entonces, la puedes dar por ganada – respondiste, ahora completamente seguro de tu victoria – Sólo tienes que darme tiempo.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Nunca me había levantado tan temprano; eran las siete y media de la mañana y yo ya estaba de pie, completamente vestido y haciendo cosas productivas. Lo más curioso era que no tenía ni sueño, algo anómalo en mi dormilona persona, que puede estar hasta el mediodía roncando bajo las sábanas sin ningún problema.

**1.&**

Me encontraba colocando la mesa para el desayuno en la cocina, mientras tarareaba alegre una melodía recién inventada. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la certeza que sería un buen día, o al menos, me encargaría de que así lo fuera, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer por un estúpido hurón, y ya había planeado varias estrategias para hacerlo desaparecer del mapa y recuperar el cariño de Hermione. Tenía que lograrlo a como fuera lugar, pues ella era la mujer de mi vida, estaba seguro desde el primer día que acepté mis sentimientos por ella, y que todas mis reacciones estúpidas se debían precisamente a la impotencia de no tener las agallas suficientes para reconocerlo.

Oí un bostezo a la lejanía y miré en dirección al sonido. La vi salir de la habitación en su pijama de vaquita, uno que hace tres años le había regalado y que en esa época, no le quedaba tan ajustado, ni se le veía tan espectacularmente sensual como ahora... con los años Hermione había adquirido unas curvas de infarto, y extrañaba abrazarla por la espalda y perderme en su estrecha cintura por las noches, mientras el manto de su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el cuello, inundándome con su olor a vainilla...

Agité la cabeza. No podía dejarme llevar por los recuerdos y la nostalgia de nuestra acabada relación. Tenía que comportarme con dignidad, y asumir que tendría que conquistarla de vuelta. Por todos los hechiceros, tenía que conquistarla de vuelta, no le veía el sentido a las cosas sin ella.

Sin tan sólo Hermione supiera que yo pensaba proponerle matrimonio en unas semanas después de mi cumpleaños, y que hasta tenía comprado el anillo... sin tan sólo supiera cuántas veces ensayé cómo decírselo frente al espejo... si tan sólo supiera que desde que compré esa joya la llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y en esos instantes, me quemaba como metal ardiendo...

Si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado antes...

- Ya despertaste – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me miró de lado, y parpadeó varias veces, sin responder. Se rascó los ojos con las manos empuñadas, como si no estuviera segura de haber despertado, de una manera tan adorable que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de ir a estrecharla entre mis brazos para devolverla a la cama... conmigo adentro, por supuesto. Y es que ese era el rostro de con quien queria despertar todas las mañanas de mi vida.

- Sí – esbozó, se veía confundida - ¿Qué es todo esto?- agregó, apuntando la mesa.

- Desayuno.

- ¿Para mí? - preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

- Para los dos.

Hermione volvió a rascarse los ojos, mientras yo caminaba hasta ella para tomarla del brazo y acercarla hasta la silla, corriéndola para que se pudiera sentar, como todo un caballero. Tomé su cabello alborotado para que no le molestara al comer. Comencé a trenzarlo como a veces lo hacía para pasar el tiempo, y sentí que, mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, ella se quedaba tan quieta como una estatua, de hecho, dudaba incluso que estuviera respirando... Una vez que terminé su trenza, le di un beso en la cabeza y la rodeé para sentarme al frente, sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja y dejándo en su plato un par de tostadas francesas.

- ¿Y Harry?- Preguntó en un murmullo, sin atreverse a mirarme de frente. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como mi cabello.

- No volvió anoche.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque vivo acá, Hermione, ayer por la noche regresé con todas mis pertenencias. Volví al departamento para quedarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no sabía si era de la emoción o de culpabilidad. Eso me oprimió el pecho, pero traté por todos los medios de que no se me notara.

- Ah... - soltó después de un rato – Veo.

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunté algo decepcionado.

- No, no, no, para nada – se apresuró a aclarar, y noté como un sonrojo involuntario se hacía dueño de sus mejillas, otra vez – No me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

- ¿El desayuno o que volviera al departamento?

- Las dos cosas.

Fue un impulso, nada más. Estiré mi mano hasta posarla sobre la de ella, acariciando suavemente su dorso con el pulgar. La vi temblar, y sonreí para mis adentros, definitivamente era una buena señal. La quité antes de que la incomodara y con un gesto le indiqué que por favor comenzara a comer. Se llevó una de las tostadas a la boca y le dió una pequeña mordida, mientras me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Estabamos en silencio, pero no era de aquellos tensos. Era de esos en que no hay palabras que decir, pues sobran o son innecesarias. Un silencio agradable y cálido. Podía estar todo el día así.

- Quería pedirte un favor... - comencé, mientras revolvía el té con la cuchara – Me inscribí en unas clases de baile y hoy por ser la primera clase, excepcionalmente, la harán en la mañana. ¿Me acompañas? Necesito una pareja, no quiero estar con una desconocida.

- ¿Clases de baile? - indagó con sorpresa - ¿Por qué?

- Estoy aburrido de ser uno de esos tipos con dos pies izquierdos, aunque no lo creas, es frustrante también para uno – contesté encogiéndome de hombros – Además, siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo... ¿que dices? ¿me acompañas?

Vi como se mordía el labio inferior, indecisa. Sabía que la idea le tentaba, así que decidí persuadirla un poco más.

- Vamos, Hermione, no te cuesta nada. Sólo será por esta vez, y te prometo que será la única ocasión en que te haré faltar a clases. ¿Que haría sin ti? Por último, vas de apoyo moral, estoy seguro que seré un completo fiasco, el hazmerreír de todos los tiesos – sonrió divertida – No podría soportarlo sin tí, de verdad, ayúdame, ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Puse mi mejor cara de Weasley desvalido, exagerándola con teatrealidad. Ella ahogó una risa, tapándo su boca con la mano, y luego calló, evaluando la idea.

- Esta bien. Por los viejos tiempos – concedió después de un rato – Déjame vestirme y vamos.

Se levantó y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, mientras yo estaba en el cénit de la felicidad... Mi plan recién había comenzado... y lo había hecho con el pie derecho.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Volvimos en la tarde, y quedaba menos de una hora para que tuviera que retirarme a la otra Academia. Debo aceptarlo, hace tiempo que no me reía tanto, y faltar a clases fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en años... necesitaba un relajo.

Las clases de baile resultaron ser todo un chiste, y Ron, para mi sorpresa, no fue el peor del grupo, es más, avanzó como nadie, y después de la primera hora, ya no me pisaba los pies. Pero lo mejor de todo, era estar con él, precisamente, con la comodidad de antes. Esa complicidad que teníamos a través de la mirada, que no necesitabamos hablar para saber que estaba pensando el otro...

Varias veces me escuché suspirando, recordando cuánto extrañaba la cercanía entre ambos, porque no podía negarlo, eramos tan distintos que nos complementabamos a la perfección. Seriedad y alegría. Muchas veces tuve que contener los impulsos de besarlo... afortunadamente lo había logrado con exito.

Pero mis pensamientos luego se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en nada cuando lo vi a él, esperándonos en la entrada del departamento, de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Que haces acá, Malfoy? - le espetó Ron con violencia, y tuve que lanzarle una mirada para que se contuviera.

- Piérdete, Weasley, no vengo a verte a tí – respondió Draco, hosco como una lija - ¿Podemos hablar?

Asentí y rápidamente lo tomé del brazo para alejarnos de ahí. Podía imaginarme a la perfección como un león y una serpiente gigante trataban de asesinarse entre si. El león desgarrándole la yugular de una mordida, y la serpiente enrrollándose en el cuerpo del otro para inyectarle su veneno mortal. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, lo solté. Se veía tenso, su cara era una perfecta estatua, y me miraba como si tratara de utilizar legeremancia en mi.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté nerviosa.

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar, hay algo que quiero mostrarte – se notaba que trataba de suavizar su voz, pero lo que salió no fue más que un gruñido - ¿Vamos?

- Oh, me encantaria, pero ahora tengo clases en media hora -lamenté, mirando el reloj de mi muñeca – Quizás el fin de semana podríamos...

- Si puedes faltar a la Academia de aurores por Weasley, creo que no habría problema en que faltes a la de Leyes Mágicas por mí – cortó ceñudo, con un tono claramente recriminatorio.

Sus ojos grises me taladraban, y sabía que se estaba aguantando una explosión verbal ofensiva. Quizás qué cosas se había imaginado durante todo el día... No nos vio llegar ni a mi ni a Ron a la Academia, y probablemente, pasó toda la mañana mascullando por debajo, creyendo que habíamos vuelto a ser novios y que no había tenido la decencia de avisarle. Suspiré hondamente, _¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

- Tienes razón, vamos.

La expresión de su rostro se suavizó un poco con mi respuesta, y me tomó entre sus brazos sorpresivamente, desapareciéndonos de ahí. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estábamos en el antejardín de una enorme construcción, que no tardé en reconocer.

- ¿Tu mansión? - pregunté con un rastro de temor en la voz.

- No te preocupes, por dentro está completamente cambiada, no podrás reconocerla. Mi mamá la remodeló luego de tú ya sabes qué.

Pero aún así, a pesar de la confianza que tenía de sus palabras, no podía evitar temblar como una hoja. Ese sitio sólo me traía malos recuerdos, y tuvieron que pasar varias noches después de ese evento para que volviera a dormir otra vez. Creo que me puse más pálida que un fantasma. Me aferré al brazo de Draco, enterrándole los dedos de pánico. Él me miró unos segundos con aire preocupado, y tomó mi barbilla con los dedos para escudriñarme mejor.

- Olvídalo, creo que cometí un error – dijo después de unos segundos, arrepentido hasta la médula.

- No, no, no. Está bien. Tengo que enfrentarlo algún día.

El asintió brevemente, no muy convencido.

- Te prometo que valdrá la pena... cierra los ojos hasta que te diga.

Le obedecí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me condujera al interior. El lugar era inmenso, y no necesitaba verlo para comprobarlo... caminábamos y caminábamos y no llegábamos nunca al lugar que quería enseñarme. Cuando ya pensaba que no llegaríamos nunca, él se detuvo, y me susurró al oído que mirara a mi alrededor, y cuando lo hice, quedé para mis adentros.

Tenía al frente de mí una gran biblioteca. Una gran habitación redonda cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de libros. Tenía dos pisos, y al lado de la puerta, había una alta escalera negra con rueditas que se pegaba a los estantes, especialmente hecha para alcanzar los tomos de más arriba. No pude evitar que mi mandíbula se desencajara un poco de la impresión, y que mis ojos brillaran como siendo reflejados por la más luminosa de las estrellas. Estaba en el Edén de la sabiduría.

- Cien galeones por tus pensamientos – dijo, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Te los hubiera dado gratis, pero ya que los ofreces tan generosamente... - bromeé, arrancándole una sonrisa – Pensaba en lo agradable que debe haber sido crecer con una biblioteca así. Es mi sueño tener una, aunque nunca tan grande, claro está.

- Tienes permiso para revisarla. Adelante.

Como una pequeña en la dulcería, sonreí de oreja a oreja, y tomé la escalera para subirme en ella. No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado leyendo los títulos que ahí se encontraban. ¿Una? ¿Dos horas? Quizás tres e incluso cuatro, porque ya había oscurecido, y Draco tuvo que encender los candelabros que flotaban encima de nuestras cabezas. Pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en aquel libro rojo, perdí toda la compostura que había aparentado hasta el momento.

- ¡¿Tienes la primera edición de la teoría de la metamorfosis y psicomagia avanzada de Ruth Spinhead?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es invaluable! - exclamé, emocionada hasta decir basta, creo que incluso comencé a babear sobre la tapa – Nunca he podido comprar un tomo, siempre que voy ya se han agotado, y no sé porqué no aceptan reservas en _Flourish and Blotts_.. ¡es frustrante!, ya son treinta ediciones y no he logrado comprar ninguna.

- ¿Ah, si? - preguntó a mis espaldas... _¿en qué momento se había colocado ahí que no lo había notado? _Definitivamente tenía genes de gato, o parientes ninjas, _¿tendría sangre nipona?_ - ¿Lo quieres?

- No, Draco, no podría aceptarlo – respondí azorada, a pesar de que por dentro estaba a punto de guardarlo en mi bolso y salir arrancando con el – Es demasiado.

- ¿Quién dijo que te lo regalaría? - me replicó enarcando una ceja – Te propongo algo, un juego. Cuando era pequeño, madre ejercitaba mi concentración mientras tocaba el Cello. Si podía tocar una pieza completa sin equivocarme ni desafinar en ninguna nota, sin importar el ruido que metiera o las cosas que hiciera para desconcentrarme, me regalaba lo que yo quisiera. En este caso, lo haremos al revés. Si logras desconcentrarme mientras toco _la Suite n°5 en C menor de Johann Sabastiann Bach_, el libro es tuyo. Si no, me tendrás que regalar el libro que yo elija de tu colección muggle. ¿Trato?

Asentí energicamente y él sonrió de medio lado. Desapareció de la biblioteca y a los minutos volvió a aparecer con un antiguo Cello entre las manos y una silla. Luego salió nuevamente para buscar su atril y unas partituras. Lo observé como una adolescente frente a su mayor _ídolo pop_ mientras realizaba todo su ritual preparatorio antes de tocar, el cual ya me sabia de memoria.

Primero se quitaría la chaqueta que le molestaba, y la colgaría en el respaldo de la silla. Después, tomaría el arco y esparciría la pecastilla en él. Finalmente, pondría el Cello entre sus piernas y deslizaría el arco por las cuerdas, mientras comprobaba la afinación del instrumento, moviendo los clavijeros con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

Tosió falsamente indicando que comenzaría, y sin más, lo hizo. Los segundos iniciales los perdí por estúpida, pues me quedé mirando con la boca abierta como tocaba con maestría, deslizando sus dedos con una precisión que ya querría un cirujano plástico. Casi me pego una cachetada por tarada, y comencé con mi misión de desconcentrarlo.

Grité como enajenada, canté como una desafinada soprano de opera, bailé a lo egipcio, recité un poema ridículo e improvisado, pero nada funcionaba. Diablos... _¡Cómo quería ese libro!. _Cuando estaba a punto de echarme al suelo para hacer una performance de _break dance_, él tocó la última nota, dejándome con las ganas.

- Demonios...- mascullé, cruzándome de brazos – Eres increible.

**2.&**

Él levantó su rostro y me sonrió victorioso, sumamente entretenido con mi actitud enfuruñada y frustrada.

- ¿Una segunda oportunidad? - ofreció, alzando ambas cejas.

- No. Es imposible desconcentrarte. Eres inhumano.

- Entonces, cambiemos – propuso, levantándose de su lugar y estirándome el Cello con la mano – Ahora tú tocas y yo trato de desconcentrarte. Elije la pieza que te sepas mejor, y si logras completarla sin errores, el libro es tuyo... aunque pensándolo bien, sería injusto, pues aún no tienes la experticie suficiente para hacerlo cien por ciento bien. Aún eres torpe con los dedos...

- ¡Hey! - reclamé ofendida – He practicado bastante, ya no soy tan novata.

- Mejor hagámos lo siguiente – continuó, ignorándome - Te puedes equivocar hasta tres veces, y a la cuarta perdiste, ¿te parece?

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tendré que darte otro libro de mi colección? - indagué, colocando las manos en jarra - No creo que tenga tantas cosas que te interesen.

Por sus ojos grises pasó un destello fugaz que me dió un gran escalofrío.

- ¿Quién te dijo que quería un libro? - preguntó– Quiero un beso.

_**¿Qué? ¿Qué que que? ¿Ah? **_Pasaba por mi cabeza. Su petición había sido tan inesperada que me cayó como un piedrazo en la nuca. Por mi memoria se atravezó lo acontecido la tarde anterior, cuando me besó en el pasillo de la Academia, y luego me llevó hasta su cama, haciéndome tocar el paraíso con sus caricias. Recordé la textura y el sabor de sus labios, como sus manos me quemaban la piel, y la agradable sensación que era hundir los dedos en su sedoso cabello.

- Pe..pe.. tú ya me besaste una vez – objeté, sintiendo como la garganta se me secaba.

- No me entendiste en lo absoluto. No quiero darte un beso, quiero que tú me lo des – aclaró, ladeando la cabeza hace la derecha – Un beso, tan simple como eso.

_¿Por qué la biblioteca comenzaba a girar a mi alrededor como un platillo volador? _

- ¿En la boca? - pregunté en un murmullo.

- ¿Dónde más?

Sí. Definitivamente la biblioteca estaba girando a mi alrededor. _¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a los Malfoys hacer una biblioteca giratoria? _En cualquier momento me saldría sangre de nariz de puro azorada, y ya estaba tan aturdida, que veía dos Dracos en vez de uno... _¡Lo que me faltaba!_

- ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Tan poca fé te tienes? Yo creía que tanto tiempo siendo la sabelotodo de Hogwarts tenía tu concentración a niveles sobrehumanos... - me picó, sabiendo que eso sería un enorme daño a mi orgullo – Creo que estaba equivocado, bah...

- Esta bien. Trato hecho – lo interrumpí, estirándole la mano para tomar el Cello – Te haré morder el polvo. Desearás no haberme retado, Malfoy.

Lo oí reir, pero decidí ignorarlo, emitiendo un bufido. Me senté en la silla donde él se encontraba antes y puse el Cello entre mis piernas. No quise comprobar si estaba afinado, ya lo había hecho él, y la verdad sea dicha, quería salir lo más pronto posible de eso. Comencé a frotar el arco contra las cuerdas, y noté como él salía de la biblioteca... _¿A dónde demonios se fue? _Pensé, tratando de no desconcentrarme, seguro era una de sus técnicas para ganar. Cuando volvió traía en la mano otra silla, y me rodeó para ponerse a mis espaldas.

_¿Qué demonios pretende? _Mascullé para mis adentros, pero no tuve que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, porque al instante siguiente, sentí como sus manos se afirmaban en mi cintura, y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro que me quedaba libre.

Mi mano se descontroló y se desvió un centimetro de su trayecto, logrando un desafinado fa menor.

Primer error.

- ¿Qué haces? - musité, temblando de nervios.

- Desconcentrándote – respondió con naturalidad – De eso se trata el juego, ¿no?

- Eso es hacer trampa, Draco – repliqué tratando de mantener la compostura.

- No hay regla que lo impida. Y no, no es hacer trampa. Tú podrías haber hecho lo mismo... no es mi problema que no se te haya ocurrido.

Bufé otra vez, ya no me estaba gustando su jueguito para nada.

Acomodé el arco en mi mano y proseguí deslizándolo por las cuerdas, tratando de mantenerme enfocada en la música, y no en el aliento que sentía en mi nuca y que me erizaba la piel, ni en los labios que recorrían mi cuello, dejando un camino marcado de besos... _**¡Esperen! ¿Labios recorriendo mi cuello? ¿Camino de besos? **_

El chirrido de las cuerdas cuando se me desvió el arco estrepitosamente en diagonal casi me hizo sangrar los timpanos, y sentí la risa de Draco sobre mi piel. Aún el desgraciado lo estaba haciendo, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no suspirar, o voltearme y estamparle por adelantado un beso de película... o quizás, un golpe en plena nariz por hipocrita.

- ¡Basta! - chillé casi en una súplica - ¡Maldito tramposo!

- Van dos fallas – contestó, ignorándome, sin dejar de depositar pequeños besos detrás de mi oreja derecha – ¿Te rindes?

- Jamás.

Ya era personal. Ese hurón de pacotilla estaba divirtiéndose a lo grande a mi costa, y no permitiría que me viera sucumbir a sus caricias, todo por un condenado libro que ya ni recordaba de que se trataba _¿Era de pociones o de encantamientos? ¿De transformaciones o de magia negra?_. Ya daba igual, era una cuestión de orgullo, y no dejaría que me ganara bajo ninguna circunstancia. Estaba dispuesta a dar la batalla hasta las últimas consecuencias, ¡no debía dejarme llevar por las condenadas hormonas!

Inhalando todo el aire de la biblioteca para llenar mis pulmones, me propuse continuar a pesar de que sus manos comenzaron a delinear la parte baja de mis costillas, y sus dientes apretaban casi imperceptiblemente mi lóbulo. Ojalá el desgraciado se tragara mi aro por equivocación, y se atragantara con el... Esperen, _¿Era su lengua la que estaba dentro de mi oído? _Di un salto y casi llegue al techo. Estaba tan perturbada que en cualquier momento comenzaría a trepar por las paredes. _¡Auxilio, me derrito!, _esto era una lucha injusta, desigual, y no había como ganarle a ese rubio oxigenado. Hasta llegué a pensar que lo prefería como lo conocí, deprimido y con problemas alimenticios... al menos ese Draco no me ponía en_ jaque mate _como el de ahora.

- Tres – musitó en mi oído – Ya no puedes equivocarte otra vez, Granger.

- Cállate, ya lo sé – espeté enfadada, mi dignidad estaba por los suelos – No tienes porqué recordármelo, estúpido hurón.

Mi insulto, lejos de alejarlo, lo acercó más. Cerré los ojos como si con eso pudiera ignorarlo, y luego los volví a abrir para continuar mi melodía... me quedaba poco, solo una página de notas y sería libre. Creo que dupliqué el ritmo de la partitura, porque lejos de ser la sonata tranquila que estaba escrita en el pergamino, ahora parecía una rumba. _**Tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes, **_me decía una y otra vez, tratándo de convencerme que mi fuerza de voluntad era lo suficientemente grande como para no equivocarme de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos, ya sólo quedaban las últimas diez notas, y sonreí para mi victoriosa. _**Toma eso, ¡hurón!**_ Exclamé en mi cabeza, sin embargo, no contaba con que él no se había dado por vencido, y tenía una última carta bajo la manga.

- Quédate conmigo... - susurró con una voz grave y aterciopelada, y mi cerebro se desconectó de mis extremidades.

Mi mano soltó involuntariamente el arco, el cual chocó contra el piso y rebotó un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto. _**Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, **_se repetía una y otra vez, y yo me sentía un hielo derritiéndose bajo un sol de pleno verano... o un huevo frito cocinándose en el pavimento... o quizás una hormiguita muriendo bajo el infame poder de una lupa en manos de un travieso pequeño.

Había perdido... _¡Y por Godric, cómo había perdido! _

Me volteé para verlo, horrorizada, y me topé con un Draco que no había visto hace tiempo. Un Slytherin de pies a cabeza. La astucia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Cuatro – sentenció con una sonrisa maléfica.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta...

Todo había sido perfectamente planeado desde un principio, y yo había caido como una estúpida una y otra vez, como esos monitos porfiados que insisten en volver a la carga, no importa cuantas veces lo venzan y los tiren al piso.

Tragué espeso, pues sabía a la perfección de que Draco cobraría mi palabra, y exigiría que la cumpliera, sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

- Vamos, estoy esperando – me apremió, clavándome sus ojos grises, que parecían mercurio en ebullición – Me debes un beso, Hermione Granger, y lo quiero ahora...

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**.**_

_**¡No me maten por haberlo dejado hasta ahí, que necesito llegar a abril!**_

_**Los dos galanes están jugándose todas las cartas para conquistar a nuestra heroína, ahora, ¿con quién se quedará? Pansy casi se va de bocazas con lo de las alucinaciones, ... ¿Hermione podrá averiguar que le ocurre a Draco? ¿Cumplirá su palabra y lo besará? ¿Qué otra estrategia tiene Ron pensada?**_

_**Besos cósmicos y muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Mad**_

_**La abogada poco seria. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Ok. Ya que actualicé mi lado perverso con "Tu Verdugo", ahora tocaba actualizar mi lado dulzón con "Mi Enemigo Favorito". Para variar, el capítulo fue fruto de una noche de insomnio... ¡¿Cuándo podré dormir como la gente?!

Quería preguntarles algo personal, _¿alguna de ustedes tiene un enemigo favorito real? ¿esa clase de sujeto que te saca los choros del canasto (expresión chilena para decir que "nos molesta") pero aún así, nos revoluciona las hormonas?_

Este capítulo trae banda sonora. **Las dos se encuentran en el blog fic, al final de la página: ****mi – enemigo – favorito . blogspot . com , **sin espacios.

Cuando aparezca **1.& **deben poner la canción **"Chanson de toile **de **"Emilie Simon"**

Cuando aparezca **2.& **deben poner la canción **"Under Glass" **de la banda **"Portland Cello Project"**.

Agradecimientos a los que se dieron tiempo de dejarme un review, snif, ¡muchas gracias! Quedé impactada, anonadada con la respuesta al capítulo anterior: _**Dramione Malfoy. Xgirl1, Abril, Beautifly92, Luna Maga, Ice girl06, Crystallus, Kunii24, Sayuki Natsume, Jos Black, roSlytherin, Salesia, Eterna Romantica 03, Eli Granger Malfoy, Bernardita, vI*, AbyTah, Lara Evans, Sweet Alice, Anna Granger 69, Edna Black, Natisluna, Ima, Cirene, Bigi43, Dechulove, Londony, Theresitha Potter, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Lagordis, Zareth Malfoy, Dayis, Natasha Granger, , Atenea92, Eloisas, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Hatshe W, Gabrielle Felton, Giselle Lestrange, Angy Malfoy, Kty. Black, Ireth Numenesse, Selegna, Karla, Andrux, Ethel Potter, Fleurione, Enichepi, Drajer 4, SasteR, , Lorena, Ahgness Black, Yuli Moore, Petalo Vj, Lorien, Cissy Blackfoy, Ava Romeo, Elhora, Meiny Bruja, Megumi1909, Abuiss, Ximena, Aignie, Luna Black, Evelyn Cullen de Black. **_

También agradecimientos a los que leen desde las sombras.

**IMPORTANTE: **_**Quería darles una mala noticia. Esta será mi última actualización hasta abril. Sencillamente el tiempo no me alcanza y debo priorizar para no perder la poca salud mental que me queda. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Volveré, no se librarán tan fácil de mi... no señor.**_

Cariños hasta entonces,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria, irresponsable, maligna, defectuosa y jaquecosa._

**_ps: Me hubiera gustado hacer un capítulo más digno para que valiera la pena los dias que pasaré sin actualizar, pero mañana tengo que meterme a full en lo que estoy y no alcancé a revisarlo bien... de verdad, mil disculpas. Ustedes se merecen lo mejor. _**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_._

_Me volteé para verlo, horrorizada, y me topé con un Draco que no había visto hace tiempo. Un Slytherin de pies a cabeza. La astucia se reflejaba en sus ojos._

_- Cuatro – sentenció con una sonrisa maléfica._

_Fue ahí que me di cuenta..._

_Todo había sido perfectamente planeado desde un principio, y yo había caido como una estúpida una y otra vez, como esos monitos porfiados que insisten en volver a la carga, no importa cuantas veces lo venzan y los tiren al piso._

_Tragué espeso, pues sabía a la perfección de que Draco cobraría mi palabra, y exigiría que la cumpliera, sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería tan pronto._

_- Vamos, estoy esperando – me apremió, clavándome sus ojos grises, que parecían mercurio en ebullición – Me debes un beso, Hermione Granger, y lo quiero ahora.._.

_**.**_

**16.- Hurón estúpido.**

**.**

- Yo... yo... yo...

- Balbuceas, Granger, y así no te entiendo – dijiste con malicia, sonriendo ante su nerviosismo.

La podías notar tremendamente alterada, y no había que ocupar _legeremancia_ para saber que sus pensamientos se habían ido a blanco. Sus mejillas tenían un adorable color rosado, y su labio inferior temblaba levemente, mientras jugaba con sus manos, enlazando los dedos entre sí repetidas veces. _¿Cómo no sentirte atraído por su inocencia? ¿Por esos ojos marrones que brillaban como si tuvieran diamantes incrustados? ¿Por la promesa de ser feliz a pesar de todo? ¿A pesar de tus pecados? ¿A pesar de tu pasado?_

- ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando... - la punzaste, sólo para fastidiarla – Si el problema es que te da vergüenza, puedo apagar los candelabros para que te sientas más cómoda. Dicen por ahí que la gente se atreve a hacer más cosas en la oscuridad... aunque a mí eso no se aplica, personalmente prefiero "hacerlas" con la luz encendida.

Elevaste una de tus manos para quitarle un mechón de cabello de su cara, y colocarlo detrás de su oreja izquierda. La sentiste dar un respingo ante el contacto. Sus ojos te evitaban a como diera lugar, revoloteándo como mariposas por el piso, por el techo, por los estantes de la biblioteca, esquivándote con agilidad. _**Quizás, después de todo, no fue una buena idea... **_pensaste para tus adentros. Tampoco querias asustarla ni presionarla con tus acciones, y a decir verdad, en esos momentos, Hermione Granger parecía una pequeña atemorizada, a punto de gritar por auxilio.

Te levantaste de tu asiento emitiendo un largo y profundo suspiro. La rodeaste para quitarle el Cello de entre las piernas y lo dejaste apoyado en la pared más cercana. Volviste a colocarte al frente de ella y le ofreciste una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Titubeó varios segundos antes de tomarla y pararse de ahí. Aún se veía asustada, y ni siquiera un monosílabo salía de su boca. Los músculos de su cara parecían petrificados, y lo único que aparentaba tener vida en su rostro era su ceño, que se encontraba profundamente fruncido. No de enojo, sino de consternación.

El silencio te estaba matando, así que decidiste hacer algo al respecto. Avanzaste un paso hasta quedar casi pegado a ella, y colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, te inclinaste para depositarle un suave beso en la frente. Dejaste los labios pegados ahí por al menos diez segundos, y luego los retiraste con lentitud, esbozándole una sonrisa conciliadora a cambio.

- ¿Ya reaccionaste? - preguntaste al verla parpadear confundida, llevándose una de sus manos a la frente – Muy bien. Ahora, vámonos.

La tomaste de una mano y avanzaste hasta la salida de la biblioteca, mientras ella se dejaba llevar con docilidad. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino recordaste algo. Extrajiste la varita del bolsillo y pronunciaste unas palabras en latín, logrando que el libro rojo que estaba a unos metros de ustedes se fuera levitando hasta tu regazo.

- Toma – dijiste, extendiéndoselo – Es tuyo.

Ella te observó desconfiadamente, y luego negó con la cabeza antes de hablar, moviendo esos bucles que te volvían más loco de lo que ya por naturaleza estabas.

- No puedo recibirlo, Draco, perdí.

- De todas formas, quiero dártelo, y no acepto un "no" como respuesta - insististe enarcando una ceja – Es tuyo, tómalo, ¿o me vas a dejar con la mano estirada?

Lentamente, Hermione levantó la mano que tenía libre y tomó el libro que le ofrecías, sin cortar el contacto visual que había entablado a penas pronunció su negativa a hacerlo.

- Gracias – susurró.

- De nada – soltaste encogiéndote de hombros – Ahora, vámonos, que ya se hizo tarde.

Salieron de la mansión tomados de la mano en silencio, y a penas llegaron al ante jardín, te permitiste abrazarla con firmeza para desaparecerlos de ahí. La retuviste en tus brazos más del tiempo necesario, y sólo cuando la escuchaste aclarar la garganta con incomodidad, la soltaste, atrapando nuevamente su mano para conducirla hasta la entrada del edificio de su departamento. Sólo una vez que llegaron ahí, y que la despedida era inminente, descenlazaste tus dedos de los suyos, sintiendo algo de decepción al hacerlo.

- Buenas noches – te dijo, regalándote un beso en la mejilla – Y gracias nuevamente.

Te limitaste a asentir y giraste para emprender el camino de regreso al departamento de Pansy, sin embargo, sentiste como su delgada mano atrapaba tu antebrazo, deteniendo tu partida con sólo tocarte. La miraste extrañado, y no era para menos. Su rostro nuevamente estaba más colorado que una betarraga, pestañaba con rapidez y se mojaba los labios, tratando de hablar sin encontrar las palabras precisas.

- ¿Sucede algo? - inquiriste deconcertado.

- Queríahacerteunapregunta – soltó atropelladamente, rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza.

Dejaste pasar unos segundos de incómodo silencio sólo para que su nerviosismo aumentara, pues te encantaba contemplar sus mejillas arreboladas, y los intentos – fallidos - infantiles que tenía cada vez que el tema que se le presentaba como un dilema eras precisamente tú.

- Dispara – dijiste, cruzándote de brazos.

Casi podías verla deseando que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragara, y te parecía increible que la clásica y reconocida valentía de Hermione Granger se fuera por el desague cuando estaba contigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sonara extraño, te daba esperanzas de que realmente significaras algo importante en su vida. Era un buen indicio.

- ¿Por qué me sigues llamando por el apellido? - te preguntó decidida – Me molesta. Generalmente me tratas de "Granger", y pocas veces de "Hermione" a pesar de que hace tiempo yo te llamo por tu nombre. Debo confesar que ha comenzado a irritarme, y exijo una explicación – finalizó, cruzándose de brazos también, emitiendo un bufido.

Ladeaste la cabeza para mirarla desde esa posición... _¿Qué exijía una explicación? _Pues bien, la tendría. En un acto de suprema sinceridad, se lo dirías.

- Granger – comenzaste para molestarla – Te llamo así la mayoría de las veces porque ese es tu apellido, ¿verdad? que yo sepa, no tienes otro... ¿Y quieres saber porqué lo hago? Lo hago porque me niego a nombrarte en voz alta todo el tiempo, así de simple. En mi cabeza, en mis pensamientos, siempre serás Hermione, pero cada vez que me refiera a tí, será a través de tu apellido. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás otra vez, y yo te diré la razón...

Te acercaste y tomaste con ambas manos sus mejillas, juntando sus rostros hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaran entre sí.

- Sé que en el momento en que empiece a nombrarte directamente, terminaré encariñándome más y más contigo. Es inevitable, me conozco demasiado bien. Si te empiezo a nombrar en voz alta me terminaré enamorando de tu nombre más de lo que ya lo estoy, lo encontraré más bello de lo que ya lo encuentro, y me dolerá más si no me eliges de lo que ahora me duele tu indecisión. ¿Conforme? ¿Es un buen motivo para tí?

Ella asintió temblorosa entre tus palmas, luciendo extremadamente afectada por tus palabras.

- No serás para mi oficialmente "Hermione" hasta que seas mia, hasta que me des el sí y te olvides de la comadreja. Sin embargo, así te llamo en mis pensamientos, pues en ellos, ya me perteneces, ¿irónico, no? - llenaste tus pulmones de aire, antes de continuar con un tono más grave y pausado - No me dejaré llevar por una maldita ilusión que en cualquier minuto puede destruirse, y no voy a acostumbrarme a llamarte cuando existe la incertidumbre que el día de mañana me puedas terminar rompiendo el corazón. Porque aunque no lo creas, Granger, tengo uno. Será pequeño, pero es mio y lo cuido. ¿Alguna duda?

Esta vez, ella negó enérgicamente, y desvió la vista al piso. Inhalaste hondo mientras procedías a soltarle el rostro lentamente, y retrocediste para darle algo de espacio personal. Quizás, pensaste en ese momento, habías hablado de más. _**Demonios... **_maldijiste para tus adentros, _**yo y mis arrebatos. **_

- Será mejor que entres, de seguro la comadreja está con histeria porque aún no has llegado – mascullaste con algo de rencor, de sólo recordar a ese pecoso malnacido – Pero antes que te vayas, te aseguro algo...

Caminaste hasta quedar al lado de ella, hombro con hombro, y agachaste la cabeza para estar a la altura de su oreja. Hermione parecía no respirar con tu cercanía.

- No me he olvidado de la apuesta – susurraste aterciopeladamente – Te la cobraré cuando puedas cumplirla y tenga la certeza que no te vas a desmayar por hacerlo. Aunque, acéptalo, Granger, en el fondo te mueres por besarme, ¿quién no?

Rozaste el inicio de su mandibula con los labios, a penas en un breve toque, y luego seguiste tu camino sin mirar atrás, enfundando tus manos en los bolsillos, silbando una opera muggle, _la flauta mágica de Mozart_, el final del acto uno.

La sentiste voltearse para observar como te ibas, y aunque tus ojos picaban por darle una última mirada, no lo hiciste...

Un Malfoy siempre debía tener una buena salida.

Y esa no iba a ser la excepción...

.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

**1.&**

**.**

Llegó desorientada, algo perturbada y con las mejillas ardiendo... sentí que algo se desataba en mi interior, una furia inconmesurable, pero logré atrapar cualquier manifestación de ella antes de cometer una locura. Respiré una y otra vez, tratando de tranquilizarme, mientras esperaba que ella notara mi presencia. _¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos? ¿Habría decidido ya? _Angustia. Mucha angustia. Más de la que pudiera soportar. Esta incertudumbre me estaba matando lentamente, envenenando mi sangre, aniquilando la escasa felicidad que tenía.

- Hermione – la llamé, logrando que me mirara.

Vi el temor reflejado en sus ojos, y retrocedió unos pasos, llevándose una mano al pecho sorprendida. Culpabilidad, en su rostro estaban delineados los gruesos trazos de la culpabilidad, pero _¿a qué se debería? ¿a haber vuelto tan tarde? ¿o... a algo más? _Apreté los puños tratando de calmarme. Mi mente perversa me hacía imaginar distintas situaciones, y en todas, ella me traicionaba, dejándome por él, por mi peor enemigo, y su mayor pesadilla por tantos años. _¿Cómo era posible tanta injusticia?_

- Ron... - esbozó a voz baja - ¿Qué haces despierto?

- Te estaba esperando – respondí de inmediato, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿No viste la hora que era?

Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada al piso, como una niña reprendida. Me mordí la lengua. Ya no era nadie para atosigarla con esa clase de preguntas. Ya no.

- No importa – agregué, tragando espeso – No tienes porqué darme explicaciones. Sólo me tenías preocupado. La próxima vez que vayas a llegar tarde, ¿podrías al menos mandarme un _patronus _diciéndome que estás bien? Sólo eso. No te pido nada más.

Ella asintió sin quitar la mirada de sus pies, como si hubiera algo extremadamente interesante en ellos. Realicé un sonido que emulaba la conformidad y giré para encerrarme en mi habitación. No me apetecía estar ahí. Me sentía demasiado triste para ver su semblante acomplejado, pues me sentía luchando una batalla perdida, y que por más que lo intentara, siempre el fantasma del hurón estaría tras nosotros, aunque en definitiva, me eligirera a mí.

No alcancé a dar ni tres pasos cuando ella me detuvo por el hombro, apretándolo con suavidad y decisión a la vez.

- Draco me llevó a su biblioteca personal. Se me pasó el tiempo viendo que títulos tenía. Lo siento, no pensé que podrías estar preocupado – se explicó, mirándome directamente a los ojos para asegurar sus palabras.

- Está bien – respondí, tratando de avanzar, pero nuevamente me detuvo.

- No, no lo está, Ron, ¿Por qué me mientes? - esbozó afectada– No sé que te habrás imaginado, pero no pasó nada. ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Te creo.

- Mentira – espetó ceñuda – Entonces, ¿por qué luces tan triste? ¿por qué me miras con esa expresión dolida? ¿por qué siento que me odias?

Esta vez, fui yo quien desvió la mirada. _¿Tanto se notaba mi pesar? ¿Tan evidente era? _Debía tenerlo escrito en toda la cara, o quizás, mi fuerza de voluntad se había resbalado al suelo y había tropezado con ella, delatándome.

- Háblame. Por favor, háblame – susurró, colocándose al frente mio, bloqueando la entrada a mi habitación – Lo que sea que quieras decirme, no te lo calles, dímelo.

- Hermione...- suspiré, pasándome una mano con cansancio por el rostro – No me obligues, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy no quiero hablar. Lo pasamos muy bien durante la mañana, no me hagas arruinar ese recuerdo, te lo ruego.

La tomé por ambos brazos y la corrí a un lado con la mayor delicadeza que pude. Traté de avanzar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la sentí abrazarse a mi espalda como antes, apoyando la cabeza entre mis omoplatos. _¿Estaba llorando? _Noté como de a poco comenzaba a humedecerme la camisa con sus lágrimas. Estaba mal.

Quizás tan mal como yo.

Quizás peor.

- Por favor. - musitó.

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de quitármela de encima, incapaz de negarle algo en esas condiciones, _¿cómo hacerlo?_ me destrozaba verla así.

- ¿Quieres saber qué me sucede? - murmuré, manteniéndome clavado en mi lugar, sin tener la valentía de voltearme - Estoy cayéndome a pedazos, Hermione, y lo peor de todo, es saber que ha sido mi culpa, y de nadie más. Siento que no importa cuantas cosas haga, cuantos defectos cambie, cuantos libros comience a leer, o cuantos instrumentos aprenda a tocar. Jamás será suficiente para borrártelo de la cabeza... Quizás te quedes conmigo, quizás no. Y de quedarte conmigo, temo que algún día, en el futuro, casados y formando una familia, te preguntes qué habría sido de tu vida con él. Tengo miedo de no hacerte feliz, de no cumplir tus expectativas, de no lograr que me vuelvas a amar por lo que soy, y no por lo que hemos vivido. Me aterroriza que puedas eligirme sólo esas razones.

Reprimiendo el miedo, me volteé para enfrentarla, y la separé de mi para poder observarla directamente a los ojos. Levanté su mirada por el mentón, y una vez que sus orbes marrones estuvieron fijos en los mios, volví a despegar los labios.

- Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero escúchame, Hermione Granger, que sólo lo diré una vez. No me elijas por costumbre. No me elijas por comodidad. No me elijas por Harry ni me elijas por mi familia. Elígeme a mi. No a las circunstancias, no al resto. A mí. Elígeme si descubres que me amas por lo que soy, no por lo que me rodea. Y si me tienes que romper el corazón, hazlo, pero no me hagas esperar mucho más... No te prometo que reaccione adultamente, quien avisa no es traidor, pero espero que algún día me de cuenta que no puedo vivir sin tenerte en mi vida, y acepte ser nuevamente tu amigo. Puede que me tarde años, pero tengo derecho a demorarme, ¿no crees?

- Ron, yo...

- No tienes que responderme. No tienes que decirme lo mucho que significo para tí, pues ya lo sé – interrumpí, apoyándo mi frente contra la suya – Sólo piénsalo. ¿Qué te dicen tus sentimientos? ¿A quién amas más? Yo te esperaré, y aceptaré tu decisión. Después de todo, y cualquiera sea el veredicto, una parte de mi siempre te pertenecerá, sin importar qué.

Le di un beso en la orilla del labio, y probé la sal de sus lágrimas, que aún recorrían presurosas sus mejillas. Acaricié sus cabellos con melancolía, sin darme cuenta que, increíblemente, y sin proponérmelo, yo también estaba llorando. La última vez que había llorado había sido en el funeral de Fred...

Me fugué hasta mi habitación, y me encerré finalmente en ella, apoyándo la espalda contra la puerta, deslizándome hasta el suelo, sintiéndome miserable.

Ahora todo dependía de Hermione, mas no me haría ninguna expectativa... lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría. Lo aceptaría con la mayor dignidad posible. La suerte estaba echada.

Solo me quedaba esperar.

.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Draco Malfoy llegó prácticamente flotando al departamento de su amiga, casi por inercia, casi por milagro. Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que una molestosa jaqueca se instaló en su sien izquierda, y su estómago comenzó a rugir por la falta de comida. Haber estado preocupado por la ausencia de Granger durante la mañana, y habérsela raptado en la tarde hasta la noche, tuvo como severa consecuencia que se le olvidara almorzar... otra vez.

Así que a penas entró al lugar, iba a dirigirse derecho a la cocina, cuando la imagen más insólita de todos sus años de vida lo detuvo, quitándole el hambre y la jaqueca de sopetón. Pansy se encontraba abrazando a Theodore en el sofá, deshidratándose en lágrimas, mientras Luna Lovegood los miraba comprensivamente, sentada desde el marco de la ventana.

- ¡Oh, Draco! - exclamó la pelinegra al notar su llegada, antes de lanzársele a los brazos y esconderse en su pecho - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? - agregó entre lágrimas – Necesitaba consuelo, y como no podía ubicarte en ningún lado, tuve que interrumpir la cita de Theo...

- ¿Que te pasó, Pansy? ¿Que tienes? - inquirió preocupado.

Ella colocó un gran puchero en sus labios, y después de echarse un poco de aire con la palma de la mano, confesó.

- Verás... hoy por la tarde, antes de mis clases en la Academía de Leyes Mágicas, vino Alex a buscarme para que nos fueramos juntos. Hace algunos días que estamos saliendo, pero no teníamos nada oficial, con suerte en algunas ocasiones lograba colgarme de su brazo, pero nada más... Hoy, como llegó mucho antes, lo invité a pasar, nos tomamos un café y mientras conversábamos en el sofá, me hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando... ¡Me pidió que fuera su novia! Y me regaló unos hermosos pendientes de esmeraldas... obviamente le respondí que sí, ¡si me tiene vuelta loca!, ¡¿cómo negarme?! Así que me abalancé y le dí nuestro primer beso... Todo bien hasta ahí, sin embargo, después no sé que me pasó... estaba demasiado emocionada, he hiperventilé de más... y yo... y yo... y yo....

Pansy no pudo reprimirlo más. Nuevamente rompió a llorar como una magdalena, dejando que sus hombros temblaran, volviéndo a esconder la cara en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Alguien puede finalizar la historia por ella? - solicitó Draco en un suspiro.

Luna y Theodore se observaron entre sí incómodos.

- A ver – esbozó él, rascándose la cabeza confundido – Por lo que le pude entender entre balbuceos, ella terminó entusiasmándose más de la cuenta, y sin razonar que quizás estaba llevando las cosas demasiado rápido, se le echó encima como una enajenada mental, y le empezó a desabotonar la camisa. Lo que pasó después es un misterio para mí, no le entendí nada... como lloraba mientras nos contaba su tragedia, fue imposible entenderle algo.

- Yo sí entendí - aseguró Luna con calma – Él se asustó con sus movimientos y salió arrancando del departamento como si Voldemort se le hubiera aparecido. ¿Así era, Pansy? ¿O era como si le hubieran puesto un "deficiente" en una prueba?

- ¡Debe creer que soy una zorra! - exclamó en un llanto ahogado la pelinegra - ¡Que noviazgo más breve, por Morgana! ¡Quedé como una perra!

- Tranquilizate, Pansy, que no sabemos qué es lo que pasó por su cabeza – aseguró Draco, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Alguna idea? ¿Tú que lo conoces más?

Ella se separó brevemente de su pecho, y negó con tristeza, mientras trataba de reprimir los hipidos que emanaban involuntariamente de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos... _¿cuantas horas llevaría llorando? _Se preguntó el rubio.

- Quizás, tuvo miedo... - esbozó Luna, observando a las tres serpientes con inocencia.

- ¿Miedo a qué? - indagó Draco - ¿Al sexo?

- ¿Por qué podría tener miedo a acostarse con su novia? - repuso Theodore – Es decir, sé que fue demasiado rápido, pero ¡vamos! Es humano, y si se te aparece la oportunidad de llegar más allá con la persona que deseas, la tomas y no sales arrancando.

- Quizás sea impotente- comentó el otro Sly a la pasada.

Pansy se separó varios metros de él, como atacada por electricidad, y lo miró horrorizada, con la boca en una perfecta "o".

- ¡Draco Malfoy! - chilló llevándose una mano al pecho teatralmente – ¡No digas esas cosas!

- O quizás, en ese momento se dio cuenta que era homosexual... - soltó Theodore, con malicia.

- ¡Theodore Nott! - reclamó, tomándo un cojin que reposaba en el sofá para estamparselo en la cara - ¡Ni de chiste! ¿Eh? ¡Ni de chiste!

Los tres comenzaron discutir en voz alta, hablando al mismo tiempo.

Nadie entendía ninguna palabra del otro, pero se podía deducir que mientras ellos realizaban comentarios mordaces y burlescos acerca de la situación, ella le reclamaba su falta de consideración y empatía. Aunque había que aceptarlo, la voz de Pansy se elevaba un par de octavas, por lo que tenía tanta potencia que sobresalía en aquel barullo.

- Creo que me malinterpretaron, chicos – intervino Luna nuevamente – Dije que quizás tenía miedo porque jamás lo ha hecho... quizás nunca ha tenido sexo.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Las serpientes parpadeaban atónitos, y sus mandíbulas estaban levemente desencajadas. Eso sí, por distintos motivos... La primera en reaccionar fue Pansy.

- Mi querido Alexander, ¿virgen? - musitó anonadada, con los ojos tan abiertos como podía - ¡Eso es! ¡Es la razón más lógica! ¿no? Oh, Luna...

Pansy avanzó hasta la chica y la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta asfixiarla, en una demostración de cariño impropio de ella.

- Eres una fuente de sabiduría, gracias... - soltó con dramatismo - ¿Cómo no me la trajiste antes, Theo? Eres un egoista.

Pero Theodore no respondía. Su rostro estaba hirviendo, sus ojos desorbitados, y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. No sabía que le impactaba más. Que Luna hubiera dicho la palabra "sexo" con tanta naturalidad, o que existiera la posibilidad de que ella ya hubiera "vivido" la experiencia. Sintió la boca seca... sería algo que se preocuparía de averiguar a penas abandonara a sus amigos.

- Muy bien. Dilema resuelto – dijo para sí Pansy, paseándose por todo el departamento con la mano en el mentón - ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo le quito el miedo?, Demonios, ¡no sé que hacer! ¡ayúdenme!... Draco, tú que en el colegio robaste muchas primeras veces, ¿cómo lo hacias?

El rubio se atoró con su propia saliva, tosiéndo descontroladamente, golpeándo su propio pecho para poder respirar.

- Yo no... este... ¡demonios, Pansy!, no me preguntes ese tipo de cosas – bufó cruzándose de brazos – Además, un caballero no tiene memoria.

- De veras que la sabelotodo te cambió... - respondió al aire, para luego, girar la cabeza hacia a la otra persona que podía sacarla de sus dudas - ¿Y tú, Theo, cómo lo hacías?

Una expresión de pánico adornó el rostro del castaño, que le dirigió posteriormente una mirada asesina que tarde logró identificar. Nota mental, no preguntar por antiguas conquistas cuando la novia de tu amigo está escuchando.

- ¡Oh! no importa, después veré como me las arregló – trató de arreglar, azorada - ¿Vamos por una pizza? Yo invito.

.

_****_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

Había pasado una semana, y de Draco no se sabía nada. No había asomado ni siquiera la nariz en la Academia, y el Director estaba enfurecido con su irresponsabilidad, me lo había hecho ver claramente cuando me llamó a su oficina para preguntarme como iban las cosas entre los cuatro... el señor Huntington no tenía noticia de que él había abandonado el departamento, y me di cuenta que no era buen momento para informárselo.

Mi primera reacción fue mentirle. Decirle que Draco estaba con una horrible gripe que a penas lo dejaba respirar, y que, como buen samaritano que era, había decidido no venir a la academia para no contagiar al resto.

"_Bien" _me había dicho, no muy convencido _"Espero que se recupere pronto. No quiero pensar que se está burlando de mí, y desairando a nuestra honorable institución... de ser así, me vería obligado a reportar sus ausencias a Wizegamot para que le hicieran efectiva su condena. Esas fueron las instrucciones precisas que me llegaron del Ministerio". _

"_No, no, no"_ me había apresurado a mentir _"Draco adora a la Academia, es más, encontró en ella su verdadera vocación. Simplemente está enfermo, nada más". _

El Director me había mirado con una expresión semi-conforme, y luego de esbozar un _"está bien, confío en su palabra" _me había despachado de su oficina.

**2.&**

Ahora me encontraba ahí, impávida, mirando el vacío por afuera de su puerta, tan pálida como nick "el decapitado", y atemorizada como los días previos a un examen multiplicado por mil. No podía creerlo... _¿De verdad podían revocarle el beneficio y meterlo a la cárcel? _De sólo pensarlo un desagradable escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. No, no podía permitirlo. Debía hacer algo al respecto.

A penas terminaron las clases me dirigí al departamento de Parkinson, rogando a Merlín que ella no estuviera ahí. De seguro comenzaría a regañarme otra vez, y yo no tendría argumentos aún para defenderme... sin embargo, el viejo barbudo no tuvo piedad. Cuando toqué la puerta, del otro lado apareció ella, que después de mirarme de arriba a abajo, se corrió para dejarme pasar.

- Está en su habitación – me informó con un tono grave – No ha salido de ahí desde que recibió correo de Azkaban. No me ha querido decir que le ocurre, quizás tu podrías extraerle más información y sacarlo de esas cuatro paredes. Te lo encargo.

No dijo nada más. Parkinson se fue dejándome sola en el living de su departamento, completamente confundida. Caminé hasta la habitación de Draco y toqué la puerta, pero nadie me respondió. Olvidando mis modales por la preocupación, sin más abrí, encontrándome con su imagen de frentón.

Estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana, cuyas cortinas a penas dejaban entrar el sol. Vestía pantalones y camisa negra arremangada, y entre sus piernas yacia el Cello, que sonaba suavemente mientras él frotaba el arco contra las cuerdas con notable melancolía.

- ¿Qué deseas? - preguntó sin dejar de tocar esa triste melodía.

Se veía tan indiferente ante mi presencia, que una sensación molesta se instaló en mi pecho. Al parecer. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto verme ahí.

- ¿Por qué has faltado tanto a clases? Ya llevas cinco ausencias seguidas e injustificadas. El señor Huntington ya ha perdido los estribos y ha comenzado a preguntar por tí.

- Ah, bueno, no puede importarme menos los estados anímicos de ese sujeto, Granger – esbozó despreocupadamente – No tengo ganas de ir a clases, motivo suficiente para faltar. ¿Contesté tu pregunta? Ahora eres libre de irte y pasarle el mensaje a tu adorado Director.

Su actitud había pasado a ser desdeñosa, y ni siquiera me había dirigido una mísera mirada desde que llegué. Comencé a enojarme... _¡Uno preocupándose por él, mintiéndo por él! ¿Y no tenía la decencia de colocarme un poco de atención? ¿De ser más amable? ¿Qué demonios le ocurria?_

-Le dije que estabas enfermo – mascullé apretando los puños.

- Pues ya ves que no es así. No deberias suponer cosas, terminas mintiendo innecesariamente.

Ahora sí que sí.

Ahora sí que lo asesinaba con mis propias manos o le estrellaba el Cello por la cabeza. Había colmado mi infinita paciencia. Había acabado con la cuota de bondad que tenía reservada para él.

- ¡Si no mentía te iban a revocar el beneficio penitenciario, Draco! - girté furiosa - ¡Y si lo hacen, te enviarán a Azkaban!

Él se recogió de hombros y siguió con su melodía. Tampoco parecía sorprendido con la noticia, e incluso, por unos instantes, me pareció que eso era lo que precisamente buscaba, que lo castigaran por algo o que lo encerraran y tiraran la llave por ahí.

- ¡Draco! ¡Mírame! - chillé desesperada, pues su actitud me estaba empezando a asustar - ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!

Por primera vez fijó sus ojos grises en mi silueta, y luego los desvió hasta su escritorio, indicándome que algo había ahí. Miré la mesa y noté que en ella reposaba un pergamino arrugado, hecho bolita. _¿Acaso ese sería la carta que mencionaba Parkinson? ¿Acaso Draco quería que la leyera?_

Me acerqué hasta donde el papel reposaba, y lo tomé entre mis dedos, esperando que él me gritara o me detuviera, más no lo hizo. Lo abrí y mis ojos comenzaron a volar por aquella fea caligrafía...

"_**Señor Draco Malfoy:**_

_**Presente.**_

_**.**_

_**Por el siguiente mensaje me permito informarle que su madre, la señora Narcissa Malfoy, reo número Z-76281, se encuentra en grave estado de enfermedad. Una infección mágica afectó su sistema inmunológico, y por ahora, los medimagos de Azkaban la están tratando. En el caso de que la situación empeore aún más, será trasladada de urgencia al hospital San Mungo, lo que le será informado oportunamente. **_

_**.**_

_**Sin otro particular, se despide atentamente. **_

_**.**_

_**Alan Fields.**_

_**Alcaide en grado segundo.**_

_**Ala oeste, sector rojo.**_

_**Azkaban"**_

Una vez que terminé de leerla, me sentí la peor escoria del universo. Un placton del fondo del mar, un hongo en la selva amazónica, un intento de mujer con la empatía emocional de un troll. No sabía qué decirle, pero no tuve que retomar la conversación yo, él lo hizo para mi fortuna.

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta tener noticias de ella – dijo, sin dejar de mover el arco contra las cuerdas – Pierdes tu tiempo si lo que buscas es que vaya a esa estúpida Academia.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos se deslizaban apretando puntos específicos en las cuerdas. Parecía volar en otra dimensión. Parecía esquivarse en recuerdos. Parecía dolido.

- Lo siento – esbocé apenada.

- No tienes por qué. No lo sabias – respondió.

Pero aún así, la culpabilidad era demasiado grande. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me acerqué hasta él, eliminé la distacia entre ambos, y rocé la palma de mi mano contra su mejilla. Dejó de tocar de inmediato, y me miró ceñudo.

- No necesito tu lástima – espetó con rencor, taladrándome con sus ojos grises – Ahórratela.

- No vengo a regalarte mi lástima – respondí, quitándole el Cello entre las manos, para dejarlo apoyado contra la cama – Vengo a cumplir un trato. Aunque no lo creas, yo honro mi palabra.

Me senté en sus piernas, y tomé su rostro entre ambas manos. Tembló. Lo pude sentir temblar mientras me observaba como si no pudiera creérselo, _¿quién podría no entender su reacción? _Ni yo me lo creía. Mis actos estaban siendo tan precisos, tan seguros, y ni un centímetro de duda había en mi corazón, ni en mi cabeza... Draco se estaba quebrando ante mis ojos, a pesar de que su rostro se demostrara frio.

Sabía que lo de su madre había sido un golpe que no estaba preparado para recibir, y que aunque lo necesitara, jamás rogaría comprensión ni cariño. Sabía que su corazón se había descompuesto como un reloj sin cuerda, y yo estaba decidida a repararlo como el mejor de los relojeros. No dejaría que se pudriera en esa habitación oscura, ni que la música, por muy hermosa que fuera, lograra congestionar su alma más de lo que estaba. Esa alma que tanto adoraba... esa alma que alimentaba la mia, y se fundían en una.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya, y cuando intenté rozar sus labios, él ladeó la cabeza, evitando el contacto.

- No me beses si va a ser por pena – masculló.

Y no pude más que sonreírle, acariciando sus mejillas con las palmas, enterrando los dedos con lentitud en sus cabellos, chocando mi nariz contra la suya. Ya no podía contener el corazón. Saltaba como si hubiera corrido veinte kilómetros sin parar, y trataba de fracturar mis costillas para salir de mi pecho. Nunca había sentido tanta tibieza, tanta dulzura, y tanta pasión al mismo tiempo. Era como abrir los ojos y mirar al sol por primera vez.

- No te besaré por pena, hurón estúpido - le espeté, percibiendo su extrañeza ante mis palabras – Te besaré porque te amo, Draco Malfoy.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**.**_

**_Status: Cabreada al por mayor. Decepcionada de su propio capítulo. Exasperada por tener que desaparecer. Pero no importa, para abril seré una maquina en derecho, y después podré escribir todo el día fics si me place. ¡Agh! tengo ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra el teclado. Pero no lo haré, amo a mi notebook más que a mi salud, y además, queda mucho "Mi Enemigo Favorito" por contar..._**


	17. Chapter 17

Lamento mucho, pero mucho, este retraso inaceptable. Digamos que tuve un bloqueo de escritor producto del contenido de la historia. Este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir, ya sabrán porqué.

Disculpen por no responder todos sus reviews el capítulo pasado, de verdad que no pude. Les prometo que de este capítulo en adelante, los responderé a penas los lea. ¿De acuerdo?

Muchos agradecimientos a: _**Andrux, Marie Malfoy Morales, Enichepi, Dannia, Beautifly92, Eloisas, Leoncitapotter, Sayuki Natsume, Hatshe W, Ethel Potter, Drajer4, Angy Malfoy, Londony, , Jos Black, Eterna Romantica 03, Elhora, Lara Evans, Selegna, Ireth Numenesse, Shashira, , Tatiana chan, edna Black, Karix 7, Abril, Zareth Malfoy, Megumi1909, Me Malfoy, Dayis, Madelinegiovani, Ava Romeo, Petalo-Vj, Natisluna, KizunaUkita, Luna – Maga, Lunaticaa, Lagordis, Giselle Lestrange, Victoria Malfoy, Ahgness Black, Natasha Granger, Theresitha Potter, T.b.w.p, Bigi43, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Luna Black, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Alejandra, Atenea92, Makarva, Andaymar, Salesia, SasteR, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Caolinet Black, Kunii 24, Hestia Phoenix, Kariitho Potter, Evelyn Cullen de Black, Meiny Bruja, Iamalonefordanny19, Jessyca Black, Elwing Nyar, Abuiss, Catuhh, Valeria, Tati Uchiha, Guchi, Siempre, EmmaDanny, Yumey, Dechulove, Ygorla, Sookie Writer, Akai Karura, Pamela009, Sweet Alice, Crisom Rouge Rot, Atenea92, Yumey, T.B.W.P, Auromar, Rachi Malfoy Black, M Sininho, Javiera-6, Psychofee. **_

Este capítulo **trae banda sonora.**

Cuando aparezca **1.& **deben poner play a la canción (que ya está agregada al blog) **I remember **de **Damien Rice. **

Cuando aparezca **2.& **deben poner play a la canción (que también ya está agregada al blog) **Forgiven **del grupo **Within Temptations. **

También saludos a los que leen desde las sombras, y que les da pereza dar señales de vida.

Cariños,

**Mad Aristocrat**

_La abogada oficialmente poco seria._

ps: Los que no estén registrados, por favor, déjenme su email para poder responderles =).

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Me senté en sus piernas, y tomé su rostro entre ambas manos. Tembló. Lo pude sentir temblar mientras me observaba como si no pudiera creérselo, ¿quién podría no entender su reacción? Ni yo me lo creía. Mis actos estaban siendo tan precisos, tan seguros, y ni un centímetro de duda había en mi corazón, ni en mi cabeza... Draco se estaba quebrando ante mis ojos, a pesar de que su rostro se demostrara frio._

_Sabía que lo de su madre había sido un golpe que no estaba preparado para recibir, y que aunque lo necesitara, jamás rogaría comprensión ni cariño. Sabía que su corazón se había descompuesto como un reloj sin cuerda, y yo estaba decidida a repararlo como el mejor de los relojeros. No dejaría que se pudriera en esa habitación oscura, ni que la música, por muy hermosa que fuera, lograra congestionar su alma más de lo que estaba. Esa alma que tanto adoraba... esa alma que alimentaba la mia, y se fundían en una._

_Acerqué mi cara a la suya, y cuando intenté rozar sus labios, él ladeó la cabeza, evitando el contacto._

_- No me beses si va a ser por pena – masculló._

_Y no pude más que sonreírle, acariciando sus mejillas con las palmas, enterrando los dedos con lentitud en sus cabellos, chocando mi nariz contra la suya. Ya no podía contener el corazón. Saltaba como si hubiera corrido veinte kilómetros sin parar, y trataba de fracturar mis costillas para salir de mi pecho. Nunca había sentido tanta tibieza, tanta dulzura, y tanta pasión al mismo tiempo. Era como abrir los ojos y mirar al sol por primera vez._

_- No te besaré por pena, hurón estúpido - le espeté, percibiendo su extrañeza ante mis palabras – Te besaré porque te amo, Draco Malfoy._

**17.- **

**.**

**1.&**

**.**

Noté que lo que dije lo perturbó hasta dejarlo completamente quieto, mirándome con curiosidad marcada en sus ojos grises. Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo sin éxito, mientras poco a poco su ceño se iba frunciendo. **_Ojalá pudiera usar legeremancia_** pensé al verlo, pues se notaba extremadamente confundido, y no era para menos...

- ¿Eso qué significa? - pudo esbozar después de un tiempo, y no necesitaba preguntarle a qué se refería, era demasiado obvio.

_¿Qué significaban mis palabras? _

Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo, él no me estaba preguntando eso... no. Él me preguntaba si mis gestos, mis palabras, mi confesión significaban sólo una cosa, y lo más importante para él: sí lo estaba eligiendo después de tanta indecisión. Y yo me cuestionaba lo mismo, _¿sería que mi inconsciente ya había decidido? _

Esta vez, fue mi turno de tensarme. No estaba preparada para tomar una resolución. Aún no lo estaba, al menos, no psicológicamente. Una parte de mi era demasiado cobarde para eso, y tenía mucho miedo a equivocarme, a cometer un error que me costaría por el resto de mi vida, porque si de algo estaba segura, era que, eligiera a quien eligiera, dicha decisión afectaría mi futuro.

- Yo... - murmuré perdiendo toda la valentía, retirando mis manos de sus cabellos – Yo... aún no...

Él negó con la cabeza y emitió un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Podía leerme con mucha facilidad.

- No es necesario que digas más, Granger.

_Granger. _De un tiempo a esta parte, que aún me llamara por mi apellido estaba resultando demasiado frustrante, pero no le podía pedir que cambiara su actitud, _¿cómo hacerlo? _Ya le había pedido demasiado con su espera, y por lo visto, Draco no era una persona muy paciente que digamos.

Me sentí súbitamente al borde del precipicio, con un reloj corriendo en cuenta regresiva. Él reloj pronto llegaría a cero, explotaría, y sólo esperaba que para ese entonces, ya hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos, antes de verme carbonizada por mi propia culpa.

- Sin embargo, te haré otra pregunta... - continuó, levantándose de la silla, quitándome con suavidad de encima - ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad sientes... eso?

- Mis palabras son cien por ciento sinceras, Draco – respondí sin siquiera pensarlo – Si no fuera así, las cosas no serían tan difíciles, no estaría tan complicada e indecisa, ¿no crees? Para mi esta situación no es mucho más fácil que para tí o para Ron. Al menos ustedes no tienen el peso de la decisión, no tendrían que herir a alguien importante y querido. Por que sí, Draco Malfoy, te quiero demasiado, me importas demasiado, y en este último tiempo he aprendido a amarte a tí, con tus virtudes y defectos, a extrañarte cuando no estás, y a pensar en tí una parte importante del día...

Él colocó el indice en mis labios, emitiendo un pequeño _"shhh" _para que callara. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, no sólo por su contacto, sino porque había hablado de más, y quizás, si no me hubiera silenciado, continuaría diciendo cosas que probablemente me avergonzarían más tarde. _¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan suelta para decir mis sentimientos?_ Antes, cualquier clase de demostración de afecto – que no fuera un abrazo – me incomodaba demasiado. Pero ahora, con él, mi lengua tomaba vida propia y dejaba escapar todo lo que tenía adentro.

Era tanta la tranquilidad que me brindaba su presencia, que no sentía que nada me retuviera. Era libre de pensar y sentir.

- ¿Sabes que te ves adorable de color carmesí? - me susurró, colocándo un mechón libre detrás de mi oreja – No necesito saber más, Granger. Con lo dicho, ya te has comprado más tiempo, al menos de mi parte, pero no abuses. Necesito que te decidas pronto. Tengo demasiados asuntos de los que preocuparme, y creéme que esta incertidumbre no está ayudando en nada. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

- Lo sé.

Besó mi frente y enlazó su mano contra la mía. Me arrastró hasta su cama y me sentó ahí, colocándose a mi lado en silencio. Tomó mi rostro y juntó su nariz con la mía... aún lucía triste, podía notarlo en sus lánguidos movimientos, y en el desaparecido brillo de sus ojos, pero al menos, estaba más tranquilo de cuando entré. Mi presencia le brindaba esa tranquilidad. También lo hacía libre. Y eso me hizo sonreír. Era alguien especial para él, como él lo era para mí.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron más densas, lentas y pronfundas, pero inhalabamos y exhalabamos al mismo tiempo. Él cerró los ojos y yo también lo hice, sincronizados, conectados, sin separar ningún milimetro nuestras narices.

- Me hace bien tu compañía – musitó, y su aliento cálido me hizo emitir un suspiro - ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? Sólo pretendo dormir, quizás robarte uno que otro beso, pero nada más. Lo prometo. Me portaré bien.

- No necesitas prometerme nada, Draco, confío en tí – respondí, completamente segura de ello - Te acompañaré si te ayuda a dormir.

Nos recostamos en su cama, acomodándonos en un abrazo. Él nos tapó con una frazada, y luego, yo acomodé la cabeza arriba de su torso. Enlazamos nuestros dedos otra vez, moviéndolos hasta que las manos encajaron como piezas de un engranaje. Perfectamente acopladas, como un guante.

Comencé a actualizarlo en las cosas que habían pasado en la Academia, pero pronto me detuvo, fingiendo un bostezo. Solté una carcajada y le dí un pequeño golpe. Él rio también, con esa risa tenue que me encantaba, y luego, agachó la cabeza para arrancarme un beso, tan rápido que no alcancé a procesarlo... Me quedé muda, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, secretamente esperando por más, y no tuve que esperar mucho.

Nuevamente se acercó a mi cara, acariciando mi nariz con la suya, a penas rozando sus labios contra los mios, provocándome leves descargas eléctricas, y que millones de fuegos artificiales estallaran en mi estómago.

No podía estar mejor en esos momentos, pero él me demostró lo contrario...

Draco comenzó a besarme con cuidado, regalándome pequeños mordiscos en la boca, enterrando sus manos en la selva que era mi cabello, y yo hacía lo mismo, sintiendo como mi temperatura aumentaba cada vez más. Era increíble la intensidad y variedad de emociones que despertaba en mí su simple cercanía, su olor tan caracteristico, su piel nívea y suave, la forma en que me acariciaba la espalda, apretando cada vertebra.

Estuvimos así alrededor de una hora. Besándonos, acariciándonos, sin apuro, sin premura, sin promesas. Observándonos entre la oscuridad, y susurrándonos tonterías. Conversando de música y de la vida, en cada momento que nos dábamos para respirar. Riéndonos de nuestra propia pesadez, y de nuestro pasado. De lo tremendamente exasperante que era yo y mi obsesión por el rendimiento escolar, y de lo insoportable y arrogante bastardo que era él con sus prejuicios ya añejos.

Esa noche, que nos habíamos regalado para nosotros dos, nos conocimos aún más si era posible. A través de constantes preguntas y respuestas, pude dilucidar algunos misterios de su personalidad, como también, él pudo averiguar algunos de mis temores. No necesitamos entregarnos físicamente al otro para saber que ya estabamos unidos, y que esa unión, difícilmente podría verse extinguida. Era algo que iba más allá de todo... _¿cómo sería si algún día me entregaba completamente a él? ¿superaría la plenitud que experimentaba en ese mismo momento? ¿sería hacer el amor tan gratificante? ¿algún día lo averiguaría?_

Cuando nuestras lenguas ya estaban acalambradas de tanto hablar y de tantos besos, el cansancio comenzó a atacar mis ojos.

- Buenas noches, Hermione - me susurró con un tono de voz aterciopelado.

Sonreí al escuchar mi nombre, y me acurruqué más entre sus brazos, sabiendo que él sonreía también. Pronto caí en las redes de Morfeo, y creo que jamás en mi vida, el viaje había sido tan placentero... sólo quería que la noche durara para siempre.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

**_._**

Amaneciste enredado a su cuerpo, con el brazo izquierdo descansando en su cadera, y la otra mano abrazando con firmeza su espalda. No te quisiste mover ningún centímetro por temor a despertarla, querías disfrutar lo más posible esa calidez que emanaba de su menuda figura, y la sensación de plenitud que te provocaba su cercanía. Se veía tan frágil e inocente durmiendo que te quedaste encantado mirando su rostro, y el movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar sencillamente te resultaba hipnotizante.

"_Veo que no has perdido el tiempo" dijo una voz que reconociste de inmediato "¿No crees que fue un poco irresponsable de tu parte dejar que la señorita Granger pasara la noche aquí? De seguro están preocupados por ella, y no sería una buena estrategia dejar que tenga una pelea por tu causa. Será mejor que la despiertes; cuando logres quitar al joven Weasley del camino podrás hacer ese tipo de cosas todo lo que quieras "_

Miraste a tu padrino y te encogiste de hombros despreocupadamente, regresando tu atención a la castaña que tenías entre los brazos.

"_Draco... si no la despiertas, tendrá problemas" insistió ceñudo. _

Bufaste y negaste con la cabeza.

- No me arruines el momento, ¿sí? - dijiste en voz baja – No he pasado una buena semana, y creo que me merezco un poco de tranquilidad.

"_No te he dicho que no te la merezcas" refutó tu padrino "sólo hago presente que debes tener cuidado con lo que haces, con lo que dices y cómo lo dices. Quizás hoy durmió contigo, pero después, si tiene problemas con sus amigos, puede que se arrepienta, ¿te gustaría eso? ¿Arruinar un bello recuerdo con una estúpida pelea? Si la despiertas ahora, quizás alcance a llegar a su casa antes de que noten su ausencia"_

- Pero mírala, no tiene intenciones de despertar aún...

Y era cierto. Ella dormía con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro, y se abrazaba a tu cuerpo como si fueras su oso de peluche.

"_Ustedes son un par de irresponsables sin remedio" soltó, cruzándose de brazos "En fin, ¿has sabido algo de tu madre?"_

- Aún no – respondiste con pesar – Aún espero noticias de ella.

Y como si lo hubieras invocado, una lechuza comenzó a picotear el vidrio. Tu padrino te miró con un dejo de angustia, mientras tú, luego de un instante de parálisis mental, comenzaste a desenredarte del cuerpo de la castaña con cuidado de no despertarla. Quitaste el seguro de la ventana y dejaste entrar al animal, que sin esperar otro instante, se posó sobre tu hombro y estiró la patita.

"_¿Que dice?" preguntó ansioso Severus Snape "¿Pasó algo malo?"_

- Debo irme – musitaste, sosteniendo el papel entre tus dedos temblorosos – Debo salir ahora mismo.

Con torpeza, sacaste de tu escritorio pluma y pergamino, escribiendo en el rápidamente. La enlazaste a la pata de la lechuza que de inmediato volvió a zurcar los cielos, perdiéndose entre las nubes matutinas. Dejaste la carta que recibiste arriba de la mesa, y saliste hecho un basilisco de ahí, olvidando por completo a tu acompañante que aún descansaba en tu cama, perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Del otro lado de la habitación, el holograma – o espíritu, pues aún no lo sabias - de tu padrino te miraba ceñudo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio para leer lo que tanto te había perturbado.

"_**Draco:**_

_**Tu madre se encuentra hospitalizada en San Mungo, según me acaban de informar. Lamentablemente no puedes ir a visitarla tú solo, ya que tiene vigilancia especial al ser reclusa de Azkaban, sin embargo, estoy tratando de que mi padre nos consiga un pase libre a ambos, al menos por hoy... ya sabes, algo podrá obtener siendo el director del hospital. O eso espero.**_

_**¿En cuanto rato más nos podemos encontrar en la entrada? **_

_**Daphne G."**_

**_._**

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Llevaba varios días sin comer, observando el techo casi sin parpadear, completamente desolada. Me sentía expulsada del paraíso, con el corazón sangrante y astillado, preguntándome incesantemente porqué. _¿Por qué me había abandonado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿No era lo suficientemenre linda? ¿Inteligente? ¿Divertida?._

Por las noches, los recuerdos de aquellos preciosos meses junto a él me atormentaban, haciéndome derramar gruesas lágrimas de impotencia entre sueños. Empuñaba tanto las manos al dormir, que las uñas quedaban enterradas en mis palmas, y la marca sólo terminaba por desaparecer un poco antes de la hora de la cena... las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran enormes, y mis padres estaban sumamente preocupados. Los escuchaba murmurar en las esquinas, y me observaban con lástima.

Sabía que ellos lo odiaban por hacerme daño, pero por más que trataba de sentir lo mismo, me era imposible. No podía dejar de amarlo con fuerza, desear que volviera a mi lado y pensar en él la mayor parte del día.

_**Draco....**_

Draco había desaparecido de mi vida tan abruptamente como apareció. Me dejó la misma noche del aniversario de mis padres, con una expresión culpable en el rostro, luego de haberse comportado de lo más normal unas horas antes. _¿Qué había cambiado después de la medianoche? _Me preguntaba a menudo, pero por más que lo pensaba, nada me hacía sentido.

- Hija – dijo mi madre desde el marco de mi puerta – Sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo dejar que sigas así. No permitiré que pases otro día encerrada en tu habitación... ¡mírate! Pareces una muñeca de trapo, a penas se nota que existes, y cualquiera diría que eres un fantasma de lo pálida que estás.

- Mamá – respondí con voz cansina – Déjame ser, ¿quieres? Eventualmente saldré de aquí, pero por ahora, no tengo ganas de levantarme. Nada me hará salir de mis sábanas, así que no pierdas el tiempo inútilmente. Aquí me quedo hasta que se me pase... o hasta que me de la reverenda gana de comenzar mi vida otra vez. No me moveré, no importa lo que me digas ni lo que hagas.

- ¿Ni siquiera te moverías para ayudar a ese desgraciado que te rompió el corazón?

Me incorporé tan rápido que mi cabeza se revolvió, dejándome algo mareada. La miré extrañada y con algo de desconfianza. Ella podía ser muy manipuladora cuando queria.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - indagué suspicazmente.

Mi madre suspiró con cierta resignación y caminó lentamente a mi cama, sentándose al borde y cruzando la pierna derecha por sobre la izquierda. Iba en serio, se notaba en su semblante, pues a pesar de que era una manipuladora de primera, en esta ocasión, podía intuir que no estaba jugando.

- Verás... - comenzó dubitativa – Tú padre y yo hemos dicutido acerca de la conveniencia de que sepas lo que ahora te voy a decir. Él opina que el joven Malfoy no se merece niguna consideración o atención de tu parte, sin embargo, yo sé que lo quieres a pesar de todo, y que jamás nos perdonarías que te ocultáramos por más tiempo esta situación. Quizás no sea el momento más adecuado, tus heridas estan muy frescas y probablemente, si lo vuelves a ver, sea peor para tí...

- ¡Mamá! - exclamé exasperada - ¡Al grano, por favor! Que me pones nerviosa con tanto rodeo.

Me miró sin intenciones de continuar, al parecer, estaba algo arrepentida de haber abierto la boca. Sin embargo, luego de un largo silencio, volvió a hablar.

- Narcissa Malfoy está internada en el Hospital de tu padre desde hace dos días. El diagnóstico no es claro, no han podido determinar precisamente lo que tiene, pero es grave, y cada día su condición empeora más y más.

- ¿Está en San Mungo? - repetí sin poder creerlo - ¿Y Draco lo sabe?

- Aparentemente no. Tú sabes como son estos tipejos de Azkaban. Sus prisioneros les importan un comino, y probablemente, no le han notificado que la derivaron de la enfermería de allá a San Mungo...

No pude decir nada. Una angustia inconmesurable se apropió de todo mi ser de tan sólo imaginar el sufrimiento que experimentaría Draco al saberlo. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo en la ignorancia. Tenía que avisarle de la situación.

Me levanté de mi cama con rapidez, y prácticamente, me abalancé contra el escritorio, sacando pergamino y tinta. Haciendo tripas corazón, comencé a escribirle una nota, pero pronto mi madre volvió a hablar con un tono lúgrube.

- ¿Le dirás? - asentí sin dejar de escribir – Sabes que aunque le avises, no podrá visitarla, ¿cierto?

Detuve el movimiento de la pluma y giré la cabeza tan fuerte que mi cuello llegó a crujir.

- ¿Cómo? - solté ceñuda.

- Claro, hija, ¿qué pensabas? Por muy "Malfoy" que sea, Narcissa no deja de ser una prisionera, y está bajo la custodia del Ministerio. No tiene derecho a visitas como lo tendría cualquier enfermo. Al menos, eso es lo que dijo el Alcaide de Azkaban.

- Pero Papá es el dueño de San Mungo– repliqué a la defensiva – Algo se podrá hacer, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, querida, sin embargo, el punto es que él no quiere hacer nada al respecto. No le entusiasma la idea de ayudar a ese muchacho después de lo que te hizo.

Desvié la mirada al piso, pues no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, y en el fondo, tenía que concederle algo de razón. Yo debería estar hecha una_ banshee_ por su rechazo, pero no era así. A pesar de todo, me preocupaba su bienestar. Draco aún me importaba demasiado como para no ayudarlo, para no querer apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles. Y aunque no me amara... aunque no pudiera estar con él, no estaría tranquila dejándolo solo, cuando podría hacer la diferencia.

- Sabes que no puedo obligarlo a quererme, Mamá – murmuré apesumbrada.

- Lo sé, cariño, pero tu padre no lo entiende así. Digamos que no le cabe en la cabeza que alguien te dejara escapar. Eres su sol, y entre nosotras, sabes que eres su favorita, su primera niñita.

Sonreí sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Amor paternal, el único amor que tenía asegurado de por vida.

- Lo tengo claro. Y si tanto me quiere, tendrá que respetar mi decisión.

Ella asintió y me sonrió de vuelta. Sabía que me comprendía a la perfección.

- Le avisaré entonces. Tú escríbele al joven Malfoy. Yo arreglaré los detalles para que puedan visitarla al menos unos minutos.

Se levantó de mi cama y se fue para dejarme a solas, mientras yo sentía el corazón en la mano. El nerviosismo de verlo otra vez había formado mariposas en mi estómago, que revoloteaban como enajenadas, provocándome ansiedad. Terminé de escribir la nota y la envié en mi lechuza sin demora. Me metí en la ducha, me vestí, y para cuando ya estaba casi lista, me llegó una nota de vuelta. La abrí temblando, y tragué espeso antes de leerla.

"_**Gracias Daphne. Te veo a la entrada de San Mungo en quince minutos**_

_**D.M"**_

Su pulcra caligrafía, su agradecimiento, sus iniciales, me cortaron el aliento. Sin preocuparme mucho por mi cabello desarreglado - el cual tomé en una coleta - me coloqué una túnica y caminé directo a mi chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu.

- ¡A San Mungo!

Llegué de inmediato, y a penas el hollín bajó, permitiéndome ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, lo ví...

Estaba ahí, esperándome con las manos en los bolsillos, justo en la sala de entrada al hospital. Tenía los labios petrificados en una perfecta linea, como si tratara de ocultar el torbellino que reflejaban sus ojos grises, sin mucho éxito que digamos.

- Ven, sígueme – le dije sin rodeos, tomándole una mano sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lo arrastré hasta la recepción y le pregunté a la subordinada dónde se encontraba Narcissa Malfoy... me respondió sin problemas, al parecer, mi padre ya sabía mi decisión y había avisado a sus dependientes que yo iría pronto. Caminamos a través de los pasillos, buscando la habitación 909, y a medida que ibamos avanzando, noté como Draco se iba poniendo más tenso que una tabla. Su mano comenzó a pesar como una piedra, y me apretaba fuertemente; en un momento, incluso llegué a pensar que me fracturaría los dedos.

Afortunadamente, pronto llegamos a la habitación, y entramos a ella con cautela. Se me cayó el alma al piso de inmediato. La señora Narcissa estaba en un estado deplorable; su otrora bello rostro estaba demacrado, su cabello opaco, y sus venas se veían demasiado a causa de su palidez. Miré a Draco de inmediato... al pobre parecía que le habían anunciado el apocalipsis. Avanzó rapidamente a la camilla y se arrodilló al lado, tomando entre sus manos la mano de su madre que colgaba por el costado.

- Madre – susurró – Madre... abre los ojos por favor, mírame.

Su tono dolido me llegó hasta el tuétano. Mis pies querían arrancar de aquella desgarradora escena, pero mi cerebro no atinaba a enviar la órden precisa.

- ¿Dra... Draco? - musitó ella, despegando sus labios resecos con dificultad - ¿Draco, eres tú?

- Sí, madre, soy yo – respondió con voz quebrada – Aquí estoy.

Narcissa sonrió todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, logrando realizar una mueca extraña.

- Levántate, querido, déjame observarte.

Él se levantó de inmediato, tratando de suavizar su expresión preocupada. Su madre abrió los ojos ceñuda, como si el sol que entraba por la ventana le molestara profundamente. Y yo ahí, inmóvil, mirando todo desde una esquina, callada como una muerta, sintiendo el corazón en la mano por no poder hacer nada por ambos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan delgado? - soltó en una protesta, estirándo sus brazos para poder tocarle el rostro. Él se acercó para permitírselo – Estás en los huesos, ¿acaso no te estás alimentando bien?

- Mamá, eso no importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

- A mi me importa – insistió, regañándolo - ¿Por qué no lo has cuidado, querida Daphne? Según tengo entendido son novios. Deberías preocuparte más por él, no quiero que mi hijo se convierta en un esqueleto con piel.

Mi cara se coloreó, y bajé la mirada, incapaz de decirle que su hijo me había cortado. _¿Cómo explicárselo a una mujer enferma? _Eso sólo lograría perturbarla más, y lo que menos necesitaba, era tener más motivos para estar angustiada.

- Daphne me cuida bien, mamá – respondió Draco por mí – Es simplemente que tú ya me conoces. No soy muy obediente que digamos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Porqué le había mentido? ¿Sería que...? _Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

- Sí. Te conozco, hijo mío. Pero deberías ser más responsable con tu salud. Además, ¡mírala!, se nota que te ama mucho, y ...

Un auror de edad abrió la puerta de la habitación de improviso, interrumpiéndola. Nos miró de arriba a abajo, sumamente molesto, indeciso si apuntarnos con su varita o no. Nos habian atrapado in fraganti.

- ¿Qué están haciendo acá, jovencitos?

- Mi padre ha autorizado esta visita, él es el dueño de este hospital – me adelanté a responder, al ver la expresión furiosa de Draco – Si quiere, pregúntele a cualquier funcionario. El joven que ve ahí - agregué, señalándo a mi amado - es el hijo de la paciente, y tiene derecho a verla como cualquier otro hijo respecto de su madre, aunque sea reclusa de su estúpida cárcel. ¿Me oyó?

El modo altanero en el que le hablé me sorprendió a mi misma, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo el agradecimiento de Draco. El viejo auror suspiró y relajó sus cejas.

- Entiendo... ¿no le habían avisado, cierto? - dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello con culpabilidad – Mis disculpas. El Alcaide del sector rojo de Azkaban suele hacer este tipo de bajezas. Es un hijo de puta. A mi ya me extrañaba que nadie viniera a visitarla.

Me relajé al ver que todo había sido una equivocación. Que las órdenes en el hospital estaban mal dadas, todo por un desgraciado mal intencionado. El auror caminó hasta al lado de la ventana, y se sentó al borde.

- Mi nombre es Peter McVille, pero me pueden llamar Pete. Yo no tengo problema alguno que vengan a visitarla cuando quieran, pero por hoy, necesito pedirles que se retiren. Hoy viene a inspeccionar el estado el propio Alcaide, y por mucho que lo deteste y de que, objetivamente, sea un imbécil, no hay que darle motivos para enojarse. Es mejor que no sepa que ustedes han estado aquí, o sino, hará todo lo posible para conseguirse una prohibición real de visita a la señora Malfoy.

- ¿Pero por qué es así? - me atreví a preguntar – Es decir, no me cabe en la cabeza alguien tan frío.

- Porque su mujer era muggle y la asesinaron mortífagos – explicó, y vi como Draco se incomodaba y desviaba la mirada – Pero él no sabe distinguir entre los verdaderos mortífagos, y los que estuvieron obligados y amenazados para serlo. No hace distinciones, simplemente, se desquita con cualquiera que tenga la marca tenebrosa.

Noté como Narcissa tiraba del brazo de Draco para acercarlo. Lo abrazó desde su cama por el cuello, le susurró unas palabras al oído que no alcancé a entender, y le besó la frente de forma maternal. Él le devolvió el beso en la frente también, mientras que con una mano, acariciaba la mejilla de su madre con infinita ternura. Era un cuadro notable. Era evidente el cariño que ambos se profesaban; una complicidad envidiable.

Draco se enderezó y retrocedió hasta mi lugar cabizbajo.

- Vendré mañana temprano, madre... ¿puede ser? - agregó, mirando al auror.

- Claro. Cuando quieras – contestó el viejo, guiñándole el ojo.

Luego de una leve reverencia, salimos de la habitación en silencio. El primero, yo después.

Lo ví masajearse la sien con cansancio, para luego apoyar la frente contra la pared más cercana. Estaba literalmente destrozado, incluso, podía asegurar que estaba temblando. Lo abracé por la espalda intentando confortarlo, pero parecía que no estaba ahí para él, como si se hubiera transportado a otra galaxia, abandonando su cuerpo mientras su alma viajaba en otra realidad paralela.

De pronto, él se giró con los ojos bien cerrados, recostando la espalda en la pared. No supe porqué, pero mis manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a delinear su afilado rostro, a penas con la punta de los dedos, como si lo estuviera reconociendo, como si padeciera de ceguera. Para mi mayor sorpresa, él no pareció molestarse por ello... _¿sería posible que tenía la oportunidad de volver con él? ¿Que la mentira que le había dicho a su madre, en realidad, era una indirecta de que estaba reconsiderando volver conmigo? _

La tentación fue demasiado grande. La ilusión, descomunal.

Lentamente, tratando de no aprovecharme de la situación, fuí acercándome a sus delgados labios, intoxicándome con su aroma que tanto extrañaba. Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos, y colocándome de puntillas, lo besé. Sentí como recorría una electricidad embriagante toda mi espina dorsal, y por un instante, me sentí en la gloria al no verme rechazada...

… pero fue demasiado corto, y canté victoria demasiado temprano. Luego de cinco segundos, y cuando me proponía a mover los labios para acariciar los suyos, él me alejó de los hombros de manera firme y, quizás, algo brusca, como si lo hubiera despertado de un largo letargo. Sus ojos me miraban con reproche, y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, acusándome de la manera más dolorosa.

- ¡Lo siento! - atiné a exclamar, en exceso nerviosa y colorada como un tomate maduro – Yo... yo no queria... yo no pretendía... no... no te enojes... yo lo siento... me equivoqué... me dejé llevar... yo...

- Daphne – me cortó, exhalando todo el aire de los pulmones – Yo lo siento – agregó, desorientándome – Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin estar obligada a ello, no puedo quererte como tú te lo mereces. No me agrada hacerte daño, pero tampoco puedo mentirte ni utilizarte. Te respeto demasiado para eso.

- ¿Es por otra? - pregunté masoquistamente, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas contenidas.

Draco dudó unos instantes, y desvió la mirada incómodo.

- Sí.

El piso se me movió de la conmoción, y tuve que afirmar una mano contra su pecho para no caerme.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, pasando mi brazo derecho por sus hombros para sostenerme - ¿Te sucede algo?

- Sólo me acabas de romper el corazón por segunda vez, Draco – confesé en voz alta, sin proponérmelo – Pero no es tu problema, ¿cierto?

- Cuanto quisiera no ser el responsable de eso – contestó con verdadero pesar - Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme.

- No te odio – aclaré, separándome de él con delicadeza – Sólo espero que ella valga la pena.

Él me miró con esos ojos grises que tanto amaba, y de la comisura de su labio, emergió una tenue sonrisa como las de aquellos que tienen un recuerdo agradable. No necesitó decirme nada más. Para él, esa tipa valía algo más que la pena.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, giré sobre mis talones, y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario, dándole la espalda con el último resto de dignidad que me quedaba. Deseando que la tierra me tragara, o que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

Pero para mi mala suerte. Todo era una triste realidad.

Una muy triste, que me costaría superar...

.

_****_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

**.**

**2.&**

**.**

Desperté por el sol, que chocaba contra mis párpados. Instintivamente lo busqué con el brazo, pero ya no estaba a mi lado. Draco se había marchado, su lugar ya estaba frío.

Me incorporé extrañada, y miré en todas direcciones tratando de buscar una pista de su paradero. No supe porqué, pero a pesar de que estaba consciente que no había llegado a dormir al departamento - y que probablemente los chicos estarían preocupados - poco me importó. En ese momento, sólo quería verlo, a él, a Malfoy.

Creo que jamás en mi vida había dormido tan bien. Sus brazos me envolvieron con tanta naturalidad durante toda la noche, brindándome una tibieza particular con olor a menta y café. En esos momentos, incluso entre sueños, pensé que podría estar así por el resto de los días... y mis ojos se abrieron ante tal revelación.

Mi corazón había elegido, pero mi cabeza se negaba a tomar semejante riesgo. _¿Qué me estaba deteniendo? ¿La culpa? ¿El miedo? ¿La inseguridad de desechar a mi amor platónico de años por el que fue mi peor pesadilla escolar?_ No lo sabía, pero lo único que tenía claro es que ya había tomado una decisión; lo quería a el, lo elegía a él, me quedaría con él, con Draco.

Darme cuenta de ello alivió una gran angustia que se albergaba en mi pecho, y una gran sonrisa afloró en mi rostro, al sentir aún el cosquilleo en los labios. Mi memoria comenzó a reproducir en cámara lenta sus caricias, sus besos pausados y demandantes, sus ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad, su pasión contenida para no sobrepasarse conmigo, a pesar de que, en el fondo, mi cuerpo deseaba fervientemente que no lo hiciera, que no se reprimiera.

Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo, ¡por Merlín! Ni siquiera le había notificado mi decisión y ya mi cerebro estaba volando por otros universos, representándome imágenes subidas de tono, proyectando toda una vida con él.

- Despierta, Hermione, no construyas castillos en las nubes – me reproché en un murmullo, a la vez que me levantaba y entraba al baño.

Lavé mi cara con abundante agua, esperando secretamente, casi con ansiedad, que Draco volviera para darle la noticia. _¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Sonreiría? ¿Saldría con algún comentario arrogante? ¿O simplemente me atacaría a besos otra vez? _Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de atormentarme con las posibilidades, y empecé a repasar mentalmente lo que le diría y cómo. Definitivamente, era complicado abrirse de ese modo, y exponerte por completo, pero ya algo de eso había hecho ayer.

Me senté al borde de la cama a esperarlo, y al pasar diez minutos, terminé recostándome en ella, ya impaciente. _¿Dónde diablos se había metido? _Bufé frustrada, y me levanté otra vez. En una de esas estaba con Parkinson, o preparando algo para desayunar… _¡Pero qué estaba pensando! _Dudaba mucho que Draco supiera cocinar siquiera unas tostadas, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco me hubiera imaginado que tocaba tan maravillosamente el Cello. Tenía que dejar de ser tan prejuiciosa. Especialmente si iba a iniciar una relación con él.

Salí de la habitación justo cuando Parkinson estaba atravesando el umbral de la puerta principal.

- ¡Espera! – grité, avanzando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba - ¡Parkinson! ¡Espera!

Ella se giró extrañada, frunciendo levemente el ceño y la nariz.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aún en mi casa?

- ¿Sabes dónde está Draco? – contra pregunté, y mi voz tenía un matiz de pánico infundado.

- ¿Te quedaste a dormir? – insistió, pero al ver como me coloreaba hasta el pelo, sonrió complacida, dándose por satisfecha – Bueno, no quiero saber qué estuvieron haciendo, sólo preguntaba… Draco salió a primera hora de la mañana, y por lo que escuché cuando se metió a la chimenea, se dirigía a San Mungo, ¿Sabes qué demonios fue a hacer allá? Le pregunté y no obtuve de él ni siquiera el buenos días, estaba demasiado concentrado en algo.

Tragué espeso, sabiendo lo que significaba. De seguro su madre había empeorado y se había ido a verla solo…. _¿por qué insistía en excluirme de sus problemas? ¿de sobrellevarlos a solas? _

- Gracias – murmuré, caminando a grandes zancadas a la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos para seguirlo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? – la escuché reclamar con las manos en jarra - ¡Nadie me dice nada! ¡Nadie me informa nada! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Soy su mejor amiga y no tengo idea que mierda le está pasando!

- Después – respondí entrando a la red flu – Ahora el tiempo me apremia… ¡A San Mungo!

Llegué al hospital antes de lo esperado, y escuchando las maldiciones de Parkinson durante el camino. Una vez que pude quitarme el hollín del cuerpo, comencé a caminar por los pasillos, buscando a ciegas, ya que ninguna enfermera o medimago quiso decirme donde se encontraba Narcissa Malfoy. Por casualidad, o quizás, mera iluminación divina, empecé a seguir a un auror viejo que llevaba un café en la mano, y en menos de lo esperado, ya lo había localizado. Draco venía saliendo de una habitación, fantasmalmente pálido, y se acariciaba la sien con la mano derecha.

Mi primer instinto fue correr a abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero antes de que pudiera mover los pies hacia él, algo inesperado pasó. De la habitación también salió una mujer, que me demoré en identificar como Daphne, ya que estaba bastante desarreglada… _¿Qué hacían juntos? _Mis palpitaciones se detuvieron expectantes, tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo, _¿por qué de pronto tenía ganas de llorar? ¿de golpear a esa intrusa?_

Draco aún parecía sumamente afectado, y lo vi apoyar la frente contra la pared que tenía al lado. Noté como sus labios se movían murmurando algo, y acto seguido, Daphne lo abrazaba por la espalda, sin ninguna oposición de él. Mis manos se empuñaron en seguida, mis ojos debían estar pasándome una mala jugada. Ellos no podían estar juntos, ya no, habían terminado, _¿o no?_

Él se giró y se recostó en la misma pared, con los ojos cerrados, y ella, que lo observaba con una expresión embobada que casi me dio arcadas, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con la yema de los dedos, de nuevo sin oposición. Sentía que ardía de furia por dentro, no sólo porque ella osaba tocarlo, sino porque precisamente, ella lo estaba acompañando en ese momento difícil y no yo. A mi no me había dicho, no me había avisado, no me había considerado.

Decidí quedarme un rato más y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero lo que sucedió a continuación, terminó por romperme en cientos de pedazos el corazón...

Daphne se acercó lentamente y lo besó. Lo besó tomando su rostro con ambas manos, y le dio el tiempo suficiente para evitarlo, y él, otra vez, nada hizo. No la rechazó.

Me volteé rápidamente para no seguir viendo esa devastadora escena, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas. _¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había caído tan fácilmente con sus palabras, con sus gestos, sus miradas?_ Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta. Era una ilusa al pensar que Draco Malfoy cambiaría un ápice, que dejaría de ser quien era sólo porque tenía problemas y se estaba alimentando mal. Era una ilusa al creer que Draco Malfoy de verdad me quería. Era una ilusa, y también una estúpida… _¡Dioses! ¿Acaso era un maldito pasatiempo seducirme? ¿Acaso le divertía separarme de Ron? ¿Acaso era una especie de venganza? ¿Un maldito juego? ¿o sólo era un desgraciado infiel a quien le gustaba tener más de una mujer?_

No lo pude soportar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Corrí hasta que mis piernas comenzaron a temblar. Corrí arrancando de la vergüenza, del dolor, de la humillación. Corrí y seguí corriendo, pero por más que lo hiciera, desgastando mis zapatillas contra las baldosas, y luego, contra el pavimento, no podía arrancar de la imagen de ese beso, de los recuerdos que con el que comenzaron a repetirse, intensificados, punzantes, agraviantes. Me sentía sucia, estúpida, poca cosa.

Choqué contra un transeúnte y caí al piso de rodillas, raspándomelas. El dolor no se comparaba en nada al que sentía en mi pecho, pero aún así, no pude levantarme. Tapé mi cara con ambas manos y me eché a llorar aún más fuerte si podía.

- ¡Señorita! – exclamó el pobre anciano que atropellé - ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Está usted bien?

- No… no estoy bien – balbuceé entre hipidos – No estoy para nada bien.

Me paré ignorando la expresión culpable del señor, y seguí caminando zigzagueante. Prácticamente llegué arrastrándome al departamento, e incapaz de abrir la puerta, comencé a golpearla con rabia contenida. Para mi desgracia – o fortuna, ya que en ese momento estaba incapacitada para pensar - del otro lado apareció Ron.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó aliviado, tomándome de ambos hombros – Por todos los hechiceros, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡me tenías preocupado! ¡creí que te había pasado algo!

Me lancé a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Percibí como se paralizaba con mi reacción, pero rápidamente se repuso, acobijandome con sus grandes brazos, golpeando torpemente mi espalda en un intento de consuelo. De seguro estaba desconcertado, _¿quién podría culparlo? _Estaba comportándome como una verdadera loca, y mi aspecto era el de una verdadera loca.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó asustado - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – musité, ahogando los gemidos del llanto – Yo... yo... lo siento tanto, jamás debí caer... jamás debí creer... jamás...

Mi voz se quebró y las palabras se enredaron en mi garganta. Lo sentí enterrando los dedos en mi cabello, inhalando profundamente.

- Hey, tranquila – susurró, acariciándome las mejillas con los pulgares - ¿Sí? No llores. No me gusta cuando lloras, prefiero verte sonreir.

- Pero es que yo...

- Es que nada – me interrumpió severo – No quiero que llores. No sé porqué estás pidiéndome perdón, y no sé si quiera saberlo... simplemente no me gusta verte así. Quizás si te calmas, podremos hablar y solucionar lo que sea que te esté pasando, ¿está bien?

No podía ser peor. Su bondad y comprensión me hacía sentir más miserable aún, pues había abandonado mentalmente al que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, leal, cariñoso y preocupado, por una falsa ilusión, una estúpida y patética seudo historia de amor imposible. _¿Cómo podria perdonarme por hacerlo pasar por esto? ¿Cómo?_

- ¡Ron! - grité, abrazándolo con mayor firmeza – Perdona mi estupidez, perdóname por favor. Te quiero tanto, demasiado, pero no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo, y ya no quiero sentir más eso por él. Ya no. No te lo mereces, no te merezco, pero aún así...

Noté como su respiración se volvía más densa, al igual que la mía. Temblaba entre sus brazos como una pequeña, dejando de manifiesto la tormenta que azotaba todo mi ser. Era injusta, lo sabía. A pesar de que los amaba a ambos, no lo había elegido a él, había elegido a otro, y ahora, volvía a Ron sabiendo el daño que eso le provocaría. Él no era estúpido, y de mi conducta podía extrapolar con facilidad mis sentimientos, sobretodo ahora que había cambiado y se había vuelto más perpicaz... _¿Pensaría que es la segunda opción? _A pesar de que en los hechos, podía afirmarse, en el fondo, nunca lo había dejado de querer... sin embargo... sin embargo lo había traicionado en todo sentido. Me odiaba.

- ¿Aún así? - repitió con cautela, animándome a terminar la frase.

- Aún así quiero estar contigo, Ron. – solté decidida, elevando la mirada para enfrentarlo – ¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo? ¿A pesar de lo que siento por él?

Él apoyo su frente contra la mía, en silencio. Un silencio que me estaba matando.

- Házme olvidarlo – murmuré, casi en una súplica – Bórralo de mi vida. Elimínalo para siempre de mis sentimientos. Ayúdame, por favor. Quítamelo de la cabeza. Reclama la otra parte de mi corazón, la que no te pertenece ahora, pero que alguna vez te perteneció. Abrazame, bésame, y no me dejes jamás. Ron... necesito quererte sólo a tí, deseo quererte solo a tí. A tí, y a nadie más. ¿Lo harías? ¿Me perdonarías por haber cedido una parte de mi amor a otro? ¿Me ayudarías a restituírtelo?

- No me lo hagas difícil, Hermione – contestó cerrando los ojos – No me obligues a responderte cuando estás así, llorando y destrozada... no me pidas esto entre lágrimas que sé que él te provocó, aunque no quiera saber lo que te hizo exactamente. No seas egoísta, no conmigo. No me quiero convertir en tu pañuelo de lágrimas, ni tampoco en el clavo que saque a otro. Te quiero demasiado para que cometas un error de apresurada; y me respesto demasiado para ser el substituto del hurón...

- ¡Yo también te quiero y te respeto! - apresuré a aclarar - ¿Crees que es fácil para mí esto? Si fuera sencillo, me arrancaría a Malfoy de adentro, pero no puedo. Sin embargo, tengo la voluntad de hacerlo. ¿Acaso crees que te he dejado de querer? Jamás, y de estar en estos minutos con Draco, le estaría pidiendo lo mismo, que me hiciera olvidarte... Pero no estoy con él. Estoy contigo. Contigo.

- ¿Y cómo sé que realmente estás conmigo por mí y no por otros motivos? ¿Cómo lo sé?

- Por esto.

Lo tomé de la nuca y le encesté un beso cargado de cariño y arrepentimiento, tratando de poner todos mis sentimientos en esa única jugada; y si bien, al principio se petrificó con mi reacción, cuando sintió mis dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, todas sus reservas se fueron a nunca jamás, al igual que mi sentido de la razón.

Me estrujó contra su cuerpo e inundó mi boca con su lengua, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras la otra mano se encajaba con posesión en mi cintura, quemándome solo con su contacto... fue en ese momento que me pregunté si toda la pasión que estaba ahogando mi ser tenía como combustible el amor o la venganza. No lo tenía muy claro. Es decir, tenía claro que cierta parte de mi amaba a Ron todavía, sin embargo, uno de los hemisferios de mi cerebro estaba más despierto, y me susurraba que no se trataba solo de eso... no... iba más allá.

Draco no sólo me había engañado, sino que se había burlado de mi y de mis emociones. Había trapeado el piso con mi dignidad y ahorcado mis esperanzas como el peor de los verdugos. Y el besar a Ron se convirtió, de pronto, en mi reinvidicación, y no sólo eso, sino también en una estúpida forma de devolverle la mano a ese hurón traicionero y mal agradecido.

Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas a la vez, aquellas cavilaciones se esfumaron al sentir como Ron abandonaba mi boca y se deslizaba con maestría por mi cuello, mordiéndome la clavícula como si quisiera marcarme. Emití un pequeño grito que pronto se transformó en un gemido, producto de la siguiente succión que hizo a la porción de piel que él mismo lastimó.

No había vuelta atrás.

Él parecía haber perdido el control y yo también, justo cuando me elevó por las caderas para llevarme a cuestas hacia la que solía ser nuestra habitación. Me dejé arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, abandonándome a las consecuencias y a su voluntad. Llegaría hasta donde él quisiera llegar, cualquiera que fuera el límite que se pusiera, y aunque no existiera límite alguno. Después de todo, estaba dando resultado... Él estaba borrándome a Malfoy de la cabeza, tal como se lo había pedido. Y entre sus caricas y besos, poco a poco la imagen de Draco y Daphne fue desvaneciéndose de mi, siendo reemplazada por la de Ron abriendo cada botón de mi blusa y perdiendose por mi escote.

Cerré los ojos al sentirlo en mi ombligo, y al percibir como sus manos subian por mis piernas... había llegado el momento.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**_

.

Cuando volviste, ya no estaba ella en tu habitación, ni tampoco Pansy en el departamento. En el fondo, agradeciste eso, ya que te apetecía estar solo en esos momentos, y no obligado a responder preguntas incómodas.

Te dejaste caer en tu cama, y escondiste inmediatamente la cabeza bajo la almohada. Te quedaste ahí, inerte, inconsciente del paso del tiempo, sin darte cuenta que las horas transcurrían, y que pronto se ocultaría sol, dejándote en la penumbra.

Te acostaste bajo las sábanas, emitiendo un largo y desesperanzado suspiro. Pasaste la noche mirando el techo, atormentado por la imagen demacrada de tu madre, que a penas pudo pronunciar tu nombre cuando te vio. Nadie tenía idea qué diablos le había sucedido. Los medimagos no tenian un diagnóstico claro de su situación, y la verdad sea dicha, en sus caras viste reflejada la tragedia cuando los buscaste luego de salir de su habitación.

_¿Es que acaso podía ser peor? _Te preguntaste impotente, sabiendo que no debías tentar al destino. _Sí. Siempre puede ser peor... mucho peor._

El día llegó, y sin haber dormido un minuto siquiera, te levantaste y encerraste en el baño. Encendiste la ducha y entraste con la ropa puesta. A medida que las gotas chocaban contra tu cuerpo, comenzaste a quitarte las prendas, lanzándolas mojadas al suelo, sin animo de nada. Dejaste que el agua recorriera y relajara tus músculos, y luego de un buen rato, cuando ya tenías las yemas de los dedos arrugados, cerraste la llave.

Te vestiste y perfumaste rápidamente, saliendo de ahí para aparecerte en San Mungo.

Tal como lo había prometido el anciano McVille, te dejó todo el tiempo que quisiste para pasarlo con tu madre, desde la mañana hasta el almuerzo. Una vez que te aseguraste que todo marchara a la perfección, te retiraste de ahí para ir a la Academía, después de todo, ahora menos que nunca te interesaba ser expulsado por inasistencia, y que te hicieran efectiva la condena. No debías darle más preocupaciones a tu madre, no ahora que estaba tan enferma.

Llegaste a la facultad justo cuando estaban los alumnos saliendo del comedor, y sin proponértelo, la buscaste con los ojos. Tenías que hablarle y explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Necesitabas hacerlo para que no se enojara por haberla abandonado sin motivo aparente en la mañana, sin embargo, cuando pudiste ubicarla, algo no estaba bien... ella no estaba sola. Su mano estaba enlazada cariñosamente a la de la comadreja, mientras ambos hablaban con Potter, muy acaramelados entre sí.

Trataste de convencerte que tu visión te estaba engañando, pero la realidad estaba dispuesta a demostrarte lo contrario...

Como si hubiera sentido tu gélida mirada, Hermione Granger se volteó a observarte, y la expresión indiferente que contenía su rostro te hirió hasta el fondo, a pesar de que no lo demostraras. Ella te chequeó de arriba a abajo con rencor, y luego se giró hacia el pelirrojo que tenía al lado, tironéando de su brazo para obtener un beso.

Luego de esa asquerosa escena, que casi te hace vomitar, te volvió a mirar, esta vez, con una sonrisa perversa que jamás le habías visto. Estabas tan sorprendido que no podías ni pensar, ni siquiera podías respirar, algo te había atravesado los pulmones.

Después de unos segundos de un intenso duelo de miradas, ella comenzó a caminar alejandose de tí, siempre al lado de la comadreja, siempre en una representación de un noviazgo ideal, dándote la espalda con un ademán ofendido, hasta desaparecer de tu campo visual.

- ¿Pero qué mier...? - alcanzaste a esbozar antes de que desaparecieran por completo, mirando incrédulo como tu némesis se iba alejando progresivamente con ella del brazo - ¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí!

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

.

_Uffff... ¿Ven por qué me costó escribirlo?_


	18. Chapter 18

¡¡¡ESTE CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN VA DEDICADO A **ENICHEPI, **POR SALVARME LA VIDA CON SU TALENTO!!!.

Me ha costado una enormidad escribir este capítulo. Mis musas andan dispersas, y creo que estoy sufriendo un bloqueo de escritor. Quizás, es porque mi vida está un poco caótica el último tiempo. Casi me siento personaje de una película independiente, con banda sonora incluida... ¿estaré mal de la cabeza?

En fin.. me disculpo no sólo por la demora, sino porque el capítulo solo tiene 10 planas word. T_T

_Agradecimientos a: __**Luna maga, Drajer4, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Kemmy Lovegood, Beautifly 92, Crimson Rouge Rot, Eloisas, Almanara, Azturial, Ana Joe, Leoncitapotter, Luna Black,atenea92, Dannia, Clau, Natisluna, La Flacu, Londony, Theresitha Potter, Angy Malfoy, Petalo Vj, Psychofee, Selegna, Maria, Karix7, Giselle Lestrange, Megumi1909, Jos Black, Catuhh, Jane Granger Malfoy, Ross Malfoy, Clarice, Silviota, Siempre, Tatiana chan, Karii Malfoy, XxXsofitaXxX, Salesia, Lorena, Chanita23, Carolyn, Enichepi, Ethel Potter, Ava Romeo, Aniia Hg, Alexandra, Jessyca Black, Abuiss, Hatshe W, Elhora, Kikio Potter Evans, Hpfan1987, Ygorla, Meiny bruja, Eterna romantica 03, Mary Loki, L.U., Rachi Malfoy Black, GrangerWeasley, Makarva, Edna, Ximena, Kemmy, Zareth Malfoy, Gabrielle Felton, Andrux, Yumey, Lagordis, Ireth Numenesse, Hestia Phoenix, Akai Karura, Aglaia Callia, María, Iamalonefordanny19, Xikaa, Anonymous y Darklover71. **_

Este capítulo tiene banda sonora. Cuando salga **1.& **tienen que poner play en la canción **Violet Hill **de **Coldplay. **Y cuando salga **2.&. **tienen que poner play en **Lost Child **de **Ryuichi Sakamoto. **Ambos se encuentran en el blog.

Saludos también a quienes me leen desde las sombras.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. _

_Ps: __**estoy de cumpleaños el 29 de mayo, por si alguien me quiere saludar.**_

_Ps2: __**Karix7 me hizo de regalo una serie de viñetas de Ron en el cielo, es un sidestory de Tu Verdugo, llamado "Mi tortura", completamente recomendado!**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Como si hubiera sentido tu gélida mirada, Hermione Granger se volteó a observarte, y la expresión indiferente que contenía su rostro te hirió hasta el fondo, a pesar de que no lo demostraras. Ella te chequeó de arriba a abajo con rencor, y luego se giró hacia el pelirrojo que tenía al lado, tironéando de su brazo para obtener un beso._

_Luego de esa asquerosa escena, que casi te hace vomitar, te volvió a mirar, esta vez, con una sonrisa perversa que jamás le habías visto. Estabas tan sorprendido que no podías ni pensar, ni siquiera podías respirar, algo te había atravesado los pulmones._

_Después de unos segundos de un intenso duelo de miradas, ella comenzó a caminar alejandose de tí, siempre al lado de la comadreja, siempre en una representación de un noviazgo ideal, dándote la espalda con un ademán ofendido, hasta desaparecer de tu campo visual._

_- ¿Pero qué mier...? - alcanzaste a esbozar antes de que desaparecieran por completo, mirando incrédulo como tu némesis se iba alejando progresivamente con ella del brazo - ¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí!_

_**.**_

**18.-**

**.**

_**1.&**_

_**.**_

Temblabas de ira de pies a cabeza, pues tu cerebro no era capaz de procesar, ni de creer, lo que tus ojos te mostraban como una cruel verdad. ¿_Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto de un día para otro? ¿Acaso la noche anterior había sido una jugarreta de tu imaginación enfermiza? ¿Otra alucinación más?_ No, no era posible. El calor de ella aún permanecía en tus brazos, y su olor a vainilla estaba impregnado en tu nariz. Esa noche había sido verdadera... ella había estado ahí, habia dormido a tu lado, la viste, la sentiste, la oiste respirar.

Así que esperaste. Esperaste con la poca paciencia que te quedaba. Esperaste a que ella se encontrara sola, y la seguiste para enfrentarla. Fue entonces que ella se sobresaltó cuando la agarraste del antebrazo, y la arrastraste hasta un pasillo desierto, en silencio, mordiéndote la lengua antes de explotar. Necesitabas explicaciones. Necesitabas la verdad, aunque en el fondo, preferías que te mintiera.

La giraste con un movimiento de brazo para poder mirarla a la cara, y sin quitar el agarre para que no escapara, la observaste fijamente, taladrándola de manera inconsciente. Ni siquiera notaste que con la fuerza que aplicabas la estabas lastimando, ni que tus ojos parecían dos témpanos de hielo, fríos, duros, punzantes. Pero tampoco te importaban mucho tus acciones, ya que la forma altiva en que te miraba de vuelta, estaba enfureciéndote aún más. Sus ojos te sostenían desafiantes, y sus bucles que enmarcaban su cara, súbitamente parecían salvajes, como si quisieran atacarte. Sus labios carnosos estaban en línea recta, y sus mejillas, coloradas, tenían ese tinte rojizo no por el rubor clásico que le provocabas, sino de indignación.

- Necesito hablar contigo – farfullaste.

- Suéltame, Malfoy – se quejó, tironeándo de su brazo – Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Frunciste el ceño hasta casi formar una sola ceja, y sin pensarlo mucho, la empujaste contra la pared, colocando las manos a cada costado, atrapándola en la cárcel de tus brazos. Había algo que hervía dentro de tus entrañas, una mezcla de aceíte y veneno fermentándose en lo más interno de tu ser, reviviéndo tu antigua - y algo violenta - personalidad. _¿Qué mierda le ocurría? ¿Por qué te miraba como si fueras escoria? ¿Cómo si te odiara? ¿Como si no quisiera respirar el mismo aire que tú? _Respiraste hondo, tratando de tranquilizarte, antes de hacer algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte, de perder el control.

Te sentías al borde, como si de pronto, te hubieran quitado el suelo de los pies, destinado a hundirte en un hoyo negro del cual no podrías regresar.

- Vamos a hablar aunque no quieras – insististe, amenazante - ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te está pasando?

- No tengo nada que explicarte a tí – te contestó rápidamente, tratándo de empujarte por los hombros – Ahora, déjame ir.

Querías gritar.

Sí. Gritar, maldecir, patear. Querías destruir al mundo con tus manos, y acallar las voces susurrantes que comenzaron a atormentarte. _"Se acabó tu sueño, Malfoy" _decía una. _"¿Acaso pensaste que sería diferente, tarado?" _se burló otra. El resto, simplemente se reía en tus oídos, mientras ella, _oh si, ella,_ te asesinaba con la mirada, y trataba de alejarte como si tuvieras lepra, o viruela de Dragón.

- Esa respuesta no me satisface, Granger, y no la acepto – mascullaste, dándole un intempestivo golpe a la pared de la impotencia - Necesito saber que pasó. Porqué de la duda, pasaste a colgarte del brazo de la comadreja sin siquiera avisarme que ya te habias decidido por él.

Sentiste como tus nudillos se entumesian, y un líquido espeso comenzaba a salir por ellos. Y ella, _oh sí, ella, _te miraba, esta vez, con algo de miedo en sus orbes color café.

- Por favor, Malfoy, déjame ir. Deja de actuar como si te importara que en realidad esté con Ron, ¿quieres? Déjame en paz.

Su voz era un suave murmullo, casi una súplica. Ella bajó la vista al piso, y esperó a que dijieras algo, mas nada se te ocurría. _"¿Deja de actuar como si te importara?" _Te importaba, _¡claro que te importaba!,_ más de lo que admitirías en voz alta, pero ella, sin que tú le dieras motivos, comenzó a dudar de tí. Un golpe bajo. Un golpe doloroso.

- Creo que en varias oportunidades he dejado en claro que el tema me importa, Granger – gruñiste entre dientes - Y por eso mismo, considero que merezco una explicación.

- ¿Tú? ¿Una explicación? - replicó, retomando su actitud desafiante, esta vez, mezclada con un tono dolido - No me pongas esa cara, Malfoy, que ya no te creo nada. ¿O pensaste que me mantendrías engañada más tiempo? ¿Que no me enteraría que estás jugando conmigo? ¿Que aún estas con Greengrass?

_¿Greengrass? _Repetiste en tu cabeza, moviéndola negativamente, sin entender un carajo de lo que te estaba acusando. Quitaste las manos de la pared y retrocediste un par de pasos, confundido.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo nada con Daphne.

Ella soltó una risa irónica, y aunque trataba de mostrarse fuerte, podías notarla vulnerable, como si tú le hubieras roto el corazón, y no al revés.

- Deja deja de ser tan cínico, Malfoy, que ya no tiene caso – dijo empuñando las manos - Te ví... te vi con ella en San Mungo.

Como si te hubieran atacado con una piedra en la cabeza, tu cerebro se aturdió, y a la vez, se iluminó al entenderlo todo... podías imaginar todo el cuadro a la perfección. Ella despertándose sola en tu habitación, preguntándole por tí a Pansy, apareciéndose en el Hospital, mirando como Daphne te besaba con impotencia. Podías, incluso, imaginar la parte en que Hermione se marchaba corriendo, entre lágrimas, sin esperar a ver como te separabas de la otra y la rechazabas. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo...

No.

Podías imaginar también como ella volvía a su departamento, pensando lo peor de tí, odiándote con todo su ser, y buscando refugio en la comadreja... _**Momento, **_dijiste para tus adentros.

En todo ese arrebato de furia no habias notado un detalle que ahora te parecía sencillamente aterrador. Hermione llevaba una bufanda férreamente enrollada en el cuello, a pesar de que ni una pizca de frío hacía, ni ahora, ni antes, y probablemente, tampoco después.

Tu mano se dirigió por instinto hasta la prenda, y tiraste rápido de ella, a pesar de que Hermonie trató de evitarlo, y al ver su cuello, entendiste el porqué. Al verse descubierta esa porción de piel, una marca rojiza con tonos violeta emergió...

Tu respiración comenzó a incrementarse, tus hombros subían y bajaban, y tu mano derecha apretaba con furia la bufanda. No había que ser muy listo para saber que había sucedido... Hermione no sólo había buscado refugio en la comadreja, sino que había permitido que la tocara, que la besara, que la marcara. Tu cerebro comenzó a presentarte imágenes repulsivas de los dos, que no querías ver, ni saber, y las ganas de gritar aumentaron.

Todo, absolutamente todo se había perdido.

- ¿Y supusiste de inmediato que estaba jugando contigo, no? - gruñiste dolido - ¿Por eso corriste a los brazos de la comadreja?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy – te respondió nerviosa y colorada, quitándote la bufanda y colocándosela otra vez – Además, no hay nada de qué hablar. Afortunadamente me di cuenta del error que estaba comentiendo antes de que...

- ¡Por todos los demonios, Granger! - gritaste finalmente, llamando la atención de un par de alumnos que justo transitaban por el pasillo - ¡Deja de hablar tanta estupidez junta! Yo no he jugado contigo, y lo que viste fue una equivocación. Daphne y yo no tenemos nada, ¡nada! ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes de tomar una decisión precipitada? ¿de entregarte en bandeja a ese descerebrado? ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?

- ¿Por qué habría de confiar en tí? - replicó de inmediato, y fue peor que te hubieran cruciado.

_**Ya... **_dijiste por dentro, y dejaste de empuñar las manos. _**Todo se fue a la mierda.**_

La miraste profundamente dolido, ofendido, y con una cuota de odio. Ella parecía algo arrepentida, pero tampoco se desdijo. Solamente bajó la mirada como si esperara que con eso la dejaras tranquila. Suspiraste rendido. En el fondo, siempre tu mayor miedo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina... ella nunca pudo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste en el pasado; jamás pudo verte realmente con otros ojos, todo había sido un verdadero despropósito, una pérdida de tiempo para ambos, pues si no hubiera sucedido lo de Daphne, probablemente ella hubiera encontrado otro motivo para volver a odiarte, para desconfiar de tí.

El destino no tenía presupuestado que sus vidas se unieran, la verdad, es que siempre debieron vivir en vías paralelas.

- Cierto. No te he dado ningún motivo para que lo hagas, ¿no? - hablaste más para tí que para ella – En lo que a tí respecta, nunca he dejado de ser el chiquillo de Slytherin que te hacia la vida imposible. Nunca he dejado de ser un mortifago, ni tu enemigo ¿o si?. Siempre desconfiaste de mí, siempre.

Dejaste un momento de silencio esperando que te contradijera, pero una vez más, nada dijo. Seguía mirando el piso, y cerró los ojos, con una expresión adolorida en el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llorar. Podías adivinar que rogaba que te fueras de una buena vez, que la dejaras tranquila, en paz... para siempre.

- Bien – esbozaste, decepcionado – Como quieras. Desapareceré de tu vida, Hermione Granger, tal como deseas. No te molestaré más. Ojalá seas feliz con Weasley. Definitivamente son el uno para el otro.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, pues sabías a la perfección que no la obtendrías, te giraste para desaparecer de ahí, caminando a grandes zancadas, ondeando tu capa con soberbia e ira, con el mentón bien en alto.

Una parte de tí se moría por darle una última mirada, o tratar de arreglar la situación, pero sabías que no podías hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

No podías mirarla otra vez, pues ella jamás sería algo para tí más que una ilusión de_ "lo que pudo ser"_, y no querías tener otro recuerdo de su rostro conflictuado en tu memoria;

Y tampoco podías tratar de arreglar la situación.... pues todo ya se había perdido inexorablemente.

No había vuelta atrás. Esta vez no.

**.**

**_&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&_**

_**.**_

_**2.&.**_

_**.**_

Caminaba de regreso a mi mansión, totalmente absorta en mis pensamientos.

Podría haberme aparecido o viajado por la red flu, pero preferí no hacerlo, necesitaba despejarme, evaluar mi errores, y tratar de encontrar una forma de seguir mi vida, de avanzar y ser feliz.

De mi mano colgaba el estuche de mi violín. Venía saliendo de mis clases con algo de satisfacción ya que lo único que obtuve fueron halagos; al parecer, que mi vida personal fuera un desastre influía proporcionalmente en la forma que tenía para tocar.

Creo que jamás habia logrado piezas con tanta perfección y sentimiento, que hasta una lágrima se me salió mientras deslizaba el arco de arriba a abajo, interpretando el concierto para violín de _Tchaikovsky_. A veces me preguntaba a donde se dirigía mi vida, cuál era mi destino, mi propósito, y a veces, encontraba la respuesta en las notas que emergían de mi violín. Aquél que me compró mi madre cuando sólo tenía cuatro años, y que comenzó a enseñarme mi padre a la misma edad.

Sonreí al recordar lo inocente que era. Cuando pequeña, siempre soñaba con poder tocar de tal forma que emocionara a mi publico, gozaba haciendo presentaciones para los invitados de mis padres, y me sentía realizada cuando lograba completar una partitura sin error. Mis aspiraciones eran simples, pero me llenaban.

Aún recuerdo la expresión de Draco la primera vez que me oyó tocar. Estaba deleitado con mi música, y yo, honrada. Me encantaba verle cerrar los ojos para apreciar la melodía mejor, y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de lado de satisfacción. Los dos amábamos la música, pero eso no fue suficiente para que lo nuestro funcionara...

Bufé desganada, pero un súbito _"plop" _en plena calle me hizo dar un respingo. Era mi elfo doméstico, _Katzy_, que se había aparecido al frente.

_"Joven ama" _me dijo, _"La llamaron por chimenea desde San Mungo. Una señora llamada Narcissa Malfoy quería hablar con usted. Como no estaba, preguntó si podía pasar a visitarla hoy". _

Se me paralizó el corazón de nerviosismo. Asentí y le di las gracias a Katzy quien volvió a desaparecer, mientras me quedaba plantada en plena calle sin saber que hacer, si ignorar su petición o ir a visitarla de inmediato. Una parte me decía _"¿Por qué tendrías que ir? Ya no te compete", _pero la otra era más benévola, y refutaba _"Puede ser que ya no tengas nada que ver ahí, pero es una mujer enferma que necesita algo, aunque sea una conversación. Tienes que ir". _

Suspiré rendida.

Iría, por última vez, pondría la cara de novia modelo y luego desaparecería para siempre. Draco le podía inventar que lo nuestro había terminado abruptamente, que se yo, lo que se le viniera a la mente. Si quería, podía decir que yo lo había botado, que era lo peor del planeta, pues ya no me importaba, sólo quería deshacer los lazos que tenía con él, pues si seguía frecuentándolo... _¿Cómo iba a poder superarlo?_

Dirigí mis pasos a San Mungo, y una vez que llegué ahí, caminé directo a su habitación. Respiré hondamente antes de tocar a su puerta, y cuando dijo _"Pase" _puse mi mejor cara, tratando de borrar la tristeza que estaba impregnada en ella.

La señora Narcissa me saludó alegre, y con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba sola y de mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior, al parecer, le había hecho muy bien ver a su hijo. Su cabello estaba peinado en una cola baja, y se encontraba sentada con muchos almohadones acomodados a su espalda. A pesar de que aún seguía excesivamente pálida, sus ojos brillaban.

- Vaya... ¿tocas el violín, cariño? - preguntó con interés, y asentí algo colorada - ¡Que talentosa! ¿Te molestaría tocarme una pieza?

- En lo absoluto.

Saqué el instrumento de mi estuche y me lo puse al cuello. Mis dedos estaban algo acalambrados de tanto practicar ese día, pero poco me importó. Comencé a deslizar el arco comprobrando la afinación, y una vez que estuvo listo, instintivamente mis manos se movieron a las notas que componían el primer movimiento del concierto para violín de _Stravinsky._

A medida que iba tocando, mi mente se desconectó del lugar, y creí estar sola. Prácticamente me puse a bailar con el violín, moviéndome enérgicamente, cerrándo los ojos, concentrada en cada poro de mi piel. Olvidé que la señora Narcissa estaba al frente, y lo que era más extraño, mi cabeza estaba confundida, porque a pesar de que en mi corazón solo se alojaba tristeza, mis dedos insistían en tocar piezas de gran magnitud. Podría haber tocado algo nostálgico, melancólico, depresivo, como alguna sonata de _Bach o Ravel,_ pero no lo hice. Me resistía a hundirme en la misera otra vez, utilizando de vía de escape la música.

Una vez que terminé de frotar las cuerdas, un aplauso me hizo abrir los ojos. Era la señora Narcissa, que estaba encantada con mi interpretación. Me sonrojé más que un tomate, le hice una leve inclinación a modo de agradecimiento, y guardé mi violín, sentándome en una silla cercana. Ella me observaba en silencio. Sabía que me quería decir algo importante, pero que buscaba las palabras políticamente correctas para hacerlo.

- Querida Daphne... tú de verdad lo amas mucho, ¿cierto? - preguntó de pronto, dejándome descolocada.

- ¿Por qué pregunta eso, señora Narcissa?

- Porque se te nota en la mirada, chiquilla. Y porque no existe otra explicación para lo que haces...

- ¿Lo que hago?

Sus ojos azules me miraron con intensidad, y algo de... _¿Compasión?_

- Fingir que estás bien, cuando en realidad, sé que ya no son novios, ¿o me equivoco?

Fue tanta la sorpresa que me atoré con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser compulsivamente. No podía parar de hacerlo; entre la sensación de alivio y sentirme inmensamente estúpida, no tenía el control para apaciguar a mi garganta. _¿Estaría molesta?_

- Oh, cariño, no soy tonta – continuó, sin resentimiento en su voz - Pude notarlo de inmediato, pero no quise desenmascarar a mi hijo, de seguro no quiso corregirme para no preocuparme, ¿no? Es muy típico de él. Piensa en mi condición antes que en sí mismo, como si fuera una mujer indefensa... ¡que va! Esta enfermedad, sea lo que sea, no me ganará, y no me resta carácter.

- Lo siento, señora Narcissa. No quise mentirle acerca de mi relación con su hijo – murmuré avergonzada – De verdad.

- No, no, no, no, no – dijo, negándo ceñuda la cabeza – No me pidas disculpas, es más, yo debería agradecerte todo lo que haces por él. Como lo defendiste ayer, y como aún te preocupas de él y de mí. Viniste aunque no tenías ninguna obligación, tocaste una hermosa melodía para alegrarme el corazón y no dudaste en ocultar tu dolor y fingir que todo iba de maravillas con Draco. Así que, mi querida Daphne, gracias. Gracias por todo.

No tenía palabras para responderle, pero sabía que su agradecimiento era sincero. Sólo atiné a sonreirle y asentir, quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de manos.

- Sólo, y si no te molesta, claro está, me gustaría saber porqué mi hijo dejó a una maravillosa mujer de lado – inquirió con reservas, como si temiera que me enfadara con ella.

- Está enamorado... pero no de mí – respondí con pesar.

- Veo. Sólo espero que esa niña valga la mitad de lo que tú vales, querida. Una lástima, me hubiera encantado tenerte de nuera.

Se cruzó de brazos como una niña enfuruñada, y yo solté una risa. Definitivamente el sentimiento era mutuo. A mi también me hubiera encantado tenerla como suegra.

- Gracias – le dije, levantándome para salir de ahí.

Ella entendió de inmediato, y se despidió levantando la mano derecha, esbozando una sonrisa maternal. Me fui de San Mungo, indecisa nuevamente. No sabía si irme a la casa y olvidarme inmediatamente todo – para mi salud mental – o ir a buscar a Draco a la Academia, e informarle todo lo que había pasado, a modo de un definitivo adios... nuevamente, opté por la segunda opción.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para darme la valentía suficiente, me dirigí a la Academia de Aurores, pero por más que lo busqué con la mirada, no lo encontré. _**Extraño, **_pensé, y justo cuando iba a desertar de mi misión, la voz de él me llegó desde el pasillo siguiente. No sé porqué lo hice, pero me quedé justo a la vuelta, escondida, con el corazón latiendo a mil, escuchándolo discutir con... _¿Granger?_

"_¡Deja de hablar tanta estupidez junta! Yo no he jugado contigo, y lo que viste fue una equivocación. Daphne y yo no tenemos nada, ¡nada! ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes de tomar una decisión precipitada? ¿de entregarte en bandeja a ese descerebrado? ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?"_ lo oí gritar con exasperación.

"_¿Por qué habría de confiar en tí?" _respondió ella, y ardí en furia.

_¿Así que era Granger la otra? ¿Qué se creia? ¿Cual era su prostituto problema? ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así?_ Estaba tan indignada que el resto de la conversación se me pasó, y sólo me percaté que había terminado porque vi la silueta de Draco alejándose, altivo y soberbio, pero en su rostro se veía la verdad. Estaba herido... muy herido.

- Maldita – mascullé, y sin pensarlo mucho, me fui a enfrentarla.

.

_****_

**_&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&_**

_**.**_

Se había ido. Por fin se había ido.

Debería estar dichosa, sin embargo, _¿por qué me sentía tan miserable? _Por algunos momentos le creí su historia. Creí que todo era una equivocación, que él me estaba diciendo la verdad, y que efectivamente no estaba jugando conmigo, que lo nuestro era real; pero la imágen de él y Daphne besándose me atormentaba, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, y mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirla como disco rayado...

No. No podía caer otra vez y creerle, y por otro lado, tampoco podía hacerlo. Ya había vuelto con Ron, la decisión ya estaba tomada y era lo mejor... _¿o no?. _Queria llorar, pero me mordí el labio para evitarlo; ayer había jurado y rejurado que jamás volvería a derramar una lágrima por Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, en ese momento se me hacía demasiado difícil, el dolor que sentía por dentro, quemándome las entrañas, llevándose todo de mi, era muy potente, y me superaba.

- Eres una estúpida – escuché a mis espaldas, y cuando me giré para ver de quien se trataba, jamás esperé lo que sucedió a continuación.

Estaba ella, Daphne Greengrass, mirándome con rabia, y sin decirme otra palabra, me volteó la cara hacia la derecha de una bofetada. Mi mejilla ardía, y podía asegurar que me había dejado los dedos marcados en ella.

- ¿Quién te crees que...? - comencé, pero me interrumpió con otra bofetada, esta vez, hacia la izquierda.

No podía creerlo. Me llevé una mano a la mejilla recién impactada, incapaz de reaccionar y darle su merecido de vuelta. _¿Qué diablos pretendía? ¿Que hacía ahí?_

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Draco? ¿Cómo? - la escuché mascullar.

Levanté la mirada a su cara, dispuesta a dejársela hecha añicos a puros golpes, a jalarle sus perfectos cabellos rubios y destrozarle esa túnica cara, a decirle que lo que pasara entre Draco y yo no era de su incumbencia, y que no se preocupara, que el hurón era suyo... pero al hacerlo, al levantar el mentón y enfrentarla, sus ojos me taladraron con tanta furia que me quedé pasmada.

- Sí que te faltan neuronas, Granger – siseó ceñuda - Él y yo no estamos juntos, y eso, querida, es lo que más me duele. Que lo hayas perdido, dejado ir por una equivocación, y que de paso le hayas roto el corazón. ¿Sabes? Yo amo a Draco desde el primer día que lo vi, cuando sólo tenia once años. Lamentablemente, él nunca se fijó en mi, y cuando lo hizo, no pude retenerlo, ¿y te imaginas porqué? Porque él no estaba enamorado de mi, no me correspondía. Había caido por otra, y recién ahora puedo tener la certeza de quien me lo quitó. No sabes cuanto duele. No lo sabes, ni jamás podrás saberlo o incluso imaginarlo. Destruiste todas mis esperanzas, el futuro imaginario que había construído con él, y aunque debería alegrarme porque tú desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, no puedo hacerlo... porque lo heriste, Granger. Y prefiero verlo feliz contigo que ver otra vez esa cara con la que se acaba de ir.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que no tenía nada que decir.

- Entonces... tú... él... no... - balbuceé confundida, horrorizándome ante el descubrimiento.

- No hay "él y yo". Pero creo que te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, así que piérdete, Granger.

Me hizo un desprecio con la cara y me rodeó para salir de la Academia, dando pequeños pasitos vigorosos. Casi parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí, todo con tal de no verme, y _¿quién podría culparla? _Después de oír lo que me tenía que decir, yo también me odiaría... de hecho, me odiaba. Me odiaba tanto...

Me quedé mirando como desaparecía de mi campo visual, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas golpeadas, temblando como una hoja, apesumbrada por cometer tanto error junto. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared que tenía al lado, y me deslicé lentamente, quedando arrodillada en el piso. Tapé mi cara con ambas manos, ahogándome en lamentos por mis errores.

Lo había perdido.

Definitivamente lo había perdido. Y no sólo había perdido a la esperanza de un futuro con él, sino que también lo había perdido como persona... a él... a mi enemigo favorito.

_**.**_

_****_

**_&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&_**

_**.**_

Pansy silbaba una melodía alegremente mientras colocaba los platos para tomar la once. Desde el sofá del frente, Luna y Theodore la observaban extrañados, y el segundo algo molesto. Y es que él nunca había visto a su amiga tan recondenadamente feliz, y en cierta manera, su actitud lo estaba perturbando. Parecía estar flotando en una nube rosada, rodeada de corazones, cupidos y fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Podrías dejar de sonreir de esa manera tan estúpida? - gimió exasperado.

- Déjala, Theo – le susurró Luna, pegándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo.

- Sí, déjame, Theo. ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz? - preguntó ella, colocando las manos en jarra – Ahora, no molestes más o te quedas sin comida.

Theo bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Él jamás arriesgaría a quedarse sin comida, sin embargo, de verdad que la forma en que se estaba comportando la pelinegra lo tenía desconcertado. Estaba acostumbrado a la Pansy ruda, sarcástica y malintencionada, no a la que tenía grabada a fuego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

- Al menos, ¿podrías informarme que te sucede que parece que te haz ganado la loteria? - insistió, con un tono de sufrimiento.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada pícara, sin dejar de poner los cubiertos en la mesa.

- No quieres saberlo – respondió enigmáticamente.

- Además que es obvio – agregó Luna, para la sorpresa de las otras dos serpientes.

La dueña de casa lanzó una carcajada, como si la afirmación de la rubia le parecíera de lo más divertida.

- A ver, Lovegood, ¿qué es tan obvio? Si atinas, te doy un premio.

- ¿Tengo que decirlo? - los dos asintieron, y ella suspiró resignada – Es decir, el único motivo que se me ocurre es que no sólo lograste arreglar las cosas con Alexander, sino que también lograste otra "cosa".

- ¿Cómo...? - esbozó Pansy sorprendida, y su rostro se encendió a la velocidad de la luz.

- Tus ojos brillan, tus mejillas aún están coloradas y tarareas canciones alegres. Tienes un hambre de los mil demonios, ya que te he visto comer más en los últimos treinta minutos que en todo lo que te conozco, y no puedes dejar de sonreir... ¿Que me gané?

Pansy y Theodore la miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parpadeando lentamente y con la mandibula desencajada. Especialmente el segundo, quien se preguntaba de donde había sacado su novia tal perspicacia para ese tipo de situaciones.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Luna, dándose una palmada en la frente - Me faltó señalar que cuando nos cruzamos con Alexander en el pasillo, tenía la misma sonrisa boba que tú y un gran chupón en la clavicula, que se asomaba por la abertura de su camisa. Sí que debes succionar fuerte, Parkinson, parecía un moretón.

Pansy comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, mientras Theodore, que normalmente no se inmutaba, se colocó rojo hasta las orejas, jugando con las manos nerviosamente, sin entender como su dulce e inocente Luna salía de pronto con esos comentarios tan atrevidos y con tanta naturalidad.

Luna los miraba alternativamente, esperando que uno de los dos hablara, pero ninguno esbozaba palabra. Desorientada, se encogió de hombros y recostó la espalda en el sofá, volviéndo a su lectura del_ Quisquilloso_, que yacía hasta entonces en sus piernas.

Fue entonces que el silencio fue cortado con un portazo...

Los tres dirigieron la mirada a la puerta y se encontraron con la figura de Draco Malfoy, mortalmente pálida, con los ojos cerrados y tapándose las orejas férreamente. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y respiraba agitadamente, como si tuviera taquicardia.

- ¿Draco? Draco querido, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Pansy preocupada, acercándose con cautela a él, tocándo su frente - ¡Por todos los hechiceros, estás ardiendo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a San Mungo? ¿Te sientes muy mal?

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de tapar sus orejas. Theodore saltó del sofá como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y se acercó a su amigo, también muy preocupado, y a la vez, desconcertado.

- Draco, déjame llevarte a San Mungo – le dijo, tomándo su antebrazo.

- ¡No! - gritó Draco, soltándose de un movimiento – No quiero ir a San Mungo, no quiero... tan sólo ayúdenme a callarlos... ¡Necesito callarlos!

Theodore y Pansy se miraron confundidos.

- ¿A quien necesitas callar, cariño? - le preguntó ella, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

Draco abrió los ojos, y con voz queda, susurró.

- A las voces. Necesito callar las voces.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

.

_**O_O... ya, lo sé. Me estoy poniéndo demasiado dramática... lo siento. **_

_**Espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya les dije, tengo un bloqueo que está atentando contra mis fics! Agh! ¿qué puedo hacer? tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, pero cuando la voy a pasar a word, me trunco... snif.**_

_**Besos cósmicos,**_

_**Mad. **_

_La abogada bloqueada. _


	19. Chapter 19

Sé que debería haber actualizado "Tu Verdugo", pero como ando con bloqueo de escritor (a), decidí escribir según el ánimo del día. Lamento no haber respondido los reviews, la verdad, no tengo nada, pero nada de tiempo por esta época, pero sepan que los valoro mucho, y que es una de las cosas que me impulsa a escribir. (Era escribir o responder reviews, y supuse que ustedes preferían la primera)

Millones, ¡Trillones!, de agradecimientos a: _**NemesisAg, Jos Black, Xikaa, aPustistinaa, Luna Maga, Kemmy Lovegood, Salesia, Eterna Romantica 03, Natisluna, Ana Joe, Clarice, Mary Loki, La Flacu, Ethel Potter, Chanita23, Dannia, Karii Malfoy, Shashira, Giselle Lestrange, Ahgness Black, Almanara, Zareth Malfoy, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Hpfan1987, Megumi1909, Eloisas, Beautifly92, Angy Malfoy, Petalo vj, Psychofee, Kunii24, Akai Kakura, Selegna, Mainy bruja, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Little Granger, Atenea92, Javiera-6, Lagordis, Escarlatagranger, Catuhh, Elwing Nyar, Lorena, Yumey, LyraGatath, Camila92, Caolinet Black, Luna Black, Siempre, Saku Suzumiya, Edna, , Natasha Granger, Marie Malfoy Morales, Diable Dreams, Iamalonefordanny19, Hatshe W, Gabrielle Felton, Andrux, Jessica, Melissa Granger, Ava Romeo, Hestia. Phoeniz, Aglaia Callia, Norma, M, Jane Granger Malfoy, Ygorla, y Drajer4. **_

**ESTE CAPÍTULO TRAE BANDA SONORA: **Cuando salgan los siguientes símbolos, tienen que poner la canción que ahí se indica. Todas están en el blog del fic.

_**1.&**_"Unhappy party" de la banda sonora de la película Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (en video en el blog)

_**2.& **_"Cries and whispers" de la banda sonora de la película Oldboy (en video en el blog)

_**3.&**_, "You and Me" del grupo Delays (En la radio del blog aparece con el nombre MP3)

_**.**_

Saludos cósmicos, y cariños a todos (incluyendo a los lectores de las sombras)

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria y bloqueada, que tiene cargo de conciencia por no responderles sus comentarios T_T..._

_._

**Ps: ¡Recuerden! **Les avisé desde el comienzo que es un fic experimental. Por si se marean en este capítulo, quien avisa no es traidor. Debo admitir que está bastante raro, y no me extrañaría que no se entendiera, pero ¡les juro! que lo escribi sobria (yo no bebo ni fumo, solo sufro de imaginación enfermiza)

**Ps2: **Los invito a votar en la **primera premiación PPC de fics. **Pasen por la segunda estrella a la derecha y hagan valer su voz.

**Ps3: **Te quiero con salsa golf (tú sabes quien eres)

_._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

_Fue entonces que el silencio fue cortado con un portazo..._

_Los tres dirigieron la mirada a la puerta y se encontraron con la figura de Draco Malfoy, mortalmente pálida, con los ojos cerrados y tapándose las orejas férreamente. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y respiraba agitadamente, como si tuviera taquicardia._

_- ¿Draco? Draco querido, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Pansy preocupada, acercándose con cautela a él, tocándo su frente - ¡Por todos los hechiceros, estás ardiendo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a San Mungo? ¿Te sientes muy mal?_

_Draco negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de tapar sus orejas. Theodore saltó del sofá como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y se acercó a su amigo, también muy preocupado, y a la vez, desconcertado._

_- Draco, déjame llevarte a San Mungo – le dijo, tomándo su antebrazo._

_- ¡No! - gritó Draco, soltándose de un movimiento – No quiero ir a San Mungo, no quiero... tan sólo ayúdenme a callarlos... ¡Necesito callarlos!_

_Theodore y Pansy se miraron confundidos._

_- ¿A quien necesitas callar, cariño? - le preguntó ella, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo._

_Draco abrió los ojos, y con voz queda, susurró._

_- A las voces. Necesito callar las voces._

_**.**_

**19.-**

**.**

Los dos discutian en voz baja, tratando de no despertalo.

Draco, después de llegar en un deplorable estado al departamento, se había dejado caer en el sofá, durmiéndose de cansancio practicamente de inmediato, murmurando que por ningún motivo iría a San Mungo, que sólo necesitaba dormir un rato para volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, a penas su respiración se volvió acompasada, Theodore y Pansy comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, tratando de encontrar una solución para su amigo de la infancia, regañándose a si mismos por no haber actuado antes, a penas Draco le comentó su condición, antes de que se volviera irremediablemente _"loco"._

- No está loco – intervino Luna de improviso, deteniendo su discusión – Mírenlo... ¿creen que de verdad está durmiendo? Por sus facciones, se nota que no está descansando, su mente sigue trabajando. Su ceño, sus puños apretados, la pequeña arruga de su nariz...

Luna se quedó callada, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del rostro del rubio, y colocó su mano en el mentón, pensativa. Por sus ojos se veía como pasaba un montón de información, tratando de conectarse entre sí, encontrar un motivo, una solución. No conocía tanto a Draco Malfoy, pero su actitud de hace unos minutos le había recordado ciertos episodios de su infancia... unos muy duros, pero a la vez, especiales y decisivos.

- Ustedes dicen que escucha voces y ve cosas, ¿cierto? - prosiguió, hablando más para ella que para el resto – Creo que sé lo que puede tener.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué seria, Lovegood? - preguntó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos, bufando incrédula.

Sin embargo, la mujer no respondió de inmediato. La verdad sea dicha, recordar ciertas cosas de su pasado no era agradable, incluso para alguien tan relajado como ella. Y es que a pesar de que todos consideraran que era una persona dificil de afectar, en realidad, en el fondo era un ser humano de carne y hueso como cualquier otro.

- Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, y mi padre, jamás derramó una lágrima – soltó en un murmullo, mientras se levantaba y retrocedía hasta posicionarse en una de las sillas – Siempre se mantuvo fuerte, sonriente, y trataba de no angustiarme, de no hacerme las cosas difíciles. Un día me lo encontré hablando solo, y después de ese día, fueron muchos más en los que lo vi de esa forma. A veces gritaba y se tapaba los oidos, otras veces, susurraba o se reía. Cuando por fin aceptó que algo no iba bien con él, lo acompañé a San Mungo, pero ahí no pudieron decirle lo que era, tampoco pudieron los psiquiatras muggle. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, encontramos a esta doctora, una mestiza. Su apellido era asiatico, no lo recuerdo, sin embargo, había estudiado medimagia y también en su mundo se había titulado de psicóloga. Ella fue la única que pudo ayudarlo.

- ¿Y cómo lo ayudó? - preguntó Pansy, expectante - ¿Qué era lo que tenía?

- Nos explicó que le había ocurrido ese fenómeno por dos causas; primero, porque había vivido una situación traumática, es decir, la muerte de su mujer, y la segunda causa era su propia personalidad. Mi padre reprimía sus sentimientos negativos, jamás los demostraba, y por eso mismo, terminaron explotando por dentro, causándole una especie de "esquizofrenia". Esto se veía agravado al correr magia por su sangre, ya que la misma le provocaba visiones que tenían relación con estos mismos sentimientos reprimidos, representados por personajes alojados en su inconsciente. En definitiva, su incapacidad de demostrarse débil, de pedir ayuda, de permitirse estar triste y llorar, terminó siendo peor para su salud.

Theodore y Pansy se miraron entre sí en silencio, pues calzaba a la perfección con la personalidad de Draco. Él nunca, desde pequeño, se había sincerado con los dos, a pesar de que se conocieran prácticamente desde que salieron de sus respectivos vientres. Draco se guardaba todo, y era casi imposible sacarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Jamás de los jamases lo habían visto llorar.

- ¿Y cómo logró superarlo? Porque lo hizo... ¿cierto? - preguntó la pelinegra, con algo de temor.

- Sí. Lo logró, y no fue fácil. Yo misma tuve que ayudarlo, aunque él en un principio se negó. Constaba de dos pasos el tratamiento; uno, era tratar de lograr que expulsara todo el dolor que tenía adentro, lo que no es nada de sencillo en las personas orgullosas como Malfoy, y dos, hay que ser parte de sus alucinaciones.

- ¿Ser parte de sus alucinaciones?

- Así es. Las alucinaciones, en realidad, son una representación oculta de sus problemas, y para ayudarlo a resolverlo, uno tiene que entenderlo, y ¿qué mejor forma que estar en ellas?. Esta señora medimago / psicóloga me enseñó un método para entrar en la mente de mi padre, y al hacerlo, pronto me vi envuelta en una historia dentro de su cabeza, hasta que, afortunadamente, llegó a su fin. La historia que alojaba en su imaginación nos permitió entender su realidad, sus propios sentimientos, y una vez que pudo alejar la confusión de su mente, saber que era lo que le afectaba y aceptarlo, pudo volver a ser gradualmente quien era.

Se hizo el silencio en el lugar otra vez, y todas las miradas se dirigieron al afectado. Tanto Theodore como Pansy se preguntaban mentalmente si Draco permitiría que alguien entrara en su cabeza sin su permiso, pero _¿podían seguír respetando sus decisiones cuando se encontraba tan mal? _Su amigo era testarudo, llevado a sus ideas, e incapaz de razonar por las buenas. Así que si querían ayudarlo, tendría que ser contra su voluntad, aunque se enfadara después y los amenazara con las siete plagas del apocalipsis.

- ¿Aún recuerdas ese método, cariño? - inquirió Theodore – Serviría de mucho.

Luna asintió. _¡Cómo olvidarlo!, _no sólo la muerte accidental de su madre había marcado su infancia, sino también, el extraño mal que aquejó a su padre durante todo un año.

La muchacha tomó una gran bocanada de aire para hacerse el ánimo, y se levantó de la silla en la que cual se había sentado unos segundos atrás. Volvió a arrodillarse al frente del rostro de Draco, y con las manos, les indicó al par de serpientes que se sentaran también, uno a cada lado.

- Toquen mis hombros. Yo me conectaré con Malfoy y ustedes podrán entrar a través de mi. No se les ocurra soltarse, que o sino, se quedarán afuera.

Los dos obedecieron de inmediato y emitieron un pequeño _"ajá" _al unísono.

- Cierren los ojos, pongan la mente en blanco, relajen sus extremidades, y traten de fluir como un cuerpo inerte sobre el agua.... a la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!.

A penas terminó la cuenta, los tres se sintieron absorbidos súbitamente por una fuerza arrebatadora, que los chupaba hacia adentro rápidamente. Podían sentir como una sucesión de imágenes pasaban a la velocidad de la luz, y pronto, como caian en un espiral sin fin. _"Vamos a morir" _pensó Pansy, al notar como su cuerpo iba cayendo por un precipicio que parecía no tener fondo, mientras estiraba las manos tratando de alcanzar a alguno de sus compañeros.

Apretó los párpados esperando el impacto en cualquier momento, pero este, afortunadamente, nunca llegó.

- ¡Lo lograste! - escuchó de pronto.

Pansy abrió los ojos y se encontró con Theodore, que giraba en sus brazos a su novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, felicitándola por el éxito de su método.

- ¿Ésta es la mente de mi Draco? - le preguntó a la rubia, confundida - ¿Por qué estamos en un desierto? ¿Por qué diablos hace tanto calor? ¿Y dónde está él?

Eran muchas preguntas, pero al fin y al cabo, los tres se las hacían. Estaban en un lugar repleto de arena, sin rastros de arbustos, ni de un mísero riachuelo donde refrescarse. El sol se elevaba en el cielo y lanzaba sus rayos desde ahí con furia, dejándolos aturdidos de inmediato, sudando como animales. _"Será mejor que nos movamos" _opinó Theodore, ante lo cual, las dos asintieron, comenzando a avanzar, no sin dificultad, rogando por encontrar algo de sombra.

- ¡Miren! - gritó el muchacho, divisando varias siluetas borrosas a lo lejos.

- ¿Draco? - murmuró Pansy, que de inmediato corrió frenéticamente hacia ellas.

A medida que se iban acercando, el panorama se les iba aclarando, sin embargo, no entendian mucho lo que estaban observando. Efectivamente al frente de ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, sentado en la arena, con una profunda cara de molestia... pero no estaba solo. Lo rodeaba un grupo muy particular. Un hombre de barba tan larga como sus cabellos, huesudo y con cara siniestra; un tipo vestido de época, con un libro polvoriento bajo el brazo; un joven muy apuesto con una guitarra al hombro y pose ganadora; y un pequeño grillo, enfundado en un frac y con sombrero de copa. Los cuatro hablaban a la vez, sin parar, como si no necesitaran respirar en lo absoluto.

Fue en ese momento que Draco levantó la mirada y los vio.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿O los estoy imaginando también? - soltó extrañado.

Pansy no pudo evitarlo, y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un fuerte apretón.

- No, no, no – susurró, luego de estamparle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla - Hemos venido para ayudarte, estamos aquí, contigo... ¿Quienes son estos?

- Ni preguntes.

- Será mejor que no nos quedemos aquí – interrumpió Luna con seriedad - Sigamos caminando a ver a donde nos lleva la mente de Malfoy, si no continuamos esta historia, no servirá de nada que hayamos venido.

Draco se levantó y lanzó un bufido de frustración. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propias alucinaciones como para que ahora sus propios amigos entraran a su cabeza y vieran las barbaridades que ocurrían en ella. Así que, en parte resignado y en parte aliviado por no estar solo, comenzó a caminar en el más completo mutismo y con dificultad, ya que la arena lo hacia hundirse al igual que al resto de sus compañeros de viaje.

A los pocos minutos, el sonido de unas espuelas inundó sus oidos. Al parecer, varios caballos iban en su dirección, y en cierta forma, ese hecho les destrozaba los nervios. Todos, incluidos los personajes imaginarios, comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de identificar el origen, formando un circulo de espaldas, abarcando todas las direcciones para no dejar ningún flanco expuesto. El propio Draco no tenía la menor idea de lo que era... _¿cómo era posible que estuvieran dentro de su cabeza y que él no tuviera el más minimo control de lo que les ocurría? ¿A qué se refería Lovegood con "continuar con esta historia"? ¿Como podrían ayudarlo a sanar su incipiente locura?_

- ¿Qué...? - escuchó a Theodore murmurar.

El muchacho apuntó a lo lejos, señalando decenas de encapuchados, que avanzaban furiosamente hacia a ellos, cabalgando en salvajes caballos negros, de ojos rojos, y con saliva colgando por sus hocicos. Sus rostros estaban tapados con mascaras plateadas, y sobre sus cabezas, se alzaba la marca tenebrosa, formada con un humo verdoso eléctrico.

- ¡Son mortífagos! - chilló Pansy, tapandose la boca con ambas manos - ¡¿Que haremos?!

- No existen realmente, están en la mente de Malfoy – aseveró Luna – Él solamente puede hacerlos desaparecer.

Todos giraron su atención hacia el rubio, pero él se encogió de hombros confundido. Los caballos seguían acercándose, y en menos de lo que pudieran decir _quidditch _ya estaban a dos metros. Pansy lanzó un grito y se arrodilló, protegiendo su cabeza con ambos brazos; Theodore se colocó de escudo humano frente a su novia; y Draco cerró férreamente los ojos, mientras todos los personajes imaginarios buscaron protección tras sus espaldas. Sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó. Los caballos los pasaron de largo como si no existieran y siguieron su curso.

El escenario cambió drásticamente.

El desierto y el sol desaparecieron, para darle paso a la noche y a un pequeño poblado muggle, repleto de casas incendiándose, siendo brutalmente atacado por los mortifagos sin piedad. Rayos verdes y rojos cruzaban en todas direcciones; risas malignas corrompían el aire; gente gritaba y moría justo frente a sus ojos. Todos estaban impactados, menos Draco, menos Theodore. Ambos habían visto esa escena con anterioridad, justo unos meses antes de que estallara la guerra, cuando a los dos los obligaron a iniciarse como mortífagos, y fueron llevados a una masacre como forma de "entrenarlos"... no mataron ni torturaron a nadie, sin embargo, esa imagen jamás se les borraría de la cabeza a ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Draco, rojo de furia - ¡No quiero seguir viendo esto! ¡Basta, maldita sea!

Más cuerpos caían al suelo como estropajos; más gente era utilizada como elementos de diversión; más casas eran incendiadas y más niños corrian por las calles, llorando, buscando a sus padres... El grillo vestido de frac, que hasta ese momento había guardado respetuoso silencio, saltó en repetidas ocasiones hasta lograr llegar al hombro de Draco, y le susurró al oído con un tono lastimero.

- Tu pasado aún te atormenta, ¿cierto? - preguntó, acomodándose en su hombro izquierdo - Estás avergonzado de todas las atrocidades que te tocó ver y hacer, sin que pusieras objeción alguna. Aún no puedes perdonarte por permanecer ahí, quieto, tal como ahora, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, sin ser lo suficientemente valiente para negarte. Por ser un completo cobarde y un debilucho... apuesto que te odiaste en ese minuto.

- No sólo en ese minuto. Me odio ahora.

Draco empuñó con tanta fuerza las manos que sus uñas comenzaron a lastimar sus palmas. Nadie notó que estaba tan afectado, pues todos observaban con pavor todo el caos y la destrucción que los rodeaba... todos, menos Theodore, que supo de inmediato lo que ocurría. **Draco estaba arrepentido. **Tan arrepentido como él, pero la diferencia era que él no había mutado ese arrepentimiento en un odio hacia sí mismo.

- Amigo – dijo, colocándole una mano en el hombro, aplastando al bicho a propósito, haciendo que se desvaneciera de un _plop _- No sacas nada con revivir esto una y otra vez.

- ¿Tú crees que lo hago a propósito?

- Pues sí – le contestó Theodore, muy serio – Como no te lo perdonas, te torturas a tí mismo recordando este episodio, pero ¿crees que eres el único? ¿Que no sueño con esto también? ¿con los pequeños a los que dejaron huérfanos esos malditos aquella noche y otras tantas? ¿o todas las personas que oímos gritar por un crucio? ¿crees que yo he podido superarlo? no. En lo absoluto, sin embargo, no dejaré que esto arruine mi futuro, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. En ese tiempo eramos una víctima más de las circunstancias, no teníamos otra opción. Era eso o convertirnos en otro número en la cífra de los caídos. Un par de muertos más, y creo que por eso mismo, ninguno de los dos está en Azkaban. A tí solo te impusieron ese castigo de la Academia de Aurores por haber cometido el error de dejar entrar mortífagos a Hogwarts...

- ¿Error? - interrumpió sarcastico - ¿Le llamas a eso error?

- No. Tienes razón. Fue una soberana estupidez. Una de los peores cosas que pudiste cometer en tu vida, pero ¿sabes? Aún así, estabas de manos atadas. Era tu madre la que estaba en juego.

El muchacho tragó espeso, recordando tantas noches de insomnio buscando la forma de lograr esa misión que le había encomendado Voldemort. La desesperación que había experimentado al equivocarse una y otra vez, y como le había temblado la varita al apuntarle a Albus Dumbledore. _¿Por qué habría de matarlo?_ El viejo loco no le caía bien, pero tampoco por eso se iba a convertir en un asesino. No había podido hacerlo, y a pesar de que había logrado meter a mortifagos a Hogwarts, Voldemort supo que no había sido él quien terminó con la vida del mago más poderoso, sino su padrino, Severus Snape.

Fue en ese momento que _el que no debe ser nombrado_ comprobó su debilidad: a pesar de todo lo hijo de puta que podía comportarse Draco Malfoy, y todas las barbaridades que podían emerger de esos labios delgados, en el fondo, él no era una persona mala, y jamás podría convertirse en un verdadero mortífago... _¿qué hizo entonces? _Lo torturó de una forma bien especial, casi siniestra, al igual que a Theodore, otro "fracaso" de la causa. Les ordenó que asistieran a cuanta masacre se realizara, marcando sus cerebros por el resto de la vida.

- Perdónate, Draco – le dijo Theodore apretando su hombro - O sino, jamás podrás ser feliz.

- La pregunta es... ¿merezco ser feliz?

- Claro que sí, amigo. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Fue como si le sacaran una piedra del pecho, y se notó de inmediato.

Los mortífagos volvieron a subir a sus caballos y se marcharon de ahi, dejandolo todo atrás, desapareciendo de su vista. Theodore sonrió. Eso significaba que, en cierta medida, sus palabras habían funcionado.

- Será mejor que sigamos avanzando – soltó Draco, más como orden que como sugerencia.

Todos asintieron en silencio y lo siguieron por esas calles vacías, tratando de no mirar al piso, pero a la vez, de no pisar ningún cadáver, aunque no fueran reales sino simples representaciones de una realidad que ya fue. Pansy exhaló hondamente una vez que estuvieron lejos de ahí, aliviada, rogando para sí que no se repitiera ninguna cosa extraña, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito sus plegarias...

El suelo comenzó a temblar, a resquebrajarse, y sin esperárselo, observaron sorprendidos como unos metros más adelante una catedral comenzaba a emerger desde las profundidades de la tierra, hasta quedar armada como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

- Creo que debemos entrar – opinó Luna, y acto seguido, y muy contra su voluntad, todos lo hicieron.

.

_**1.&**_

_**.**_

Avanzaban por esa catedral hecha de madera, amplia y alta, tallada con inscripciones extrañas en las paredes, dándole un aire mistico, y a la vez, siniestro. Mientras caminaban, un paso tras otro, sentían como si fueran avanzando en camara lenta, como si las ropas se le hicieren más pesadas, y el aire excesivamente denso. _¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué la mente de Draco los había llevado a ese lugar? _Se preguntaban los tres acompañantes, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando una explicación al asunto, sin encontrarle el mas mínimo sentido.

De pronto, de todos los extremos del lugar comenzaron a emerger, de la nada, parejas danzando un vals en círculos, sin develar su rostro, pues estaban tapados con antifaces color blanco. Tanto hombres como mujeres vestían enormes y anchas túnicas rojo sangre, que se elevaban por el movimiento, dando la sensación de que flotaban sobre el piso. Así, las parejas los rodeaban sin tocarlos, como si no notaran su presencia o no les importara en lo absoluto. A Pansy le vino un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo con esa imagen, rogando mentalmente a Merlín que no sucediera nada violento, mientras Luna miraba su danza absorta, tratando de no perderse ningún segundo de aquel peculiar paronama, digno de una obra de arte surrealista.

- Miren – esbozó Theodore, apuntando al final del recorrido.

Ahí, donde el joven señalaba, había un altar repleto de tulipanes, cientos, miles de ellos, ordenados metódicamente, bordeando un rectángulo. Una luz emergía desde el techo, alumbrando ese lugar como los focos de un teatro, como si quisiera señalarles que ahí se encontraba la razón de su presencia. Draco frunció el ceño, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fiereza, sabiendo que nada bueno podía estar ahí. Se detuvo, indeciso, ignorando olímpicamente el espectáculo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- De lo que tengo miedo es a tu miedo – susurró William, con solemnidad, que se había acercado a él con sigilo – Recordad que todo está en tu cabeza, incluyéndonos. Tu eres el amo y señor de tus pensamientos, y por eso mismo, no debeis temer. Sé que por ser escritor vosotros no me respetais, considerais que vivo en las nubes y que construyo castillos en ellas; pero creédme, fiel amigo, que no os miento. El mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres sólo son meros actores. Tu pasado es un prólogo, y así pudisteis demostrarlo hace unos minutos atrás. Ahora es momento que os enfrenteis a tu presente. Que el temor que en estos momentos de tribulación te embarga, no te deje perdido en el fondo del abismo.

El rubio asintió en silencio y reanudó su marcha, inquieto, pero determinado a seguir. Cerró los ojos por instinto cuando llegó al frente del altar, y luego de aspirar hondamente, sabiendo que sus amigos reales, como sus personajes imaginarios, lo apoyaban, los abrió. Su respiración se cortó al ver lo que su propia imaginación enfermiza había fabricado...

- Es mi madre – musitó.

Narcissa Malfoy reposaba frente a sus ojos, rodeada de tulipanes, blanca, hermosa y... muerta. Sus manos estaban enlazadas entre si, y su cuerpo enfundado en una túnica blanca, adornada de perlas y piedras preciosas. Sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona de pequeñas flores, y sus cabellos, dorados como el sol, se encontraban desparramados, y a la vez, ordenados en un semi circulo.

- Draco – susurró Pansy, abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiéndolo temblar – No es real. Tu madre está bien.

- Mi madre está muy enferma – replicó, sin voltearse ni mirarla – Nadie sabe lo que tiene. Se encuentra en San Mungo, y la palidez que tiene, es muy similar a la de esta representación de ella... En cualquier momento podría convertirse en ella.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño, y se mordió la lengua para no reprocharle el no habérselo contado. Ahora todo le calzaba como las piezas de un puzzle. Su desaparición súbita a San Mungo, sus numerosas inasistencias a la Academia de Aurores, el retorno de sus ojeras, de su insomnio... ya sabía lo que lo atormentaba: **Draco tenía miedo**, miedo de perder a su querida madre, un miedo tan enorme que no podía sacarlo de su cuerpo, y que lo estaba calcinando por dentro, volviéndose insuperable, paralizándolo.

Lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Te equivocas – soltó, segura – Tu madre es fuerte, y jamás se dejará vencer por una estúpida enfermedad. No confundas su delicadeza con falta de fortaleza. La tia Cissa tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad; es valiente, obstinada y decidida. Jamás se atrevería a abandonarte, no al menos hasta que le des un nieto... me lo ha dicho - agregó con una sonrisa – y por la manera en que me miró, yo le creo.

Draco sonrió también, imaginándosela a la perfección. Sabía que uno de sus mayores deseos era tener un nieto al cual "malcriar", por lo que no le extrañaba dicha información, así que tomó una resolución. Se liberó suavemente del agarre de su amiga de la infancia, y se agachó hasta poder besar la frente de aquella mujer, tan igual a su madre, pero que no era ella ni por asomo. A penas sus labios hicieron contacto con su pálida piel, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa y abrio los ojos. No estaba muerta, solo dormia.

- Bien hecho, hijo mío.

La imagen, y todo lo que la rodeaba, los tulipanes, la catedral y las parejas danzantes, desaparecieron, dejándolos en medio de la nada, todo se tornó blanco. Luna suspiró decepcionada al no poder seguir en aquel maravilloso lugar, mientras Pansy suspiraba por otro motivo: de alivio. Theodore se rascaba la cabeza confundido, aún sin entender mucho lo que había pasado, Draco se hundía en sus pensamientos, y William Shakespeare sonreía satisfecho, comenzando a desvanecerse de ahí, hasta desaparecer por completo también.

- Vaya, creo que quedamos tú y yo – masculló Grigori Rasputín, algo molesto – Preferiría haberme quedado con ese fracasado semi calvo que con tu ego.

- La envidia es lo que te hace hablar, andrajoso – respondió el rey del rock, acomodándo su guitarra al otro costado de su cuerpo – Y ya para, que tus quejidos me tienen harto. Si no vas a decir algo que valga la pena, por favor, omítelo. Tu forma tan paranoica y manipuladora de ver y hacer las cosas, me enferma.

- ¿Quieres pelea, niño bonito? - amenazó el ruso, irguiéndose en toda su gran altura para amedrentarlo – No sabes cuanto me gustaría aplastarte esa estúpida guitarra en tu cabeza.

- ¡Ya basta! - ordenó Draco, despertando de su ensimismamiento – No quiero más discusiones, ¿me escucharon? Ya tuve suficiente. Ahora es momento de seguir, no de amenazas sin sentido. Ya quiero salir de esto de una jodida vez por todas.

Y al decirlo, el rubio comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sin dirección determinada, seguido por el resto. El blanco que los rodeaba estaba volviéndose insoportable ante sus ojos, como si estuvieran mirando directamente al sol, y la ausencia de cosas a su alrededor estaba empezando a preocuparlos. Era como estar caminando sobre un precipicio y no tener idea en qué momento te puedes caer. Todos lo sabían. Se estaban acercando a la recta final de la historia.

De pronto, el sonido de un rio comenzó a irrumpir ese silencio brutal que se había instalado. _¿De dónde venía? _Nadie lo sabia, hasta que pequeños hilillos de agua colorada y espesa empezaron a aparecer en el piso. Todos aparentaron indiferencia ante este hecho y siguieron avanzando, cuidando de no pisarlos, porque sabían que no era agua teñida de carmesí. Era sangre, _¿de quién? _No querían saberlo.

.

_**2.&.**_

_**.**_

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó de pronto Luna, apuntando con su índice.

A varios metros de donde se encontraban, se vislumbraba la silueta de una mujer encapuchada, que al verlos, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Comenzó a acercarse hasta ellos, caminando lentamente, llevando algo entre sus manos... algo de lo que emanaba esos pequeños riachuelos de sangre que adornaban el piso.

Si bien, todos podian ver sus labios, el resto de su cara estaba desvanecida, imposible de identificar fácilmente.

La mujer caminó hasta llegar a Draco, y se detuvo cuando estuvo a dos palmas de distancia de él. El joven mantuvo la respiración, expectante, y con los nervios de punta, sintiendo una leve sensación de familiaridad con la desconocida.

- Toma, esto es tuyo – dijo ella, estirando sus manos para entregarle lo que yacía en ellas.

Por costumbre o mera inercia, Draco recibió lo que la mujer le entregaba, percibiendo algo suave, tibio y delicado cuando lo tuvo en su poder. No lo miró de inmediato. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en ese rostro sin rasgos, en esos labios, mientras sentía como la sangre de lo que le habia entregado comenzaba a chorrear entre sus dedos. La mujer ladeó la cabeza, aparentemente divertida, y se quitó la capucha que llevaba sobre ella. Al hacerlo, una cascada de bucles castaños cayó, enmarcando su cara.

- ¿Granger? - esbozó, ceñudo - ¿Eres tú?

Ella lanzó una risilla coqueta y asintió, sin decir palabra. De pronto, otra silueta emergió desde el fondo, y avanzó hasta ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Era un hombre, tampoco tenía sus rasgos faciales, sólo sus labios, pero su cabello pelirrojo lo dejaba en descubierto. Él, ante un Draco paralizado, hundió su boca en el cuello de la mujer, y lo mordió, arrancándole un gemido de satisfacción, dejándole una marca oscura, igual a la que le había visto ese mismo día cuando la enfrentó. Fue entonces que Draco bajó la mirada a lo que se encontraba en sus manos...

Era un corazón. Su corazón era el que se estaba desangrando.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Rasputin, adelantándose hasta donde él se encontraba, colocándose a su derecha – Te dije que era igual a la malcriada de Anastasia; te dije que no cayeras en su juego, pero ¿qué hiciste? No seguiste mi consejo, y ahora sufres las consecuencias.

- Déjalo en paz – intervino Elvis, colocándose a su derecha – Él no puede borrar sus sentimientos. Además, todos cometen errores, ella no es perfecta, y tampoco él lo es. Amar es en parte felicidad y sufrimiento, es un riesgo que hay que correr, y del cual, jamás arrepentirse. Siempre valdrá la pena.

- ¿Y eso quien lo dice? ¿De qué vale la pena que te desangren el corazón? Sólo porque cantes ridículas canciones de amor no quiere decir que seas un experto en el tema. Es más, terminaste tus dias obeso, solo, y con dependencia a las drogas. ¿Quieres que el muchacho tenga aquel patético final? No lo escuches, Malfoy, que sus palabras solo te llevaran a la ruina.

- Mira quien habla... - masculló su contrincante, apretando los puños – Curandero y consejero fraudulento. Tenías tanto carisma que terminaste asesinado, rata asquerosa.

Los dos personajes se enfrascaron en una discusión sin sentido, uno a cada de lado del rubio, mientras este miraba sus manos con una expresión horrorizada, notando como el órgano rojo aún palpitaba, y como ese par de humanos sin rostro seguían sonriéndole, abrazados, como si estuvieran tratando de enrostrarle su felicidad.

Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a cambiar. Sus piernas comenzaron a acortarse, al igual que sus brazos y su torax. Su cabeza, manos y pies se empequeñecieron, dejando como resultado a un niño entremedio de adultos, un niño de no más de seis años, que parecia estar cada vez más asustado. _"Se burló de tí" _gruñó Rasputin, mientras Elvis reclamaba que _"Todo fue un error". _El ruso refutaba _"No confió en tí"_, mientras el rey del rock replicaba _"Quizás, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera". _

El Draco pequeño dejó caer su corazón al piso, el cual cayó en un golpe seco, y salió corriendo de ahí, dejandolos discutir entre ellos sin que estos notaran su ausencia, ni que todo el lugar cambiaba, tornandose en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, repleto de esquinas, paredes y neblina. **Draco estaba herido. **

- ¡Agh! ¡Cállense de una buena vez! - gritó Luna exasperada, ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluyendo a su propio novio - ¿Creen que con esa actitud lo están ayudando? ¡Pues no! ¡Asi que tienen dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, que o sino, no respondo!

La pareja de amantes no tardó en hacerle caso, al igual que el par de alucinaciones conflictivas, las cuales se desvanecieron no sin antes mirarla con expresión sumamente ofendida. _"Está loca" _murmuraron los dos a la vez, antes de esfumarse como vapor.

- Yo lo busco – soltó luego en tono autoritario.

Sin esperar respuesta de las ex-serpientes, Luna Lovegood comenzó a caminar entre la espesa neblina, siguiendo sus instintos. Habían tantos pasillos en esa nueva ambientación que parecía un maldito laberinto, pero eso no la asustó en lo más mínimo. Pronto, la mujer notó como sus pasos comenzaron a crujir, y fue entonces que vio que el piso se había convertido en una especie de madera envejecida, y que en cualquier momento, un paso en falso podía hacerle caer quien sabe donde.

Decidida a no dejar que eso la detuviera, continuó adelante, precavidamente, esquivando las tablas que parecían más roídas, sin preocuparse de nada más que de encontrarlo... y lo hizo. En una esquina, agazapado en la oscuridad, encontró al pequeño Draco, con las rodillas encogidas y la cabeza escondida en su regazo.

- Hey – le dijo, acercándose con cautela– ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

El muchacho no respondió, así que ella procedió a hacerlo de todas formas. Se arrodilló al lado del pequeño rubio, y colocó ambas manos sobre sus propias piernas, remojándose los labios para hablar.

- ¿Lloras? - preguntó con simpleza.

Draco levantó la cabeza indignado, y la taladró con su mirada gris.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - espetó, ceñudo – Soy un Malfoy, no lloro.

- ¿Y por qué no? - replicó ella.

- Es de débiles.

Luna lanzó una risilla y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es un mito – aseguró – Llorar es sólo una forma de desahogarse, de liberar tensiones, de expresarse. No veo por qué derramar agua salada podría hacerte menos fuerte, menos hombre o menos digno del que no lo hace... ¿Sabes? No tenía idea que algo pasaba entre Hermione y tú.

El rostro de Draco se endureció con la última frase. Era extraño verlo pequeño, y a la vez, con expresiones faciales tan adultas.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas. Tampoco la nombres. Te lo prohibo.

- ¿Por qué? No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos, pero tengo la certeza que en el fondo sabes que ella, cualquier cosa que haya hecho, sería incapaz de dañarte a propósito.

- Dije que no es tu problema. No opines de lo que no sabes.

- Tienes razón – aceptó ella – Puede que no sepa lo que ocurrió especificamente, pero lo que si sé es como es mi amiga. Y mi amiga no sería capaz de hacer ningún mal a conciencia, es una de las personas más preocupadas y honestas que conozco, y a pesar de que puede que a veces sea demasiado racional para mi gusto, es una mujer a la que admiro mucho.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, como si quisiera dejarle en claro que no pretendía escuchar su absurda defensa. Y es que estaba tan dolido que jamás había sentido algo semejante, probablemente, porque también nunca había estado tan prendado de una mujer con anterioridad. Sin proponérselo, Hermione Granger se había convertido en una especie de compañera, para luego, transformarse en una amiga, sin que ese lazo hubiera mutado a tal nivel que impidiera que ambos terminaran aspirando a ser algo más para el otro. Tenían una conexión increible, una coincidencia en gustos notable, y una química que le erizaba la piel cada vez que la tenía cerca... pero todo eso no valía ni un galeón si ella no podía confiar en él. No valía nada. Y quizás eso le dolía más que el hecho de que se hubiera decidido por la comadreja; el que no hubiera confiado en él antes de actuar, porque no sólo había traicionado sus sentimientos, sino que también, la amistad que habían construido.

Para su mala fortuna, el hecho de que Luna Lovegood hubiera accedido a su cabeza, había también ocasionado de que accediera a sus sentimientos, y en cierta medida, a sus recuerdos. Con recelo volvió a mirarla, y al ver sus ojos celestes repletos de entendimiento, supo que la rubia ya lo sabía todo. En menos de un minuto le había resumido su historia con Hermione Granger sin proponérselo, tan sólo con pensar en ello.

- Maldición – masculló, frustrado, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie – dijo ella, tratando de tranquilizarlo – Sin embargo, ahora que sé lo que ocurrió, tengo algo que decir. Draco Malfoy, puede ser que no te conozca lo suficiente para tomarme la libertad de aconsejarte, pero ahora poco me importa, así que lo voy a hacer igual. No eres el primero que sufre por amor, ni serás el último. Es un riesgo que siempre existirá, y que por más que trates de evitarlo, no está en tus manos. Lo que si puedes evitar es llenar tu alma de rencor, y oscurecerla con pensamientos negativos. ¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido de mi si hubiera cultivado odio contra todos esos muchachos que me molestaban en Hogwarts? ¡Por todos los nargles! Sería una mujer amargada, apagada y gruñona, incapaz de disfrutar de las cosas buenas que me sucedieran. Afortunadamente, pude continuar con mi vida, soportando ese dolor hasta que ya no importó, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. Esta bien, Hermione cometió un error y te lastimó, pero no puedes pudrirte por eso, ni tratar de quemarla en tu indiferencia. En el fondo, la quieres, le tienes afecto, y no sólo como mujer, sino que también como persona, como una amiga. Eso, Malfoy, no lo puedes negar.

- Pero...

- ¡Nada de peros! - exclamó, decidida a no ser interrumpida, muy seria para lo que normalmente era – Me niego a ver al mejor amigo de mi novio hundirse por algo así. Tu la quieres, y está bien. Quizás todavía no era el tiempo para que ambos pudieran estar juntos, o quizás, ella no era la mujer adecuada, y sólo estaba destinada a ser una buena amiga, que se yo. No lo sabes aún, y no lo sabrás si te encierras en las cuatro paredes de tu mente y eres incapaz de perdonar. Además, ¿para que hablar con personajes en tu cabeza si tienes unos espléndidos amigos que se preocupan de ti? El pasado en el pasado está. Mira al futuro y enfréntalo como el Draco Malfoy decidido y soberbio que se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Deja de ocultarte. Se libre de una buena vez por todas, y deja de flotar por inercia. Haz de tu vida algo de lo que puedas sentirte orgulloso, y deja a los que te rodean ser parte de ella.

.

_**3.&**_

.

Draco la miraba, parpadeando lentamente, sorprendido. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar otra vez. Sus extremidades se alargaron, y todo su cuerpo volvió a crecer, retornando a su estado original. El frio metal en que se habían convertido sus ojos grises, ahora parecían derretidos, y su expresión inhumanamente dura, nuevamente había cobrado movilidad.

- A veces eres demasiado sabia para estar tan loca – bromeó, sonriéndole, demostrándole con ese gesto que sus palabras habían hecho mella, y que la tormenta había pasado.

- Lo sé. ¿Un abrazo?

- ¡Joder! No exageremos, por favor.

Luna rió con ganas, y le estiró la mano con diplomacia, la cual fue estrechada por él como si se tratase de un par de empresarios que acababan de cerrar un importante negocio. Poco sabían ellos que ese sería el comienzo de una singular amistad, que estaría llena de momentos significativos y un apoyo incondicional en ambas direcciones.

- ¿Te puedo sugerir algo? - dijo Luna, volviendo a su faceta amable y soñadora.

- ¿Otra cosa más? - inquirió Draco, enarcando la ceja derecha - ¿No crees que estás abusando?

- No. Verás, estamos en tu mente, en tu mundo interior ¿tiene que estar tan tétrico y horripilante? Hasta puedo sentir el olor a moho, y creo que en cualquier momento me pongo a estornudar por el polvo... este es tu mundo, y a tu voluntad puedes crear cosas, decorarlo, e incluso, ponerle banda sonora. ¿Por qué no lo arreglas antes de que salgamos de aquí? Creo que nos merecemos algo de diversión antes de marcharnos a la "triste, aburrida y cruda" realidad.

- ¿Y cómo querías que estuviera? ¿Con arcoiris y pegasos surcando los cielos entre nubes esponjosas? - replicó él, sarcástico - ¿O quizás con ballenas voladoras y animales exóticos parlantes?

- No me molestaria ninguna de esas opciones.

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza divertido. _¡Quien lo diría! _Un regaño de lunática Lovegood había logrado volverlo a sus cabales, y en cierta medida, le debia su cordura. Tenía que hacer algo por ella.

- Veremos que puedo hacer con tu petición...

Como si hubiera dicho un encantamiento con esa frase, todo el panorama cambió radicalmente. Un haz de luz cegadora emergió del cuerpo de Draco... Luz que se extendió más allá, abarcando todo lo que había a su alredor, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba ahí, y reemplazándolo por un bosque repleto de árboles altos, rocas estratégicamente colocadas, rios turquesas, plantas extrañas, y un pasto verde y frondoso. El cielo volvió a ser celeste, sin rastros de nubes oscuras, simplemente perfecto. Un lugar de ensueño, plagado de animales mágicos difíciles de encontrar en la vida diaria, y que sólo habian visto en libros.

- ¡Espléndido! - exclamó Luna, totalmente encantada, mientras dos figuras se acercaban a donde estaban.

- ¿Ya todo se acabo? - preguntó Theodore cuando llegó hasta ellos.

- Sí – respondió Draco, satisfecho.

- ¿Seguro? - indagó Pansy - ¿No lo estás diciendo solo para que te dejemos tranquilo?

El rubio la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aparentando enfando. Sin embargo, una vez que la había preocupado con su actitud, la agarró por el hombro y la despeinó con un coscorrón. Pansy se quejaba tratando de soltarse de él, mientras Theodore lanzaba una carcajada cargada de alivio.

- Aún espero mi pegaso – interrumpió Luna – Y también mi arcoiris.

Draco dejó de torturar a su amiga para poder mirarla. Enarcó la ceja como si estuviera pensándoselo, pero sin decir palabra, hizo aparecer, desde la altura de los cielos, un hermoso pegaso negro, que descendió al lado de Luna, y se inclinó para que ella pudiera montarlo. La rubia comenzó a dar brincos de emoción, y sin razonarlo dos veces, se subió encima con la expresión de una niña en navidad.

- Te ofrezco sólo el pegaso – soltó Draco – Pero jamás un arcoiris, eso va contra todos mis principios. Incluso con los que aún no tengo.

- Y además es de maricones – agregó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué sólo le hiciste uno a ella? Eres un injusto y malagradecido. Te odio.

El joven rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. De inmediato, hizo aparecer otro, notando como la expresión de su amiga mutaba de enfado a satisfacción. Una vez que descendió y se puso a su lado, Pansy se montó en el animal mitológico con destreza, no por nada, sus padres le habían contratado clases de equitación durante toda su infancia. Siempre había soñado con volar encima de un pegaso, y ahora que podía hacerlo, en la mente de su amigo, no lo desaprovecharía por ningún motivo.

- ¿Una carrera? - le ofreció a Luna, y sin esperar su respuesta, su pegaso comenzó a cabalgar para tomar distancia y echarse a volar.

- ¡Tramposa! - gritó la aludida, saliendo de inmediato detrás de ella.

Los dos jovenes que aún permanecian en tierra firme las observaban elevarse con las manos en los bolsillos; ambos experimentando una sensación muy extraña... _¿Tranquilidad? ¿Plenitud? _No lo sabían, pero sí sabían que era impagable, y que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que se volvieran a sentir tan libres, pero ..._¿Por qué tenian que esperar a vivir en alucinaciones y sueños para ser libres? _Razonaron ambos a la vez, sintiéndose contrariados por un instante, pero tomando una resolución clara de hoy en adelante. Lucharían por encontrar un espacio así en la vida real.

Theodore estaba bastante cerca, considerando que tenía al lado todo lo que siempre había deseado, a cierta pequeña rubia de ojos saltones y soñadora, que le había enseñado a dejar de tomarse la vida tan en serio. Draco estaba un poco más lejos, pero su determinación era fuerte, y si bien, acababa de experimentar su primera decepción amorosa en la vida, había reconstruído su espíritu gracias a sus amigos. No podía quejarse. No había tiempo para ello. No era idiota. Bueno, no era tan idiota, e iba a demostrárselo al mundo.

Draco Malfoy había vuelto.

- Es hora de que regresemos – murmuró Draco al aire, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, pensando inconscientemente en cierta castaña, que por casualidad o ironía de la vida, también pensaba en él... más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

.

_Espero que no haya sido tan descabellado..._

_Gracias por leer, cariños_

_Mad_

_._

_ps: Aclaración. En los dialogos de William Shakespeare mezclé citas originales._


	20. Chapter 20

Pareciera que mi animo está más tendiente a escribir esta historia, ¿no se nota?. Aunque debo confesar que es un poco difícil, considerando que aún estoy semi – bloqueada y que me cuesta un mundo sentarme y plasmar las ideas. Pero bueno, no quiero que eso las deje con meses sin actualizar, así que creo estar comportándome con una persona responsable... ¡merezco felicitaciones por ello!

Les cuento dos cosas importantes (al menos, para mi):

a. Actualmente se está realizando una** votación para premiar a los mejores fics **de cada categoría en la página de PPC (**Peter Pan Complex**) cuyo link se encuentra en mi perfil. ¡Hagan valer su voto!

b. **Hemos creado, junto con Arrayan** una cuenta fanfiction para escribir locuras juntas. El nombre de usuario es **thestrangepairproduction, **y actualmente tenemos un proyecto en marcha, llamado **The long and winding road, **un dramione muy dramón =P. También se viene la historia no contada de Albus Dumbledore, así que atentas, que en cualquier momento comenzamos a publicar.

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: _**Beautifly92, Atenea92, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Dannia, Aby Penita, Angy malfoy, La Flacu, Natisluna, Natasha Granger, Rachi Malfoy Black, Chanita 23, Kunii 24, Xgirl1, Yumey, Eterna Romantica 03, Maring, Karii Malfoy, Petalo VJ, Luna Maga, NemesisAg, Abril, Lagordis, Almanara, , Ross Malfoy, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Siempre, Zareth Malfoy, Ethel Potter, Gely Potter, Salesia, Hatshe W, Diable Dreams, Sake Suzumiya, Meiny bruja, Megumi1909, Jane Granger Malfoy, aPustistinaa, Giselle Lestrange, Crimson Rouge Rot, Luna Black, Ignea, Little Granger, Edna, Marie Malfoy Morales, Londony, Catuhh, Missy y Ygorla, Gaby malfoy, Jessica, Bixu, ella Dakashi, Kamille Alice doll. **_

También, gracias a los lectores de las sombras; que aunque no se manifiesten, yo sé que están ahí (eso sonó medio psicópata, ¿no?).

En fin... Este capítulo trae banda sonora (todo en el blog):

**1.& 9 crimes** de **Damien Rice**

**2.& Hourglass **de **Red goodbye**

.

_Saludos Cósmicos_

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria._

_._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

_Los dos jovenes que aún permanecian en tierra firme las observaban elevarse con las manos en los bolsillos; ambos experimentando una sensación muy extraña... ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Plenitud? No lo sabían, pero sí sabían que era impagable, y que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que se volvieran a sentir tan libres, pero ...¿Por qué tenian que esperar a vivir en alucinaciones y sueños para ser libres? Razonaron ambos a la vez, sintiéndose contrariados por un instante, pero tomando una resolución clara de hoy en adelante. Lucharían por encontrar un espacio así en la vida real._

_Theodore estaba bastante cerca, considerando que tenía al lado todo lo que siempre había deseado, a cierta pequeña rubia de ojos saltones y soñadora, que le había enseñado a dejar de tomarse la vida tan en serio. Draco estaba un poco más lejos, pero su determinación era fuerte, y si bien, acababa de experimentar su primera decepción amorosa en la vida, había reconstruído su espíritu gracias a sus amigos. No podía quejarse. No había tiempo para ello. No era idiota. Bueno, no era tan idiota, e iba a demostrárselo al mundo._

_Draco Malfoy había vuelto._

_- Es hora de que regresemos – murmuró Draco al aire, pasándose una mano por los cabellos, pensando inconscientemente en cierta castaña, que por casualidad o ironía de la vida, también pensaba en él... más de lo que se hubiera imaginado._

_**.**_

**20.- **

**.**

_**1.&**_

_**.**_

No pude cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Mis párpados estaban congelados, abiertos, obligándome a mirar el techo como una idiota, incapaz de seguir llorando, o de mostrar emoción alguna por ellos. Una parte de mi se había muerto. _¿Cómo podía haberme equivocado tanto? ¿Cuando me había convertido en una de esas mujeres que tanto detestaba? ¿Aquellas dominadas_ _por sus emociones, irracionales, incapaces de escuchar, pero muy capaces de herir a diestra y siniestra?_

Luego de mi discusión con Draco, la aclaración de Greengrass, y de lograr las fuerzas necesarias para levantar mis rodillas del suelo, salí a toda prisa de la Academia, rogando que Ron ni Harry me encontraran en el camino. No quería que nadie me viera en ese deplorable estado, y mucho menos, que me preguntaran que diablos me sucedía. _¿Qué responderles? ¿Que era una idiota? _Creo que eso ya estaba científicamente comprobado. Así que, una vez logrado con éxito mi patético escape, me dediqué a vagar por las calles, sin siquiera pensar a donde me dirigia, pues no me importaba. Si me perdía del mundo, hubiera sido mucho mejor, le habría hecho un favor a al menos dos personas.

Creo que fue a las tres horas después del suceso que las lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas, que aún ardían por las bofetadas, como si la mano de ella se hubiera tatuado con cada uno de sus dedos, recordándome mi torpeza, mis errores, mis pecados. Mis ojos quedaron secos, incapaces de derramar más agua salada, y pronto, comencé a avanzar en silencio, totalmente en blanco, observando lo que me rodeaba sin verlo de verdad. Las caras parecían simples trozos de piel sin identidad, los colores no parecían distinguirse entre sí, y creo que por un minuto, perdí el sentido del olfato. Me volví una autómata, cada vez más robotizada, incapaz de utilizar mis cuatro sentidos, así que me dirigí inconscientemente al departamento y ahi me encontré con Ron, que me saludó con su habitual sonrisa amable, esa que me hacía pensar lo peor de mí, y odiarme con demasiada intensidad, pero un odio merecido al fin y al cabo.

Al parecer, el sexto sentido de Ron, aquel que había adquirido en el último tiempo mientras mi razón se iba de paseo, le dijo que algo andaba mal, porque sin decirle nada, me abrazó, estrechándome con tanta fuerza que podría haberme roto las costillas. Lo oí suspirar en mi oreja, y sin resistencia de mi parte, me levantó en sus brazos, y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Me acostó bajo las sábanas y se colocó al lado, callado como tumba, acariciando mi pelo a penas en un roce. Me acurruqué en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, agradeciendo su silencio. Lo quería, de eso no cabía duda, pero ahora, después de mucha confusión, me había dado cuenta de algo doloroso...

Yo quería a Ron por todo lo que representaba, por ser mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más leales que conocía. Siempre lo querría, pues no importaba lo que sucediera, una parte de mi corazón siempre estaría con él, le pertenecía, sin embargo... sin embargo, a pesar de ello, me había enamorado irrevocablemente de Draco. Un sentimiento distinto, nuevo, y que ahora, agonizaba en un infierno que yo misma había creado.

No podía aguantar tanta melancolía. Simplemente no podía. Y gracias a todos los hechiceros, el silencio se mantuvo durante el resto de la noche, aunque sabía que Ron, al igual que yo, no podía dormir. Creo que de los dos, el único que había hecho las cosas con madurez era él. De no haber sido porque él recobró su autocontrol la noche pasada, hubiera perdido una parte importante de mí vida por despecho, y habría pasado a algo más que un simple chupón en el cuello... si Ron no hubiera parado en ese momento, yo no lo habría hecho, a pesar de que mis motivos para seguir adelante eran deshonestos, oscuros y muy alejados de los que deberían rodear mi primera vez...

"_No así. No de esta forma" _había murmurado en mi oreja, respirando con dificultad. Veía entre la oscuridad como su torso desnudo se movía, y podía sentir su piel ardiendo sobre la mía. Solos, los dos, encerrados en esa habitación, cubiertos solo por nuestra ropa interior, habíamos estado tan cerca de cruzar todos los limites que yo misma le había impuesto, y que ahora pretendía quebrantar luego de una reconciliación apresurada. _"Te deseo tanto, Hermione, pero no estoy dispuesto a ser cómplice de tu equivocación, ni aprovecharme de ella. No es el momento aún", _dijo, y _s_in dejarme replicar, besó mi frente y se acomodó a mi lado izquierdo, atrapándome en sus brazos y tapándonos con el cobertor, demostrándome con ese hecho lo mucho que me amaba, y a la vez, respetaba.

Una marca oscura en mi cuello era la única evidencia y recordatorio que estuve a unos cuantos segundos de cometer un gran error del cual después me arrepentiría; y no sólo por mí, sino por el mismo Ron, que no se merecía mi horrorosa actitud. Pero también, era esa misma marca oscura en el cuello la que había formado una idea errada en Draco, que en mi estúpido intento de venganza, no quise rectificar ni aclarar, y que probablemente, había firmado mi sentencia de fin... Draco se había imaginado lo peor, y yo lo había dejado hacerlo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente luego de mi triste llegada al departamento, y de la inmerecida comprensión de Ron. Tenía una sensación de letargo, de ser un simple envase sin contenido, que el tiempo comenzó a perder su significado. Incluso, no estaba segura de que si quería que amaneciera. Ya todo daba lo mismo.

_¿Cómo me levanté la mañana siguiente? _Hasta para mí fue un misterio. Simplemente lo hice. Me levanté, desayuné, y me vestí en silencio. Tomé mis cosas y me marché a la Academia, sintiendome vacía y podrida. Ron, increiblemente, se había marchado antes sin avisarme, pero poco me importó. Era mejor que estar con él y tener la certeza que no tenía el derecho ni siquiera de mirarlo a los ojos. Él se merecía a alguien mejor.

.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

Ese día, en clases, me comporté como un caballo de feria. Miraba solo al frente, con destinos determinados y sin buscarlo. Puede que Draco haya asistido a la Academia de aurores como no, no lo sé, no quise pensar en ello, me limité a asistir a cada asignatura, me salté el almuerzo, y luego me fui a la otra Academia, comportándome exactamente igual. Creo que en un par de ocasiones noté la mirada de Parkinson tratando de asesinarme, _¿quien podría culparla? _De seguro ya sabía todo. El problema era que, por más que trataba de lanzarme dagas por los ojos, estas no llegaban. Lástima, hubiera sido una muerte perfecta.

Los días que siguieron fueron exactamente iguales, tan iguales que no noté como pasó una semana completa; luego dos, y hubiera pasado una tercera de no haber encontrado en mi armario, por error, en una tarde luego de la jornada de estudios, cierta cosa que me hizo reaccionar...

Un Cello... mi Cello... el Cello que Draco me había regalado hace tiempo atrás, y que ahora, parecía que de esa ocasión habían pasado siglos, o que se trataba de una realidad paralela. Saqué el instrumento de su estuche, como si fuera algo nuevo, desconocido, y sin razonarlo mucho, tomé el arco en mis dedos. Me senté al borde de la cama y traté de tocar una escala, algo simple, pero mis dedos estaban tan tiesos que sólo sonaba como si las cuerdas estuvieran pidiendo clemencia.

Mi mente perversa me recordó la primera vez que lo ví tocar, luego de esa cena en parejas en un día tan helado como el que se veía por la ventana. También me recordó que esa misma noche, luego de ese improvisado baile en la sala de estar, nuevamente tuve el placer de verlo tocar, y que en esa ocasión, me di cuenta cuanto deseaba recibir un beso suyo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, me recordó que yo no sólo quería a Draco platónicamente, sino que también, lo quería como persona, y que a pesar de que yo no lo mereciera, no quería que saliera de mi vida. Una parte de mi lo necesitaba, aunque fuera como un mero compañero de curso.... Una parte de mi necesitaba poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, escucharle hablar, tocar el Cello, reír. Una parte de mí necesitaba...

Fue eso lo que me llevó a tomar una decisión que debería haber tomado hace mucho. Ese día le pediría perdón, arriesgándome a que me destruyera por completo, arriesgándome a ser rechazada con toda la razón del mundo. Arriesgando lo poco y nada que tenía, todo lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida, aunque fuera como mi enemigo. Prefería su odio a su indiferencia.

Haciendo acoplo de la poca integridad y valentía que me quedaba, me fuí tempranísimo y me planté en la entrada de la Academia de Aurores. Las manos me sudaban del nerviosismo, pero mi corazón estaba ansioso por dirigirle la palabra. Un grupo de compañeras, para mi mala fortuna, también se puso en la entrada, cotilleando de las cosas más insólitas e inservibles que había escuchado hace tiempo. _¿Por qué no se largaban? _Lo que menos necesitaba era que hubieran espectadores en este momento, pero ellas, parecían clavadas al piso, destinadas a presenciar algo de mi conversación con Draco.

En el mismo instante en que ya estaba considerando silenciarlas con un encantamiento – o volverme sorda enterrándome mis plumas en los oídos – apareció él, y se veía... radiante.

Caminaba hacia la entrada con el mentón bien en alto, ondeando su capa con seguridad y aplomo digno de un aristócrata. Su cabello brillaba como si el sol le estuviera dando de frente - a pesar de que el día no podía estar más nublado - y en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa de medio lado, de quien se siente muy satisfecho de si mismo.

- ¿Supieron? - escuché murmurar a la muchacha que estaba justo detrás mío – Dicen que contrató al mejor abogado de toda Inglaterra para recuperar la parte de los bienes que le confiscaron en el Ministerio, y al parecer, ya lo consiguió.

- Yo me enteré que también estaba pidiendo la nulidad del fallo de su madre – añadió otra– Al parecer, el juicio tenía un vicio de legalidad, y están tratando de revertirlo por prisión domiciliaria, considerando que no está bien de salud y que participó en la causa de quien no debe ser nombrado contra su voluntad.

- ¿Sí? Vaya...

Mi estómago se estrujó violentamente. _¿Tantas cosas habían pasado en mis tres semanas de blackout emocional?_

- Pero, ¿saben? No sé si seré yo o qué, pero está como el vino; cada día se ve mejor que el anterior, y es tan...

- Sexy – completó otra de las desgraciadas... si antes creía que las odiaba, ahora el sentimiento era oficial – No como cuando recién llegó, que si bien, antes se veía guapo, no era tan atractivo.

- ¿Crees que si me atrevo, tengo una posibilidad? - preguntó esperanzada una de las idiotas.

- Haz fila, no eres la única interesada, y al parecer, es un pez difícil de atrapar.

- Pero si yo no me quiero casar con él – refutó con ese tono felino de regalada que me daba ganas de ahorcarla – Sólo una pequeña aventura, nada más.

Por estar tan metida en conversaciones ajenas – o tratar de aprender a explotar a la gente estúpida con mi cabeza - estuve a un segundo de perder a Draco... me di cuenta que estaba por estropear la oportunidad justo cuando pasaba al lado mío, así que, con unos reflejos que desconocía, estiré mi mano y agarré su antebrazo. Él giró su cabeza y me miró ceñudo, esperando una explicación.

- Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me das un minuto? - pregunté sin placebos.

Él me miró suspicaz, y luego dirigió la vista hacia su brazo, indicándome con tal gesto que lo soltara, y lo hice... lentamente, dedo por dedo.

- Sólo uno – respondió.

Asentí y comencé a caminar hacia el patio trasero de la Academia, seguida muy de cerca por él. Mis piernas temblaban ante la inminencia de nuestra conversación, tanto era que incluso no me importó sentir los murmullos de ese grupo de estúpidas a mis espaldas... las muy envidiosas debían estar inventándose todo tipo de historias con lo que acababa de hacer, y ni se imaginaban que entre Draco y yo, había una historia que jamás podrían imaginar.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie nos observaba, y que estábamos en un lugar más o menos privado al resto del alumnado, me giré para enfrentarlo. Él me miraba sin quitar su ceño fruncido, con las manos en los bolsillos, y un pequeño rictus en el rostro. Se notaba. Estaba tan o más incómodo que yo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se marcharía sin explicación, sólo para no tener que verme.

- Discúlpame - susurré, desviando la mirada al piso - discúlpame por todo, Draco. Sé que me he demorado en encontrar la valentía para pedirtelo, pero por favor, perdóname. No quise dañarte. Cometí un gran error, y no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Levanté nuevamente la mirada, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Las disculpas genéricas no me sirven, Granger – contestó, abriéndolos con lentitud, observándome con intensidad - Esas son suficientes cuando se trata de cosas sin importancia, como "_Lo siento, rompí tu tintero", "Lo siento, llegué atrasada_", o _"Lo siento, no quise hechizarte por un arrebato"_. Tu error es mucho peor que eso.

Mi mandíbula comenzó a tiritar. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero imaginárselo era mucho más sencillo que vivirlo en carne y hueso. Me mordí el labio inferior para no ponerme a llorar, y eso era lo extraño, creía que ya había agotado esa capacidad hace tres semanas atrás... además, _¿quien era yo para derramar lágrimas? ¿La victima? _No, claro que no. Yo era la única culpable de todo, no tenía derecho a quejarme por nada. Absolutamente de nada. No habian lágrimas para mí.

- Entonces, discúlpame por ser irreflexiva y tomar una decisión apresurada sin hablar contigo. Por tratarte mal ese día, y por comportarme como una soberana estúpida.

Sus ojos grises seguían mirándome fijamente. Por ellos, pude ver como pasaba un halo de tristeza y melancolía, mas el perdón no se vislumbraba en lo más mínimo. Estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo, y lo sabía antes de que me respondiera.

- Sigue sin satisfacerme como formulas tu petición, Granger. Está incompleta – sentenció, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunté, ya con desesperación, al borde de derrumbarme otra vez – Díme lo que quieres, por favor, dímelo.

- Cuando sepas la razón más importante por la que estoy enfadado contigo, sabrás perfectamente qué decirme, así que por el momento, ahorra tus palabras, que no tienen sentido y no lograrán cambiar nada. Gastas oxigeno innecesariamente, cuando podrías ocuparlo para algo más interesante y productivo. Si alguna vez logras desentrañar lo que quiero que digas, ven y dímelo, si realmente lo sientes. No antes. Así que creo que hasta entonces, Granger, es mejor que mantengas tu distancia, que no respondo de lo que te pueda decir, o cómo te pueda tratar. Si te me acercas de nuevo, será bajo tu responsabilidad.

No me dejó replicar. Me dio la espalda y se marchó a grandes zancadas, dejándome un gran nudo en la garganta. _¿A qué se refería con "la razón más importante"? _En cierta medida, me daba algo de esperanza el hecho de que no se cerrara a mi petición, pero tampoco era una ilusión muy fundada, ya que ahora mismo se había marchado, dejándome con la advertencia que en el futuro no sería tan "amable" como lo había sido ahora.

Pero no me rendiría. Claro que no. Encontraría las palabras que él quería escuchar, el problema era, _¿cómo?_

.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

Una semana...

Una semana sin éxito.

Una semana intentando dilucidar qué mierda quería, pero no podía encontrar la respuesta.

Una semana soportando verlo pasar por mi lado como si nada, notando como mis compañeras se lo comían con la mirada, y que él feliz se dejaba admirar.

Una semana viéndolo rodeado de regaladas, saliendo de la Academia acompañado, espiando sus almuerzos con ellas, envidiando las sonrisas arrebatadoras que les dedicaba.

Una semana llegando al departamento con una careta prefabricada, a sabiendas que Ron no se tragaba mi aparente tranquilidad.

Una semana tocando el Cello como enajenada, tratando de buscar inspiración en la música, lastimándome los dedos de tan fuerte que presionaba las cuerdas.

Una semana...

Había llegado el sábado y no podía evitar sentirme frustrada, incompetente, fracasada. Ya mi mente se había ido a blanco, mi cabeza dolía como si el cerebro estuviera comprimiéndose en el cráneo, y mi cuerpo no quería moverse nunca más. Me eché en la cama aprovechando la soledad. Ron y Harry habían decidido salir a jugar Quidditch a la madriguera, y yo, como le tengo pánico a las escobas, tuve la perfecta excusa para quedarme en la casa haciendo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Abracé la almohada contra mi pecho y cerré los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sentí como mis músculos se relajaban, mi respiración se acompasaba, y mi consciente comenzaba a desvanecerse en un profundo y oscuro abismo...

.

_**2.&**_

_**.**_

Desperté sobresaltada.

Ya lo sabía. Como si hubiera sido iluminada divinamente de un momento a otro, lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente lo que más lo había herido, y por lo cual, quería disculpas, así que me levanté y me coloqué un abrigo al azar, dispuesta a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra.

Noté por la ventana que estaba empezando a llover, así que tomé un paraguas y salí a toda velocidad, olvidando mi gorro y mis guantes... incluso las llaves del departamento. Necesitaba encontrarlo, y pronto.

Sabía que ese día él estaría recorriendo la ciudad, aplanando las calles, pues no solo amaba caminar los sábados por la mañana, como ya había aprendido mientras vivía con él, sino que también, amaba la lluvia. No se perdería tamaña oportunidad, y yo no perdería la oportunidad de encontrarlo fuera de la Academia, sin testigos ni regaladas.

Empecé a buscarlo en las calles cuyas tiendas más frecuentaba, percibiendo como el ambiente cada vez se ponía peor. Un viento helado comenzó a soplar , y me quitó el paraguas, haciéndolo volar hasta que me fue imposible alcanzarlo. La lluvia caía con violencia, y las gotas rebotaban en el pavimento, tornandolo todo caótico, no sólo porque me impedía ver con claridad dónde estaba él, sino que también, por el ruido ensordecedor que tomó el lugar.

El agua prontamente se hizo de mi ropa y cuerpo, dejándome empapada desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Mis labios se tornaron morados, y mi piel, se erizó. Pero a pesar de que era consciente de todo eso, mis ojos no dejaban de buscarlo, al igual que mi mente y mi corazón. Poco me importaba que el pelo estuviera pegado en mi rostro, o que lo más lógico en ese momento era buscar un techo dónde protegerme del duro clima.

Lo único importante era encontrarlo...

De pronto, una silueta enfundada de negro se cruzó en mi campo visual, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, saliendo de una librería. No podía ver su cara, estaba tapada por el gran paraguas gris que sostenía, pero esa espalda, esa forma de caminar y de ondear la túnica, sólo le podía pertenecer a él.

- ¡Draco! - grité a todo pulmón, y al ver como se detenía, corrí hasta él.

Una ráfaga de adrenalina recorrió todo mi ser, como si estuviera a segundos de estar dirigiéndome a lo que sería el momento cúlmine de mi destino. Esa seguridad de que ahora, era todo o nada...

Llegué hasta él y apoyé mis manos en las rodillas. Esa pequeña distancia me había robado el aliento, y no podía hablarle y respirar al mismo tiempo. Sentí su presencia inmóvil, a mi lado, esperando con impaciencia a que me decidiera a hablar... así que lo hice.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto... Discúlpame... **discúlpame por no confiar en tí.** Soy una idiota. Una verdadera idiota. Me dejé llevar por mi arrebatamiento, y olvidé que ya no teníamos la misma relación de antes. Que podía confiar en tí, y que sí sólo me hubiera aguantado a preguntarte qué era lo que había pasado, nada de esto habría sucedido... no sé en que estaba pensando... de hecho, ¡no estaba pensando en lo absoluto!, me sentí tan herida que no me di el tiempo de razonar que el Draco que yo conozco ahora, aquel de quien me enamoré y aquel que se convirtió en tiempo record en una persona importante en mi vida, jamás habría sido capaz de hacerme tamaña villanía... yo...

Bajé la cabeza. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, ¡tantas! Que las palabras no me bastaban. Mi vocabulario era insuficiente para todo lo que sentía, y mi lengua se había trabado en mi garganta. _¿Me la habría tragado? _Cerré los ojos, esperando tranquilizarme o que él dijera algo, mientras la lluvia seguía cayéndome encima... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño, aún sin abrir los ojos, extrañada. Podía sentir y escuchar como la lluvia azotaba a diestra y siniestra, pero las gotas no tocaban mi cuerpo, _¿tan nerviosa estaba que había perdido la sensibilidad en mi piel? _Abrí los ojos, y miré hacia arriba, percatándome de la realidad... Draco se había inclinado hacía mi, protegiéndome del inclemente clima con su paraguas, integrandome a su refugio personal.

- Te estabas empapando – soltó como explicación.

No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, y esconder la cara en su abrigo, dejándo fluir todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante ese mes; liberándome de todo el peso que llevaba a mis espaldas. El sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el paraguas era el único ruido que nos rodeaba, el frio aún me calaba los huesos, y su mano... su mano derecha se posicionó en mi espalda, abrazándome de vuelta, dejándome saber con ese gesto que por fin, me había perdonado.

Quise colgarme de su cuello y apretarlo contra mí con firmeza, decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero me tragué las palabras para no arruinarlo todo. Me concentré en abrazarlo como jamás había abrazado a nadie. Con desesperación, angustia, anhelo y cariño. Temiendo que en cualquier momento se me fuera a desvanecer de los brazos, que todo fuera un maldito sueño y sólo estuviera estrechando la almohada. Si no fuera porque su perfume me inundó el olfato, al igual que ese olor a café y menta que lo caracterizaba, no me hubiera cabido duda que habia enloquecido.

Quería parar de llorar, pero no podía. Quizás, en cierta medida se trataba de alivio por haber conseguido su perdón, pero también, angustia por lo incierto del futuro de los dos. Me sentí tan frágil... una pequeña pulga aplastada en el pavimento; desconcertada de mis propias emociones, cansada de tantas contradicciones, deseando cosas distintas e incompatibles, incapaz de dejar de soñar despierta, egoísta como pocas veces, miserable y vacia. _¿Que sería de nosotros? ¿Podríamos volver a ser lo que eramos antes de todo este lío? ¿Podría dejar de sentir lo que siento por él alguna vez, y querer exclusivamente a Ron? ¿Podría aceptar ver a Draco con otra y sentirme feliz por él? ¿Podría conformarme con ser sólo su amiga? ¿Podría? ¿Querría? ¿Lo haría? ¿Era lo suficientemente madura como para dejarlo ir de una vez por todas?_

- Lo siento... ahora... te... dejé... todo...mojado – murmuré, entre hipidos, colorada y avergonzada, dejándolo libre de mi abrazo.

- Vamos, te escoltaré a tu departamento. Pescarás una gripe brutal si no te secas pronto.

- ¿Y luego te marcharás? - pregunté en un murmullo, mirando con atención la punta de mis zapatos.

- Claro. No tengo intenciones de discutir con la comadreja ni tener que enfrentarme a duelo con él. Mejor nos evitamos problemas, ya que recién venimos saliendo de uno. Nunca tan masoquista. Superé esa etapa, y ya no quiero más enrededos, Granger. Supongo que tú tampoco; menos ahora que ya tomaste la decisión definitiva y estás con él. Apresurada o no, ya decidiste, y yo respetaré esa decisión aunque no me acomode. No hay más que hacer.

Me empujó levemente por la espalda para incitarme a caminar a su mismo ritmo, bajo su paraguas, cambiando de dirección para llevarme al departamento, pero yo no me moví ni un solo milímetro.

- Entonces no quiero que me vayas a dejar – solté con firmeza, levantando la mirada para enfrentarlo - No quiero que me vayas a dejar, ya que después te irás, y no quiero que te vayas. Quiero estar contigo unos minutos más, ponerme al día con tu vida, y acompañarte a lo que tengas que hacer. Escucharte hablar de lo que sea, y compartir un café contigo. No me importa si me resfrio, sólo no quiero aprovechar más este momento. Te extrañaba mucho, Draco, no te imaginas cuanto. Porque a pesar de toda nuestra historia, todos nuestros problemas y equivocaciones... yo...

Tragué espeso, sintiendome de pronto cohibida. Sus ojos grises me miraban con atención, y podía jurar que brillaban ante mis palabras. _¿Qué significaba eso? _No tenía la más mínima idea, con él, todo era un verdadero misterio digno de película _noir_.

Mis manos, traicioneras como ellas solas, se levantaron y dirigeron a su rostro, enmarcándolo por las mejillas. Lo sentí dar un respingo ante el contacto, pero no las quitó de ahí; simplemente se limitó a mirarme confundido y a quedarse en silencio para darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

- Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí – confesé - Hace unos meses atrás, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte de verdad; me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes, pero como nada puedo hacer para remediarlo, simplemente quiero asegurarme que seas parte de mi futuro. Si no es como pareja, ni como mejores amigos, me basta con que sigas siendo mi enemigo favorito. ¿Puede ser? ¿Me harías ese honor?

Draco dio un gran suspiro y tomó mis manos para quitarlas lentamente de su lugar.

- Si quieres acompañarme a lo que tengo que hacer, tendrás que comprar ropa nueva para quitarte esa mojada. No quiero ser culpable de que mueras por neumonía o algo por el estilo.

Y seguía evitando una respuesta directa.

Sabía que ya no estábamos en malos términos, pero él no parecía dispuesto a darme un "si" o un "no" verbal. El corazón se me apretó de sólo pensar que quizás, en el fondo de su ser, aún guardaba resentimiento por mi culpa, a causa de mi propia desconfianza, que lo mató todo entre los dos.

Me volvió a dar un pequeño empujón por la espalda para que comenzara a caminar a su ritmo, bajo el paraguas, y por un minuto, lo hice... hasta que de pronto, me detuve otra vez.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con cierta impaciencia, al ver que yo no pretendía seguir avanzando.

Mis labios comenzaron a picar. Dos palabras querían salir de ellos, y llegar a sus oídos. _¿Que sentido tenía decirlas? _Ninguno, pero aún así, necesitaba quitármelas de encima, exorcizarme de ellas y dejarlas caer en el más absoluto acto de honesta irresponsabilidad.

- Tú sabes que aún te amo, ¿cierto?

Ahí estaba, lo había pronunciado. "Te amo", y jamás en mi vida lo había sentido y dicho con tanta seguridad. Era como abrir los ojos por primera vez y cegarse con el sol de primavera. Descubrir el sabor agridulce del imposible, y la ansiedad de otra oportunidad que no vendrá.

- Lo sé

Lo había susurrado, pero a mis oidos, fue como si el sonido se hubiera amplificado. Su rostro estaba angustiado, al igual que el mio, y parecía sumido en pensamientos tan tormentosos como los que yo tenía.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Aún sientes lo mismo? - no pude evitar preguntar.

Draco reprimió una carcajada amarga y despeinó sus cabellos con la mano.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene que conteste a esa pregunta si ya sabes la respuesta?

Su tono no era amable, pero tampoco agresivo, sino... resignado.

La lluvia comenzó a declinar, hasta que finalmente, cesó por completo. Los dos estabamos en el más profundo silencio, mirando al vacío, aún con el paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas, aunque ya no tenía sentido.

- Siento que esta conversación llegó demasiado tarde... - murmuré.

- Así es.

Tragué espeso y mi corazón se paralizó.

- Entonces... ¿Qué haremos?

- Si queremos volver a ser como antes de todo, tendremos que superarlo, o vivir con ello, que no queda de otra. Haré el esfuerzo porque a pesar de todo, me importas, y sólo por eso trataré de ignorar lo que sucedió entre nosotros y seguir con mi vida, haciéndote un espacio en ella – esbozó en un tono sombrío, a la vez que bajaba su paraguas y lo cerraba de un firme movimiento – Ahora no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas a lo irremediable. Mejor vamos por esa ropa nueva, antes de que te enfermes – agregó, dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

Asentí a duras penas, y tratando de ignorar el temblor de mis piernas, comencé a caminar a su lado. Estaba siendo una masoquista, lo sabía, pero en el fondo no quería separarme de él; temía que si lo hacía, jamás volvería a verlo otra vez. Un miedo irracional e infundado motivado por mi inmadurez emocional. Me afirmé de su brazo sin pedirle permiso, y aunque noté que su cuerpo se tensó al sentirme hacerlo, no me dijo nada, otra vez.

Seguimos caminando del brazo como un par de viejos amigos, callados, como si estuvieramos asistiendo a nuestro propio funeral, en respetuoso silencio, aprovechando la compañía mutua, sabiendo que ese día habíamos quedado agotados emocionalmente con unas pocas palabras, y que aunque no lo estuvieramos demostrando, padeciamos los dos.

Pero por sobre toda la tristeza y el dolor que mi pecho estaba experimentando al ver como una etapa de mi vida se cerraba tras mis espaldas, un sentimiento potente y angustiado comenzó a abrirse paso entre el resto, haciendo que se escapara una última lágrima oculta y rodara por mi mejilla izquierda...

_"No quiero superarlo, olvidarlo, ni vivir con ello, Draco Malfoy. No quiero"._

**.**

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

_T_T_

_._

_Mad_


	21. Chapter 21

Estimados lectores, lamento el retraso, pero las musas me abandonaron temporalmente. Me cuesta demasiado escribir. ¿Por qué será? ¿Alguna sugerencia para traerlas de vuelta? Ya me está frustando esta situación... snif. Un capítulo corto pero hecho con todo mi cariño.

En fin, agradecimientos por sus maravillosos reviews a: _**Megumi1909, Londony, Luna Maga, Meiny Bruja, aPustistinaa, Eterna romántica 03, Aniia hg, Gabriellas Potter, Aby Penita, t.b.w.p, Camila92, Giselle Lestrange, Ana Joe, Salesia, Dannia, Beautifly92, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Arrayan, Yumey, Vickytas, Zareth Malfoy, Jos Black, Karii Malfoy, Natasha Granger, Crimson Rouge Rot, Kunii 24, Angy Malfoy, Petalo VJ, Kamille Alice Doll, Abril, Ela Dakashi, Atenea92, Saku Suzumiya, Ygorla, La Flacu, Javiera 6, Gabrielle Felton, Clarice, Marie Malfoy Morales, Bixu, Luna Black, Evelyn Cullen de Black, Adlem, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Linne Malfoy Cullen, MerleMaguey, Catuhh, Escarlatagranger, , BelRaf, Kemmy Lovegood, Sandy0329, Jane Granger Malfoy, Ladyfan, Lorena, Hatshe W, Danipoza, Charmed, Edna, Ana Joe, Negrita, Kokoro Lust, Hennessys, Chibikino, Gwendoline, Lighters,LyraMFLY, Losinafantasy22, Malaka, y Irene Garza. **_De verdad, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos habituales a los lectores de las sombras. Que a pesar de que no se manifiesten... ¡los huelo!

Cariños,

.

_**Mad.**_

_La abogada poco seria y poco inspirada._

.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

_Asentí a duras penas, y tratando de ignorar el temblor de mis piernas, comencé a caminar a su lado. Estaba siendo una masoquista, lo sabía, pero en el fondo no quería separarme de él; temía que si lo hacía, jamás volvería a verlo otra vez. Un miedo irracional e infundado motivado por mi inmadurez emocional. Me afirmé de su brazo sin pedirle permiso, y aunque noté que su cuerpo se tensó al sentirme hacerlo, no me dijo nada, otra vez._

_Seguimos caminando del brazo como un par de viejos amigos, callados, como si estuvieramos asistiendo a nuestro propio funeral, en respetuoso silencio, aprovechando la compañía mutua, sabiendo que ese día habíamos quedado agotados emocionalmente con unas pocas palabras, y que aunque no lo estuvieramos demostrando, padeciamos los dos._

_Pero por sobre toda la tristeza y el dolor que mi pecho estaba experimentando al ver como una etapa de mi vida se cerraba tras mis espaldas, un sentimiento potente y angustiado comenzó a abrirse paso entre el resto, haciendo que se escapara una última lágrima oculta y rodara por mi mejilla izquierda..._

"_No quiero superarlo, olvidarlo, ni vivir con ello, Draco Malfoy. No quiero"._

_**.**_

**21.-**

**.**

A veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas simplemente para que valoremos lo que ya tenemos, para encontrarle un nuevo color a la vida, y volver a respirar tranquilos y plenos. Eso era lo que yo sentía en esos momentos, mientras escuchaba ese tono de voz que tanto había extrañado, y cuya ausencia significó una tortura, que sólo tuvo su origen en mi maldita torpeza, en la infame desconfianza que surgió a partir de un mal entendido, y ¡claro! mi galopante falta de juicio.

Suspiré. Sabía que mi rostro traía una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Después de haber entrado a la primera tienda de ropa que encontramos, mientras estaba en el probador quitándome las prendas mojadas del cuerpo, había decidido que dejaría los temores y reservas para después, y que en ese instante, sólo aprovecharía el momento. Y lo hice. Me embriagué con su presencia y ahuyenté mis sentimientos a un lado, pues a pesar de que no quisiera superar lo que habíamos tenido, no había de otra. Las cartas estaban echadas. Draco había sido subliminalmente claro, y yo no podía seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Ron. Debía olvidar las mariposas que aleteaban en mi estómago y disfrutar del resto de la tarde.

Luego de caminar un rato por Londres, mientras el atardecer caía lentamente frente a nosotros, nos vino una imperiosa necesidad de café. Entramos a un local extravagante que eligió Draco, repleto de relojes en todas las paredes; relojes que poseían distintas formas, tamaños y colores, que señalaban horas al azar, en un completo caos sin orden ni explicación lógica. Creo que mi semblante se mostró visiblemente confundido, pues en ese instante, Draco me explicó divertido.

-No. No son los horarios de distintos horarios del mundo -dijo, señalando una mesa para que avanzaramos.

-Entonces, supongo que el dueño es un verdadero fanático de los relojes.

-Por el contrario – aclaró, corriendo una de las sillas para que me sentara - Mira tu muñeca izquierda, a ver si lo captas.

Fruncí el ceño extrañada e hice lo que me pidió a la vez que me acomodaba en la silla. Solté una exclamación sin poder evitarlo. Mi reloj de pulsera, aquel que me había regalado mi madre al cumplir quince años, había desaparecido de mi muñeca, dejando sólo como rastro una linea blanca producto de la ausencia de sol.

-Las personas viven pendientes del transcurso de las horas, los minutos – continuó, sentandose al frente mio - Viven corriendo de un lado a otro y no son capaces de tomar un respiro y simplemente existir, mientras te relajas con una increíble taza de café bien preparada y humeante. Por eso mismo, la idea del dueño de este local era crear un lugar perdido en el tiempo, donde la hora realmente no fuera importante, sino un detalle. Así que, cada vez que entra un cliente, su reloj es secuestrado hasta que se marcha, mientras los que se encuentran en las paredes sólo están de adorno. Ninguno da la verdadera hora.

Ordenamos un par de capuccinos, mientras yo seguía mirando absorta todo lo que nos rodeaba, y a él... especialmente a él. Había apoyado un codo en la mesa y descansaba su mentón en la mano. Su cabello caía por su frente ordenadamente, y sus ojos se veían más grises que de costumbre. Miraba por la ventana que tenía al lado y su expresión estaba tranquila, en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo, algo que nunca había visto con anterioridad, pues cuando realmente lo conocí, era todo lo contrario.

Me preguntaba que estaría pensando y porqué me había traido hasta ahí, leyendo mis deseos a la perfección, ya que mientras aplanabamos calles entre comentarios y risas, en mi cabeza sólo pedía que el tiempo se detuviera para nosotros dos... como ahora.

_-_¿Mitología? - inquirí sorprendida de pronto, al ver el libro sobresalir de la bolsa que traía en la mano. El libro que justamente había comprado antes que lo interceptara en plena lluvia.

Draco sonrió y lo sacó completamente de ahí, comenzando a pasar las páginas, observando títulos e imágenes.

-Luna mencionó que la mitología muggle era interesante y me prestó este libro. Como me gustó bastante el tema, le devolví su copia y partí a comprar uno para mí. Me gusta leer las cosas calmadamente, y a este libro definitivamente le daré una segunda lectura. Hay un par de cosas que quiero entender mejor.

-¿Luna...? - murmuré parpadeando a la velocidad de la luz -¿Te refieres a la misma Luna que yo conozco? ¿Luna Lovegood?

Él asintió y yo me sentí como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Nada tenía sentido. ¿En qué momento habían vuelto a encontrarse? ¿Y en qué circunstancias para que ahora estén intercambiando libros como viejos amigos? Una parte de mi se sintió algo celosa al respecto, mientras la otra reclamaba que no podía ser tan estúpida ¿celos? ¿quien era yo para sentir celos?

Sacudí la cabeza y estiré la mano para ver el libro. Era precioso. La portada era antigua y notoriamente hecha a mano. De seguro, sólo existian pocas copias y eran de un valor ridículo, pero supuse que eso poco le importaba a él, lo interesante no era la apariencia externa de esas hojas, sino el contenido.

Lo abrí en una página al azar para admirarlo.

-Eros y Psiquis – recité en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Ese mito ya me lo sé... Irónico que fuera lo primero que apareciera, ¿no?

Lo miré acusando el golpe de inmediato... claro que era irónico. Maldito libro.

*

_En una ciudad de Grecia, según cuenta la mitología, había un Rey y una Reina que tenían tres hijas. Las dos primeras eran hermosas, sin embargo, la tercera era de indescriptible belleza por el lenguaje humano. Tanto revuelo causaba esta doncella, que ciudadanos y extranjeros acudían a admirarla, comparándola con la propia Afrodita.... __¡_**_Que gran error cometieron aquellos incautos!_**_pues__la Diosa del amor, enfurecida con tal atrevimiento - y herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo - envió a su hijo Eros para vengar su desdicha, con la expresa misión de atravesarla con una flecha de oro oxidada, y enamorarla del más horrendo de los monstruos. _

_Pero aquél maléfico encargo no pudo llegar a su fin, pues Eros, al verla, cayó rendido ante el propio sentimiento que solía encajar en el resto, como si se hubiese enterrado una de sus propias flechas en pleno corazón..._

_Fue en ese entonces que el Rey - sospechoso de la ira de los dioses por la falta de marido de su hija - decide consultar al oráculo de Apolo para calmar sus propios nervios.... más no contaba con que éste enviaría a su pequeña a la cima del monte de Zeus, a esperar a su secreto marido en soledad, advirtiéndoles que____ no debían esperar un yerno nacido de linaje mortal, sino al más cruel y venenoso de todos, como la serpiente, que volando con sus alas fatiga todas las cosas sobre los cielos, y con sus saetas, doma y enflaquece todo. _

_El pobre padre, desesperanzado y sin otra alternativa, realiza el mandamiento del oráculo..._

_Una vez arriba del monte Zeus, Psique espera paciente, hasta que un manso viento la toma en su regazo y se la lleva por el valle bajo, depositándola suavemente en un prado verde lleno de flores multicolores. Tras el estupor inicial, Psique se duerme, despertando a las horas después y notando que a la lejanía se encontraba un palacio que parecía construido por gracia divina. _

_En un arrebato de osadía, decide entrar al lugar, deleintándose con la decoración y asombrándose cuando unas voces angelicales la invitaron a comer de espléndidos platos, llenos de manjares y exquisiteses. Pronto cayó la noche y Psique se acostó en una cama adoselada en el fondo de la habitación, mas no tardó en sentir como su secreto marido había aparecido y se había deslizado junto a ella, haciéndola suya en ese instante y partiendo al amanecer._

_Pasaron los días, y con ellos, sus noches de placer__ ¡____No cabía de felicidad!__ pues a pesar de perderlo cada mañana y de no poder gozar de su compañía durante el día, lo amaba con todo el corazón. Y él también a ella, sólo pidiéndole una condición: no podía develar su identidad, tendría que confiar en la oscuridad. Pero a Psique no le importaba en ese entonces, amaba sus tiernas caricias y mas aún su aterciopelada voz, que la acunaba durante la noche con extensas conversaciones de los temas más variados, hasta que morfeo la vencía por completo y la dormía entre sus brazos. _

_Sin embargo, algo opacaba la felicidad de Psique. Desde su estadía en aquel magnifico lugar, no había vuelto a ver a sus hermanas, y una noche, sin poder aguantarlo más, le pidió permiso a su marido para invitarlas a su hogar, el cual consciente de la soledad de su mujer, aceptó, no sin antes advertirle que ellas no eran de confiar._

_Cuando fue visitada por las susodichas, ellas, envidiosas de su prosperidad, quisieron saber de inmediato quien era aquel rico marido; mas cuando Psique confesó que no conocía más que su dulce voz y sus apasionados besos, ellas chillaron horrorizadas y exclamaron_**_"¡Tiene que ser un monstruo!"._**

_"__¿Y si efectivamente era ese monstruo alado que le había profetizado el oráculo?"__ Se preguntó la joven con el pecho apretado, y sin poder controlar su curiosidad, planeó enfrentar la realidad y esperó a que llegara la noche, ansiosa de averiguar quien se revolvía entre sus sábanas. _

_Fue así que sucedió lo de siempre. Él llegó, la amó con locura y se durmió a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando Psique notó que la respiración de su marido se acompasaba, prendió una lámpara de aceite para alumbrar el rostro de su esposo con los orbes cerrados de temor. Pero al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el ser más hermoso del planeta, un ángel caido del cielo que dormía ajeno a su traición.... traición que no tardaría en descubrirse, cuando una gota de aceite caliente rodó hasta caer en el hombro del semidios, que despertó sobresaltado ante el ardor._

_Al ver su confianza mancillada, Eros brincó de la cama y se alejó mudo y cabizbajo. _**_"Te amé"_****_,_**_ le dijo con pesar____"Te amé y siempre lo supiste.... pero el amor no puede vivir sin confianza" sentenció, antes de desplegar sus alas con la intención de abandonarla para siempre. _

*

"_La confianza" _pensé para mis adentros. La falta de ella fue mi más grave error... _¿No, Draco?. _Tomé otro sorbo de café ante su mirada atenta.

-Sí, irónico – solté después de un rato, con una punzada en el pecho, estirándole el libro de regreso – Las coincidencias a veces pueden ser unas verdaderas perras.

-¡Por Salazar! ¿Y ese lenguaje, Granger? ¿Se te cayó el diccionario? - preguntó divertido.

Le hice una mueca que pretendía mostrarme ofendida, y cambié de tema radicalmente, tratando de olvidar el impass.

Le pregunté por su madre, su salud y el juicio. Me contó con alegría que si bien, aún no sabían que tenía y seguía hospitalizada en San Mungo, al menos se encontraba mejor. Además, ahora no tenían de qué preocuparse, pues habían logrado revertir el fallo alegando nulidad del juicio, y en segunda instancia, se falló el cambio de su sentencia en Azkaban por prisión domiciliaria, algo que permitía un mejor cuidado.

Noté el alivio con que me contaba esas cosas, y no pude más que sentirme igual de feliz por él. Sin embargo, pronto esa felicidad se disipó.

-Tengo que irme– anunció, ordenando la cuenta con un movimiento de mano.

Asentí con un nudo en el estómago y me levanté junto con él. Una vez que depositó los galeones sobre la mesa junto con la propina de la garzona, salimos del lugar notando como ya había oscurecido. Sentí como el peso del reloj volvía a mi muñeca, al igual que el peso de la desazón y la angustia de tener que separarme de él otra vez...

-¿Te volveré a ver? - susurré, mirándolo fijamente, tomando su antebrazo entre los dedos como si temiera que se escapara.

-Me ves todos los días en la Academia, tonta – respondió entornando los ojos.

Creo que gruñí de la exasperación.

-No me refería a eso – refuté, negándo enérgicamente la cabeza - Me refiero así, tal como ahora. ¿O mañana te arrepentirás y volverás a ignorarme?

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, vacilación que me hizo sostener la respiración unos segundos.

-No. No te ignoraré. ¿Contenta?

Dejé escapar el aire de los pulmones, esbozando una sincera sonrisa. No le respondería... él ya lo sabía a la perfección, pues conocía mis sentimientos como las palmas de sus manos.

**_¿No, Draco? _**En tan poco tiempo lograste conocerme tan bien, que no dudaba un instante en que sabías que con eso, no sólo me estabas dejando "contenta", sino que me estabas haciendo feliz.

Verdaderamente feliz.

A pesar de que era lo único que me ofrecerías...

... y que eso yo también lo tenía claro.

**.**

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

.

Nunca le había mentido, al menos, no tan descaradamente, pero necesitaba salir de ahí, respirar aire fresco, y evitar seguir viendola fingir que estaba bien. Pues no lo estaba. Ni siquiera un poco. Y eso me dolía tan profundamente que a veces tenía ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, por la eternidad, como si mi mera presencia provocara su desdicha.

No sé porqué, pero mis pasos se dirigieron a esa academia de artes donde contraté aquel curso de baile con el sólo fin de reconquistar a Hermione; fin que parecía completamente obsoleto e imposible de lograr a estas alturas. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahí? ¿Bailar acaso? Si lo que queria era relajarme, no lo consiguiría estando ahí. Con mis dos pies izquierdos, la situación se volvería algo estresante, y yo no necesitaba agregar más motivos, ya tenía suficiente.

-Weasley – escuché a mis espaldas.

Me giré entre todo el jaleo y enfoqué la vista en quien me hablaba.

-Greengrass.

Daphne estaba enfundada un vestido simple y el cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola. Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente y me miraba con curiosidad. Al parecer, era una de las alumnas del dichoso curso y llevaba un buen rato bailando por ahí.

**-**¿Y tú? - preguntó con extrañeza - Jamás te había visto por acá.

-Hace tiempo contraté estas clases- respondí, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos - vine una vez y nunca más lo he vuelto a hacer.

-Si no volviste, supongo que fue porque no habían motivos... ¿por qué ahora?

Los ojos verdes de Daphne parecían leer mi consternación, y sin más, comencé a hablar como si me hubieran obligado a ingerir veritaserum.

-Necesitaba despejar la cabeza, salir de la rutina, no sé, últimamente nada es como debería ser, asi que necesitaba algo que me quitara la sensación de... ¡Bah! No sé ni siquiera porqué te estoy diciendo esto, no me tomes en cuenta, solo disvarío.

Me rasqué la cabeza inconscientemente, gesto que solía realizar cuando estaba incómodo o cuando algo no cuadraba en mis pensamientos. Noté como ella quería retomar la palabra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el profesor de la Academía nos ordenó comenzar a deslizarnos al ritmo de un vals, apurándonos con unas sonoras palmadas que terminaron por obligarnos a hacerlo de verdad.

Daphne puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y la otra contra mi palma, mientras yo trataba de no pisarla con mi torpeza. Fue entonces que se acercó, susurrándome al oído.

-Granger, ¿Cierto?

Dejé de moverme de inmediato, y la miré con severidad que desconocía.

-Veo que estás bien informada al respecto.

-Lo suficiente para entender que tanto tú como yo, somos personajes secundarios en una historia que no nos pertenece. De la cual no somos protagonistas, ni lo seremos jamás.

La miré con dolor, pues había dicho en una frase hermosa, una verdad horriblemente dolorosa.

-¿Por qué sigues luchando contra la corriente? - continuó condescendiente.

-La amo – respondí sin pensar, no era necesario hacerlo – La amo demasiado.

Ella sonrió con cansancio. El vals sonaba de fondo, y las instrucciones del profesor se perdían en un suave murmullo ininteligible para ambos.

-Puedo verlo – suspiró - pero ella ¿es feliz? ¿la haces feliz? ¿lo eres tú?

Mis labios se abrieron para contestarle, para mentirle, pero no pude. El sentimiento de derrota me estaba consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Sí algo he aprendido de todo esto, y que por cierto, aún me duele a rabiar, es que no se pueden obligar los afectos – agregó, con un tono de voz más profundo - sí realmente amas a alguien y el sentimiento no es mutuo, es mejor dejarlo ir.

-Es fácil decirlo... ¿Acaso tú lo hiciste?

Se removió incómoda.

-Sí. Y aunque no se note, aún no lo supero. Pero me daré el tiempo para hacerlo. Paso a paso iré cerrando las heridas, y podré volver con Draco sólo para buscar su amistad.

Creo que solté un resoplido incrédulo.

-¿Amistad? - pregunté irónico - ¿Después de todo, una simple amistad? ¿Crees que sea lo más sano?

-Quizás no – admitió, y el cómo se ensombreció su rostro hizo que me arrepintiera de lo dicho - Pero Draco es una persona importante para mí. No quiero perderlo de mi vida para siempre, así que, mientras me exilio de su presencia de momento, lucharé por transformar este sentimiento por una verdadera amistad. Vale la pena intentarlo.

La miré con cierta admiración. No solo era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, sino que poseía un corazón de oro que le permitía, a pesar del dolor, ver sus problemas con altura de miras y luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Algo que yo jamás había pensado; una verdadera muestra de amor, de aquellas que te hacen padecer los mil infiernos, pero que son decisiones que eventualmente alguien tendría que tomar.

-Gracias – esbocé, dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha, pasando por el lado de ella para salir de ahi.

-¿Qué?¿Ya te vas? - la oí inquirir confundida - ¿Tan pronto?

Me volteé y la miré fijamente unos segundos antes de responder.

Detrás de ella, las parejas bailaban alegres, la música sonaba fuerte, pero Daphne parecía de otro cuadro. Su imagen era sólo eso. Una simple imagen cargada de demonios propios que trataba de encajar en un ambiente más entusiasta, y que con mi sola presencia, había logrado perturbar.

-Sí – respondí, elevando la voz para que pudiera escucharme- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá. Encontré lo que buscaba.

-¿Y qué era eso? - volvió a preguntar, ladeando la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, y los volví a abrir, reflejando mi determinación y lo difícil que esto era.

-La fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacer lo correcto...

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

_Lamento que sea tan corto el capítulo, pero ¡hey! Me cuesta mucho escribirlos... ¡piedad!._

_En fin, quedan sólo dos para el final. Agarrense los pantalones y las faldas, preparen los klenex y estén listas para sufrir... porque en este fic, no les aseguro nada, y quien avisa no es traidor. (además, nunca den nada por sentado, siempre cambio de idea a último minuto ¬¬) _

_Saludos!_

_Mad_

_La abogada melancólica. _


	22. Chapter 22

OMG, ya ha pasado un año desde que empecé el fic. ¡Feliz aniversario atrasado lectores! Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Un dia me siento aburrida en mi escritorio, dejando de hacer una sociedad anónima para ponerme a escribir un nuevo fic, y al otro ¡zas! Ya pasaron más de 365 días y tenemos 22 capítulos de una extraña historia, que está a punto de acabar.

Muchos agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado alguna vez un comentario, y también, a aquellos que agregaron esta historia dentro de sus favoritos o alertas. ¡se pasaron! Eso sí, **les aviso que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, no el penúltimo. **Me arrepentí a último momento, porque me di cuenta que era mejor separar los hechos que había escrito, asi que quedarían sólo dos para saber como termina la historia.

Pasando a otro tema, ¿saben? Durante el transcurso de esta historia he recibido dibujos de **Enichepi **y** Kunii 24; **y trabajos en photoshop de **Megumi1909 **y **Leoncita Potter **acerca del fic, pero como ando regalona porque estamos a dos capítulo del final, ¡quiero más! ¿quien se anima con un atackazo artístico? (es que, como dibujo pésimo, me gusta ver los talentos del resto) Da lo mismo de lo que sea, de un personaje, o de una escena, ¡libres de crear!.

Y ¡ah! Antes de que se me olvide. Tengo una cuenta en twitter donde suelo postear cuando voy a actualizar y qué, mi usuario, obviamente, es **Mad_Aristocrat**

En fin. Este capítulo trae banda sonora; una canción muy inusual para mi estilo, pero que es la única que me gustaba de ese grupo. Cuando aparezca **1.& **deben poner **Gone** de **N´sync. **No la pude subir a la radio del blog, porque se murió, pero aquí les dejo link de youtube http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=5pNs1TniUoE

Saludos especialmente a: _**Kunii24, Lyncri, Lupisprincess, Megumi1909, Natisluna, Kamille Alice Doll, Hennessys, Darkhanyou, Kemmy Lovegood, Khpmi, Crimson Rouge Rot, Bixu, Angy Malfoy, Petalo VJ, Luna Maga, La Flacu, Karii Malfoy, Ashamed Kawaii, Giselle Lestrange, Salesia, Lorena, Ana Joe, Dulce Invierno, Jane Granger Malfoy, Vlakat, Carola Malfoy, Irene Garza, Londony, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Kikio Potter Evans, Cedary, Beautifly92, Eloisas, Jos Black, Katthi, Alyce Cullen, Camila92, Javiera 6, Atenea 92, Ava Romeo, Hatshe W, Vadeti, Lostinfantasy 22, Ygorla, Selegna, Marie Malfoy Morales, ShaDark, Aby Penita, Lapi, MerleMaguey, ZarethMalfoy, Jessyca Black, Mi Psque, Sprite Moony, Kokoro Lust, Temato, Yumey, Meiny Bruja. **_Disculpen que no haya podido responder todos sus maravillosos reviews, el tiempo no me dejó, pero sepan que los agradezco demasiado, y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

¡También gracias a los lectores "sombristicos"! Que miran de reojo de vez en cuando, y hacen como que no leen XD.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. A dos capítulos de terminar la historia OMG. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_-¿Qué?¿Ya te vas? - la oí inquirir confundida - ¿Tan pronto? _

_Me volteé y la miré fijamente unos segundos antes de responder._

_Detrás de ella, las parejas bailaban alegres, la música sonaba fuerte, pero Daphne parecía de otro cuadro. Su imagen era sólo eso. Una simple imagen cargada de demonios propios que trataba de encajar en un ambiente más entusiasta, y que con mi sola presencia, había logrado perturbar._

_-Sí – respondí, elevando la voz para que pudiera escucharme- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá. Encontré lo que buscaba._

_-¿Y qué era eso? - volvió a preguntar, ladeando la cabeza._

_Cerré los ojos brevemente, y los volví a abrir, reflejando mi determinación y lo difícil que esto era._

_-La fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacer lo correcto..._

_**.**_

**22.-**

**.**

No te sentías un cobarde, para nada, sin embargo, una parte de tí percibia que estabas arrancando de algo, o quizás de alguien.... Probablemente, tus propios sentimientos estaban clamando por atención, pero los ignorabas con una pericia que habias aprendido después de tantos años de ocultar tu verdadero estado mental / emocional. No podías volver a dudar, ya habías tomado una decisión y como que te llamabas Draco Malfoy la seguirías hasta el final. Hermione Granger, al menos como interés amoroso, había pasado a la historia. O eso querías creer a punta de fuerza de voluntad.

Y es que esa castaña se te había metido hasta por los poros. Sigilosamente, casi como una serpiente – lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico – se había colado en tu vida como ninguna mujer lo había hecho. Se había ganado tu respeto, tu admiración, y tu cariño en tiempo record. Te había hecho maldecir al niño malcriado que alguna vez fuiste, y arrepentirte de todos los insultos que le proferiste con motivos clasistas. Sin embargo, también había sido capaz de dañarte hasta el tuétano con su indecisión y su desconfianza, de llevarte al paraíso y luego al infierno otra vez.

Una parte de tí no estaba a gusto al ver tus expectativas fracasadas, pero debías superarlo. No estabas acostumbrado a compartir nada, y ahora no sería el momento de comenzar a compartir el corazón de una mujer; _¿lo de los meses pasados? _fue un desliz que no se volvería a repetir. Sólo comenzarias a establecer una relación de "amistad" paulatinamente con Granger, porque para qué negarlo, te encantaba su compañía, las conversaciones que trababan, y esa complicidad que se generaba entre los dos. Pero de ahí no pasaba. Tu corazón se había vuelto a proteger en un instinto de supervivencia, y estabas completamente reticente a sentir algo más.

Volviste al departamento de Pansy desganado, y cuando entraste, pasaste directo a tu habitación. No querías que la pelinegra saliera a preguntarte que habías hecho toda la tarde cuando dijiste que "irias por un libro", sobretodo porque sabías que te regañaría por haberte expuesto más de lo recomendable al virus "Granger", tal como lo había denominado luego de presenciar una de tus alucinaciones dentro de tu cabeza. No podías culparla, lo que había visto sólo le podía incitar un odio visceral hacia ella. Mas no esperabas que cuando entraras a la habitación, te encontrarías con alguien al cual pensaste que jamás volverías a ver, pero que ahí estaba. Con sus cabellos negros hasta los hombros, su túnica negra, y su nariz gachuda.

-Mierda... - mascullaste, golpeándote la frente con la palma abierta.

"_Narcissa no estaría orgullosa de escucharte decir tamaña grosería" regañó el hombre, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados "No creo que te haya criado con esos modales" _

Suspiraste y te sentaste al borde de tu cama, dejándote caer de espaldas a la vez que cerrabas los ojos. No podías creerlo. Justo cuando pensabas que ya habías vuelto a ser una persona cuerda, normal, volvías a ver al mismísimo Severus Snape en tu habitación, tal como lo habías visto hace un mes atrás, en aquella época donde incluso escuchaste a un grillo parlante y al rey del rock.

-Lo siento. Sencillamente creía que ya había superado eso de las alucinaciones – bufaste, rascándote los ojos - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_Snape parpadeó ceñudo antes de responder. "¿Alucinación?" indagó ofendido "¿Crees que soy una de tus alucinaciones, muchacho torpe?" agregó, cruzándose de brazos por encima del pecho "Te creía más inteligente, Draco. Yo no soy una de tus ridículas alucinaciones, no soy producto de tu imaginación enfermiza tampoco"_

Lo miraste confundido y te incorporaste sobre la cama, pasándote una mano por los cabellos, dejándolos caer desordenados sobre tu frente.

-Si no eres producto de mi cabeza, qué...

"_Soy un espíritu" te interrumpió, relajando su postura, aunque era irónico decirlo de un muerto... "Un maldito espíritu, que no ha podido cruzar al otro mundo porque tenía asuntos pendientes en este. ¿Por qué crees que la señorita Parkinson pudo verme en aquella ocasión?, me sorprende que no hayan vuelto a tocar el tema, considerando lo curiosa que es ella; pero bueno, supongo que temía descubrir que estaba igual de deschavetada que tú" soltó, enarcando una de sus cejas pobladas "En fín, no me había aparecido nuevamente porque te vi muy ocupado con tus asuntos con la señorita Granger. Lamento que no saliera según lo presupuestado..."._

Te encogiste de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, aunque tu pecho se oprimió al recordarlo.

-Da igual, preferiría no tocar el tema – respondiste, al verlo con intenciones de proseguir - Lo que no fue, no fue, y ya está. Mejor hablemos de lo que es tu asunto pendiente, no creo que sea agradable estar como un espiritu vagabundo, ¿no? Asi que ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Cuál sería ese famoso asunto?

_Snape desvió la mirada, y si no lo conocieras tan bien, pensarías que estaba avergonzado"Decirle a tu madre que la amo" susurró después de unos segundos "Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero nunca se lo dije con todas sus palabras. Creo que una parte de mi no quiso abandonar este mundo sin decírselo, y no quiso que pasara lo mismo que con Lily. Así que, mientras no podía alcanzarla en Azkaban, porque créelo o no, no puedo ingresar ahí por un hechizo protector anti espíritus, pensé que sería bueno cuidarte en su lugar. Sin embargo, no consideré adecuado presentarme en mi estado actual, así que acudí a una vieja amiga para que te vigilara mientras vivias solo. Y todo estuvo perfecto, hasta que fuiste a vivir con la señorita Granger y compañía. Ahí tuve que aparecerme ante tí por mis propios medios"_

-¿Vieja amiga? - indagaste, confundido -Yo no tuve a nadie a mi lado mientras estuve solo; salvo Pansy y Theodore.

_El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza "No, Draco, eso no es verdad. ¿Olvidas a la gata que adoptaste afueras de Wizegamot?" _

Tu mandíbula casi se desencajó al escucharlo.

"_Ella es una animaga, vieja amiga mia, y te estuvo cuidando todo ese tiempo. Me informaba como estabas e incluso se encariñó contigo. Sin embargo, cuando te fuiste a vivir a ese departamento, el gato de la señorita Granger la descubrió. Es tan inteligente como su dueña, y no se podía esperar menos de un gato con genes de Kneazle, así que tuvo que partir y desaparecer. Sólo volvió a visitarte brevemente para despedirse, cuando te fuiste a vivir con la señorita Parkinson, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

-¡Anastasia era una persona! - exclamaste con los ojos desorbitados.

_Snape asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, era una persona, una gran animaga, pero eso ya no es importante. Lo importante es que necesito que me ayudes con lo de tu madre. No sé, prepárala para que la vaya a visitar. No es mi intención matarla de un infarto, sobretodo con su delicado estado de salud, ¿lo harías?" _

Lo miraste fijamente, conmovido al saber que de una u otra forma, ese hombre que tenías al frente, tan ácido y frío para los demás, se había preocupado por tí tanto en vida como en lo que significara su estado actual.

-Gracias, padrino – esbozaste con auténtica gratitud– Y no te preocupes, déja preparar a mi madre para tu visita. Yo te avisaré cuando este lista.

_Él sonrió de medio lado y luego te quedó mirando fijamente "Sabes que una vez que me despida de ella, desapareceré, ¿no? Y esta vez para siempre. Ya no podré hablarte"_

-Lo sé - asentiste – Pero lo importante es que puedas descansar... te lo mereces.

_El hombre te miró con cierta melancolía se giró, dándote la espalda "Por cierto" soltó, mientras se desvanecía lentamente frente a tus ojos, "¿Sabías que en Norteamérica están estudiando casos como el de Narcissa? Al parecer, se trata de un nuevo virus que sólo ataca a mujeres, y por el nivel de contagiados, empezó a investigarse en Estados Unidos y ya tienen avances. Sería bueno que lo averigues, podría estar allá su solución..." esbozó, antes de desaparecer por completo. _

Te quedaste de una pieza observando el lugar vacío que habia dejado tu padrino. ¿Estados Unidos? ¿La cura de tu madre podía estar en Estados Unidos? Te propusiste indagar sobre el tema de inmediato, sin embargo, te sentiste dividido al pensar en los resultados. Por un lado, una esperanza se había encendido en tu corazón, porque si la cura de ella estaba allá, no dudarías ningún segundo en tomar todas tus pertenencias y marcharte con tu madre a otro continente con tal de salvarla. Pero por otro lado... por otro lado... eso significaba dejarlo todo atrás.

Absolutamente todo.

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

Podría haber entrado flotando al departamento de haber sido físicamente posible, aunque podía también jurar que mis pies se despegaron un par de centimetros del piso. Acababa de pasar una tarde inesperadamente fenomenal, a pesar de que no hicimos nada extraordinario, más que conversar como solíamos, tomar un café en cada cafetería que se nos cruzaba, y caminar juntos en un día que había mutado de tormentoso a soleado. Simplemente maravilloso e inesperado.

Me encaminó hasta el departamento, dejándome a una cuadra, pues aunque no me lo dijera, podía adivinar que no tenía ninguna intención de toparse con Ron. No lo culpo. La única que tiene la culpa de todo soy yo. Así que asentí cuando me dijo que tenía que marcharse en ese momento, y lo despedí de un beso en la mejilla, ¿porqué? No lo sé. Sólo me dieron ganas de hacerlo, y sentir esa electricidad que me provocaba cualquier contacto con él.

Antes de entrar de regreso al departamento propiamente tal, sacudí la cabeza para tranquilizar mi atolondrada mente, y así, quitarme esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara. Algo dentro de mi no se sentía del todo bien con la "resolución" que había tomado Draco, pero ¿qué podía pedirle? Yo había elegido en un impulso, no había nada que hacer.

Ingresé tratando de no meter mucho ruido, no sabía si Ron o Harry habían vuelto aún, y no quería verme sometida a un round de preguntas de dónde había estado. Sin embargo, jamás me esperé lo que a continuación vendría, que mandaría mi buen ánimo por la cañería otra vez...

A penas puse un pie en la sala de estar, me di cuenta que algo andaba mal. Estaba todo hecho un caos, los sillones estaban adornados con cajas, y en el suelo habían dos maletas herméticamente cerradas. Fruncí por instinto el ceño mientras mis ojos volaban por el lugar buscando al responsable. ¿Estarian robándonos acaso? Saqué mi varita por precaución.

Seguí un camino de ropa que había hasta mi habitación, y reconocí las prendas como las de Ron. Una puntada atacó mi pecho, y con temor, abrí la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome del otro lado al responsable...

Ron estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Sus cabellos rojizos caian desordenados por su rostro, ocultándolo, y sus manos estaba enlazadas entre sí. No se movía, parecía una estatua en esa posición, pero detrás de él, podía divisar una montaña de ropa desparramada.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa? -susurré, bajando la varita para guardarla nuevamente en el bolsillo.

**1.&**

Él levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró, dejándome completamente helada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si estuviera aguantando lágrimas en ellos, y su tez estaba más pálida de lo habitual, resaltando las pecas de sus mejillas. Se me oprimió el corazón. Desde la muerte de Fred, nunca lo había visto tan desanimado...

Ron se levantó como si pesara menos que una pluma, y caminó hasta donde me encontraba, posando sus dos manos en mis mejillas, acariciándolas con los pulgares, provocándome un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos azules parecían un mar azotado por una tormenta, y su piel estaba muy fría, algo inusual en él... su tacto sólia ser cálido como los primeros rayos del sol de primavera, pero ahora parecía que su piel había sido cubierta por nieve de invierno.

-Cuando entraste sonreías – murmuró con voz grave – Hace tiempo que no te veía hacerlo. Te ves preciosa cuando lo haces.

Tragué espeso, invadida por un sentimiento de culpabilidad al verlo sumido en ese estado, mientras yo me diviertía de lo lindo con el que alguna vez fue su rival. Sentía los labios resecos y mi sexto sentido anunciaba tragedia. _¿Habría pasado algo mientras jugaban Quidditch con Harry? ¿Alguna mala noticia?_, sin embargo, no fueron esas las preguntas que emergieron de mi garganta, sino una sola, otra que no estaba pronosticada por mi consciente, pero que estaba matando a mi subconsciente.

-¿Qué hacen esas maletas en el comedor, Ron?- solté temerosa.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó su frente contra la mía, dejando caer sus manos de mis mejillas para posarlas en mis hombros. Su silencio y su actitud me preocupaba, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto hermetismo de su parte, y tampoco a que la melancolía estuviera impregnada en cada poro de su ser.

-Me voy- musitó.

Sentí como si me hubiera pasado una tropa de trolls por el cuerpo, como si me hubieran cruciado por la espalda, como si me hubieran arrancado las entrañas con las manos. Me costó varios segundos poder entender la implicancia de sus palabras, y otros varios segundos más creerlas.

-¡¿Qué?! - chillé sin proponérmelo - ¿Qué dijiste? Por favor, repítelo que creo que te escuché mal.

Ron volvió a suspirar, sin separar su frente de la mía. Podía percibir que la duda de hablar lo carcomía, y por dentro, sólo deseaba que estuviera bromeando. Ron no podía irse, no podía abandonarme.

-Me voy- repitió, y noté un temblor en su voz- No puedo seguir de esta forma, Hermione. Ya no.

Abrí la boca para refutarle, para decirle algo, para exigirle que se quedara, pero la garganta se me apretó de tal forma, que no pude esbozar palabra, sobretodo cuando Ron me estaba "avisando" y no "preguntando" su partida. _¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué me abandonaba? ¿Por qué? _Mi cuerpo empezó a tiritar, y mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina. No podía ser. Él mismo día que había recuperado a Draco; Ron me anunciaba su adios. El karma me estaba castigando, otra vez.

Ron notó que a penas podía sostenerme en pie, por lo que me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó protectoramente contra su cuerpo, mientras yo empuñaba las manos en su camisa, y escondía el rostro en su pecho. A penas podía respirar. Muy poco aire entraba en mis pulmones, me sentía mareada y miserable. Ron era una constante en mi vida; uno de mis primeros mejores amigos, mi primer amor, mi primer novio. Aquel en quien podía confiar ciegamente, y aquel que había aprendido a amar cuando era una niña de tan sólo catorce años. Aquél...

-Sé que no eres feliz conmigo – susurró, y yo respondí con un gemido - Y cualquiera que sea el motivo por el cual ahora tuvieras esa sonrisa cuando entraste, no fui yo. De un tiempo a esta parte, Hermione, nuestra relación ha vivido más bajos que altos. Te enamoraste de otro en el camino, y por más que intenté evitarlo, no pude, a pesar de que en dicha época nuestra relación iba mejor que pregunté muchas veces, ¡millones! El porqué. Porqué te habías fijado en otro, porqué todo lo que dí, todo lo que cambie por tí, no fue suficiente. Porqué, porqué, y porqué. Pero ¿sabes? Por más que le dí vueltas una y otra vez, no pude encontrar un motivo... creo que cuando se trata de esta clase de asuntos, no hay razones particulares, sólo es lo que es. Y lo que fue en mi caso, fue tener que tragar mi orgullo, y aceptar que estaba compartiendo el corazón de la mujer que amaba con otro. Que su cariño hacia mi no era exclusivo. Que en cualquier momento, todos los sueños que había construído en torno a lo nuestro, podían irse a la mierda. Y se fueron, Hermione, se fueron hace mucho.

Negaba con la cabeza, entre hipidos. Su dolor, tan palpable, tan real y reflejado en su tono de voz, eran dagas para mis oídos. Afiladas dagas capaces de atravezar mi cerebro. No podía perdonarme haberle causado tanto daño, a alguien que no hizo nada por merecerlo. A alguien que sólo se merecía ser amado, y que yo había traicionado tanto tiempo de pensamiento, y luego de corazón.

-No lo quería aceptar, pero en el fondo, ya lo sabía – continuó susurrando en mi oreja, su aliento cálido chocaba contra mí - Me elegiste por las razones equivocadas, Hermione. No porque me amaras más, no porque querías tener un futuro conmigo, sino porque yo era lo seguro, la rutina, lo "correcto". Porque fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde para no confesarme que tu amor por mí ya no era tal, sino un inmenso cariño mezclado de agradecimiento... Lo he estado pensando mucho y sé que no eres capaz de romperme el corazón, así que te haré las cosas más simple. Me lo romperé solo.

Levanté la mirada suplicante, no quería oirlo, pero su mirada estaba decidida.

-Terminamos, Hermione – soltó con determinación.

Me mordí el labio para tratar de calmar sus temblores, pero solo logre romperlo, y saborear la sangre que de ahí emergía. Ron me separó de su pecho, llevó sus manos hasta mi rostro, y despejó los cabellos que lo tapaban, dejándolos detrás de la oreja.

Me sentía vulnerable, demasiado vulnerable.

Sola, demasiado sola.

Y tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Porque era cierto. Quería a Ron, lo quería más que nada en el mundo, pero ya no se trataba de amor. No existía esa chispa que alborotaba mis hormonas, ni esas mariposas flotando por mi estómago cuando él me miraba. No. En mi se guardaba un cariño inconmesurable por Ron, un cariño que me llevaría a dar la vida por él sin dudarlo, pero que, irónicamente, ya no me permitía amarlo.

-¿Es necesario que te marches? - musité, deseando que sus manos jamás abandonaran mi rostro.

-No podré olvidarme de tí viendote todos los días, ¿no crees? - sonrió con cansancio, tratando de sonar mejor de lo que estaba – Es mejor así.

-Pero volverás algún día... ¿Cierto? Es decir, ¿Volveremos a ser como eramos antes?

Noté como titubeaba.

-Espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro para hacerlo. Pero no puedo asegurártelo, estaría mintiendo – confesó – Aún este dolor es demasiado reciente, y no creo que lo vaya a superar pronto. Pero dame tiempo, tenme paciencia, quizás, el día más inesperado, vuelva a ser el Ron de siempre, tu amigo incondicional. Quizás no el próximo mes, quizás no el próximo año o años, pero si realmente me quisiste, ahora tienes que dejarme ir, antes de que me arrepienta y nos sigamos dañando más. Porque no quiero obligarte a sentir nada, Hermione. No quiero obligar tu cariño. Y tampoco quiero seguir sintiendome así, miserable y poca cosa.

Lentamente fue separándose de mi, dejando un tibio calor en mi cuerpo que pronto se empezó a disipar. Se giró dándome la espalda, y sacando la varita de uno de sus bolsillos, terminó de llenar su última maleta, y quitar todas las cosas que eran de él. Sus figuritas de Quidditch, su ropa del armario, su bata del baño, su bandera de Gryffindor, y una innumerable cantidad de swetears hechos por Molly.

Mientras veía volar las cosas, arreglándose dentro de esa maleta que quedaba a medio hacer, tenía unas ganas irresistibles de gritar, de rogarle que no se fuera, que no me abandonara. Pero no lo hice. Y no por mí, sino por él. No podía ser tan egoísta, cuando él tenía toda la razón. Ron tenia derecho a buscar la felicidad y la reciprocidad en los brazos de alguien que valiera la pena, porque claramente, yo no la valía.

Lo "correcto" ya no era suficiente.

Lo "normal" ya no era suficiente.

La "rutina" tampoco era suficiente.

Y Ron lo había deducido antes que yo.

-¡Te quiero, Ronald Weasley! - exclamé, al verlo caminar hacia la salida – Siempre te quise... siempre, Ron... perdóname.

Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron y dejó sus maletas en el piso, para volver hacia a mi, arrastrándo los pies. Me miraba en silencio, sus hombros subian y bajaban, mientras su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba. Le costaba tanto respirar como a mi, podía notarlo. Se acercó quedamente, como si quisiera grabarse mi rostro en la memoria, y lo acarició nuevamente con sus grandes manos, logrando que cerrara los ojos. Lo sentí ladear la cabeza, y rozar mis labios solicitando un último beso... y se lo concedí.

Reduje la escasa distancia que nos separaba y vi como Ron tomaba mi boca con angustia y desesperación, en un beso ansioso, cargado de padecimiento y brutalmente salado, pues mis lágrimas se colaron entre nuestros labios, y las de él también.

Me aferré a su cuello, enterrándo mis dedos en su piel, mientras correspondía aquel beso con toda mi alma, sintiendo como se destrozaba algo dentro de mi. No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, pero no me importaba. Quería retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, saborear esos labios, robar esa calidez, asesinar de solo una estocada ese amor que aún tenía para él, y que ya no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Quería quemar ese sentimiento y convertirlo en cenizas. Sentirme protegida y pequeña en sus brazos por última vez. Aspirar su aroma, y sentir sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, antes de perderlo... antes de no verlo... antes de...

-Pero no me amas... al menos, no con la misma intesidad con la que yo te amo a tí- susurró contra mi boca.

Depositó en mi rostro los besos que se le habían olvidado en el tintero. Uno en cada mejilla, pasando de mi ceja derecha hasta la punta de mi nariz, bajando hasta mi mentón, desviándose al hueco que estaba detrás de mi oreja izquierda y luego subiendo hasta mi frente para depositar el último beso, dejándo sus labios pegados ahi cinco segundos antes de retirarse...

Se alejó de mi a paso rápido, como si quisiera evitar arrepentirse, mientras yo caía de rodillas al piso, y escondía la cara entre ambas manos, en súbitos espasmos corporales, ahogando el llanto que me ahogaba a mi.

El silencio inundó esa triste escena hasta que Ron lo interrumpió de un portazo, y mi garganta dejó escapar el llanto más desgarrador que ningún otro humano había escuchado... pues a nadie se le había muerto un trozo de su corazón con anterioridad.

No como me había sucedido a mi.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

_Me autocruciaria de ser posible. ¡soy tan mala con el pobre Ron! Pero no es a propósito, así estaba imaginado en mi cabeza. _

_En la próxima actualización, capítulo extendido, y después de eso, el Final. Les aviso, ¿uds creen que por la última escena les dije que prepararan los pañuelos? No, para nada. Esto es un pelo en la cola de lo que se viene... quien avisa no es traidor. Dos capítulos quedan (shit, eso sonó a Yoda)_

_Besos cósmicos... =(_


	23. Chapter 23

Uf, me tardé, ¿no? Pero era por una buena causa, mi tesis. Ahora sólo me queda esperar, y ¿qué mejor que esperar escribiendo de esta pareja que adoro?. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Debo admitir que me da penita que quede casi nada para el final, pero como toda historia, llega un momento en que debe terminar.

Este capítulo trae banda sonora.

Cuando aparezca el símbolo **1.&**deben poner la canción **42** de **Coldplay ( http: www. youtube . com/ watch?v=Z0xfWCDLoCU );**

Mientras que cuando aparezca el símbolo **2.& **deben poner la canción **I´m guess i´m doing fine **de **Beck ( http: www. youtube . com/watch? v=Oj5EvUTyi7Q )**;

Finalmente, cuando aparezca **3.&****. **deben poner **I´ll find a way **de la genialisima **Rachael Yamagata. ( http: // www. youtube . com/ watch?v=imoxccKh_HY )**

Agradecimientos infinitos por sus reviews a: _**Aby Penita, Cintia black, Eterna Romantica 03, Enichepi, Londony, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Zareth Malfoy, Ashamed Kawaii, Ana Joe, Mi Psque, Jos Black, Selegna, Kemmy Lovegood, Diable Dreams, Javiera – 6, Yumey, Megumi1909, Elwinfg Nyar, Salesia, Cedary, Edna, Kunii 24, Atenea92, Beautifly92, Jessyca Black, Gigi Basileia, Pao Malfoy CullenUchiha, ShaDark, Hennessys, Ixtab-Chan, Hatshe W, Leoncitapotter, Angy Malfoy, Luna Maga, Meiny Bruja, Ava Romeo, Crimson Rouge Rot, vI*, Irene Garza, Chanita23, Patricillita21, , Kamille Alice Doll, Vadeti, Gwendoline Black, La Flacu, Malaka, Saav, Lorena, Gaelle Dark, Rose Weasley de Malfoy, Countess Erzebeth, Aliorrala18, Holly90, Ackanne, Bixu, Principessa, Kirstty, Catuhh y DanGrint. **_Sé que no alcancé a responderlos todos, pero créanme, leí y disfruté cada uno de ellos.

Las y los quiero.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

.

-_Pero no me amas... al menos, no con la misma intesidad con la que yo te amo a tí- susurró contra mi boca._

_Depositó en mi rostro los besos que se le habían olvidado en el tintero. Uno en cada mejilla, pasando de mi ceja derecha hasta la punta de mi nariz, bajando hasta mi mentón, desviándose al hueco que estaba detrás de mi oreja izquierda y luego subiendo hasta mi frente para depositar el último beso, dejándo sus labios pegados ahi cinco segundos antes de retirarse..._

_Se alejó de mi a paso rápido, como si quisiera evitar arrepentirse, mientras yo caía de rodillas al piso, y escondía la cara entre ambas manos, en súbitos espasmos corporales, ahogando el llanto que me ahogaba a mi._

_El silencio inundó esa triste escena hasta que Ron lo interrumpió de un portazo, y mi garganta dejó escapar el llanto más desgarrador que ningún otro humano había escuchado... pues a nadie se le había muerto un trozo de su corazón con anterioridad._

_No como me había sucedido a mi._

_**.**_

_**23.-**_

_**.**_

_¿Alguna vez han sentido que te arrancan el corazón a sangre fría? _

_¿Que todo el peso de lo que hiciste mal te cae encima sin piedad? _

_¿Que la ansiedad es tanta que te cuesta respirar? _

_¿Que tuviste la felicidad al alcance de la mano y la desperdiciaste?_

_¿Y que para peor, todo tu dolor es fruto de tu culpa, de tu egoísmo?_

**.**

**1.&**

**.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que él no vive aquí. Siete días desde que no me regala su sonrisa infantil, ni me abraza como un gran oso protector, envolviéndome en sus gruesos brazos en una tierna caricia. Ciento sesenta y ocho horas desde que no sé de él, ni de mí, pues en el momento en que Ron cruzó la puerta y salió del departamento, también salió de mi vida, como si nunca hubiera estado en ella, como si fuera un agradable sueño del cual tuve que despertar con un vaso de agua congelada en plena cara.

Harry y Ginny tratan constantemente de animarme, jamás me dejan sola, jamás dejan de hablar, pues saben que el silencio me atormenta y me hace recordar. Se los agradezco, pero de nada sirve, ya que cuando me miro al espejo, sólo veo el reflejo de alguien que no conozco, una persona opaca, ojerosa, triste, patética, que por dejar su alma racional, cayó en las insanas redes de la impulsividad, obteniéndolo todo y perdiéndolo también, pues no sólo había machacado el corazón de mi primer amor y una de las personas más leales que he conocido por cobarde, sino que también, había eliminado cualquier posibilidad de ser algo más para Draco que su enemiga favorita.

Porque tarde me había dado cuenta que a Ron siempre lo iba a querer, era inevitable, pero en el caso de Draco...

Draco se había ganado irrevocablemente mi amor. Y yo lo había echado a perder por completo.

Aquella triste realidad se hizo más patente después.

Sabía que Draco ya estaba al tanto de mi ruptura con Ron, pues era un secreto a voces en la Academia. Todos murmuraban a mi alrededor, todos me apuntaban con la mirada, todos estaban atentos porque no querían perderse el momento en que me derrumbaría en llanto al frente de ellos. Sin embargo, él no movió un dedo al respecto. _"Lo siento, Granger" _me había dedicado escuetamente cuando me vio, y luego, nunca más tocó el tema, a pesar de que le di la oportunidad una y otra vez, con una frágil esperanza de que aún tuviera interés en mí.

Esa semana, la Academia de Aurores se había convertido en una pesadilla. Sencillamente, no quería ir. La culpabilidad me acechaba cada vez que veía el pupitre vacío de Ron, pues nunca más se apareció por ahí; luego supe que se había ido a donde Charlie para despejarse. Molly de seguro me odiaba por alejarla de su pequeño Ronnie.

Por otro lado, la Academia también se había convertido en un suplicio porque la ansiedad me corroía a la hora de almuerzo. Draco siempre estaba acompañado de alguna compañera distinta. En ocasiones, me mordía la lengua para no llorar, y en otras, tenía que aguantarme las ganas de ir a plantarme a su lado y reclamarle que quiénes eran esa tropa de ofrecidas. Intenciones de hacerlo no me faltaban, pero tenía que tragarme mis sentimientos y mi orgullo, ¿_Quién era yo para exigirle algo? _Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Sólo una simple conocida, quizás algo más, pero nada importante, ya que esa oportunidad la había dejado pasar por idiota.

Afortunadamente, no todo era tan malo. Draco cumplió la promesa de aquel día lluvioso en que volvimos a hablarnos. Desde entonces, nunca más me ignoró. Mas últimamente siempre solía estar acompañado, así que nunca podía tener una buena conversación con él, como antes. Extrañaba esos momentos de complicidad, y mi corazón los anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, no pude encontrar la oportunidad de disfrutarlos al menos una vez más. Draco tenía la cabeza en otro lado, y en ese lado, yo ya no existía.

Era como si estuviera buscando algo, investigando algo, pero cuando le ofrecí ayuda, no la aceptó. _"No te preocupes, Granger" _había dicho, _"Ya tengo ayuda" _agregó. Su negativa me dolió hasta el tuétano, y como una enferma me puse a tratar de averiguar quién podría ser esa ayuda, como si me estuviera engañando con alguien, después de todo, _¿quién podía ser de mejor ayuda para investigar que ella? ¿la sabelotodo? ¿la rata de biblioteca? _Por primera vez en la vida sentía que el título despectivo que me había ganado en el colegio y las academias servía de algo, pero al parecer, a Draco no le podía importar menos, él _"ya tenía ayuda"_.

Pronto supe que su ayuda no era "una" sino "varias" personas. A los que ya me esperaba, Parkinson y Nott, se agregaba gente que ni imaginaba, Alexander Bleu, mi compañero de Academia de Leyes Mágicas, y Luna Lovegood, que al parecer, había estrechado una fuerte amistad con ese grupo y especialmente con Draco. Una vez, por casualidad, me tocó verlos caminar juntos a los dos, luego de un extraño saludo entre ambos. Toda una pintura surrealista, sobretodo por lo que dijeron cuando se encontraron. _"Buenas tardes, don Malfoy" _había dicho ella, _"Buenas tardes, señorita Lovegood" _había respondido él, y luego ella lo había tomado del brazo. Caminaron hasta perderse de mi vista y cuando lo hicieron, recién pude respirar.

Nunca me había sentido tan invisible, pequeña y poca cosa. Ninguno de los dos notó que yo también estaba ahí.

Y fue esa tarde que me di cuenta que no podía seguir llorando. Se me habían secado los ojos.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco fui olvidando todo. Me enfoqué tanto en las clases que la separación que existía entre el lunes y el domingo era simplemente teórica. Pronto, no existía Draco, ni Ron. Mucho menos el resto. Estaba viviendo como una máquina, pero no importaba, al menos ya no dolía... hasta que él me buscó.

Draco me interceptó un viernes, ya no recuerdo cuál ni de qué mes. Quería invitarme un café al otro día. Me quedé tan desconcertada que esbocé un sí interrogativo, que le sirvió de respuesta, ya que simplemente asintió y desapareció. Llegué a dudar de mis sentidos, pero había estado ahí, me había buscado, y me encontraría con él a solas un sábado. Algo que jamás esperé.

No quise emocionarme. Me negué a emocionarme por ello, pero lo hice. Mi corazón, que latía en espasmos atonales y sin ritmo, hizo crecer una estúpida esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, que Dios, Buda, Alá o cualquier otra deidad se había apiadado de mí. De mi alma.

Ese sábado me esmeré en arreglarme. Me quedé una hora bajo la llave del agua tibia y me maquillé suavemente. Me coloqué un vestido nuevo y esperé. Draco llegó a recogerme justo a la hora y salimos de ahí, en dirección desconocida. Me llevó a un café distinto, más callado, con menos gente. A pesar de que sus ojos se mantenía fríos, inexpresivos, sus manos tenían un leve temblor de aquel que teme hablar frente a una audiencia. Eso podía significar solo dos cosas. Algo bueno o algo muy malo.

Traté de mantener la calma y me senté al frente de él. Ordené un café, Draco pidió un trago, una copa de vino tinto. Luego vino el silencio.

-Granger – esbozó de pronto, con un tono que no me gustó para nada – Hay algo que me gustaría que supieras y por ello te pedí que me acompañaras hasta acá. No es que necesite tu aprobación, ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sucedido este último tiempo entre nosotros, tienes derecho a saberlo.

Me mantuve callada y lo miré atenta, esperando que siguiera.

-Me voy a Estados Unidos – continuó, y creo que mi rostro se desfiguró al escucharlo – Estuve averiguando al respecto, y según tengo entendido, ahí puede haber un tratamiento más adelantado para lo que tiene mi madre. Lo conversamos y llegamos a la conclusión que nada perdemos con intentarlo. Conseguimos autorización legal para ella y ya hablé con el director de la Academia; me costó hacerlo razonar, pero finalmente, me consiguió un pase para seguir mis estudios, y por lo tanto, la condena en la Academia de Aurores de Nueva York...

Se detuvo esperando alguna reacción mía, pero no la hubo. Ni siquiera por dentro. Me quedé observándolo sin pestañear, como si no quisiera perderme ninguna particularidad de su rostro, a sabiendas de que no lo vería en mucho tiempo, quizás, nunca más. Jamás me había dado cuenta que justo antes de que comience su oreja izquierda hay un lunar pequeño, café claro, que desencaja en su blanca piel. Tampoco me había dado cuenta que en su mandíbula había una cicatriz casi imperceptible, que deja constancia de algún accidente de la infancia, probablemente, de niño había chocado contra algún mueble.

_¡De qué extraña forma funciona la mente humana! _Cuando nos dan noticias importantes, nos vamos a detalles irrelevantes, como si eso evitara escuchar la cruda realidad.

-En fin - suspiró, al ver que no decía nada - Parto mañana en esas cosas muggles que vuelan, ya que madre no puede ocupar Magia ni elementos mágicos por cinco años, es la única condición de _Wizegamot _para dejarla salir del país_... _¿Vendrás a despedirte de mí?

Abrí la boca y la cerré a los segundos después, sin emitir sonido alguno. No sabía que decir. Ya había olvidado para qué servían las palabras.

-Me gustaría que fueras.- agregó serio – Me iré en el vuelo 707 al mediodía.

-Creo que tengo algo que hacer ese día – mentí automáticamente - Pero trataré de estar ahí.

Él entendió de inmediato, no era estúpido. Asintió quedamente y extrajo de su bolsillo un par de galeones para la cuenta, dándome a entender que no quedaba más que decir.

-Adiós, Granger. Nos vemos mañana. - se despidió y pude percibir ansiedad impregnada en esa frase.

-Seguro – respondí y sonreí falsamente.

Porque yo sabía que no sería capaz de ir a despedirlo...

...y que él ya lo sospechaba también.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**.**_

El esperado domingo había llegado, y tú no sabías si sentirte feliz o desdichado. La noche anterior la pasaste revolcándote de un lado a otro entre tus sábanas, tratando de conciliar un sueño que sabías que no conseguirías, pues estabas a punto de quemar otra etapa en tu vida.

**2.&**

_¿Por qué tu existencia sólo consiste en cerrar puertas, avanzar, cambiar de aires? ¿Por qué no podías ser como el resto y mantenerte en un status quo agradable y cómodo? _Para variar, estabas empezando de cero. Otra vez. Estabas abandonando la vida como la conocías. Otra vez. Y estabas sacrificando una posibilidad que en el fondo, aún no querías cerrar, aunque tu cerebro te lo ordenara al ser lo más correcto.

_...Quizás, por eso le pediste que fuera a despedirte...._

_...Quizás esperabas una señal..._

_...Algo que te hiciera reaccionar..._

Cuando sonó tu despertador, tú ya estabas completamente vestido, listo para pasar a buscar a tu madre a San Mungo. Cuando llegaste, te percataste que ella también ya estaba lista desde temprano, nerviosa, estrujándose las manos entre sí mientras te esperaba sentada en su camilla. Llevaba el pelo trenzado al lado y su piel estaba demasiado blanca para tu gusto. Le sonreíste y ella te sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Estás seguro, cariño? - te dijo en un susurro tierno.

Porque ella te conocía como la palma de su mano. Sabía lo que estabas sacrificando por su salud y se sentía culpable con ello. Te acercaste y depositaste un beso en su frente, para luego ayudarla a pararse con delicadeza. No querías marearla, hace tiempo que no se levantaba.

-Claro, madre – respondiste mientras la encaminabas a la salida, sin preocuparte de nada más que de ella, ya que le habías encargado tu equipaje y el de tu madre con anterioridad a Pansy – Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo tu despedida?

Tu madre se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. En sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Le tiritó un poco el labio inferior.

-Bien – te contestó, tratando de parecer impasible – Conversamos por horas, aclaramos un par de cosas y recordamos viejos tiempos. Debo admitir que no me esperaba verlo otra vez, y menos con la apariencia de un espíritu, pero me alegra que te haya cuidado durante mi ausencia. Es algo que siempre le agradeceré. Ahora por fin Severus podrá descansar en paz.

-Lástima que lo de ustedes no haya funcionado – comentaste a la pasada y tu madre se atoró con su propia saliva, pero no agregó nada más, a pesar de que pensó lo mismo.

Llegaron al poco rato al aeropuerto y ahí encontraron al resto de la gente. Pansy estaba parada al lado de tus maletas con un semblante de funeral, mientras Alexander la abrazaba por la espalda para confortarla. Luna sonrió cuando te vió entre los demás pasajeros y agitó la mano para que te acercaras. Theo, que la sostenía de la cintura, te miró con tristeza. Te extrañaría. Tú también a él. A todos.

Cuando llegaste hasta a su lado, aún llevando del brazo a tu madre, todos hablaron de cualquier cosa menos del viaje, como si omitirlo significara borrarlo de la realidad. Tu madre se notaba contenta al ver cuanto te querian tus amigos, y pronto decidió dejarte solo con ellos para que te pudieras despedir correctamente. _"Abordaré por mientras, Draco" _te había susurrado al oído, y por más que le reclamaste, no te dejó subirte de inmediato con ella .

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó entonces Pansy, tomándote por las mejillas.

-Sí... – le respondiste, pero de inmediato fuiste desautorizado por otra voz.

-No, no lo está- soltó Luna, con extraña naturalidad – Una parte de tí esperaba que ella apareciera, ¿no? Que te pidiera que no te fueras.

Tragaste espeso. Todos sabían que le habías notificado a Granger de tu partida, y todos se podían imaginar porqué lo hiciste. Pero ella no estaba ahí, no había llegado. Y eso te había dolido más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

-Siempre metiendo las narices más de la cuenta, Lovegood – murmuraste entornando los ojos - Pero para qué voy a mentir, efectivamente una parte de mi esperaba eso.

-¿Te hubieras quedado si te lo hubiera pedido? - preguntó Theodore.

-No lo sé. Probablemente no, la salud de mi madre está primero. Pero le habría pedido que me esperara a que volviera, porque en ese caso, tendría algo por lo que volver... o quizás, la hubiera obligado a irse conmigo, que se yo, ahora ya da igual. No me voy a poner a conjeturar sobre cosas que ya no son ni serán.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando al suelo. Era extraño ser testigo de cómo un amor que prometía ser hermoso, había caído en la vorágine de las constantes malas decisiones. Cómo una historia que había nacido con la esperanza de ser de hadas, se había estrellado en contra de la dura realidad. Como dos personas, que al parecer, habían nacido para estar juntas, ahora se separarían irremediablemente, quizás, para siempre.

-¿Aún la quieres? ¿Aún la amas, no? - te interrogó la rubia en un susurro.

Asentiste en un arranque de sinceridad. Ya no tenía objeto negarlo.

-¿Y si hablas con ella, si tú la buscas antes de irte? - insistió.

-Ya es tarde, Luna – esbozaste con cansancio - Hermione no vino, no quiso venir, y creo que es una señal más que suficiente para entender que lo nuestro no tiene futuro. Que ahora no esté con Weasley no quiere decir que vaya a estar conmigo. Las cosas no se dieron, fin del asunto, le puede pasar a cualquiera. Hay que superarlo y seguir. No existe otra posibilidad.

El sonido del altoparlante llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo 707 cortó la conversación repentinamente, anunciando que ya era el momento de partir. Pansy se abalanzó a tu cuerpo y te apretó en un desesperado abrazo que no quería aflojar. Podías sentir como tímidas lágrimas caían por sus ojos hasta darte en el cuello. Le acariciaste la espalda y le murmuraste con tono jocoso _"siempre estaré contigo, nena". _Con mucho esfuerzo pudiste liberarte de ella, para poder dejarte abrazar por Luna, Theodore, y estrecharle la mano fraternalmente a Alexander.

Tomaste tus maletas ante esos cuatro pares de ojos que te miraban y te diste la vuelta para ingresar al avión. Ya no querias volver a mirar a atrás, no querias sucumbir ante la tentación de quedarte, tu madre te necesitaba.

Y tú necesitabas cerrar esa etapa.

-Es hora – sentenciaste en un murmullo.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.**__**&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&**_

_**.**_

El sentimiento de pérdida súbita genera diversas etapas en tiempo record.

Primero, sientes como si te hubieran extraído un órgano del cuerpo a sangre fría, algo así como un pulmón, el estómago, o los propios huesos. Luego, sientes como el vacío te empieza a corroer las entrañas, oxidándolas con el aire que se cuela por la herida. Finalmente, no sientes ni un demonio. El umbral del dolor lo tienes tan alto que aunque te acribillaran, no serías capaz de gemir de sufrimiento. Te comportas como una autómata que camina, huele, escucha y ve sólo porque está acostumbrada a ello. No porque se predetermine a ello.

En ese estado final me encontraba yo, luego de pasar la noche en vela experimentando las dos primeras etapas. Increíblemente, no habia derramado una lágrima, mis ojos estaban secos, y mi sentido del tacto se había desvanecido. _¿Cuánto tiempo una persona puede quedarse estáticamente mirando el techo desde su cama? _Había comprobado que mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Porque de pronto, en algún momento de la noche, mi memoria se nubló. _¿Por qué me encontraba así? _No podía recordarlo. Traté de revisitar todo lo que había hecho en el último año y sólo podía recordar una pantalla blanca, como un gran telón sin nada que proyectar.

Vacío. Vacío puro.

Los primeros rayos del sol me dieron en la cara, anunciando el domingo, pero _¿qué pasaba de importante ese día? _Ni siquiera tenía una pista. Era como estar en una permanente situación de _deja vu _donde cada cosa te indica que hay algo importante que estás dejándo de hacer, pero cuando tratas de recordar qué es, tu cerebro queda marcando ocupado.

Me levanté y restregué mis ojos. Dolían un infierno, como si no los hubiera cerrado en horas. Prácticamente me arrastré hasta la ducha y abrí el agua caliente, colocándome abajo de inmediato. Era extraño. No sentía las gotas de agua recorrer mi cuerpo. Era como si pasaran en banda y no limpiaran toda la suciedad que me corroía. Que sabía que estaba ahí, pero no sabía porqué. Apoyé mi frente en la cerámica... estaba fría. Al menos, aún podía distinguir entre calor y frío.

Salí sin secarme ni taparme con la toalla, algo realmente fuera de lo común, pues odiaba incluso mirarme al espejo desnuda. Pero en ese momento, no me importó. Me acerqué hasta el armario y abrí uno de los cajones en busqueda de ropa... cuando de pronto vi algo que no concordaba entre mis blusas.

**3.&**

_Un pañuelo._

_Con una inscripciòn en el borde._

_Dos letras._

_D.M._

Mi corazón se aceleró al darme de cabeza con la realidad. Mi cerebro se activó al primer recuerdo que tenía del Draco que podía ser amable, y que me había regalado aquel pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que me salió por la nariz producto de mi torpeza. Luego, todos mis recuerdos de él se activaron. Cada momento. Cada caricia. Cada emoción.

Tomé la tela entre mis palmas y la estrujé entre mis dedos, dándome cuenta que estaba comportándome como una reverenda idiota, al pretender ignorar algo que me estaba robando el alma como un beso de dementor. Al tratar de tragarme los sentimientos que ya me sobrepasaban.

No.

No podía dejarlo ir.

No así.

No sin decirle todo lo que sentía y siento por él.

Y menos ahora que estaba segura que no volvería a sentirlo por nadie más.

_¿Curioso es como funciona el destino, no? _

Antes de conocerlo creía, estúpidamente, que mi vida estaba ya determinada, que no podría amar a nadie más que a Ron, que no pondría en duda jamás mis decisiones, que no me equivocaría como tantas otras lo han hecho. Pero escupí al cielo, y el cielo se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario, restregarme mi osadía, y hacerme madurar realmente.

Antes, era un proyecto de persona. Hoy, estaba dando finalmente el paso.

Miré el reloj. Ya eran las diez y media. Quedaba aún algo de tiempo para el avión de Draco, y necesitaba verlo antes de ello. Pero no en esas condiciones, no en un aspecto indigno y patético como el que había adquirido en el último tiempo. Pues sí quería empezar de nuevo, empezar bien, no sólo tenía que sentirlo sino aparentarlo.

Me enfundé en un vestido, sequé mi cabello y lo peiné hasta dejarlo bien ordenado. Oculté mis ojeras con maquillaje y me miré al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden; que me viera íntegra y decidida. Todo lo había hecho en mediahora, ya eran las once y era momento de salir de ahí para llegar al aeropuerto y enfrentarlo.

_._

_¿Qué le diría? _Pues que lo amaba.

_¿Así de simple? _Así de simple.

_¿Y si todo salía mal? _Ya no me importaba. Le abriría mi corazón de tal forma que quedaría completamente a su merced. Desnudaría mi alma en un _mea culpa_ sincero. Como nunca en la vida, dejaría de temer a ser herida, y si lo era, pues me lo merecía. Era un riesgo que valía la pena y que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

_¿Para qué? _Para empezar de nuevo.

Para decirle que si me da la oportunidad, pasaría el resto de mis días tratándo de hacerlo feliz, pues sabía perfectamente que a muy temprana edad había encontrado al hombre de mi vida, mi alma gemela, mi media naranja, y no quería dejarla ir antes de dar una última batalla.

Para decirle que si realmente se arriesgaba conmigo, no se arrepentiría.

Para ofrecerle todo lo que tengo y lo que desee de mí.

Para hacerle saber que si él me lo pedía, yo era capaz de esperarlo a que volviera de Estados Unidos, sin importar cuanto tiempo se demorara en hacerlo.

.

Salí del departamento y tomé un taxi al aeropuerto. No podía aparecerme en pleno centro muggle, pero al menos, el lugar quedaba cerca. Llegué ahí a las once y media y comencé a caminar de inmediato, buscándolo entre la gente con la mirada. Mi caja toráxica estaba a punto de reventar de tan fuerte que le daba el corazón a mis costillas con su palpitar. A penas respiraba, pero mi ansiedad de encontrarlo era tan inconmesurable que podría afirmar que el aire se hacía innecesario. Para respirar, sólo lo necesitaba a él. A Draco.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era irónico. Estaba con un vestido blanco, buscando la rendención del hombre que amaba. Sólo me faltaba llevar en las manos azucenas como ofrenda. Sonreí. ¿_Qué cara pondría Draco al verme? ¿Se alegraría? ¿Se desconcertaría? ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? ¿Le diría "hola", lo abrazaría, lo besaría tan sólo al verlo? _Me sentía quinceañera otra vez. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, pero ya no dudaba de mi cometido. Como un japonés a lo pearl harbor me lanzaría en kamikaze a Draco.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, no lo sé con exactitud. Me empecé a desesperar, no lo podía encontrar. No lo veía por ningún lado, ni a él ni a sus amigos, que supuestamente también lo irían a despedir.

Así que me acerqué a uno de los módulos de _check in _sin respetar los cordones que armaban la fila, ni escuchar los reclamos de quienes se vieron atropellados por mi falta de tacto social. No tenía tiempo para esas estupideces, así que los ignoré abiertamente y le pregunté al funcionario de bigotes que ahí se encontraba con un tono algo angustiado.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿Me podría decir dónde se encuentran los pasajeros del vuelo 707?

El señor de bigotes me miró con molestia por haber roto el orden de la fila, pero aún así, me respondió con voz flemática y odiosa.

-¿El vuelo 707? Querida, ese vuelo ya se fue hace rato.

Me quedé sin palabras y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El sujeto me tenía que estar bromeando. No podía haberse ido aún. No antes de que hubiera hablado con él. No con todo lo que me había preparado para confesarle mis sentimientos.

-¡Imposible! - chillé, súbitamente roja - ¡Parte al mediodía!

El funcionario bufó con impaciencia.

-Claro, parte al mediodía – me corroboró ceñudo – Pero ya son casi las una de la tarde. Por lo tanto, ya se fue.

_¿Casi las una? _Me auto pregunté extrañada, y miré mi reloj de pulsera. No podía estar tan mal de la cabeza. Había revisado varias veces la hora para no llegar atrasada.

-¡Tengo las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos! – solté enojada - ¡No me venga con juegos que no tengo tiempo! ¡Necesito saber dónde se encuentra la puerta de embarque de ese vuelo! ¡Es de suma importancia!

El señor de bigotes rodó los ojos, en la expresión clásica del _"si será idiota"._ Me dieron unas profundas ganas de golpearlo, especialmente porque me estaba haciendo perder tiempo vital con Draco... ahora, me sentía capaz incluso de comprarme un pasaje para no quedarme con la conversación a medias. Quizás, esa era la mejor idea. Tendría bastantes horas para vomitarle mis sentimientos desde Londres a Nueva York, luego volvería en traslador.

-Por lo que puedo notar, a usted se le olvidó cambiar la hora de su reloj – soltó con hipócrita amabilidad – ¿Qué no ve las noticias? Ayer sábado por la noche hubo cambio de horario nacional. Todos los relojes se adelantaron una hora. Por lo tanto, su reloj aún mantiene la hora antigua y por eso está confundida. Como le informé antes, el vuelo 707 ya partió, asi que si me hace un favor, colóquese a un costado de la fila, ya que hay pasajeros que sí deben abordar a la hora correcta. ¿Podría ser? Muchas gracias.

Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y uno de los pasajeros indignados me dio con su maleta en el codo. Increiblemente no me dolió, o al menos, no lo sentí.

Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba sentarme. Mis piernas temblaban tanto que me desparramaría al suelo en cualquier minuto. Así que cuando encontré una banca, me dejé caer en ella y enterré la cara entre ambas manos. Estaba experimentando una mezcla extraña de incredulidad y desazón. _¿Cómo es posible tamaña equivocación? ¿Acaso el destino no me quería defintivamente junto a él? ¿Alguien me estaba jugando una broma cruel? ¿Era demasiado ilusa al creer que por encontrar a mi alma gemela, era un hecho de que sería feliz a su lado? ¿Que yo lograría lo que muchos buscan y que nunca encuentran?_

Solté una risa.

Maldita, irónica y puta vida...

Mi risa pronto empezó a mutar a unos jadeos y gemidos raros, como de alguien que está sufriendo de un ataque de asma y que lucha por respirar. Por más que deseaba dejar de hacerlos, no podía detenerme, me superaba, no tenía voluntad. El bullicio del aeropuerto desapareció de mi alrededor, a decir verdad, todo dejó de existír. Ninguno de mis sentidos estaba funcionando correctamente.

-¿Por qué llora, señorita? ¿Perdió su vuelo? - escuché una voz anciana preguntar.

_¿Acaso estaba llorando? ¿Acaso era un llanto esa pantomima? _Levanté una de mis manos y la llevé a mis mejillas. Estaban mojadas. Muy mojadas. Pero la piel de mi rostro no sentía como las lágrimas corrían como cascadas. Si no me hubieran dicho, jamás lo habría sabido. Pues era curioso, pensaba que se me habían secado los ojos la vez anterior. Al parecer, aún me quedaban algunas por derramar.

-No – contesté, sin mirar el rostro de mi interlocutor – Perdí algo mucho más importante.

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

_El próximo capítulo es el final... no me asesinen, miren que si muero, nunca sabrán como termina xD._

_Besos cósmicos. Especialmente para cierta caracol._

_Mad_

.


	24. Chapter 24

Estimados, he aquí el final de esta larga y extraña historia. Espero que les guste, a ver si el sufrimiento que las he hecho pasar durante tantos meses valió la pena... ¡Ah! y si visitan el blog del fic, podrán apreciar el dibujo de **Ashamed Kawaii, **de Draco con su Cello. Está re cool.

Agradecimientos a todos los que pusieron esta historia dentro de sus favoritos, en sus alertas y también a todos los que se dieron el trabajo de dejar un review. Agradezco especialmente a los que dejaron sus comentarios en el penúltimo capítulo; _**NemesisAg, Karii Malfoy, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Irene Garza, Eterna Romantica 03, Kemmy Lovegood, Amira92, Elwing Nyar, Cedary, La Flacu, Kunii 24, Xgirl1, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Salesia, Hatshe W, Beautifly92, Angy Malfoy, Londony, Carolyn, Ashamed Kawaii, Carola Malfoy, Eloisas, Poetic Lines, Ethel Potter, Yumey, Atenea92, Luna Maga, Selegna, ShaDark, Cintia Black, Enichepi, Gaelle Dark, Megumi1909, Petalovj, Rianne Black, Countess Erzebeth, Kokhove, Kirstty, Ana Joe, Jos Black, Kobato Chan, Hennessys, Bixu, Catuhh, Edna Carolina, Holly90, Saku Suzumiya, Ale21, Javiera 6, Maresdesciertos, Lili Witch, Ava Romeo, Malaka, Anonima, Giselle Lestrange, Gigi Basileia, Zareth Malfoy, Rose Weasley de Malfoy, Aby Penita, Flor, Itzeel, y Antola Arwen. **_

**Claramente este final tiene banda sonora. **

Cuando aparezca el simbolo **1.&** tienen que poner la canción **"The Story" **de **Brandi Carlile **( http :// www . youtube. com/ watch?v=xq-ZmAYLeB8 )

Cuando aparezca el simbolo **2.&** tienen que poner la canción **"Diagram" **de **Lisa Hannigan **( http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=0aPu9Xgg5TY )

Cuando aparezca el simbolo **3.& **tienen que poner la canción **"Crown of Love" **de **Arcade Fire **(http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v=C5ZenaNpN4g )

Cuando aparezca el simbolo **4.& **tienen que poner la canción **"Grey Room"** de **Damien Rice** ( http: // www. tudou. com/ programs/view/z-t4b08GWPw/ ) (esta dirección puede sonar extraña, pero no encontré la canción original en youtube, solo en vivo)

En fin. Pasando a un rincón más sentimental, debo admitir que me da nostalgia acabar otro fic largo, pero bueno, no me gusta alargar las cosas innecesariamente, sino apegarme a la idea de donde me nació la inspiración. (sale una lagrimita, snif, merezco un premio por mi constancia... ¿sabían que soy una persona esencialmente inconstante? Esto de escribir es una de las pocas cosas que no he dejado a medias). Así que las invito a dejar su opinión del final, y su mensaje de despedida. Snif otra vez.

Finalmente, quiero dejar una dedicatoria: _**gracias por la sugerencia, amiga caracola. Fue una buena forma de comenzar el final de una historia que recién comienza. **_

_Saludos cósmicos, y hasta pronto._

**Mad**

_La abogada con sentimientos encontrados porque termina este fic._

_ps: feliz cumpleaños Ima!_

_****_

**23.- **

**.**

_**&**_

_**.**_

_A penas el invierno llegó a Londres, el frío se hizo presente con fiereza en cada rincón de la ciudad, y un manto blanco adornó cada centímetro de pavimento, incluídos todos los pórticos de Abbey Road. Por esas calles blancas, tapadas de nieve virgen y algunas hojas secas que aún quedaban del recién vencido otoño, caminaban entre risas dos adultos y una niña. _

_La pequeña, llamada Anaís, estaba a punto de cumplir sus once años, y avanzaba a brincos adelantando a sus padres, ansiosa de llegar a la casa de sus abuelos para quedarse un último fin de semana con ellos, antes de entrar a Hogwarts y sólo volver a verlos en las festividades. La verdad sea dicha, ella amaba con todo el corazón a todos sus abuelos, pero tenía predilección por los paternos, que ahora mismo se dirigía a visitar. _

_Y es que los admiraba demasiado, aunque a veces, no los entendía en lo absoluto. Ambos tenían una masión repleta de lujos, pero sólo la ocupaban para las vacaciones familiares. El resto de los días los pasaban en esa elegante, pero no tan enorme, casa en Abbey Road, sólo porque su abuela tenía predilección por cierto grupo muggle. Así, su abuelo sólo le había dado en el gusto porque la quería, ya que, según le había contado su padre más adelante, él prefería más a otro cantante muggle de esa época, y al parecer, ambos gustos eran incompatibles por principios... nunca entendería eso tampoco. _

_De cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos almendrados, Anaís reclamaba de cuando en cuando la lentitud de sus progenitores, que caminaban, según sus propios dichos, "a paso de tortuga". Pero pronto su suplicio terminó. A los pocos minutos, ya se encontraban al frente de la casa, habían tocado el timbre, y su abuela había aparecido rápidamente del otro lado. _

_La mujer, de cabellos blancos y suaves ondas, se agachó primero a saludar a su nieta de un efusivo abrazo, que luego repitió con su hijo. A su nuera le dió solo un beso en la mejilla. No es que no la quisiera, sino que simplemente, jamás le perdonaría haberle robado a su hijo. Celos maternos. Grave cosa._

_L__uego de intercambiar un par de palabras entre adultos, los padres de Anaís se marcharon, dejándo a su hija con la abuela a solas, listas para comenzar la tradición... Conversar, comer y reír hasta quedarse dormidas. _

_-¡Abuela! - chilló Anaís, dándole un segundo abrazo - ¡Cuánto te voy a extrañar cuando me vaya!_

_La mujer le levantó el rostro, besó su frente y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, devolviendo cariñosamente su abrazo. Luego, en silencio, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, para poder estar más cómodas. Hizo aparecer zumo de naranja y una cantidad exorbitante de galletas y chocolates. Jamás la mimaría demasiado. _

_-Abuela, antes de que me preguntes si ya tengo todo listo para el colegio, déjame informarte que mamá ya se encargó de todo, asi que no es necesario que me ayudes con eso. Además, ya leí la Historia de Hogwarts como me dijiste, así que estoy totalmente preparada para el desafío - la atajó, conociendo la rigurosidad de su abuela. Ella rió por la sagacidad de su nieta y la dejó continuar - Por lo que me gustaría que sólo habláramos de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, y antes que se me olvide, de papá. Necesito hacerte una pregunta de él, ¿Puedo?_

_La mujer asintió, mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello de la niña tras su oreja. "Todas las que quieras, amor" le respondió, mientras se echaba un chocolate en la boca. _

_-Hoy le pregunté cómo conoció a mamá. Según él, ella fue su primer y único amor. Pero yo no le creo nada, sería como un cuento de hadas... ¿o es verdad?_

_Antes de responder, su abuela dejó escapar una suave risa. No podía creer que siendo tan pequeña aún, ya estuviera interesada en la vida amorosa del resto, o que hiciera preguntas para luego refutar las respuestas con incredulidad._

_-Cariño, si tu padre lo dice, así ha de ser. Recuerda que es distinto que te guste alguien a amar a esa persona. Son distintos grados de un mismo sentimiento, y amar a alguien es más complicado de lo que crees. Hay gente que ni siquiera puede sentirlo una vez, por más que lo buscan, no son capaces de encontrarlo. Por otro lado, hay personas que no sólo pueden experimentarlo, sino que cuando fracasan, tienen la capacidad de sobreponerse y sentir amor por otra persona. _

_-Entonces, mi padre tuvo más novias, ¿no? - conjeturó la niña astutamente. _

_-Por supuesto - corroboró la mujer sin complicaciones - Tu padre heredó el encanto de tu abuelo, era todo un galán desde pequeñito. Las niñas venían muy a menudo con excusas para verlo, y luego, cuando creció, nunca tuvo problemas para encontrar una cita. Tuvo muchas novias antes de encontrar a tu madre. _

_Anaís frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se colorearon de indignación._

_-¡Entonces es un mentiroso! - reclamó dolida._

_Pero su abuela negó con la cabeza seriamente. _

_-Por el contrario, si algo tiene tu padre es ser terriblemente honesto. Como ya te expliqué, es distinto querer a amar, y tu padre quiso a todas sus novias, pero sólo se enamoró de tu madre y eso me consta. ¡Nunca lo había visto así! Cuando la conoció, no dejaba de hablar de ella, vivía pensando en ella, y como ves, con ella se casó a muy temprana edad, a pesar de que ella no quería. Ni te imaginas todo lo que sufrió para poder engatusarla. Tu madre fue un hueso duro de roer. Todo un desafío. _

_El ceño de Anaís lentamente se fue soltando, quedando completamente liso cuando suspiró sonoramente. Su abuela podía notar como su expresión había cambiado casi imperceptiblemente a una demostración de orgullo. Seguro, saber que su mamá fue la única que mereció realmente la atención de su padre, la tranquilizaba... aunque también tenía pensado sacarle en cara el haber "omitido" a su tropa de novias anteriores. _

_-Y tú abuela, ¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado? - soltó de pronto._

_La mujer se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero, como si le hubiera nacido del corazón, respondió._

_-Tres veces, querida, tres._

_La niña parpadeó varios segundos antes de reaccionar a tan inesperada y rápida confesión. _

_-Vaya... ¡el abuelo sí que tuvo competencia! - exclamó, emocionada y a la vez interesada con continuar con esa conversación - ¿Y quienes son los otros dos?_

_._

_**&**_

.

Una vez que tuvo la suficiente fuerza en sus piernas para levantarse de aquella silla, Hermione Granger fue capaz de reaccionar y tomar una decisión. Se secó las lagrimas con un pañuelo que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, y salió del aeropuerto en dirección a la casa de Luna, pues de seguro, ella sabría en qué lugar de Nueva York había ido a parar el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí, así que se vio obligada a esperarla, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada. Sólo después de varias horas, cuando ya tenía las piernas acalambradas y el frío había empezado a calar sus huesos, la vio llegar. No se mostraba sorprendida, al parecer, se esperaba su visita. La invitó a entrar con amabilidad y luego le sirvió una taza de café humeante para que se entibiara, pidiéndole que tomara asiento antes de que comenzaran a hablar. Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Luna procedió a explicarle, con tristeza marcada en los ojos, lo que había pasado en el Aeropuerto. Él la esperaba, pero ella no llegó, y eso le partió el corazón otra vez, dándose finalmente por rendido respecto a la posible relación que podría existir entre ambos. Hermione tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar al saberlo y mantenerse integra. Tenía un propósito; encontrarlo, pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad, mas no contaba con lo que la rubia a continuación le informó.

_"Sé que piensas buscarlo, y que vienes a pedirme que te diga donde está, pero no puedo ayudarte con eso, Hermione. Ni Pansy sabe dónde va a vivir aún" _le dijo, tomándo sus manos entre las propias para confortarla _"El Ministerio les dijo que los iban a localizar en algún lado, pero tanto Draco como su madre desconocían dónde. Quedó de enviar una lechuza a penas tuviera un hogar fijo, pero probablemente tardará en hacerlo. Si mudarse dentro de Inglaterra es algo complicado, imagínate como será cambiar de país". _

Ella tragó espeso, pero a continuación respondió con firmeza _"No me importa. A penas tengas noticias, dímelo por favor, porque no pienso rendirme. Cuando sepa dónde está, iré a buscarlo de inmediato y lograré que me de otra oportunidad". _Luna sonrió y le aseguró que lo haría. Pero en ese entonces, ninguna de las dos imaginó que Draco no daría señales de vida sino dos meses después, y que cuando lo hiciera, lo haría sin remitente. Ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabían si aún estaba en Nueva York, y de estarlo, dónde, pues era una ciudad enorme.

Hermione, en su desesperación, optó por contactarse con la Academia de Aurores de allá, mas ellos respondieron escuetamente que Draco Malfoy aún no era oficialmente transferido, por lo que no tenían información de su paradero. Luego, decidió llamar también al Ministerio de Magia Estadounidense, sin embargo, el funcionario se limitó a contestarle que no estaban autorizados para dar esa información... Ni siquiera cuando le pidió a Harry que la ayudara utilizando sus influencias - algo que detestaba hacer - dicho Ministerio cambió su postura.

Después de aquello, Hermione quiso asesinar a cada norteamericano que se le cruzara en el camino, pero a la vez, quiso morirse también. _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Acaso ella era tan mala persona que no merecía encontrarlo nunca más? ¿O era la señal de que ya no había esperanzas para ambos?_

**1.&.**

Y la respuesta llegó del modo más inesperado y doloroso.

Al tercer mes de su partida, mientras ojeaba desinteresadamente el nuevo tomo de una revista de índole social, vio como sus planes se iban irremediablemente al tacho de basura. _"Nueva vida" _titulaba el artículo, informando, en dos planas, lo que ella había tratado de averiguar durante todo este tiempo. Y es que la partida de Draco Malfoy no había pasado desapercibida para los medios locales, de hecho, incluso "el profeta" en su oportunidad lo había publicado, por la sencilla razón de su pasado y su participación en la guerra con Voldemort.

Ahora, a través de esas páginas de noticias sensacionalistas, supo que había ingresado hace una semana atrás a la Academia de Aurores de Nueva York, luego de estar gestionando diferentes trámites complicados para asentarse en dicha ciudad. También pudo admirar una foto en la que él aparecía entrando a su nueva _alma matter_ de estudios, y una breve explicación del estado de salud de su madre, Narcissa. Sin embargo, lo que le había quitado el aliento, era un pequeño recuadro que estaba en una de las esquinas, dónde aparecía una foto en movimiento de él, abrazando a una pelinegra despampanante mientras ella le estampaba un provocativo beso en la mejilla. El cuadro aseveraba que en Nueva York, Draco no sólo había encontrado la forma de rehacer su vida, sino que también, el amor.

No quería creerlo, pero al mirar con más detención, se dio cuenta que el movimiento de la foto terminaba cuando él le ofrecía su mano a ella, como toda una pareja. 

_...En ese instante, el corazón de Hermione Granger se congeló..._

No lloró. No gimió. No reaccionó.

Simplemente, cerró la revista y decidió hacer la vista gorda de todo lo que había leído y vivido, ya que su posible final feliz, había fracasado estrepitosamente. _¿Para qué iría a buscarlo ahora, si ya había reiniciado su vida por completo? ¿Si la había olvidado? ¿Si efectivamente, desde el momento en que ella no llegó al aeropuerto, él había decidido borrarla completamente de su vida? _Respiró hondo y decidió ignorar el dolor que sentía en sus entrañas. También obviar la sensación de estar desangrándose gota a gota.

Hermione, desde ese instante, bloqueó todos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, y se decidió a seguir adelante. Tenía que cerrar esa herida, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Poco tiempo después, como si Merlín la hubiera iluminado de un día para otro, decidió que la Academia de Aurores no era lo suyo, y a pesar de los reclamos e intentos de persuación de Harry, se salió de la carrera, siguiendo sólo con Leyes Mágicas. Obtuvo espléndidos resultados. Casi inhumanos.

_... y es que cuando quieres olvidar el dolor, la forma más fácil de hacerlo es enfocar todos tus esfuerzos en el trabajo..._

Al cabo de tres años, terminó la carrera siendo la primera en su generación, por lo que recibió un pase directo al Ministerio de Magia para trabajar en el área de investigación legal, y luego, de litigación penal. Podría decirse que era una profesional exitosa, la mejor en su campo, una máquina del derecho y una contendora de temer. Conocida por su astucia, su capacidad de resolver casos imposibles y su imparable vocación por defender a las víctimas. Una abogada prestigiosa. Pero sola. Completamente sola.

En esa época, supo por Ginny que Ron estaba comprometido con nadie más ni nadie menos que Daphne Greengrass. Aparentemente, ambos se habrían encontrado durante un viaje a China; él acompañando a Charlie en un torneo de dragones, ella por negocios. Nunca más volvieron a Londres. Al poco tiempo se fueron a vivir juntos a Alemania, a pesar de que ambas familias pusieron un grito en el cielo cuando tuvieron noticias. El resto era historia. Se habían enamorado y ahora estaban organizando su boda. Según Ginny, el apuro era porque ella estaba embarazada. Hermione tuvo una punzada de envidia. No podía creer lo irónico que era el destino, pero a la vez, justo. Ellos dos habían sufrido mucho, y ahora, habían encontrado la felicidad juntos. Se lo merecían...

_...Y fue entonces que detuvo su vertiginosa vida y se dio cuenta que, después de tres años, ya no pensaba en Draco Malfoy. Sonrió. Era el momento de buscar a alguien a quien querer. Ella se lo merecía también. Ya no quería estar sola. Tres años era suficiente..._

**2.&**

Ahora bien, del cómo Oliver Wood llegó a su vida, es cuento aparte.

Cerca de navidad, el Ministro de Magia les ordenó trabajar en conjunto para llevar a cabo el torneo de los tres magos, que esta vez, se realizaría en Francia. Para lograrlo, estuvieron un mes encerrados en un hotel en Paris, ideando diversas pruebas, escribiendo los reglamentos, avanzando con una eficiencia increíble, propia del espíritu trabajólico de Hermone y la responsabilidad irrestricta de Oliver.

Ese mes, para ambos, fue una especie de oasis. Juntos, sin nadie más que el otro, compartieron conversaciones de toda índole, risas, y más de una inocente siesta juntos. Porque contrario a lo que los dos se imaginaron en un inicio, planificar el dichoso torneo había resultado especialmente tranquilo y todo un agrado. Algo inesperado.

Finalmente, cuando ya estuvo todo preparado, tanto Oliver como Hermione asistieron al torneo en calidad de jueces, y después, al espectacular baile de cierre donde terminaron exhaustos y sin zapatos de tanto bailar.

Volvieron al hotel de madrugada, riéndose sin parar, y cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, él se despidió rozando lentamente su cintura, presionando sus labios muy cerca del borde de su boca. Hermione, que había tomado más de una copa pero no era tonta, entendió el mensaje de inmediato, y sin razonarlo mucho, le siguió el juego... un juego que no pudieron ni quisieron detener, y que terminó con ambos enredados en sus sábanas.

Después de esa noche, Oliver sacó fuerzas y le pidió oficialmente que salieran. Confesó que llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de dilucidar cuál era la mejor forma de abordarla, porque le gustaba demasiado y desde el primer día que llegaron a Paris. _¿Cuándo se habría imaginado que durante ese viaje Hermione Granger se dejaría llevar? _era un milagro del cual estaba muy agradecido, había sido una noche inolvidable, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de estar con ella por un arrebato pasional.

Oliver quería algo serio, algo más que una noche, y ella, después de pensárselo un par de días, aceptó salir con él.

Luego de cuatro salidas a cenar, dos al cine, y un picnic bajo las estrellas, Oliver quiso dar un paso más. Así que un día preparó una exquisita cena, la ahogó en rosas rojas, y al postre, le pidió que fuera su novia... y ella, después de pensárselo segundos interminables, también aceptó.

Llevaban un año de noviazgo cuando Oliver le pidió que se fueran a vivir juntos. Y más tarde, cuando llevaban ya un año viviendo juntos y dos de noviazgo, Oliver se dio cuenta que estaba realmente enamorado, pues quería despertar y ver su rostro todas las mañanas, envejecer con ella y tener muchos niños y nietos.

No quería imaginarse un futuro sin Hermione Granger. No quería a otra mujer más que a Hermione Granger.

Así que esa noche, se vistió formalmente, compró un anillo hermoso, y a la luz de las velas le propuso matrimonio.

Y ella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a aceptar y a seguirle la corriente, ni siquiera lo pensó. Simplemente dijo "sí".

Cuando el círculo de amigos más cercanos supo la noticia, se mostraron con una felicidad que llegó a molestarla; como si viéndola casada, podían dejar de preocuparse de ella... sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, adivinaba que eso era un gran error. Que algo la haría cambiar de opinión a último momento. Porque justo un día antes de que enviaran las invitaciones para su boda,

_...el pasado la pilló de improviso..._

El pañuelo de Draco, con las iniciales _**D. M.**_ elegantemente bordadas en una de las puntas, se le apareció entre sus cosas, y le sirvió como bofetada para reaccionar y pensar en qué era lo que ella realmente queria.

Se dio cuenta, en ese instante, que lejos de encantarle la idea de casarse, le aterrorizaba, y no quería poner un pie en el altar todavía. Y no es que no quisiera a Oliver, porque lo quería, y mucho, pero no era suficiente para dar ese gran paso,

_...porque encontrar aquel pañuelo le recordó cómo se sentía cuando estuvo con Draco, hace cinco años atrás, y una ansiedad horrible la inundó..._

No es que aún estuviera enamorada de él; ese episodio de su vida lo había superado a pura fuerza de voluntad y estaba orgullosa de ello.

El punto era que si se casaba con alguien, quería que ese alguien la hiciera sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con Draco. Un amor arrebatador. Unas mariposas revoltosas en el estómago. Unos sonrojos involuntarios y una emoción incuantificable por su presencia. Algo que, Oliver, en los dos años que llevaban juntos, no había logrado. Porque si bien lo quería, porque si bien era un hombre modelo, aún así, no lo había llegado amar. No con esa intensidad que su alma ansiaba.

_...Y ella no quería conformarse con menos. Quería amar otra vez. No se casaría por otro motivo..._

Entonces, pasó lo esperable.

Confesó como se sentía y Oliver ese mismo día abandonó el departamento que ambos compartían. Hermione sentía culpabilidad, lo había destrozado por completo. Había tomado su corazón y lo había pateado en el suelo. Pero en el fondo, prefería hacerlo ahora que más adelante.

Tenía que ser sincera, con él y consigo misma.

Hasta que no encontrara a alguien que la hiciera sentir como se sintió hace cinco años atrás, no volvería a cometer la estupidez de _"aceptar" porque te quieren, sino porque uno quiere_.

No quería una vida plana, quería una vida technicolor.

Todos sus amigos se horrorizaron con su decisión, no la entendían, pero ella tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. No tenía más tiempo que perder. La vida se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos, y ella no pensaba quedarse sentada esperando que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, tampoco podía enfocarse completamente en volver a enamorarse, ya que tenía trabajo por hacer. Durante ese año, el Ministerio estuvo más ocupado que nunca, e incluso, la mandaron a viajar por todo el mundo. Última parada, Estados Unidos.

Se trataba de un mago oscuro que había cometido diversos crímenes de lesa humanidad, y respecto del cual, estaban pidiendo su extradición. La mandarían a ella en representación de la delegación Inglesa para negociar; negociación que se llevaría a cabo precisamente en Nueva York.

_...Una punzada de nerviosismo la embargó cuando lo supo..._

_¿Sería posible que se volvieran a encontrar por casualidad?_ Hacia mucho tiempo que no oía de él, sólo sabía que era un auror muy respetado en ese país, sino uno de los mejores. Sin embargo, probablemente a esas alturas, ya debía haber contraído matrimonio, algo que ella no pudo hacer a pesar de tener la oportunidad...

No.

No debía pensar estupideces, no debía esperar encontrarlo, quizás incluso ya se había mudado.

Estados Unidos era un país grande y no tenía idea de donde vivía. Y de saberlo, tampoco se atrevería a aparecer frente a su puerta. _¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle, "hola" que linda tu señora? ¿Que bellos hijos tienes? ¿Que hermosa tu casa? ¡Hey! ¿Te acuerdas cuando te rompí el corazón? ¿Acaso no sabías que me destrozaste por mucho tiempo también?_

_¡Claro que no!_ con lo mucho que le había costado superar ese fracaso emocional, no iba a arriesgarse a lastimarse otra vez. No señor. Ella había madurado, ahora era fuerte y no podía mirar atrás. Debía encontrar su futuro. Su verdadera felicidad. No quería llorar nunca más.

Viajó en traslador a la Embajada de Inglaterra en Nueva York, y se dirigió de inmediato a la reunión que tenía con el Ministro de Magia de allá. Con su gran capacidad de labia, pudo convencer al Gobierno Norteamericano que agilizara los trámites para realizar la extradición, y salió de ese edificio con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Otro éxito en el bolsillo. Por lo que podía volver a su país tranquila, pero para su mala fortuna, había sido tan eficiente que aún no podría irse. El traslador se activaría en dos horas más.

Fastidiada, decidió hacer tiempo tomando un café, mientras aprovechaba de avanzar rellenando los informes de la gestión. Ingresó en el primer restaurante que se le atravezó en el camino y se sentó junto a la ventana para aprovechar el sol que quedaba.

_"¿Ves? no pasó nada, Hermione" _se dijo satisfecha, apretando dentro de su cartera el pañuelo de Draco, que había llevado especialmente a Nueva York para probarse a si misma que todo se había superado.

_"Una vez que salgas aquí, podrás desecharlo de una buena vez. Ya no vale la pena seguir guardándolo"._

.

**&**

.

_La mujer miraba a su nieta con nostalgia marcada en los ojos, sin decir nada, ya que su mente volaba por otros lados. _

_Había revisitado de pronto, sin proponérselo, su juventud y a todo lo que eso implicó. Todas las risas, todas las lágrimas, todo el sufrimiento, las dudas y los tropezones para encontrar la verdadera felicidad. Todo, para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, con su única nieta al frente y de la cual estaba sumamente orgullosa. _

_-¿Quién dice que son tres personas, querida? - respondió, dándole unas tiernas palmadas en la cabeza - Con el tiempo, aprenderás que es posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona._

_-¿Dos veces de una misma persona? - inquirió Anaís, confundida - ¿De qué estás hablando, abuela?_

**.**

**&**

.

Quedaba una hora para su traslador, y ya había terminado de llenar todos los informes para el Ministerio.

Bufó impaciente.

Estaba histérica por irse de ahí. Le crispaba los nervios tener que seguir esperando cuando podría haber vuelto a su hogar a descansar. A seguir planificando cómo sería su vida desde ahora en adelante. Pero no, estaba ahí, sola, atascada y bebiendo su cuarto café.

Suspiró derrotada. Tendría que bancarse la hora que quedaba haciendo algo más.

Sacó un pergamino, y con su pluma, comenzó a dibujar garabatos, mientras con una mano apoyaba su cabeza desganada. Era como si el pasar de los segundos fuera la cuenta regresiva que necesitaba para creer que estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto. Que nada le había sucedido con ese viaje. Que no tenía esperanzas. Que no sentía nada. Ni siquiera nostalgia. Menos aún melancolía.

Impaciente, luego de unos minutos dejó de lado la pluma y comenzó a chocar los dedos contra la mesa, ganándose un par de miradas reprobatorias de la mesa del frente. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo quería marcharse de ahí. Que se activara el traslador y volver a la comodidad de su departamento. _¿Era tanto pedir?_

En eso pensaba con insistencia cuando sintió una mirada sobre sí. _¿Se estaría volviendo paranoica? ¿Su necesidad de marcharse de aquel país la estaba haciendo alucinar? _no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarse vencer por la antigua Hermione, la débil, la no decidida. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo una mirada que la atravesaba. Hastiada, al borde del mal genio, levantó el mentón y comenzó a buscar en el restaurante a la persona que la estaba espiando, pero nadie realmente se había interesado por su existencia. Todos los otros comensales estaban en grupos o en parejas, mientras que los camareros, estaban más preocupados de sus propinas que de mirarla.

Frunció el ceño. No podía estar tan mal.

Inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada a la calle, a los transehuntes que pasaban por fuera de su ventana. De nuevo, absolutamente nada. Nadie la observaba, nadie la notaba... hasta que llevó sus ojos un poco más allá.

**3.&**

Justo al otro lado de la calle, había otro restaurante.

Justo su ventanal daba al ventanal de ese lugar.

Justo, en ese ventanal del frente, había una figura familiar.

Extrañada, sacó de su cartera las gafas para ver de lejos, y cuando se los puso y enfocó la mirada al mismo sitio, varias cosas le sucedieron.

Su corazón dejó de palpitar...

Sus pulmones dejaron de recibir aire...

Su garganta se secó...

Y su cerebro dejó de razonar...

Porque podría reconocer esos ojos donde quiera que fuese. Porque podría reconocer ese cabello con sólo tocarlo. Porque podía reconocer esos movimientos precisos y elegantes con sólo verlos.

Porque del otro lado de la calle,

En el restaurante del frente,

Estaba Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

Pero... _¿Su mente podría estar jugándole una mala pasada, no? Podría ser otro hombre muy parecido a él. Una mera casualidad. No era posible tanta coincidencia. _

Para comprobarlo, con mucho temor Hermione levantó su mano con intenciones de saludar a aquel hombre, y lo vio sonreír como respuesta.

Luego, notó como él sacaba un papel y escribía algo con su pluma. Una vez que la dejó de lado, observó como meticulosamente el hombre doblaba el papel hasta formar un pajarito, hechizándolo con la varita para que volara en su dirección.

Así, el pájaro de papel voló sobre la gente, esquivándola con habilidad, hasta que entró al local donde se encontraba y se posó sobre su mano. Hermione lo miró nerviosa varios segundos hasta decidirse a abrirlo.

"_**El café es mejor de este lado de la calle.**_

_**D.M."**_

Hermione sintió como una avalancha de emociones se le venía encima, y tuvo que tomar algo de aire para mantenerse lúcida.

Sus manos temblaban, se sentía torpe.

Sin pensarlo, tomó sus cosas con rapidez, tiró sus gafas sueltas en la cartera, y se levantó a trompicones para salir de ahí. Había cierta desesperación en sus movimientos, pero en ese instante, poco le importó. _¿Qué significaba que él estuviera ahí, tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo? ¿Significaría algo, de todas formas? ¿Un último adiós? _No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba volver a oír su voz.

Cuando Hermione Granger logró llegar a la salida, cegada por las lágrimas que comenzaron a emerger como cataratas por sus ojos, no fue capaz de esquivar el cuerpo que se le vino en encima, así que se dio de frentón contra su pecho, dejando escapar un quejido. El dueño de dicho cuerpo no pidio disculpas. Por el contrario, la tomó por el antebrazo para correrla del tráfico y la apoyó contra la pared del lado del restaurante.

Ella levantó la cabeza algo mareada por la velocidad de los movimientos de su captor, y antes de que pudiera reprocharle su falta de delicadeza, se vio impedida de hacerlo...

Por que su captor no era nadie más que él...

Y porque él la estaba mirando con tal intensidad que sus palabras le fueron arrebatadas...

Draco la había tomado por las mejillas con ambas manos, y había cortado tanto la distancia que sus respiraciones se confundían entre sí. Hermione estaba petrificada, y a la vez, expectante. _¿Estaría soñando despierta? _su respiración estaba entrecortada, y la de él, no estaba mucho mejor. Sus ojos grises se veían claros, profundos e inescrutables. _¿Qué estaría pensando?_

Pero poco se demoró en percatarse que Draco no estaba precisamente pensando, sino sintiendo, pues de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, sin pedirle permiso, la había besado intempestivamente y con fiereza. Con desesperación. Con locura.

Sus labios empezaron a ser acariciados por la boca de Draco, que presionaba a la vez su cuerpo contra la pared, sin soltar su rostro. Hermione, que aún no podía reaccionar con ese huracán de cabellos dorados asfixiándola, se dejó hacer, sin quejarse, pero tampoco podía responderle con tanta intensidad como hubiera querido.

_... por lo que prontamente la locura de él, encontró su racionalidad. _

Como si se diera cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, que se estaba sobrepasando, Draco se separó de ella y retrocedió con expresión perturbada. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y lanzó un gruñido de exasperación.

-Lo siento – murmuró, desviando la mirada - Te demoraste tanto en salir, que no pude aguantarme y tuve que venir a buscarte. No quería perder el control así, Granger, pero es que verte aquí fue demasiado inesperado y yo...

Ella negó con la cabeza, y lo calló con un dedo en la boca.

Escucharlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, era la prueba irrefutable de que lo que estaba viviendo, era realidad, y de que ella no debía seguir esperando otra señal. Él dio el primer paso, y ahora le tocaba a ella tomar la iniciativa. Hermione rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, y colocándose un poco de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, lo besó, tierna y lentamente, sin importarle estar en plena vía pública y que mucha gente los está observando con un gesto de reprobación en sus rostros. Eso le daba igual. Y a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Suspiró complacida cuando sintió los brazos de Draco estrecharla nuevamente contra su cuerpo, y entreabrió su boca para permitirle el paso. Creyó que desfallecería al sentir su lengua invadir cada recoveco de su boca, en un baile sensual, acompasado, profundo. Sus hormonas estallaron en un espectáculo similar a los fuegos artificiales en pleno año nuevo, y lo apretó con la mayor fuerza que le fue posible, temiéndo que en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer tan rápido como volvió a su vida.

Sin embargo, con un último roce, él separó su boca de la de ella lo sufiente como para poder hablar.

-Quiero suponer que estás sola – susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados - Quiero suponer que no estás casada, ni te has comprometido con nadie, ni tienes novio. Quiero suponer que, por último, estás divorciada. Lo único que me interesa es saber si aún estás disponible y no hay terceros en el camino, ¿lo estás, Granger?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, entendiendo de inmediato la pregunta y su sentido. Draco quería asegurarse de no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. No quería formar parte de otro triángulo amoroso. No podía ser más explicito al respecto.

-No, no hay nadie, Draco. Y quiero suponer lo mismo - respondió, abriendo los ojos para observar su rostro después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo - Quiero suponer que no te has casado, ni estás comprometido, ni tienes novia. Me da lo mismo que tengas hijos, con tal de que seas padre soltero o divorciado. ¿Estás disponible también, Draco?

Él sonrió ampliamente, dejando entrever su perfecta dentadura.

-Supones bien. No cónyuge, no prometida, no novia y mucho menos hijos.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillosos y recorrió su rostro con los dedos. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Increíble - musitó - Después de tanto tiempo...

Él interceptó su mano y enlazó sus dedos con los propios.

-¿Acaso importa el tiempo? - preguntó enarcando una ceja - Para mi sólo es una forma de medición. Uno le da la importancia que quiere.

-Lo sé - contestó ella, mientras sentía como sus labios cosquilleaban por otro beso - Pero han pasado cinco años, Draco, no puedes negarlo. Cinco años desde que me rendí. ¿Sabes? yo estuve dispuesta a todo, a darte aún lo que no tengo. Quería atravesar el continente para encontrarte, para recuperarte, pero antes de poder lograrlo, vi esa foto y no pude soportarlo más...

Draco arrugó la nariz, sabiendo a la perfección de qué estaba hablando.

-No puedes culparme por eso - se defendió, pero sin alzar la voz - Estaba despechado, pensaba que no habías ido a despedirme porque en realidad, no te interesaba para nada.

-Fui - aclaró Hermione, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al recordarlo - Pero llegué tarde por el estúpido cambio de horario.

El rubio la miró con tristeza y exhaló profundo antes de volver a hablar.

-No lo sabía. No tenía como saberlo - murmuró, apesumbrado - Por eso, a penas se me presentó la oportunidad de demostrarte que estaba bien a pesar de tu desprecio, la tomé, y ahora no tienes idea cuánto me arrepiento por haberlo hecho... dejé que me tomaran esa foto sólo para herirte.

-Y lo lograste, Draco. Me desangré por dentro.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pero no se separaron ningún milímetro.

-¿Porqué todo tuvo que ser así? - volvió a retomar la palabra Hermione, en un hilo de voz - ¿Por qué tenía que pasar tanto tiempo? ¿Tantas cosas?

-No lo sé... - respondió Draco con honestidad - Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás todo ocurrió así por la sencilla razón de que no estabamos listos, de que no era el momento. Ibamos a distintos ritmos, distintos tiempos, y por un momento, parecía como si jamás podríamos coordinarnos. Siempre ocurría algo. Siempre había un obstáculo, como si estuvieramos destinados sólo a conocernos, y que fue un error pensar que podíamos aspirar a algo más.

Hermione tuvo miedo, porque sabía que esas palabras contenían una verdad escalofríante y dolorosa.

-¿Y ahora?- indagó, sin respiración - ¿Que es ésto? ¿Otro error más?

Él dejó escapar una dulce risa, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Por el contrario - susurró, acariciando su rostro con los pulgares - Ahora es el momento. Lo supe desde que te ví a través del ventanal de ese café. Puede que suene como una locura, pero siento que ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias están conspirando en nuestra contra. Si quisieramos, podríamos darnos una oportunidad para estar juntos de verdad y sin otros involucrados... ¿extraño, no?

Ella sonrió y respondió.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, para nada. En este momento, los años que han pasado parecen insignificantes si sólo eran la prueba que necesitabamos para lograr estar juntos. No me arrepiento de nada, porque ¿sabes? Cuando te vi del otro lado de la calle, y leí el papel que me enviaste, me volví a enamorar irrevocablemente de tí, como si no hubiera pasado ningún día desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Draco parecía aliviado con su declaración y besó su frente. Estaba dichoso. Tanto que cualquier persona, incluso un ciego, podría notarlo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? - inquirió ella, tratándo de solucionar todo de una buena vez y dedicarse sólo a besarlo hasta desgastarse los labios.

Él sabía que Hermione se refería a cómo lograrían estar juntos si ambos vivian en distintos países, separados por mar, sus respectivas profesiones y miles de kilómetros. No obstante ello, simplemente respondió con picardía.

-Disfrutar el momento, y por supuesto, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**.**

_**&**_

_**.**_

_Anaís seguía mirando a su abuela con incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos. A veces la irritaba no saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad o estaba jugando con ella, pues no sería la primera vez que le inventa alguna historia para tratar de enseñarle una moraleja... el problema era, ¿qué trataba de decirle esta vez?_

_-A veces no te entiendo - confesó finalmente, con aire derrotado - La verdad, siempre me cuesta seguirte._

_Hermione Granger no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, pero no se ríe de su nieta. Sino de sí misma. _

_-Entonces, ¿porqué no vas dónde tu abuelo y le preguntas cómo nos conocimos? - propuso - Sería una versión de la historia muy interesante para escuchar. Te acompaño. _

_Anaís asintió entusiasmada y subió los peldaños de la escalera que llevaban al segundo piso de dos en dos, seguida de cerca por su abuela. Una vez que llegaron al frente de la puerta que buscaban, justo al final del pasillo, ambas entraron al despacho donde un hombre de pelo blanco y reflejos dorados trabajaba sentado en un sofá al frente de su chimenea. _

_Al sentir el ruido que hicieron las dos, él bajó los papeles que tapaban su cara y dejó al descubierto sus increíbles ojos grises. _

_-Mi pequeña, llegaste - soltó con una gran sonrisa._

_Anaís lanzó un grito de emoción al verlo y corrió hasta él, sentándose en su regazo con posesividad. No lo iba a negar jamás. Era su ídolo personal y mientras ella estaba presente, no lo compartía con nadie. _

_-Abuelo Draco – soltó, tomando un aire serio- Antes de que digas nada, quiero que me cuentes cómo conociste a mi abuela con lujo de detalles. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de ella? ¿Cómo la conquistaste? ¿Fue fácil vencer a la competencia? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¡Confiésalo!_

_Hermione pudo notar como Draco se ponía tenso con la pregunta, absolutamente incómodo, algo comprensible teniendo en consideración la historia de los dos. Sin embargo, le bastó la mirada pacífica de ella para que se tranquilizara. Suspiró hondo antes de hablar. _

_-¿Estarás en edad de saberlo? _

_Anaís asintió enérgicamente. "¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Ya no queda nada para que entre a Hogwarts!" afirmó como si aquello fuera suficiente. Sus dos abuelos rieron. _

_-Te advierto que no es una historia fácil, mi pequeña, ni tampoco fue todo color de rosa – soltó Draco, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá, mientras su nieta se le acomodaba en el pecho – Sin embargo, y aunque esto suene impropio de mi, es una verdadera historia de amor. No de la clase que te tratan de vender en los cuentos de hadas, claro que no. Esta es real y larga. ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharla?_

_Anaís contestó con un enérgico sí, pero no sabía que la pregunta no estaba destinada a ella, sino a la mujer que tenían al frente, su abuela. _

_Hermione sonrió y arrastró otro sofá hasta dejarlo al lado de ellos, dejándose caer en el cuando lo posicionó. Luego, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del que era su marido hace décadas... El hombre de su vida, y del cual se había enamorado dos veces. _

_-Lo estoy – susurró bajito, cerrando los ojos – Comienza, por favor._

.

**&**

.

Los dos habían iniciado una caminata por la ciudad, tomados de la mano y hablando hasta por los codos. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento, pues a pesar de toda la vorágine que significaba transitar por Nueva York, en sus respectivos mundos sólo existía el otro. Nadie más. Ni los bocinazos, ni la gente, ni los árboles. Tampoco el aire, el piso ni el tiempo. Sólo ellos dos y todo un camino por delante. Repleto de posibilidades. Incierto pero esperanzador.

-Mira – dijo ella de pronto, deteniendo su andar.

Separó su mano momentáneamente de la de él para extraer su pañuelo de la cartera y enseñárselo. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó el trozo de tela entre sus manos.

-Aún lo tienes... - murmuró conmovido.

-Claro, siempre lo guardé. Fue lo único que me quedó de tí.

.

_**&**_

.

_Mientras escuchaba la historia, Hermione elevó la mirada y vio el pañuelo que él había insistido en enmarcar, ya que gracias a ese pedazo de tela, ella no había cometido "el peor error de su vida" según las propias palabras de Draco. _

_"Gracias, bendito pañuelo" dijo él cuando supo de su intento de matrimonio fracasado. _

.  
__

_**&**_

.

-¿Cómo que lo único? - reclamó Draco, ceñudo - ¿Quieres decir que en todos estos años no has seguido tocando el Cello que te regalé?

Hermione carrapeó incómoda.

-La verdad, no. Creo que mi mente bloqueó su existencia para no torturarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una competencia de concentración como en los viejos tiempos? porque ahora no podría hacerte competencia, Draco, tengo los dedos oxidados.

_**.**_

_**&**_

_._

_Los dos cellos enfundados en una esquina, uno apoyado al lado del otro, donde siempre habian estado desde entonces. Incluso a esa edad, seguían practicando juntos, jugando al juego de la "concentración" que siempre ganaba Draco, ya fuera por talento, ya fuera por trampa. _

_Aunque a veces, sólo a veces, Hermione perdía a propósito para cumplir con sus penitencias..._

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

-Quizás más adelante, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - contestó Draco, mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Qué cosas? - indagó ella, con cierta decepción en su tono de voz.

_¿Tendría que ir a trabajar? ¿Habría quedado con alguien?_ un retorcijón se hizo presente en su estómago. Ahora que lo había recuperado, separarse de él parecía imposible. Sin embargo, no sabía que él no tenía intenciones de marcharse de ahí. No sabía que para él, también separarse era imposible.

-Besarte – respondió tranquilamente el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros – Hay mucho tiempo que recuperar, ¿no crees Hermione? ya me cansé de hablar, prefiero ocupar mi lengua en otras cosas.

El rostro de Hermione se coloreó hasta las orejas, y sin planificarlo, desvió la mirada al piso como toda una adolescente.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre - musitó bajito.

-¿Y por eso te sonrojas? - soltó él burlonamente - Creí que era porque habías entendido mi indirecta.

Ella se colocó aún más roja, aunque era casi físicamente imposible.

-También por eso - confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo - Pero es agradable escucharte decir "Hermione" y no "Granger".

Draco tomó su mentón con la mano izquierda, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Hace años te dije que en mis pensamientos siempre fuiste Hermione, pero me negaba a llamarte así en voz alta para no enamorarme más de tu nombre de lo que ya estaba – susurró, taladrándola con los ojos – Y también te dije que no serías oficialmente "Hermione" hasta que fueras mía, sólo para mí, como lo serás de hoy en adelante... así que, ¿Alguna objeción, Hermione?

.

**&**

_._

_Posesivo. Siempre había sido posesivo. Nunca cambiaría. Y bueno... para que mentir, ella tampoco lo hacía nada de mal._

_Y es que ambos habían pasado por tantas cosas que habían quedado marcados por siempre a causa del temor de perderse el uno al otro. _

_Por ello, cada día se demostraban cuánto se querían, ya fuera con palabras, gestos o miradas. Y aunque en los hechos habían recuperado el tiempo perdido hace rato, aún sentían que nada era suficiente para compensar esos cinco años separados. _

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

-Ninguna – respondió firme, decidida - No me atrevería a contradecir al auror más respetado del país - agregó coqueta.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa conforme, comenzando a acortar el espacio entre los dos. Con movimientos felinos, colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, provocándole un escalofrío que le quitó toda la valentía que había tratado de reunir para estar a su nivel de coquetería. Aunque siendo sincera, sabía a la perfección que jamás estaría a su nivel. Con sus caricias, su cuerpo en cualquier momento explotaría. Su interior hervía, y la lentitud, la parsimonia de Draco para abordarla, estaba resultado deliciosamente perturbadora.

-Entonces - dijo con voz sensual contra su oreja - Tampoco te atreverías a contradecirme en esto...

Hermione parecía un conejillo enfrentando las luces altas de un vehículo. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar cuando él comenzó a darle pequeños besos desde su lóbulo hasta su cuello, soplando el trozo de piel mojado para erizarla por completo. Incapaz de pedirle que se detuviera - pues claramente estaba faltando a la moral y a las buenas costumbres con esas exhibiciones en público - Hermione optó por empuñar las manos, resistir el calor que la embargaba, y tratar de no morir en el intento.

Con los ojos cerrados, rogaba a Merlín que se detuviera...

Corrección.

Con los ojos cerrados, rogaba a Merlín que continuara, pero esta vez, en una habitación, a solas. Porque en plena vía pública, no podía quitarse esas prendas que la estaban asfixiando. Ni podía recorrer su piel, ni...

-¡Hey! ¡Están puro dando envidia! - les gritaron unos escolares que iban pasando por ahí, cortándole bruscamente sus fantasías - ¡Busquen una habitación!

Hermione abrió los ojos avergonzada, y escondió el rostro instintivamente en el pecho de Draco, quien como todo un caballero, procedió a proteger su identidad con su túnica... aunque después les respondería a esos mocosos con descaro.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Eso haremos!

Fue entonces que Hermione sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, y aparecía junto con Draco en un lugar desconocido. No quiso mirar lo que la rodeaba, pues estaba segura de que el departamento, y todo lo que tenía adentro, debía ser realmente maravilloso.

No, eso no le importaba. Ella sólo deseaba tener privacidad con él... quería besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo respirar en su cuello, oír como su corazón palpitaba, y entregarse a él por primera vez en cuerpo y alma, como debió hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba expectante, demasiado, pues si Draco se comportó con tal desverguenza en público, _¿Cómo la trataría en privado? ¿Era posible sentir aún más placer? _

Sin embargo, la pasión desbordada que esperaba por parte de Draco, no llegó...

**4****.&**

En vez de sentir como su boca le era arrebatada. En vez de sentir como su cuerpo era recorrido por sus expertas manos. Se vió apresada en un asfixiante abrazo, cargado de sentimientos por largo tiempo reprimidos.

Se trataba de Draco. El Draco real, que la estrujaba contra sí, con anhelo, con dulzura, con amor.

Cuando Hermione logró salir de su estupefacción, correspondió su abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Sin proponérselo, comenzó a llorar, temblando como una pequeña, incapaz de creer que, al fin, estaban juntos.

_...Dentro de ella, todo un carnaval de emociones estaba en su máximo esplendor. Porque estaba segura que lo suyo era definitivo. Estaba segura de su felicidad..._

Él también se estremecia, apretándola con tanto recelo como si creyera que era un sueño, y que en cualquier momento podía despertar.

_...Y él, como buen Malfoy que era, se negaba a hacerlo. Él quería vivir en ese sueño para siempre..._

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé – susurró, con tanta honestidad que Hermione sólo pudo responder con un hipido - Pero ya no dejaré que te separes de mí. Nunca más.

Ella asintió y despegó la cara de su cuello, buscando sus labios para sellar sus palabras en un juramento tácito.

Se besaron mezclando el sabor de sus bocas con la sal de las lágrimas de Hermione, acariciándose con suavidad, sin lujuria, sólo con la desesperación del verdadero amor.

Sin dejar de prodigarse caricias, Draco guió sus cuerpos hasta su habitación, recostándola sobre su cama con suavidad, como si se tratara de un objeto muy valioso, que se podría romper entre sus manos si no la manejaba con cuidado. Así, una vez que la dejó sobre el colchón, se acomodó al lado, y comenzó a peinar tiernamente sus cabellos castaños con los dedos, mientras Hermione le sonría y se dejaba hacer.

Ambos comenzaron, entonces, a ponerse al día sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas hasta su reencuentro, encima de la cama, tapados por una frazada que él invocó, besándose entre medio, charlando toda la noche, hasta rendirse al cansancio de sus propias emociones, quedándose completamente dormidos.

Ella sobre su pecho.

Él apresando su cintura.

Hasta que el primer rayo de sol los despertó.

Los dos se quedaron embelesados, mirando al otro, tranquilos, llenos espiritualmente. Mas pronto entendieron que ya no podían seguir reteniéndolo, pues ambos deseaban, más que nada en el mundo, fundirse en uno por primera vez, explorar cada centímetro de su ser, demostrarse cuanto se amaban, y tratar de compensar con calidad el tiempo perdido...

Por ello, tranquilamente se fueron amando. Tranquilamente se fueron desvistiendo. Tranquilamente se fueron reconociendo. Tranquilamente sus cuerpos danzaron enlazados entre sí, alcanzando el cénit del placer potenciado por su amor, tocando el paraíso con los dedos, manteniéndose allí por largos minutos, embriagándose con los gemidos del otro, maravillándose con los cortocircuitos que el otro le provocaba.

_Hermione olvidando el traslador que la llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra._

_Draco olvidando que tenía una misión importante a la cual partir._

Sin embargo, de haberlo recordado, poco les hubiera importado. Porque lo que les importaba era que estaban ahí, juntos, dispuestos a luchar por permanecer así hasta que la muerte les arrebatara el último hálito de vida. Porque ambos habían determinado en sus cabezas, sin preguntarle al otro, que estarían juntos desde ese instante hasta la eternidad.

_... y poco sabían ellos, que su propósito se cumpliria más facilmente de lo que pensaban..._

-No te dejaré ir otra vez – soltó Hermione entre jadeos, cuando él se le derrumbó encima después de alcanzar la gloria juntos.

Desnudos, acurrucados bajo las sabanas, con un bello sol del otro lado de la ventana, sintiendo como el sudor corría libremente por sus cuerpos.

-No pretendo irme a jamás, Hermione Granger, estás condenada a mi lado.

.

_**&**_

_**.**_

_El fuego crepitaba mientas Draco Malfoy contaba - omitiendo detalles prohibidos para menores - la historia de ambos. Anaís lo escuchaba con un brillo emocionado en los ojos, enfureciéndose cuando su abuelo llegó a la parte del triángulo amoroso con Ron, y la decisión equivocada de Hermione al verlo con otra. En ese instante, su abuela se ganó un gesto reprobatorio. Que vendría a ser como el tercero que llevaba en la noche..._

_Hermione suspiró. _

_Quizás, no había sido buena idea dejar que su nieta conociera su pasado. Más aún a sabiendas de su predilección por Draco. Sin embargo, Draco, adivinando su incomodidad, atrapó su mano, enlazando sus dedos con los propios para confortarla, sin dejar de narrar con la habilidad de un trovador._

_Ella sonrió. _

_Como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos volvieron nuevamente a aquella época, donde sufrieron como idiotas, fueron víctimas de las consecuencias, y tropezaron una y otra vez en errores propios de la edad. Pero por sobretodo, recordaron el día de su reencuentro, donde por primera vez, y en un tiempo adecuado, si que nadie que se interpusiera entre los dos, decidieron darse una oportunidad de ser felices._

_Esta vez, de verdad._

_-Es tarde, mi pequeña. - sentenció de pronto - Es mejor que paremos ahora, mañana seguimos. _

_-¡Pero abuelo! - reclamó Anaís - ¡Aún no terminas! ¡No me puedes dejar en esta parte! ¿Cómo es eso de que te fuiste a otro país? ¿Y tú, abuela? ¿No lo seguiste? ¡Pero si ustedes se querían! Además, ¿Ronald Weasley? ¡y tú abuelo, con la tia Daphne! ¡que horror! ¡pero si vienen casi todos los veranos a visitarnos! ¿el tío Hugo sabe que casi fue hermano de mi papá? ¡Pero en qué lio se mentían ustedes dos! _

_Draco rió de buena gana, y con unas palmadas en la cabeza, volvió a repetirle que mañana seguirían con la historia. Anaís, que no solía contradecir a su abuelo, exhaló todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones y se fue enfuruñada a la habitación que le habían preparado, mascullando por debajo lo injusto que era irse a dormir con tamaña curiosidad. _

_-Quizás, debiste omitir un par de detalles, Draco - opinó Hermione, mientras tomaba el lugar de su nieta en el regazo de su cónyuge, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho. _

_-No te preocupes, podrá tomarlo con la madurez necesaria. Es una copia exacta de Scorpius a su edad. Salvo por su cabello - contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Tienes razón. Y ahora que lo mencionas, Scorpius es una copia exacta a tí, salvo por sus ojos. Es una lástima que no los haya heredado. _

_Él besó su frente y dejó escapar un suspiro. _

_-Eso es lo de menos. Tus ojos y mi cabello hacen de Scorpius un hijo perfecto - soltó con orgullo - Pero dejemos de hablar de ellos, ahora quiero saber algo importante._

_-¿Y qué sería eso? - preguntó intrigada._

_-¿Cómo ha sido tu condena hasta ahora? ¿Muy difícil?_

_Ella acarició su mejilla con la nariz, entendiendo a la perfección a qué iba._

_-Sí te refieres a que es difícil tener que vivir así de feliz y plena contigo todos estos años. Sí, ha sido verdaderamente terrible. Toda una tortura._

_Draco esbozó una mueca de satisfacción, y la apretó más contra sí. _

_-¿Entonces, se podría decir que cumplí con mi promesa?._

**.**

**&**

.

-Te voy a hacer feliz - dijo de pronto, mientras la abrazaba bajo las sábanas y jugaba con su cabello despreocupadamente.

Ella se incorporó sobre su codo y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Me estás prometiendo o afirmando?

-Prometiendo - aclaró serio - Me gustaría afirmarlo categóricamente, pero tengo muchos defectos como para asegurarte que no te haré pasar rabias, ni que no me comportaré como un idiota. Pero trataré de no hacerte llorar. Y de hacerlo, sólo será de felicidad.

.

**&**

_._

_Hermione sintió como una enorme satisfacción la embargaba, porque no sólo Draco la había hecho la persona más afortunada del planeta, sino que también, había cumplido a cabalidad con su promesa. En toda su vida juntos, sólo la había hecho llorar de felicidad. _

_Cuando le pidió matrimonio._

_Cuando dió el sí ante todos sus seres queridos._

_Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, y él la tomó entre sus brazos emocionado. _

_Cuando nació Scorpius, y supo que no habría otro niño tan perfecto como aquél._

_Cuando celebraron sus bodas de plata._

_Cuando él le pidió que renovaran los votos._

_Cuando... _

_Cuando..._

_-Más allá - esbozó, dándole un pequeño beso en el mentón - Hiciste mucho más de lo que prometiste, Draco Malfoy, y nunca me arrepentiré de haber pasado toda una vida contigo... Te amo hurón canoso. _

.

**&**

.

Draco se había acomodado sobre su pecho y se había dormido ahí, dejándose atrapar por los brazos de la mujer que, secretamente, había elegido para ser su compañera por siempre.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba demasiado sobrecargada de sentimientos como para poder dormir, por lo que se quedó estática, acariciando quedamente la pálida espalda de Draco, planificando desde ya lo que sería el futuro de ambos y cómo podrían conciliar sus vidas en una.

Fue entonces que, de tanto pensar, morfeo la atacó sin piedad, cayéndo en un estado de sopor insoportable, que terminó por doblegarla.

-Siempre te amaré, mi enemigo favorito - le susurró, antes de quedarse dormida - Siempre...

Lo que ella no alcanzó a notar, fue que al decir esas palabras, inconscientemente, entre sueños,

El que fue su enemigo,

El que ahora era su amante,

El que sería su novio,

Luego su cónyuge,

Y el padre de su único hijo.

Tuvo una reacción...

...Draco Malfoy, sonrió.

.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_

* * *

_

_Palabras Finales: __estoy demasiado emocionada para escribir algo más. Sólo agradecerles el inmenso apoyo que me han dado durante el transcurso de la historia. Espero haber cumplido con todas sus expectativas y que hiperventilaran con la trama tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. _

_Un gran abrazo._

_De Mad y su hurón favorito._


End file.
